


The Unexpected Romantic Adventure in Erebor

by Shy_TeaCup



Series: The Child Of Yavanna [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Frodo Baggins, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fili is a sappy romantic, Fili is so in love, Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Mpreg, King Thorin, Multi, Overprotective Dwarves, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bilbo Baggins, Protective Thorin, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Uncle Thorin, What Was I Thinking?, everyone loves frodo, original elf character - Freeform, original hobbit character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 118,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_TeaCup/pseuds/Shy_TeaCup
Summary: Fili knew his duties and responsibilities as the first-born prince and next heir to the throne. He knew what had to be done and what was required of him yet he lacked and wished for one thing- to find his 'One'.Being pressured to find someone or to marry someone he does not love just for a future heir, Fili despised the responsibility.Unlike Kili who had Tauriel and were courting one another or Thorin with Bilbo by his side, he had no one...He'd given up and accepted that his 'One' didn't exist.Until Bilbo had a visitor...Bluebell was motherless, her father despised and inflicted pain every chance he had on her while he favored her brother more.Only just a child, she was left to care for him making her forget her own happiness as it didn't matter.Unlike other hobbits, she had the mark of Yavanna- said to be chosen and blessed by Yavanna herself to bring joy and blessing yet to her it brought nothing but suffering and pain.Knowing her life didn't deserve such happiness unlike Frodo, she didn't care much for herself nor think 'love' existed for her.Until she met one of the Prince's of Erebor...A dwarf prince and an abused hobbit- what can go wrong?





	1. (I.) Mail for Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in The Hobbit fandom, I've always read them and never written any so...  
But anyway, I've had this idea in my head for the past year or so, but I honestly never had the courage to write it considering I know I'm not the greatest writer, but I just decided to just write it before the idea disappears from my head for good... uhm so, hope you like it. 
> 
> Most likely this an excuse to write about Frodo as a child, more Bagginshield and well Fili.

Sitting comfortably on the couch with the hearth fully lit, Bilbo was going through some mail that was brought to him from Gandalf the past week. The wizard was passing by and decided to visit the King under the mountain and his consort. Upon visiting the couple and the other dwarves, Gandalf remembered the letters he was given back in The Shire to be passed to Bilbo.

Bilbo was both pleased and slightly irritated Gandalf was about to leave without handing him the letters. It was almost 3 years since he's seen the wizard and who knows how long it was that Gandalf left The Shire with the letters.

"It seems you are quite missed, Ghivashel." Eyeing the bundle of letters in front of Bilbo

Bilbo merely sighed as Thorin behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Missed... hardly." 

"Is that-" Chuckling as Thorin saw the sender of the letter Bilbo was reading, Bilbo dropped the letter whilst letting out an irritated huff 

"The audacity she has to ask- Yvanna give me strength... If anything I wish I could've given her to Smaug." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Thorin laughed 

"Lobelia is quite the hobbit..."

"Quite the hobbit- ha!" Bilbo began to grumble as Thorin chuckled again 

"Is there one letter that isn't making you want to throw them into the mouth of Smaug?"

"A few, but most of them are merely asking me about Bag End and well-" Gathering the letters and sighing once more, "You can imagine, they know I'm married to the King under the mountain so they are trying to get something out of it."

"Mmh." Thorin understanding Bilbo's frustration

"But- not all of them are being greedy like Lobelia. Hamfast is still taking care of my garden even after all these years... especially chasing away hobbits like Loeblia away. Poor Hamfast." Bilbo chuckled as he was amazed and imagining Hamfast chasing Lobelia away with a garden rake 

"Perhaps no more reading and come to sleep, Ghivashel." 

"I have one more letter. I won't be long." Calming himself, Thorin smiled before kissing Bilbo once more and retiring to their bedroom

Looking down at the last envelope in his hand, his name was neatly written on the front. Remembering Gandalf seemed quite happy to hand him this specific letter to him. Satisfying his curiosity, he opened the letter and pulled out the few pages it contained.

_Uncle Bilbo,_

_First off I'd like to congratulate you. I'm sorry for congratulating you so late, I wasn't aware you were married for 3 years now. News travels so slow to The Shire, well I guess I am to blame- I haven't been able to know of current news of late._

_I am truly happy for you, I do hope you are happy and hope he makes you happy. _

_I can only pray you all the happiness in the world, you deserve so much Uncle Bilbo. I truly wish you the best - May Yavanna bless you and bring you a small bundle of joy if you plan to~_

_I don't even know how to write everything I want to say to you in a letter, but I'll do my best. I have to say I am a little too excited to be able to write to you, it's been far too long-_

_\--_

_\--_

Bilbo smiled as he continued to read the letter, "My dear... it indeed has been far too long."

\--

\--

_-Frodo has grown quite a lot from the last time you've seen him. He misses you dearly, as do I. We miss you._

_He always asks me to tell him stories about your adventure, but I'm afraid I'm only limited to what you briefly told us 3 years ago and with a few new details I obtained from Gandalf._

_He admires you more and the King under the mountain. I think he wishes to meet him in person, he's even pretended to be a dwarf. He tried to wear shoes causing his feet to swell from the sudden tightness, the poor boy... He even declared himself king under the hill whilst pretending to defeat the dragon 'Lobelia' - she was not happy. Although I have to say it was quite amusing to watch even if it was rude of Frodo..._

\--

\--

Imagining what Frodo would do whilst she ran after him in a panic caused him to laugh out a little too loudly 

"Ghivashel, are you alright?" Thorin popped his head back into the study to see Bilbo wiping away tears as he continued to laugh

"O-Oh T-Thorin." Looking at his husband, Thorin raised a brow at him causing Bilbo to laugh again 

"What is causing you such laughter?" Chuckling at his laughing husband, Bilbo tried to catch his breath as he merely pointed at the letter he was holding. Thorin smiled as he disappeared back into the bedroom leaving his husband to read in peace even though he was curious

Bilbo's laughter finally died down as he smiled fondly remembering when he caused such mischief when he was a fauntling with his mother chasing after him to not hurt himself whilst encouraging his playful manner 

Calming himself, he continued to read through the letters until reaching the last page,

\--

\--

<strike> _Uncle Bilbo, I have something I need to tell you- _ </strike>

_<strike>It's why we haven't been communicating these past years and I'm afraid to tell you...</strike> I'm not sure if we will be able to see each other again- well, considering you are on the other side of the map. If we never see each other again, I just want you to know I'm truly grateful to you and- _

_I wish you all the happiness one can receive in this world and the next. _

_We miss you. _

_-Bluebell & Frodo Brandybuck _

_\--_

_\--_

Unable to read the crossed-out sentences, he finished the letter, "Oh, Bell..." Placing the letter down, Bilbo felt guilt rising within him as he went to join his husband 

"Something the matter, Ghivashel?" Looking up from his papers, Bilbo laid on the bed staring at the ceiling as Thorin moved to the bed and caressed his hair 

"It's nothing, just... do you think I would be able to visit The Shire the past coming spring?"

"Of course, Ghivashel. Anything for you, but why the sudden visit?"

"I have someone I need to see, well two someone's." 

"Oh?" Bilbo chuckled at Thorin's obvious twinge of jealousy

"Nothing like that."

"As long as it's nobody I need to worry about." 

"Dwarves... possessive."

"It's a trait that we can't help." Chuckling, Bilbo got up to kiss Thorin 

"Yes and something I still love." 


	2. (II). A Prince's Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm writing- detail wise so forgive me hard-core Hobbit/ LOTR fans- this is my first fanfic regarding this fandom  
I really suck at the details- trying my best, hope you just enjoy it even so ^^;;

"You're up early." 

Looking up, Bilbo smiled as Thorin pulled him into a morning kiss. "Morning, my king."

"My burglar." Pressing another kiss onto the top of Bilbo's head, "What are you doing amrâlimê?" 

"Just writing back to the letters."

"Even Lobelia?" Thorin chuckled as he saw Bilbo's face scrunch into displeasure, "Y-Yes...It's only polite I do. I am a respectable hobbit after all even if she is annoyance itself." 

"Respectable indeed." Thorin laughed as Bilbo pouted 

Looking down at the scattered letters, Thorin saw one of them were neatly folded, unlike the others. Picking up the letter, he realized it was the letter Bilbo was reading last night.

"You mentioned your niece and nephews before but never really told me about them." 

"...It's well- I miss them terribly, but..." Sadly smiling, Thorin placed the letter down and took a seat beside him 

"Ghivashel... you always seem sad when you speak of them."

"...We were quite close and it's just I feel as if I've abandoned them when I went on the quest. The last letter I got from them was over 3 years ago, just wonder if they were mad at me for leaving them, even if they don't say it-

I wrote back a few times, but after not getting any response I assumed they didn't want anything to do with me, but receiving this now... perhaps- I don't know, maybe they are just being polite or-" 

"Bilbo, peace." Cupping the mumbling hobbit's face, Thorin softly smiled, "Many things could've happened to them the past 3 years, you shouldn't necessarily blame yourself. You should have a proper conversation with them before rushing to conclusions."

"...Yes- Yes, you're right..." Chuckling, Thorin stroked his cheek as Bilbo began to calm down,

"You know most times it's you who is the rational one. Are we switching roles today?" Thorin teased,

"Ha- very funny-"

A small knock was heard against the doors as it opened, "Uncle, the council is waiting for you. Balin is stalling for you." 

"Morning Fili." Bilbo smiled as Thorin groaned at forgetting today's early meeting, 

"Morning Uncle, Bilbo- Oh, uhm. I'm sorry to have bothered-" Realizing he interrupted their conversation, Fili hesitated if he should leave 

"No worries, we just finished. " Bilbo reassured the young prince as he pushed Thorin to go and get ready 

"Ghivashel-"

"I'll be fine, Thorin. You have a council waiting for you." Reluctantly Thorin went to go get ready leaving Fili with Bilbo 

Walking over to Bilbo, he took a seat beside him, "Something the matter, Bilbo?"

"Oh, nothing really- Oh! Fili, you look exhausted." Fili chuckled as Bilbo took a closer look worrying, 

"I'll be fine, just stayed up last night to finish on some paperwork." 

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, Fili. It's not as if Thorin in forcing you to work this hard. If he is, just say the word and I'll knock some sense into him." 

"Thank you, Bilbo and I do appreciate the offer." Thorin popped his head from the next room and stared at the two before disappearing back inside. "I just wish to be more of a help to Uncle instead causing him more trouble." 

Bilbo stared at Fili with awe as Fili smiled, _'Fili has grown more mature these past years... and a little distant... I should talk to him later-'_

"Fili, you're still young and have plenty of time to follow in Thorin's footsteps to be a king-" Fili cut Bilbo off as he placed a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks, Bilbo. You don't have to worry about me too much." Sighing, Bilbo merely nodded as Fili turned to Thorin,

"Uncle, you ready?" Fili rose from his seat as Thorin placed his crown upon his head, "Dwalin is waiting outside." 

Nodding, Thorin faced Bilbo once more, "I'll see you later this afternoon." 

Kissing Thorin on the cheek, Thorin and Fili headed out the door "Will do. And Fili you are joining us."

"Oh no, I should-" Slightly taken back by the request, he was about to reject the offer, but Thorin intervened 

"It's alright to take a break once and a while, Fili. Working all the time isn't good for anyone nor a prince like yourself. Merely working hard all day is not what a king does, he also must take care of himself." Fili hesitated to answer but taking in Thorin's words he nodded. Thorin smiled as patted his shoulder

"Plus, you should know by now there is no arguing with Bilbo." Fili chuckled as Bilbo pouted

"Don't make me sound like a demanding nuisance." 

"I would never, Ghivashel." Pressing a kiss against his head as an apology, Thorin headed out the door with Fili

\--

\--

\--

"This meeting is adjourned." 

As the doors closed, Thorin placed his crown down on the table with a thud and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose 

"That was painful to sit through..." Fili groaned as he slumped against his chair 

"You're doing better than Thorin when he was younger. It can be quite annoying to sit through these meetings, but unfortunately necessary." Balin smiled as Fili gathered his papers

"You did well, Fili. You are getting a hang of things." Thorin praised making Fili smile 

"Thank you, Uncle..."

"Now only if your brother can be as responsible as you..." Sighing at thinking about Kili made Balin chuckle 

"Well Kili is the youngest so he doesn't bear the responsibility as I do, uncle."

"No point in dragging him to meetings like these if he falls asleep through it all." Dwalin remarked making Thorin sigh again 

"Speaking of Kili, where is he?"

"Think he said something about going to Dale to meet Tauriel?"

"That boy..." 

"Uncle, were you taking these scrolls to the library?"

"I am-"

"I can take them." Taking the scrolls off of Thorin's hands, "Why don't you go join Bilbo? I believe it is Elevenses."

"Lad, I can take them-" Balin volunteered, but Fili was already out the door and yelled behind

"I'll see you later for lunch, Uncle!" As Fili was out of sight, Dwalin and Balin exchanged a look and took a seat both sides in between Thorin

"The lad doing alright?" Dwalin asked his friend causing him to raise a brow at him

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Dwalin not wanting to explain the details, Balin intervened

"He's been working more lately, avoiding you and Bilbo. Even heard from Kili, he hasn't been seeing him of late. Wondering if you two fought. Just to name a few, the lad isn't acting like himself."

"Not that I can recall. It's nothing to be concerned about, he's just growing up, unlike Kili-"

"There is a thin line between becoming more mature and completely changing his habits and interactions with others, Thorin." 

"Perhaps you should talk to the lad." Balin suggested as Dwalin nodded in agreement 

Thorin began to think about Fili's actions and realized the two were right,"...I suppose so. Anything else I missed? He avoiding Dis too?"

"No, not that I've heard. She only says how proud she is of how Fili is becoming more responsible and acting as a prince should. Although she is quite worried about his overworking himself."

"... I'll talk to him."

"She did say she didn't want another brooding dwarf in the mountain." Thorin eye twitched as Dwalin and Balin chuckled 

\--

\--

\--

"Finally found you!" Exiting the library, Fili collided into his brother, Kili.

"Kili- Woah!" Kili slung his arm around his brother's neck and grinned, 

"I finally caught you, you aren't escaping that easily this time, Fili." Kili grinned victoriously as Fili chuckled at his brother's actions

"Weren't you off to Dale?"

"I left before the sun rose. Tauriel was only around for a moment."

"So you did meet her."

"We managed to exchanged a few words, but please stop changing the subject-!!

What is with the sudden change of personality, brother of mine?"

"That seems to be quite the main topic around here with me... and what are you talking about? Sudden changes?"

"Come on. You expect me to not notice the changes? I mean, sure you are the oldest so you are more responsible than me, that's a given. But what's up with the avoiding of me and Uncle, even Bilbo! Working long hours and taking things a lil more seriously? We already have uncle, we don't need another grumpy brooding dwarf." 

Fili chuckled at Kili's description of Uncle, "It's nothing. Just want to help Uncle out a little more-"

"Bullshit."

"Kili."

"Come on, what's wrong? Oh! Does this have to do with the dwarf-women you brushed off recently?" 

"Wha-? No, no. I was flattered, but I merely-"

"Oh brother of mine, you are going to kill me with your explanations."

"You asked."

"Seriously Fili, you've been acting a little more distant lately. Is something wrong?" Genuinely worried, Fili just sighed 

_'No point in brushing this off if he's going to continue asking me-'_

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to figure things out is all..."

"Does this have to do anything with finding your 'One'?" Kili now concerned, Fili remained silent, "Honestly Fili, you were never one to worry about things like that- I mean, Uncle. He's been alone for a long time so that I understand, but why-"

"...Last month the council spoke to me."

"Without Uncle, that's just odd-"

"Fili, I am the eldest and next heir to the throne after Uncle. The council spoke to me about a consort..."

"Wha-?! Uncle isn't dying anytime soon, Mahal forbid! Why are they so concerned about your love life?! It's none of their business-" Fili sighed as Kili continued to vent on his behalf

"Why else would they involved? Heirs after us, but mainly from me."

"But Fili surely-"

"Let's stop talking about this Kili-"

"But Fili-"

"**Enough**." Taken back from Fili's sudden commanding voice, Kili dropped the topic, "Alright, brother..."

"I'm sorry Kili..." 

"No, I didn't mean to push you."

"I... I do not wish to marry someone if not for love nor take away their chance to find their 'One' themselves-"

"Fili..."

"... Did you know Kili? If Uncle didn't find Bilbo, he would've been forced to take a consort?"

"Uncle was lucky to find Bilbo... someone as stubborn as Uncle..." Chuckling, the two stopped at the front gates, 

"Fili, you'll find your One. I do not doubt it-" 

"KILI!" Wincing at his name being yelled, Kili looked over his shoulder to see Dwalin hovering over him,

"Why, Mr. Dwalin!! How can I be of service?" Nervously laughing as he hid behind Fili, Dwalin's brows furrowed

"You think you can ditch your training and scurry off to Dale?"

"W-Well a-about that Dwalin- Uhm, well, Tauriel was in the area and I haven't seen her in like well you know months-!"

"You saw her a week ago!" Fili held back his laughter as Kili continued to try and have mercy from Dwalin 

"But only for like an hour-!" Dwalin held the bridge of his nose in frustration before grabbing hold of Kili's collar

"Triple."

"Wha-! No! Dwalin, have mercy!!!"

"Fili. Thorin and Bilbo are waiting for you in the garden." Remembering his appointment, he nodded as thanks and went on his way

"Fili take me with you!!"

"I'll show you mercy, you lil troublemaker." 

Walking down the halls, Fili was lost in thought about the council,

~~

~~

_Closing the door behind him, he saw the table was quite filled, 'Prince Fili, we are sorry to call you at this hour.' _

_'i assume it is important, especially without my uncle present...' Taking a seat across from the council, they began to speak _

_'As we know you are the next heir to the throne-'_

_'Along with my brother, Kili.' _

_'Yes, we are aware, but you are the one who would take over-' Annoyed with this already, Fili fingers tapped against the table,_

_'Do you mind getting to the point? I have much paperwork to finish.' _

_'Forgive us.'_

_'We wish to talk about your future relations-'_

_'My future relations...?' _

_'Yes, as you know from the beginning all the past kings had a wife or a consort as they ruled-'_

_'What are you getting at-?' Fili knew what their intentions were, but just wanted clarification. Given portraits of dwarven-women, Fili's annoyance began to grow._

_'We have a few dwarf-women who you might be interested in-" Getting up from his seat, Fili pushed the papers across the table_

_'I refuse. Good evening.' Heading to the doors, one of the council-dwarves stopped him_

_'I'm afraid we cannot just let you ignore this matter, Prince Fili. Your younger brother, even though it is with an **elf**..., is already courting and in the process of marriage. His majesty is already married and with no dwarflings of his own. Even if Prince Kili were to have dwarflings of his own, it will be extremely difficult for his heirs to be put on the throne, which is why the responsibility rests upon you.' _

_'Did you think about Uncle possibly having children with Bilbo?'_

_'They might, but you know that it will be very difficult for his majesty consort to bare children, no matter how fertile his species may be. Having children outside your race takes a toll on one's body no matter their fertility.'_

_'... I'm aware.'_

_'Again which I say, we must bear the responsibility upon you.'_

_'...I refuse to marry someone who I do not love nor let them lose the chance to find their 'One'.'_

_'As noble as that is Prince Fili, you must marry before taking the throne. Hence why we rushed his majesty's marriage with his highness.'_

_'...'_

_'I am sorry to say, but you must marry in due time.'_

_'My uncle is not-'_

_'Mahal forbid. We must make sure you are ready when the time comes.'_

_'...' Returning to his seat, Fili stared at the portraits lined up in front of him _

_'Why now? Uncle didn't have to go through this I presume.'_

_'It was a different situation with his majesty, but now-'_

_'... My brother, if he produces an heir... he should be able to-'_

_"Prince Fili.'_

_'What difference does it make whether it's half-elf? You wouldn't complain if Uncle and Bilbo have a dwobbit.'_

_'That is a different matter.'_

_'Different indeed.' Glaring at the council-dwarves, they all cleared their throats or looked away._

_'... We hope you find someone soon, Prince Fili. If not... your choices are in front of you.' With that said the dwarves bowed their heads, the meeting was adjourned- leaving Fili alone. _

_Staring at the portraits, Fili's hand balled into a fist as he slammed the table,_

_'Bullshit...'_

_~~_

_~~_

Reaching the secret garden, he pushed on the doors revealing a green paradise. In the center of it, Thorin and Bilbo were having lunch-

"Fili! You're finally here!" Bilbo smiled as Thorin turned and waved his hand

"Dwalin finally found you, I was starting to think he was lost!"

"He isn't you, Thorin. He has more direction than you."

"Are you never going to let that go, amrâlimê?" Thorin groaned as Bilbo grinned

"Never."

_'**My one**... Who am I kidding, it doesn't exist... for me...'_


	3. (III). Bluebell & Frodo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've rushed this chap... sorry for the mistakes!!

"Bell... I bwoht your favowite flower..."

Placing the small bundle of flowers beside the sleeping hobbit, the young hobbit sat beside her and gently patted her sleeping form. Continuing to gently pat the sleeping hobbit, an elf came carrying a bowl and a towel. 

"Don't worry little one, she will wake up soon." Smiling at the child as comfort, he gripped onto the blanket

"Bell is hwrt because of me..."

"No, little one. No. It was nobody's fault." Taking a seat beside him, she wiped away the stray tears, "How about getting some breakfast, hm? You haven't eaten properly since you've arrived. I'm sure Bell wouldn't want that."

"... mmh, Bell would be sad. I don't wike it when Bell is sad." Helping him down, she held out her hand to the boy, but he hesitated

"Don't worry, she'll be there when we come back." 

"...mmh." 

~~

~~

"Lord Elrond, you called for me?" 

"Lindir. I wanted to know, how Bluebell is faring?" 

"She has yet to wake, but as for her injuries- they've healed, for her mind... we have yet to know until she wakes."

"... What of Frodo?"

"He's been sitting with her almost all day since they arrived."

"The poor thing... They've been through a lot."

"Will they be going back to The Shire?" 

"If she chooses... but I would like for them to stay here. They deserve so much more especially her, the child blessed by Yavanna."

~~

~~

_"Primula, please... you cannot leave me alone..." Holding his dying wife's hand, she weakly smiled at him _

_"Y-You'll have Bluebell and Frodo... please... for them, live on." _

_"Primula-" Unable to hold his tears, he started to cry as she cried herself _

_"I love you Drogo..." _

_"Mama?" Bluebell came into the room holding a sleeping Frodo_

_"My bell, come here." Extending her hand, Bluebell rushed over as Drogo took hold of Frodo_

_"My bell, my precious bluebell... my little miracle bud..."_

_"M-Mama, p-please don't go."_

_"I-I'm sorry, b-but I know you'll be a g-good girl a-and help your father and take c-care of Frodo."_

_"I-I will. M-Mama..."_

_"B-Bell, you're special, you have the mark of Yavanna. I-It depends on y-you h-how you use it, but I-I know you. Y-You are a g-good girl and p-put others before yourself. I don't want you to live as others expect you to because of how you were born... l-live the way y-you wish..."_

_"M-Mama..."_

_"You can do it. Y-You are my little miracle bud a-after all..."_

_"M-mmh." _

_"T-Take care of Frodo for me... o-okay?"_

_"O-of course." Gripping onto Bluebell's hand a little tighter, Bluebell began to cry as Primula stroked her head_

_"D-Drogo... take care of **our** **children...**"_

_"...P-Primula-"_

_"T-Take care of..." _

_Seeing her husband and their child in his arms, she couldn't help but smile. Glancing the last time at Bluebell, the memories of meeting her for the first time flooded over her. With the last remaining strength she had, she whispered, _

_"My little miracle bud...." Drawing her last breath, Primula passed. _

_"M-Mama!! Mama!! N-No! No!!" Gripping onto the lifeless hand, Bluebell continued to cry. As the tears fell upon her body, primulas and hydrangeas began to grow around her. _

_"Primula..."_

~~

~~

<strike> _Why did she have to be the one to die...?_ </strike>

<strike> _You have the mark of Yavanna, you should've been able to use it to save her..._ </strike>

<strike> _If you have it then you should've been able to save Primula!! _ </strike>

<strike> _She should be alive!! She should be the one here with me and Frodo!! Not you!!_ </strike>

<strike> _It's your fault she's gone!! _ </strike>

<strike> _ **YOUR** _ _ ** FAULT!!!** _ </strike>

~~

~~

"I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry..." Passing by the open room, the figure walked in to see the sleeping hobbit was stirring awake

"Bluebell?" 

Opening her eyes, she saw a watery figure. Wiping away the tears, she looked around confused before looking at the clear figure, an elf 

"How do you feel my child?"

"... Where?" Smiling, she took a seat and gently took a hold of her hand, 

"Rivendell." Staring at her a few moments longer, she didn't realize she was holding back her tears until she wiped the stray tear on her cheek

"I-I'm..."

"Your safe here, Bluebell. There's no need to be afraid anymore." With that said, the waterworks exploded as she hugged Bell to comfort her 

\---

\---

\---

"Bell!!" 

"Frodo, I'm sorry to make you wor- oof!" Jumping into her arms, Frodo nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck as he smiled 

"Bell... Bell." Chuckling, Bell gently stroked his head as he continued to hug her 

"Glad to see you are awake." 

"Oh-" Holding Frodo in her arms, Bell got up and bowed as Lord Elrond came in with Lindir behind him

"Peace my child. There is no need for that." Smiling, he helped Bell back on the bed 

"T-Thank you f-for everything..."

"How do you feel?" Taking a second to feel out if anywhere hurt, she shook her head,

"F-Fine..."

"Glad to hear, and as for your mark..." Giving her some space, Frodo sat still in her lap as Bell checked her collarbone 

"It's fine as well... b-but it was burned..."

"It seems that it's healed on its own. Truly the mark of Yavanna."

"... Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you are hungry. I'll have someone bring you lunch-"

"C-Could I walk around a bit? Being stuck in bed for so long..." 

"Of course, I'll have Alyan watch over you-"

"Alyan...?"

"Yes, I'm told you two know each other." 

"...Y-Yes." Gesturing to Lindir to bring in Alyan, Lord Elrond kneeled in front of Bell and held out his hand 

"May I?" Nodding, Bell placed her shaking hand onto his. Unwrapping the bandaged arm, he saw the scars were non-existent, bruises and cuts were all healed 

"Lord Elrond..." Humming, he looked up, 

"Is Gandalf here?"

"He is. He's been waiting till you woke up. Did you want to meet him?"

"I-If possible."

"I'll have lunch served after you explore Rivendell." 

"T-Thank you, Lord Elrond-"

"Bell..." Looking up, she saw a familiar face 

"Alyan..." 

"I'll leave you two alone." 

~~

~~

"A-ah!" Feeling her legs give up on her, Alyan immediately grasped onto her waist before picking her up into his arms

"I got you." 

"S-Sorry Alyan." Holding onto his shoulder, he smiled as he walked down the stairs

"How long has it been?"

"...4 years."

"I'm sorry for being away for so long." 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Alyan. I'm just glad to see you again."

"As am I, perhaps more than you." Blushing at the comment, Bell looked away as Alyan adverted his attention to their destination 

"Bell..."

"...P-please d-don't ask me. N-Not yet... I-I can't."

"...Will you ever tell me?"

"... One day, if I'm ever ready."

"... What of Bilbo?" Seeing as how Bell's body winced at the name, he stopped walking and looked at her expression

"I... I can't. He must never know."

"Bell-"

"I-I can't have him know. He's- He..."

"Bell, you should know that Bilbo won't judge you nor will he hate you for what happened to you. It wasn't your fault."

"...My life is nothing, I just need to make sure Frodo is happy."

"Bell-"

"My child, I'm so glad to see you." Unable to finish his sentence, the two looked up to see Gandalf looking at Bell with much sorrow yet relief 

"Gandalf." Smiling at the familiar face, Alyan placed Bell down on the ground as she weakly walked to him and embraced him 

"Oh, my child... I'm so sorry."

~~

~~

"Uncle Bilbo is married?" Staring wide-eyed at Gandalf, he smiled as Lord Elrond chuckled at her expression

"Yes, to the King under the mountain. You remember his sudden absence, don't you? His adventure?"

"I just always assumed he... well, he just decided to live in Erebor."

"Well in a sense, you weren't wrong."

_'... Well, at least it's nice to know he's happy now.' _Smiling to yourself, Gandalf continued on the conversation

"My dear, is this the reason why you haven't written back to Bilbo?" Placing the fork back down, Bell nodded, "Oh my child..."

"I didn't mean to, but..."

"There is no need to explain to me, but perhaps you should write back to him. He worries you know, always asking me about you. If I've seen you and how you are."

"H-He does?"

"Of course, you are his family."

"... He's taken care of us when he could and I owe a lot to him-"

"Oh, nonsense. Family helps each other when they need it, not to gain something back." 

"... But-"

"Come now, you said it yourself that you miss him, no?"

"... Wouldn't it be odd for me to suddenly write back to him?"

"If anything he'll be delighted."

"... Then perhaps I should."

"I'll deliver it myself."

"You are heading to Erebor?"

"Business to attend to towards that direction, but I can visit them along the way."

"..."

"Bell, do you plan on telling Bilbo about-"

"No. No, I don't wish to cause him any more trouble... he's married and happy. I don't want to... No."

"... My dear, one day he will find out. He will be devastated if you do not tell him yourself."

"..."

"I leave in 2 days. If you plan on writing to him, I do suggest you get started." 

~~

~~

"Gandalf."

"Ah, I was hoping to see you before my departure."

"..." Hesitant, Bell handed him a letter as he graciously took it 

"He'll be overjoyed."

"...I do hope so."

"I'll come back soon." Giving him a hug once more, she watched as Gandalf disappeared from Rivendell

\---

\---

\---

A week passed and she began to worry about what she wrote to Bilbo, 

_'Will Uncle Bilbo be mad I suddenly wrote to him?'_

_'What if he doesn't want to speak with us anymore- I don't want to cause him trouble...'_

_'Perhaps I'm overthinking this... Uncle Bilbo would never be mad- No! No! Of course, he will, it's been 3 years-!'_

Too lost in thought, she didn't hear Frodo calling her name to get her attention until a raven flew right into her face, 

"Ahhh!"

"Ah, Mr. Raven! Don't scare Bell!!" Landing on the edge of the chair, it fluttered its wings before calling her name

_'Bluebell! Bluebell!! Bluebell!!"_

"M-Me?" Pointing its beak to its leg, she looked down to see a scroll tied against it

Cautiously walking over to the raven, it raised its leg towards her to take the scroll before nuzzling its beak to her hand as a sign of friendliness. Realizing it was friendly, she softly stroked its feathers as it gently perched onto her hand 

"For you Bluebell! Bluebell!"

"T-Thank you." Seeing the scroll in her hand, it moved back to the chair. 

"A letter?"

"It seems so." Unrolling the scroll, Frodo looked up at her curious

"Who is it?"

"...Uncle Bilbo."

"Uncle Bilbo!! Really?!" Happily jumping up and down, she smiled at Frodo before taking a seat on the bed 

\---

\---

_My dearest Bluebell and Frodo,_

_I'm truly happy to hear from you again. I was quite worried you have disappeared from the face of Middle-Earth!_

_I do hope you are well and thank you for the congratulations, better late than never _

_I do not even know how to begin- but I can easily say I've missed hearing from you and very relieved to know that you decided to write to me again. I do not know why you have stopped, but no matter the reason- please write back as often as you can even if you are mad at me... _

_I'm sure you are mad at this selfish hobbit for abandoning you and going on a foolish adventure. As foolish and selfish it was for me, I was able to find great friends and someone I love... _

_I only hope I can make it up to you someday... I am planning to come back to The Shire in the coming spring, I hope to see you and Frodo. I'm sure he has grown up since the last I've seen him-_

\---

\---

"Uncle Bilbo, why would you think I am mad at you... if anything I'm more than happy for you." Crying at reading those words, Frodo climbed on the bed and looked at her worried

"Bell? D-Does Uncle Bilbo hate us?"

"N-No, Frodo. No. He says he misses us very much." Smiling at him, Frodo reached to wipe away the tears,

"Then why is Bwell cwrying?"

"I-I'm very happy to hear from him again...." 

\---

\---

_-Thorin is very curious about Frodo after reading him what he's done. He's found it quite adorable that he tried to act like a dwarf. I do hope the poor thing didn't hurt himself! If I have to guess, Thorin wants to meet Frodo as much as Frodo wishes to meet him._

_Marrying the king under the mountain and becoming consort has truly been a blessing to me as hard as it is at times... But I am happy and hope you find someone to love and cherish as I have. _

_My dear Bell, I have so much I wish to say to you when we see each other. Spring seems quite far from now as its still summer, but I have never wished for a season to quickly pass as I do now. I miss you both very much, words cannot describe-_

\---

\---

"Uncle Bilbo... I'm so sorry to make you feel so guilty about leaving..." Reading further into the letter, Frodo pulled on her sleeve

"What's wrong, Frodo?" 

"Are we seeing Uncle Bilbo again?"

"..." 

_'He plans to come to The Shire in the spring, but... unless we-'_

"Sooner than you think." 

"R-Rwlly?!" Grinning ear to ear, she ruffled his head as the raven stared at her

\---

\---

_-Bluebell, if you ever are able to travel away from The Shire, I do hope you can come to Erebor. I wish to show you my new home as well as introduce you to everyone. Always know that you are welcome here, a 2nd home if you will. Anytime. _

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_With much love,_

_Bilbo Baggins- Consort under the mountain_

\---

\---

"..."

"Bell? When are we going to see Uncle Bilbo!"

"... Frodo." Placing the letter down and facing Frodo, " Do you remember the story I told you of Uncle Bilbo?"

"Yeah! He went on a dangerous adwentre with dwarves, defeated a dwagon and helped dwarves get back their home!!" Smiling at his excitement, Bell hesitated but finally decided

"How about we go and surprise Uncle Bilbo?"

"Surprise Uncle Bilbo?"

"He invited us to come to see him and you did say you want to meet the dwarf king."

"Dwarf king!!" 

"So, what do you think?"

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!!" Frodo jumped into her arms excited as she chuckled and spun him around

"Are we really going to go to see Uncle Bilbo?"

"Really." 

_'I know he said we can come anytime but... can we really?' _


	4. (IV). Response & Responding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold- none stop tooth-rotting fluff between Thorin and Bilbo.  
A stressed and confused Fili.
> 
> The laws I made for the dwarves are complete trash, just something I made up to help with the story- sorry Fili TwT

"Amrâlimê. If you pace around the balcony any faster, I'm afraid you might end up being blown away." 

Looking out once more, Bilbo came back inside as he took a seat on his armchair. Thorin looked up from his paperwork as he heard another long sigh, "Are you waiting for something my love?"

"Well, it's been 4 days since I sent out your raven, but he has yet to return."

"Sometimes, he can be side-tracked with the recipient for a day or two. Nothing to be alarmed about, amrâlimê. Which reminds me- who did you send Roäc to?"

"My niece and nephew."

"Do you mean, Bluebell and Frodo?"

"Yes."

"I see..." Bilbo raised a brow as he saw Thorin looking smug,

"What is with that expression?"

"What expression? This is my normal expression."

"Thorin..."

"Well, if I know you, and I believe I do."

"A little too well..." Thorin smirked as Bilbo rolled his eyes, 

"You are worried they did not read it or even worse they'll send you a message of goodwill!" 

"Are you done?" Bilbo was not amused while Thorin was chuckling at his own tease 

"Ghivashel, you must relax. I'm sure everything is fine- Oh speaking of which." Turning his head, a raven came swooping into the room causing Bilbo to jolt 

"Goodness!"

"Roäc, you've returned." The raven shook its feather before perching upon Thorin's shoulder, "Bluebell beautiful! Frodo adorable!" 

"Oh?" Walking over to Thorin, Bilbo gently stroked his head, "How were they?"

Pointing its beak to his leg, Bilbo saw a scroll and a small bag was tied to his leg. Untying the ribbon, Roäc perched himself on Bilbo's shoulder, 

"Huh, is it just me or does his feathers look shiny?" Bilbo eyed the raven as Thorin looked up and realized his husband was right

"Bluebell gave me a bath, I liked it!"

"A bath- you barely stay still if I try grooming you." Thorin raised a brow at his raven, "How on earth did she make you stay still?"

"She makes me calm- she is beautiful."

"I must say, your niece must be blessed by Yavanna herself." Bilbo chuckled as he opened the scroll

~~

~~

_Uncle Bilbo, I'm so glad to have received a letter from you,_

_After all these years, I was afraid you were mad at me- as for the sudden absence of letters... forgive me, Uncle. Frodo and I were extremely happy to receive your letters, perhaps Frodo was a bit more excited than me-_

_I know you must miss The Shire, so I had Roäc deliver you some flower and herb seeds that I thought you'd like. I'm not sure how fertile the mountain is for plants to grow, but through the blessing of Yavanna, you should be able to grow the flowers and herbs no problem-_

~~

~~

Hovering over Bilbo's shoulder, Thorin smiled, "See. Nothing to worry about." 

"I... I suppose so." 

"Oh, looks like you have more plants to grow." Opening the small sack, Thorin looked inside to see the different packaged seeds, "You must be excited."

"And I cannot thank you enough for making me that secret garden within the mountain."

"Anything for you, Ghivashel."

~~

~~

_-Frodo has been curious about the dwarves you've traveled and become friends with. I am quite curious myself about them as well, I'm sure they are fantastic as you have mentioned in your story. Although we can agree we are quite curious about your husband- what is he like? I can imagine he is as quite majestic as you have described-_

~~

~~

"You described me as majestic?" 

Bilbo was flushed as he turned his back on his husband while Thorin chuckled and pressed a kiss on the back of his head, "I didn't realize you have described me as such to your niece."

"W-Well, it's true. What else am I to say?"

"Oh Bilbo, you are too good to me."

"Hush you." Still embarrassed, Thorin merely smiled as he nuzzled into his golden curls 

"It is true." 

~~

~~

_-About your trip to The Shire in the spring- I was wondering if you would be able to hold off on it? It is not that we do not want you to come to visit us! <strike>We are currently not living in The Shire at the moment, we are at Rivendell and-</strike>_

_Uncle Bilbo, we are actually traveling at the moment- Gandalf actually came to visit us a few weeks back and he's asked us to come with him. Although we are not as adventurous and brave as Tooks, we did want to follow in your footsteps and see what was outside of The Shire. As comfortable as we are, I decided it would be best for both of us to see a little more rather just imagine from what we read. _

_Frodo is quite excited and determined to see a dwarf on our little adventure. He's even made his own little sword at used cotton balls to grow a beard of his own! It's quite adorable-_

~~

~~

"Oh? Seems they are off on an adventure of their own, why good for them. I'm sure they'll enjoy it- just hope they do not face any danger...'

"Seems the wizard is causing more trouble again... Taking such younglings out-"

"Well, they may be young, but Bell is most likely come of age- if I were to compare it to dwarf years, it would be in between Fili and Kili. As for Frodo, he is still a young lad, but not a babe."

"Even so..."

"You truly have a soft heart towards the young... something I love." Thorin blushed as he let out an involuntary cough 

"Well... children are precious to us dwarves, after all..."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, dear. Just nice to see it's to all youngs and not only to Fili and Kili."

"It can't be helped, I practically helped in raising the two troublemakers with Dis." 

"Hmm~" Continuing to read, Bilbo came to the part of Frodo dress up causing his mouth to twitch 

"Cotton ball beard..." Trying to hold back his laughter as he imagined Frodo with a cotton ball 'beard'. Thorin raised a brow as he re-read the part on Frodo

"Cotton balls...?" 

"Oh come now, Thorin... You have to say that it's quite creative of him-" Imagining it once more and projecting it onto Thorin just made Bilbo roar with laughter as Thorin stared his laughing husband not amused

"I am not sure if I should be offended or pleased the boy is trying so hard to be a dwarf."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! B-Both!! Ah ha ha ha!!"

"Bilbo..." 

Continuing to read through the letter, Bilbo continued to smile. He couldn't contain his happiness over the letter he received from his favorite niece and nephew 

\---

\---

\---

"...This is quite stupid of me." Fili was wringing his hands as he stood in front of his Uncles' room, hesitating to knock

'Perhaps I should just ask Kili- no, no- bad idea. If anything he'll most likely make fun of me for it...' 

Sighing from frustration, Fili gathered his courage and timidly knocked on the doors. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence- thinking they were not inside and stepped out, Fili turned to walk away until his name was called

"Fili!" Turning his head, Fili saw Bilbo beaming brightly at him and waving for him to enter

"Bilbo... uhm, I'm sorry to disturb-"

"Nonsense, Thorin and I were just reading. Did you need something?"

"I was actually looking for Uncle."

"Oh! Well come on in, I'll make some tea." Pulling the young prince inside, Bilbo closed the doors behind them and headed towards his private kitchen 

"Thorin! Fili is here to see you!" Yelling from the kitchen, Thorin popped his head from his study 

"Fili."

"Irak’Adad. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all, I'm glad you came. I actually needed to speak with you."

"Oh?" Bilbo came carrying a tray with two teacups and a kettle, 

"I'm gonna go visit Ori in the library, you two can stay and chat."

"Thank you, Ghivashel." Placing his circlet on his head, Bilbo headed out towards the doors 

"Take your time." 

"Sorry Bilbo-" Bilbo cupped Fili's face and pressed a kiss on his cheek 

"Don't be ridiculous, Fili." Smiling at him in understanding, Fili smiled back

As soon as the door closed behind Bilbo, Fili and Thorin took a seat across from each other, "You said you needed to speak with me?"

"Is everything alright, Fili?"

"...That seems to be quite the main topic of late." Fili dryly chuckled as Thorin poured the tea

"I ask because everyone has noticed your change of behavior of late."

"I don't see why that is bad."

"Not bad, just worrying. Everyone is merely concerned is all, Fili."

"...I know."

"Something weighing against you?"

"... I'm not sure if I should ask."

"Why is that?"

"..." Looking at his nephew, Thorin saw that Fili was looking a little restless, 

"Did something happen?"

"... I suppose you can say that. Well, more of the council-" Fili sighed heavily as he stared at his teacup while Thorin was trying to put two and two together

"Those old windbags..." Sighing himself, Thorin finally understood what was eating at Fili, "They spoke to you about a wife/consort, didn't they?" Fili's silence was a _'yes'_

"Fili... although I do not agree with this ridiculous law, I'm afraid it is a law we must obey. You must find a wife or consort and be married before being announced as the next heir to the throne. Although everyone knows you are my next successor, unfortunately, it is tradition..."

"Why must it be I to bear such a ridiculous yet stressing situation?" Thorin looked at Fili with much guilt and sympathy,

"I am sorry, Fili..."

"You are lucky, Uncle- Not that I am undermining your past! If anything I admire you more after Balin explained more about your past-! It's just... I do not wish to marry someone just so I can be the next king. What if they find their 'One'? I have robbed them of their true love- we dwarves only love once... and yes in rare cases, they can come to learn to love for another and live with them-"

"Fili. Breathe." Not realizing how fast he was speaking, Fili took a breath 

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I didn't mean to-"

"Nothing to apologize for. I understand what is causing you such stress... Is this why you have been different of late?"

"If I can show the blasted council I am capable of being a king to multi-task... I know I will not find my _'One'_-"

"Fili merely working harder will not show them you do not need a partner. If anything it'll show them you are need of one more to give you balance in your life. As for your One-"

"I know it, Uncle. It's impossible, I know it."

"Fili, you are still young. Some do not find their '_One_' until later in life, even some find them late in their age. Such as myself."

"You are still young, Uncle." Thorin chuckled as Fili smiled, 

"Thank you, Fili, but you know what I mean."

"I do..."

"Give it some time, Fili. No need to rush."

"But-"

"Fili, the council is not forcing you to be married now-"

"They've decided on the announcement of my succession to the throne. A feast is to be made in honor of that announcement..." Slightly choking on his tea, Thorin stared at Fili

"You don't mean-" Fili nodded as Thorin held the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I am assuming it is Durin's Day."

"Two Years from now."

"So they've given you two years..."

"To look for my '_One'_ or to marry those they have selected." Showing Thorin the portraits, Thorin could only sigh 

"Being married and having to produce an heir myself... this is not the Second Age-"

"I do not understand why they did not say this when I was present-" The two stared at each other and sighed

"Right..."

"Yes..."

"--Tradition."

"We have some absurd traditions, Uncle."

"I agree with you Fili. I have tried to revoke some of these ridiculous traditions, but it takes quite some time to revoke it."

"..."

"I've heard from Kili that you have had some dwarf women who were interested in you."

"Yes, but..."

"You rejected them."

"Yes..."

"...."

"Uncle?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know Bilbo was your One?" Thorin smiled behind his cup as Fili looked at him waiting for an answer

"Well... you should know Fili, our relationship wasn't the easiest..."

"Considering you are the most stubborn and dense dwarf we know..." Fili muttered under his breath, Thorin heard what he said but chose to ignore it

"You feel it here." Pressing his hand upon his chest, Fili followed, 

"Here...?"

_"It's the warmest and touching feeling you'll ever feel. You'll feel yourself being pulled to that person without you even realizing. _

_Being with that person makes you safe and content._

_Being away from that person, you can't help but think about that person constantly- cold and lonely, just waiting for that light to return..._

_As if you found your missing piece, that person completes you- finally complete."_

"But how did you know it was real?"

_"Bilbo felt exactly the same."_ Smiling fondly at mentioning his name, Fili couldn't help but smile at his Uncle's happiness

"Sounds wonderful..."

"You'll be able to experience yourself, Fili. I pray to Mahal, soon."

"....You and I both, Uncle."

\---

\---

\---

"So you are leaving..." 

"We are... thank you again for everything Lord Elrond." 

"I pray for your safety to Erebor." Smiling back at the Lord Elrond, he bent down and placed a kiss on Bluebell's forehead

"If you ever are need of a home, you are always welcome back here for an indefinite stay. Always. I'm sure Alyan will agree with me."

"T-Thank you, Lord Elrond, I will remember on your offer." Nodding, Elrond walked over to Gandalf while Bluebell looked around

"I'm afraid he had to leave " Lindir explained as Bluebell sadly smiled

"I see... When you see him, could you tell Alyan I said goodbye?"

"I shall. Oh, and he has asked me to give you this before he left." Holding out a small wooden box, he opened it to reveal a silver bluebell with a sapphire embedded within the bluebell itself 

"Oh-"

"Said he found it on his travels from the Iron Mountain years ago and it reminded him of you."

"...I-i can't."

"If he was here, he would insist."

"..." 

"So pwtty!! Is that from Alyan, Bell?" Frodo beamed at her while Bell sadly eyed the trinket

"Please thank him for me."

"I will." Lindir placed the bluebell in her hand as she hesitantly clutched onto it 

"My dear, are you ready?" Tucking the bluebell into her pocket, she turned to Gandalf with a nervous smile

"Mmh."

"Lord Elrond has graciously offered us a guide to Mirkwood with his warriors."

"Better to be safe than sorry, Gandalf. We do not want our Bluebell and Frodo to be in danger."

"I can't thank you enough Lord Elrond-" Smiling at Bluebell, Gandalf helped her and Frodo onto a horse with an elf warrior in front 

"Horsie!!" 

"Do not worry, I won't let you fall." The soldier assured Bluebell as she nervously nodded. Caging the two hobbits in between his arms, the warrior took hold of the rein 

With everyone all set, they were off as Elrond and Lindir watched them disappear from a distance. 

"Was it wise to allow her to leave?" 

"She will be safer with Bilbo than going back to The Shire."

"She could've stayed here."

"She could've... but we are not going to force her to stay here, the last thing she needs is to feel imprisoned again."

"..." Looking down at where she once stood, he saw a trail of roses have appeared- peach and yellow

"What she needs is family."

Picking up the roses, Lindir inspected the colors, "Admiration and friendship..."

"She has come to trust us, we should not crowd her nor force her to stay when she does want to."

"Even if Alyan is with her?"

"... That boy hasn't been clear with his feelings with Bell. I don't think she understands that."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"...She finds herself as someone unworthy of love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A recap if you forgot)-*  
Ghivashel – treasure of all treasures
> 
> amrâlimê – my love
> 
> Irak’Adad – Uncle
> 
> Reference used by https://islenthatur.wordpress.com/welcome/


	5. (V). The Journey continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell and Frodo are on their way to Mirkwood at the moment leaving their past.
> 
> Bilbo and the co. have tea at 3- the usual every week. 
> 
> Fili is stressing while Kili talks are stressing him out more. Time to talk with mother dearest...

"Gandalf... you bring more company."

"Yes, I do apologize for coming unannounced once more, Beorn. We require a place to sleep for the night." 

"Elves..."

"From Rivendell, we are heading to Mirkwood. On our way to Erebor to visit Bilbo."

Setting his ax down, he smiled when Bilbo's name was mentioned, "Little bunny, how is he?"

"He is well, delighted with Thorin Okanshield. You would know you were at the wedding."

"Hm. Dwarf King should know how lucky he is to have a little bunny as his companion."

"Oh, I'm sure he knows more than anyone." 

"You brought more little bunnies." Looking behind Gandalf, Beorn saw two hobbits looking at him with an elf right behind them

Gently pushing Bell and Frodo in front of him, he placed his hands on Bell's shoulders, "My dear, this is Beorn. Beorn, this is Bluebell and Frodo Brandybuck- they are Bilbo's adopted niece and nephew." Introducing the two hobbits to the shapeshifter, Frodo hid behind Bluebell as she shyly smiled 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Beorn. Come now, Frodo, where are your manners?" Gently pulling him out, Frodo shyly looked at Beorn as Beorn smiled down at the two hobbits

"Are you Mr.Bear from Uncle Bilbo's story??" Beorn stared at Frodo, blinking a couple of times to understand his meaning until it hit him and he began to laugh 

"I am. Little bunny has already told you of his adventure?"

"It's his favorite story." Bell added as Frodo hid behind her skirt once more- the boy was embarrassed 

"You must be exhausted, come. You will have honey and bread. Tell me more of Little bunny story." Without warning, Beorn cupped Bluebell and Frodo into his palm while heading inside leaving Gandalf to smile amused

~~

~~

"I see you have the mark of Yavanna." Beorn poured milk into Frodo's cup as Bluebell in an instinct covered her collarbone with her hands 

"You know of it?"

"Seen once of a hobbit such as yourself, long ago. She was lovely."

"What happened to her?"

"Married a human and lived in the mountains for many years. She lost two babes in childbirth, then her husband to an accident. She came to live with me for some time, blessing this land until her life came to an end. Her life was soaked into this land, hence why such blessings continue within this land. Her last gift to Middle-Earth she said... for me, her long friend..." 

"I'm so sorry..."

"You've been through many hardships like her, have you not?" Bell remained silent as she gripped onto her skirt

"I can hear your cries and sadness; it is still fresh... Your heart is sorrowful..." Furrowing his brows down at Bell, he gently stroked her head, "You've been damaged..."

"... Something I deserved."

"No... you did not deserve such pain." Dryly chuckling, Bell stared at her plate 

"...Perhaps they succeeded in damaging me completely."

"..." The room became silent as Gandalf smoked his pipe in silent while eyeing the table

Bluebell eyes became dull as she began remembering everything that's happened.

** _Why not you...? _ **

What good is your 'gift'?! It's a curse!!

** <strike> _You were never a part of this family, never! If I had been truly honest that day... you should've died then-_ </strike> **

_Frodo is all that I have left from Primula..._ ** <strike>You- why did you have to be the one to live.</strike>**

**You should've died.**

Mark of Yavanna- that should've been given to Primula instead of something worthless as you

** <strike>YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE PRIMULA WITH YOUR GIFT!!</strike> **

**YOU WORTHLESS-**

Without even realizing she was having trouble breathing, Frodo's hands suddenly appeared on top of hers

"Bell..." Shaking away from her past, she saw Frodo was looking at her wide-eyed and tears threatening to spill, "Bell... d-does it hurt?"

Wiping away the tears that began to spill, Bell softly smiled and stroked his head, "I'm fine, Frodo. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Bell, don't be sad..." Gripping on her skirt, Frodo's lips began to quiver as Bell pulled him into her lap and embrace him 

~~

~~

"Forgive me my bunny. I didn't mean to make you remember such painful memories." Bell looked up to Beorn as he took a seat next to her, softly smiling to him, she shook her head

"All if forgiven. No, nothing to forgive, you were merely curious..."

"But, you were not ready."

"... No, I wasn't. How did you know?"

"I can hear your pain..." Not fully understanding what he meant, Bell placed a hand on her chest 

"My pain... tell me Beorn... the girl before me with the mark... did you hear her pain too?"

"Yes... such sadness."

**"... Why didn't she revive him?"**

"..."

"You know of our many blessings."

**"Yes, but in exchange for your own."**

"...Yes. Did she not know?"

"She did, but her husband asked her not to. He did not wish to live a life without her, so she respected his wishes and lived with me until her time came. Well, she rushed to meet him in the next life... or so I assume."

"... Was she happy? In the end?" Looking up at the stars, Beorn sadly smiled,

"...Yes, very. I've never seen her happier."

"..."

"You deserve much happiness as she did. Perhaps more."

"Thank you, Beorn... but-" Sadly chuckling to herself, she looked up to the night sky, "Nobody can love as broken as me..." 

"Yavanna may have different plans for you."

"..."

"Bell...?" Turning around, Bell saw Frodo was walking towards her sleepily

"Frodo... what are you doing up?"

"You disappeared." Yawning, he rubbed his eyes as Bell smiled

"I had a little trouble sleeping; let's go back in together." Brushing off the stray grass off her skirt, she walked over and picked Frodo into her arms

Looking back, Bell smiled at the shapeshifter, "Goodnight Beorn."

"Night, little bunnies." Frodo sleepily waved his hand at Beorn before leaning against Bell's shoulder

Looking back at the vast night sky, he got up to head out and do his daily lookout until he saw where Bluebell sat. A lone Lily has grown where she once sat- Beorn picked up the lily from the ground and watched the hobbit disappear inside 

_'Sadness...'_

~~

~~

"I thank you again, Beorn, of your hospitality." Gandalf thanked Beorn as he gently placed Bell in front of the elf 

"Anything for my little bunnies." Gently ruffling Frodo's hair, he squealed in happiness making Bell smile 

"My Lil' bell." Looking up, Beorn gently stroked Bell's cheek as he sadly smiled at her, "You are meant to have a blessing yourself..."

"..." Merely nodding, she gripped his palm, "Thank you for letting us stay, Beorn."

"Come by anytime."

"Beorn, I hate to ask, but would be able to do something for me?"

"I'll do what I can. What is your request?"

"Would you be able to send this letter to my Uncle?"

"Little Bunny?" Showing Beorn a small basket, he took it and smiled, "Can be easily be done." Saying that suddenly the sun was blocked and they were overshadowed causing the elves to be on guard. 

Looking up, Frodo was startled and buried his face into Bell's shoulder as Bell stared in shock. The eagle landed next to Beorn as it let out a small call towards Bell. Lowering its head toward Bell, she unconsciously placed her hand towards its beak as the eagle closed off the small gap and nuzzled into her hand. The elves relaxed as Gandalf let out a chuckle 

"He is a friend; no need to be frightened." Reassuring Bell as she softly smiled, "You truly do have the mark... he does not easily trust others." Eyeing Beorn and back to the eagle, it continued to happily nuzzle in her hand 

"Frodo, see? He is friendly." Frodo peeking out of your shoulder, the eagle nudged Frodo's back causing him to giggle 

"Birdie!!"

"A type of bird, yes. An eagle."

"Ewgle..." Gently petting the beak, Bell chuckled at his shyness towards the bird 

"I can ask him to take you to Erebor if you wish." 

"Oh... well, that's quite the offer, but..." Smiling, she retracted her hand and showed it the basket,

"Could you please give this to my Uncle Bilbo? He is consort under the mountain." Nodding, it took the basket into its beak and faced Beorn 

"Try not to startle the dwarves when you deliver it the bunny." Spreading its wings, he was off- "Why not be flown to Erebor?" Frodo and Bell looked at each other and smiled as they answered Beorn

"--We want to surprise Uncle Bilbo!" Beorn laughed as Frodo grinned 

"We should be off now. Bell. Frodo."

"Bye-bye, Mr.Bear." With that said, they were off to Mirkwood

"Perhaps our little bunny can help our Lil' bell see she deserves as much happiness as she gives to others." Hearing the wind chimes sing, Beorn smiled as he watched his guests disappear out of his sight 

\---

\---

\---

"Dwalin, did you take the last cookie from the jar?" 

"Can't blame me for your great baking, Bilbo. You made them to be consumed, no?" Munching on the last cookie, the menacing dwarf shrugged his shoulders while Bilbo felt his eyes twitch

"As much I appreciate you are loving my cooking and all- and yes, it's to be eaten, but not the entire jar!! I only had one- no, barely one! Barely enough with my tea!"

"You shouldn't make a hobbit grouchy, Dwalin, you should know that by now."

"Grouchy hobbit is a scary hobbit~" Bofur chuckled as Bilbo pouted

"Bofur! You are not helping!!"

"What about Bombur?!" Pointing at the round dwarf who was munching on a few cookies, he looked up confused 

"Well, surprisingly, Bombur has a little self-control!!"

"Perhaps another cup of tea is in order, Bilbo." Dori offered him another tea as Bilbo accepted it with a long sigh 

"Every week, you guys are always eating my cookie supply..."

"You should know by now how much we eat."

"Yeah, don't you remember the first day we met?"

"Of course, I remember! You clogged the plumbing- oh dear..." Bilbo cringed at the memory as the dwarves around him chuckled

"A lot has changed since then..." Balin smiled fondly remembering the past years as everyone agreed

"Do you plan on having any kids, Bilbo?! I would love to have a niece or nephew!!" Choking on his tea, Bilbo began to cough while Dwalin smacked the back of Kili's head 

"Kili!" Looking behind him, Dis had entered with Thorin 

"Amad... I was just asking- ack-! Ow!" Rubbing his head, Fili apologized on his behalf while Dis walked over to grab her sons ear and drag him out 

"I see my nephew is nosy as usual." Thorin sighed as Ori was patting Bilbo's back 

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Offering him a glass of water, Bilbo nodded

"T-Thank you, O-Ori... ahem, sorry about that." Taking a breather, Thorin came over to check on his husband 

"Are you alright, amrâlimê?" 

"I-I'm fine, Thorin. J-just an unexpected topic... ahem." Feeling his face heat up, he cleared his throat as Thorin smiled

"If anything, we are all curious..." 

"Curious?"

"If you and Bilbo have thought about dwarflings of your own."

"Dwobbits, you mean!!" Bofur peaked as Bifur agreed 

"Ah, you two are going to be such great parents. Wee Lil' lad- dwobbits, ah makes me remember when wee Lil' Gimli was born." Gloin smiled as everyone groaned 

"Not again."

"Please. Not again." Oin begged as Bilbo chuckle 

"But have you two thought about it?" Fili asked now seeing as it was the topic within the group 

"Ah... well, we have." Bilbo shyly answered as Thorin blushed a little, "We- well, I really would like to have a child that looks like Thorin." The dwarves chuckled as Thorin felt his face heat up more 

"Bilbo, we've talked about this... If you think you are ready..." Smiling at Thorin, he kissed his cheek as Thorin smiled back 

Fili watched as the two were off in their clouds, '_Uncle and Bilbo have a great relationship...' _

As the group began to talk amongst each other, a sudden rumble shook the room within the mountain, "What was that?" Ori asked as Bilbo looked out the window 

"Is that-?" Going out the balcony and Thorin immediately following. Stopping right behind Bilbo, the eagle perched on the ledge.

"Oh, hello. I'm going to assume you are a friend of Beorn's?" The eagle nudged Bilbo before dropping the basket in front of him and flying off

"What was that about?" Thorin was confused at what just happened as Bilbo picked up the basket it dropped

"I believe he dropped me a gift from Beorn."

"I didn't realize you, and he were close friends."

"Neither did I. We do like each other company, but we do not talk as often as I wish..." Walking back inside and placing the basket on the table, Bilbo opened it to see a handful of flowers 

"Oh... these are lovely. They're from the Shire." Smelling the flowers, Thorin reached the note at the bottom of the basket 

"You have a note as well."

"Oh!" 

"Who's sending you flowers?" Kili came over to look at the bundle as Dis sighed 

"I'm not sure- oh, why it's from Bell."

~~

~~

** _To- Uncle Biblo, Consort under the Mountain & Uncle of Bluebell and Frodo Brandybuck _ **

_Did you like the flowers? I remember them being your favorite; I managed to gather a few and salvage them to endure the trip to you-_

_Just a little reminder from home- well, from your former home. I know there are some things you will have difficulty finding in a mountain. Thought you'd like to see some flowers one can only see in The Shire. _

_By the time you receive this, we have already left the Shire with Gandalf. He's told us we will be going as far as to Rivendell, Frodo and I are quite excited. He says if he is able, he'll take us as far as to Beorn. _

_I remember Beorn from your story; he was wonderful- although I wonder why he insisted on calling you a bunny? Is it because we, hobbits, are short? _

_Hmm. that's not very nice of him, is it? _

_Gandalf tells me he thinks hobbits are adorable he's met more than one- you, Uncle, he's met more in the past._

_I am sorry we can come to Erebor to visit you, Gandalf has told us it will take at least under a month to arrive, and summer is coming to an end. He says it will be too dangerous for us to try and arrive at the mountain before winter. Perhaps another time, we promise- if anything, Frodo will run away from me if we do come to see you soon. He misses you terribly... we both do. I do hope you are well and do not catch a cold from this coming winter- take care of yourself, Uncle. _

_Frodo sends his love as do I ~_

_Much Love, _

_Bluebell & Frodo Brandybuck_

~~

~~

"Bell?"

"My niece."

"Oh! I have a niece?!" Kili excitedly applauded as Thorin chuckled, 

"Niece and nephew."

"Oh!" 

"I know you had a lot of relatives, but I've never heard of Bell before." Bombur commented as Bilbo joined with the group 

"Oh well, didn't I? Well, Bluebell and Frodo are siblings. I adopted them into my family after their mother passed, the poor things... they were having trouble financially as their father was still grieving and having trouble picking up after what happened to poor Primula."

"The poor things, how young were they?" Gloin understood the pain as he was thinking upon his son- just thinking about losing his son or wife gave him grief 

"Frodo was just a few weeks old as Bell was about 8 or 9. To lose a mother so young..." Remembering of the Fell Winter when Bilbo lost his parents- tears began to gather as Thorin tried to comfort him 

"It was hard for Drogo... he loved Primula dearly. He lost himself, and Bell had to take care of him and Frodo- the poor thing. So young and having to grow up so fast..."

"But they had you..." Thorin assured as Bilbo chuckled

"I did my best, but Bell... she didn't like that I had burdened myself with them. If anything, I was thrilled to help them, especially Bell and Frodo- like they were my own." 

"I'm sure they appreciated everything you did for them."

"Yeah... I truly do miss them."

\---

\---

\---

"So?"

"What?" Fili looked up from his book to see Kili grinning at him 

"I heard another lady dwarf came up to you~."

"Kili, you're acting like a dwarfling. Why are you so interested?"

"GASP~ Brother mine, you wound me~! How can you say I am not interested in my own brother's love life?" Fili rolled his eyes at his younger brother's drama 

"Kili, you asked me the same question last week."

"Yeah, well... you have always been popular with any female we came across so~." 

"You are dramatic. Most of them were merely being polite."

"...Okay, true."

"And some of them don't truly care for me; they merely are interested in my position as Prince."

"...Nadad, how did you make this conversation so grim and depressing within a minute."

"My specialty." Fili dryly commented as Kili sighed 

"Fili, you need to try and look in the bright side of things-"

"Kili, I have work to do."

"Have you tried going out with any of the ladies who have come up to you?"

"A few times, but it's always the same."

"Oh?"

"They were forced into the situation. 

They were hoping to get something from my position, only interested in what I can provide for them.

And the usual- they think they are my 'One' until they get to know me and toss me aside after meeting another."

"...."

"So please do forgive me if I am not looking at _'the bright side'_ of things." Looking back down to his papers, Kili rubbed the back of his neck 

_'He's is becoming stressed about this...'_

"Fili, you should-"

"Kili. My head is about to burst with the amount of paperwork I have to do, so please drop the subject and leave if you are not going to help." 

"Oh come on, Fili-"

"Kili, you are not a child anymore. You are prince, act like it. Don't give more trouble to Tauriel than you need to." Kili immediately was silenced as Fili went back to work- the tension in the room was heavy 

"I can see I came at a bad time." Looking up, Fili immediately stopped working as Kili was glad to see a familiar face

"Amad."

"Did you need something?" Fili asked as Dis walked towards her sons 

"Kili, give me a few minutes with your brother?" Not arguing, Kili immediately left the room as Dis took a seat across from Fili 

"You shouldn't lash out on your brother, Fili." Deeply sighing, he buried his face in his hands,

"He keeps asking me about my love life when the council is up right up my-" Groaning, he placed his hands back on the table, "He is not helping. I am happy for him and Tauriel, I am. It's just-" 

Dis smiled at her son in understanding as she took his hand into hers, "I heard from your Uncle."

"..."

"I'm sorry to have you bear this burden."

"Mum... I asked Uncle how he knew Bilbo was his 'One'"

"Oh? I'm sure he gave a very romantic and dramatic answer." Dis rolled her eyes, making Fili chuckle, "But I'm sure what he told you- I felt the exact way with your adad."

"But how can you trust your feelings? They can change over time- it's... it's too complex even to understand."

"Fili, I think you overthinking this has made you come up with irrational excuses." Sighing once more, Fili dropped his head onto the table 

"I don't know anymore... I just- I envy Kili and Tauriel. I envy Uncle and Bilbo, what they have..."

"If the council wasn't up your arse about it, would you still be this worried? I've never seen you like this..."

"...Not as desperate no. Worried, yes. I sound completely pathetic being all desperate to find my one

"Yes, you are."

"Gee, thanks..."

"Fili, some times, things do not go according to plan. Most times, things happen when you least expect them."

"... I hope so."

"Can I cut in and say-" Kili popped his head inside beginning to speak, 

"--OUT!!" Raising his hands in defense, he went back out as Dis and Fili sighed 

"I'm going to have him sit with you during the council meetings."

"He falls asleep every time, mum..."

"Not when I threaten him he's not allowed to leave the mountain to see Tauriel-"

"Ah. Yeah, that'll do it."

~~

~~

"Uncle. I'm sorry to bother yo- Oh, Bilbo. I'm sorry." 

"Fili! If you're looking for Thorin, I'm afraid he's down in the mines with Bofur at the moment."

"Ah, okay. Could you give this to him?" Handing him the papers he needed to read, Bilbo happily took it and placed it on his his desk 

"That's all I wanted to give to Uncle; I'll be on my way now-"

"Oh, Fili!" Stopping to turn to Bilbo, he smiled and held up the freshly brewed pot 

"If you don't mind- Woah!" Without completing his sentence, Bilbo already pulled him towards the fireplace 

"If you thought you were going to run off, think again." Glaring at Fili, he chuckled as Bilbo began to pour him a cup of tea 

"It's tough to see you around."

"Wha- I see you around Bilbo." Thanking him for the tea, Bilbo began to pour himself a cup

"Yes, but you are always in a hurry."

"Well- I saw you last week when we all had tea together with the company."

"Ah, ah ah. No. That doesn't count. That's a weekly meeting with everyone." Bilbo narrowed his eyes at Fili who began to laugh 

"Oh, Bilbo. I was curious..." 

"Hm?" 

"You said you had a niece and nephew..."

"Oh! Yes, Bluebell and Frodo." 

"Have you asked them to come to visit?"

"Oh, I have, but as you know, it takes about a month to get here from The Shire. And we've just reconnected, I haven't spoken to them in 3 years."

"3 years?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what happened, but I'm sure they'll tell me when they wish... or perhaps they were... well." Staring at his tea, Fili placed a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sure everything is fine." Fili reassured, "But I do hope I can meet them someday-"

"Oh! You'll love them! Frodo, such a sweet boy. Shy, but curious and adventurous. The last time I saw him, he was such a small thing full of spirit." As Bilbo explained, Fili leaned against his arm as he listened to Bilbo talk about his precious niece and nephew 

"My sweet Bluebell... such a sweet girl. She is so caring and protective of Frodo, but I do wish the poor girl cared more of herself..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... their mother died when Bell was a fauntling, and Frodo was just a babe. Their father didn't take Primula death too well and began to neglect his children-"

"How terrible! I understand it is hard losing someone you care for, but how could he?!" Bilbo chuckled as he understood Fili's reaction 

"Well, the hobbits in The Shire, they tried to help out as much as possible. Unfortunately, the hobbits in The Shire have many fauntlings of their own, so it's hard to help their neighbors when they are struggling to put food on the table for their family... but now that you mention it..." 

"??"

"O-Oh, sorry. It's nothing, just thinking upon the past..."

_'Now that Fili mentions it... Bluebell always was treated as an outsider..., but we treat outsiders as friends. Bell has done nothing wrong, though...'_

~~

~~

_"Uncle Bilbo!"_

_"Oh, Frodo, where have you been?" Smiling at the small toddler, he beamed at Bilbo while holding up a flower crown _

_"I made a crown for you!"_

_"Oh, how lovely! I love it!! Thank you." Leaning down, Frodo jumped up and placed the crown titled, but Bilbo easily fixed it _

_"See, Bell?"_

_"I believe she is with her, Drogo. Your father-"_

_"Sorry to keep you waiting, Uncle." Turning around, Bluebell brushed out her skirt and smoothed her hair as she walked towards the two _

_"Bell!" Running to her sister, he jumped up and down, shoving the second crown into her face. Making her smile, she leaned down to look face to face _

_"Is that for me?" Nodding, she giggled, "It's lovely, thank you, Frodo." _

_Placing the crown on her hand, she picked him up as he hugged her. Bilbo smiled at the sight of his niece and nephew._

_"Bluebell, Frodo, how about going to market to get some fish for tonight's dinner?"_

_"O-Oh... Uhm sure." Bilbo raised a brow at her hesitance but ignored it when Frodo squealed as Bell began to tickle him _

_\---_

_\---_

_\---_

_Heading to the market, Bilbo asked Bluebell to get some vegetables as he took Frodo to pick out fish and a sack of flour. Paying the hobbit, he collected his groceries and looked for his niece until he saw a small gathering of hobbits on the opposite side _

_"Bell?!" Seeing the young hobbit on the floor with a few tomatoes thrown at her, he quickly was by her side and helped her up. _

_"What is the meaning of this?" _

_"M-Mister Baggins!"_

_"I demand to know why you are throwing tomatoes at my niece!"_

_"N-Niece?! That girl?"_

_"Have you lost your mind, Bilbo?! What are you doing bringing that girl into our family?!"_

_"Yes, what did he think when he married you and brought you into our family Lobelia."_

_"Wha-! Bilbo Baggins!" _

_"What does it matter?! Bluebell and Frodo are part of my family now. I don't know why you decided to hurt my niece, but I will tolerate this rude behavior!"_

_"Mister Bilbo, please forgive my idiot of a husband and children, they did not mean to-"_

_"You honestly expect me to-"_

_"U-uncle." Gripping onto Bilbo's arm, she smiled at him, making Bilbo look at her in shock, "I'm alright, it was just a few vegetables... Nothing to get upset over." _

_"But-" Getting up, Bluebell smiled and picked up the non-bruised tomatoes back to the seller, "I apologize for bothering you..." Bowing as an apology, she helped Bilbo up and took Frodo's hand _

_Smiling at Bilbo, she merely said, "Let's head back, Uncle." _

_\---_

_\---_

_\---_

_"Are you sure you're alright?" Bilbo wiped the remaining tomato off Bluebell's face as she smiled_

_"Thank you, Uncle, and really, I'm fine." _

_"Bell?" _

_"Frodo, I'm fine." The toddler held her hand as she stroked his head _

_"Might I ask what that was about?"_

_"...I-it's... it's nothing. Perhaps they are thinking I'm taking advantage of you, Uncle..." _

_"They are ridiculous. Advantage... Ha! If anyone is taking advantage, it's that rotten, no-good Lobelia!" Giggling as Bilbo fumed, Frodo yelled_

_"Rotten Lobelia!" _

_"That's right, my boy!" Picking him up into his arms, Bilbo grinned,_

_"Rotten Lobelia!" Bluebell began to laugh as they continued to repeat it like a mantra _

_"I'm so sorry, Bell..."_

_"What for Uncle?"_

_"Because of me, you are having such a hard time-"_

_"No! No, Uncle, if anything, you've been too good to us. We are in your debt-" _

_"Come now, Bell. There is no need to sound so distant; we are family. We always will be."_

_"Family!!" _

_"That's right, my boy." Grinning, Frodo continued to collect flowers as Bluebell shyly smiled_

_"Perhaps if I wasn't different... things could've been normal..." _

_"Did you say something, dear?"_

_"N-nothing, just mumbling... I'll go start on the stew!"_

_"Bluebell, dear! I'll take care of that!! Have some fun with Frodo!" Running after his too nice of a niece, he dragged her back out to Frodo _

_"Oh- but!"_

_"No, buts! I will not stand to have you be responsible and not have fun!" Shooing her away from the kitchen, she reluctantly went to join her little brother as Bilbo shook his head smiling _

_Starting dinner, he watched the two from the window and smiled. As he continued to work, he thought on Bluebell's words. She might've said it quietly, but Bilbo heard it loud and clear_

_"I wonder what you mean, my dear..." Thinking he was overthinking it, he chose to ignore it and go back to cooking_

~~

~~

_'I hope you are alright, Bluebell...'_


	6. (VI). Surprise!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell and Frodo have a few more stops until they reach Erebor
> 
> Bilbo is beginning to remember back on his times in The Shire with Bell and Frodo. As he remembers, he realizes, he should've been more attentive and not as ignorant 
> 
> \--  
\--
> 
> (A/N): I know the journey from The Shire to Erebor is about a year, but let's just say- it's a month, considering they aren't running into trouble and going off-track- LET'S JUST SAY... it takes one month or more...  
Just for this fic...  
I kinda rushed this cuz well, my god let me start already with Fili and Bell.

"Lady Bluebell, we are here." Opening her eyes, the elf smiled 

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep-"

Bell had a slight tint on her cheeks as Frodo was still fast asleep in her arms, "Nothing to fret over, Lady Bluebell. Pardon me." The elf helped Bell down making her blush from the sudden action

"Bluebell, my dear." Gandalf walked towards her with a blonde elf behind him, "This is Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood." 

The blonde elf smiled as he kneeled down towards Bell and offered his hand, Bell adjusted Frodo in her arms as she shyly took his hand smiling. "P-Pleasure to meet you, Prince Legolas." 

Chuckling, he brought her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss, "Welcome to Mirkwood, Lady Bluebell." Blushing, she mumbled a thank you as Frodo began to stir awake 

"Mmh... Bell?"

"We're here, Frodo."

"Hmm?" Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to see they were no longer in the scary forest

"Have a nice nap, little one?" Turning his head, Legolas smiled making Frodo look away embarrassed 

"I'm sorry about him, he's a little shy." 

"It's quite alright. Come, let me show you and Mithrandir to my father."

~~

~~

"So this is the child with the mark of Yavanna." Thranduil walked down from his throne as he came closer to Bluebell and Frodo 

'Wow... are all elves beautiful?' Immediately blushing at her own thought, she shyly smiled at Thranduil 

"It's an honor to meet you, King Thranduil." Taking her hand into his, he pressed a kiss on the back of her hand making Bell blush a little brighter

"The pleasure is all mine bearer of Yavanna." 

"Thranduil, do not flirt with Bluebell." Gandalf warned as Legolas sighed 

"Ada..." Winking at Bell, she looked away as Thranduil stood back up 

"Welcome to Mirkwood, little one. Please make yourself at home." 

"T-Thank you, your majesty..."

"Perhaps I can talk to you later on at dinner..." Bell merely nodded as Frodo stared at the elf king, "Legolas, take them to their rooms."

"Yes, Ada." 

As Gandalf and Thranduil watched the hobbit and the prince disappear, Thranduil turned to Gandalf. "I assume you saved her from what she's been through..."

"I believe the thanks will have to go to Lord Elrond." 

"Oh?" The two began to walk off into the halls, "Elrond saved her?"

"You remember Alyan, his nephew."

"Ah, yes. Alyan... He is a good lad, haven't seen him since he was just a child."

"He was on his way back to Rivendell when he found them. Bell was beaten as Frodo had a few scratches and bruises. She was holding him and barely walking, she passed out in the middle of the road and Alyan immediately brought them to Rivendell."

"You can hear it, can't you Mithrandir?"

"...Yes."

"Her heart is in pain. I can hear the sadness in her heart." 

"Is it wise to be going to Erebor? Dwarves and their greed..." 

"Thranduil, it is not only dwarves that have issues with greed..." Gandalf reminded making the king stay silent, 

"You should allow her to stay a few days before heading to Erebor."

"A generous offer, but I'm sure Bell wishes to see Bilbo as soon as possible. It has been 3 years after all."

~~

~~

"T-This is for us?" Placing Frodo down, he began to explore the bedroom they were given 

"Ada wanted to make sure you were comfortable whole you stayed here." 

"Le hannon." Legolas stared at Bell a bit shocked but immediately recovered with a smile, obviously impressed.

"I did not know you can speak elvish, Sindarin none the less."

"Just a little, only a few phrases. I know a few more phrases in Sindarin than Quenya, I heard it from the woods- ah! I-i mean... Well, Alyan taught me a few phrases- I mean- uhm-!" Flustered, Bell tried to find a different excuse, but Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder

"It's quite alright, Lady Bluebell. There is no need to lie to me, I- We, elves are aware of your mark."

"...." Staring at Legolas wide-eyed, she looked away slightly embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry... I'm still getting used to this." 

"I understand. It must've been difficult to hide your gift."

"Gift... yeah..." Her eyes saddened, "It's weird... hobbits, we were made from Yavanna and yet this mark..." Touching the mark, she sadly smiled, "A gift to others... a blessing... to me it's..." 

"Lady Bluebell..."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to you listen to my rambling." As if they didn't speak on the matter, Bell brightly smiled at Legolas, "And please call me Bluebell or Bell, there isn't any need for you to be formal to me." 

"Then likewise, please. Legolas."

"Legolas."

"Bell." The two of them chuckled as Frodo came back from exploring the vast bedroom 

"Bell! Did you see rwoom!?!"

"I did, Frodo. It's beautiful."

"Thank you Leggy!!" Giggling at Frodo's nickname to Legolas, he didn't seem to mind either,

"I'm glad you like it, little one." Frodo ran to the bed and began to jump, 

"Ah, Frodo! You'll hurt yourself, be careful!!" Legolas chuckled at the scene until two she-elves entered the room 

"I'll let you get comfortable. My father wishes to have dinner with you this evening." 

"Henion. Harthon cened le ennas." 

Legolas smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Leaving the hobbits with the elf servants, Legolas went to go find Tauriel 

"Lady Bluebell, perhaps you would like a bath?" 

"O-Oh! That would be wonderful." Leading the way to the baths, Bell picked Frodo off the bed and the hobbit went running in 

"Frodo! You'll slip!!" 

~~

~~

"The bath is huge!!" Frodo began splashing as Bell undid her messy bun, 

"Frodo, please behave." 

"He he, sowy Bell~" Shaking her head as she smiled, the two elves came behind her and took a hold of her clothes. A little confused why they were gripping onto her clothes, she immediately understood and shook her head

"O-oh n-no that isn't necessary. I-I can bathe F-Frodo and-"

"I'm afraid we've been ordered by King Thranduil to make sure you are pampered and well taken care of." 

"B-But-"

"Do not worry, we do not bite." The second elf smiled as Bell felt her face get flushed 

_'That's not what I'm really worried about!!' _

Not being able to resist the elves, she allowed them to do their work. With quick work, the elves undressed and placed her into the bath. The first elf began gathering vials as the second elf poured the content of a few bottles into the bath along with rose petals.

"I'll take care of Frodo." The second elf smiled as she began to pour a pink liquid onto Frodo's hair 

"Smells like rwoses!!" Giggling as he began to play with the bubbles surrounding him, Bell smiled 

"Pardon me, Lady Bluebell." Feeling a sudden cold liquid being poured over her, she shivered from the contact

As she was being washed, Bell insisted she could take care of her body, and the elf obliged. After washing her own body, the elf returned to pour more liquids onto Bell's hair. As the elf began to massage her hair, Bell couldn't help but ease to her gentle touches

"You have beautiful hair, lady Bluebell. Such a shame to see your hair damaged like so." 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to take good care of my hair back home..." Sadly smiling, the elf continued to massage her scalp,

"No worries, Lady Bluebell. I can fix that no problem, your hair will shine brighter than gold." 

"It's quite a lot of hair, I apologize for that."

"Nonsense! It's beautiful, and we cannot let it go to waste." 

~~

~~

"Gandalf! The bath was huge! Our rwom huge too!!" Gandalf chuckled at Frodo's excitement as he helped him up on his chair 

"I'm glad you like it, little one."

"Mmh! Thank you Thanwril!!" The two chuckled until Bell appeared looking embarrassed with an elf 

"My dear! You look beautiful!!" Gandalf complimented as Bell blushed 

"Beautiful indeed." Thranduil agreed as Legolas got up from his seat and went towards Bell

"Le bainon." 

"L-Le hannon..." Smiling shyly at the prince, he showed her to her seat and dinner was served 

Dinner went smoothly as awkward Bluebell felt, she felt happy being able to eat with people who enjoyed her company as much as she did theirs. First eating with Lord Elrond, she felt at safe knowing nothing was to harm her- with King Thranduil, Legolas, and Gandalf, it felt in peace. 

After dinner came to an end, Legolas offered to show Bell around Mirkwood as one of the elf servants took Frodo to their room. Gandalf and Thranduil stayed behind for a drink-

~~

~~

"It's beautiful here..."

"I'm sure you enjoyed your stay at Rivendell."

"I did... it was very peaceful."

"I am surprised he did not stop you."

"Lord Elrond?" 

"Bell... We just met, but I worry about your-"

"I'm fine... I've healed..."

"Physically maybe, but you are still stuck in fear over what happened. Can you not stay here until you've healed?" Bell stared at the waterfall before them, "I'm sure Lord Elrond has asked you the same thing."

"... All that matters is Frodo to be happy and I do wish to see my uncle." Legolas stared at Bell worried, "It doesn't matter if I'm healed or not. I'm meant to give others happiness... not myself."

"No, Bell. You deserve to bring yourself happiness as you give to others."

"How can I?" Looking at Legolas, she sadly smiled, "Nobody would love someone as broken as I am." 

"... Bell."

"Thank you for the offer though, Legolas. You are very kind... " Seeing as she no longer wished to speak of the topic, Legolas decided to drop it. Even if he wished to help her, in the end, it was her choice- who was he to stop her? Even if she refused help, he was sure, he would help her if she asked for it.

"Bell, you will always have someone here in Mirkwood, should you-"

"I'm quite popular with elves, aren't I?" Giggling at remembering Lord Elrond's offer, Legolas stared at her

"Of course. You have the mark of Yavanna- we see you as a precious being-"

"Yes... the mark of Yavanna. _Without it, I would've been..._" 

"Bell?" 

"I-I think it's best I retire for the night. Thank you, Legolas for showing me around. Goodnight." Forcing a smile to Legolas, she rushed off leaving Legolas alone 

"..."

~~

~~

"Bell?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you, Frodo?" Getting underneath the covers, Frodo immediately attached himself to Bell 

"Warm~" Smiling at the half-asleep hobbit, Bell caressed his face and began to hum a lullaby 

"Love you Bell..."

"...I love you too, Frodo." Placing a kiss on the top of his head, he nuzzled into her arms and fell back asleep, "Sweet dreams..." 

Continuing to hum the lullaby, Bell began to think about upon Legolas' words from earlier.

_'Forgive me Legolas... it's not you. I know you mean well, but..._

_I deserve this. He's told me that after all... I don't deserve to be happy. _

_Only Frodo and Uncle does._

_Not me...'_

Starting to feel her eyelids grow heavy, she gets comfortable and wraps her arms around Frodo as she slowly falls asleep-

~~

~~

_"Why did you have to be the one to live?" Sitting in front of the shaking child in front of him, he fiddled with the broken glass, "If you had the mark, you should've easily given up your life for Primula... she should've lived." _

_"I-I'm sorry Papa, I-I- d-don't-"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR FATHER! YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD- **YOU NEVER WERE**! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Throwing the glass aside, he grabbed her hair with too much force causing her to wince in pain _

_"P-Papa... p-please i-it hurts..."_

_"SHUT UP!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Tossing her as if she weighed nothing, she crashed into the cabinet of broken plates and scattered silverware _

_"I-I'm sorry P-Pa..." Walking towards the shaking child, he grabbed onto her arm making her yelp in pain but was immediately covered with a scarf _

_"Shush. You don't want to wake Frodo like last time... Do you?" Twisting her arm, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she shook her head._

_Letting her go, he slicked his hair back and recomposed himself, "Clean this up and take care of Frodo. I'll be back in the morning." Walking past her, he walked towards the crib and cooed at the waking babe. Acting as if nothing has happened, his face lit up seeing his son. _

_"I'm sorry Frodo, I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus. 'Your sister' was being a handful." Picking herself off the ground, she leaned against the wall for support as she watched Drogo talk with Frodo who was bubbling with laughter. _

_"There he is, **my happy son.**" Placing him back down in the crib, his smile disappeared when he turned to look at her _

_Shaking in fear, she began to clean up the mess her father caused while ignoring the pain. _

_"I want this to be absolutely spotless when I get back. Understood?"_

_"Y-Yes, sir..." _

_"Cover yourself up, and there is money on the counter for lunch and dinner."_

_"T-Thank you, sir." _

_"Understand **you are nothing to me, you deserve nothing**. Unlike Frodo, you deserve everything that comes to you." _

_Grabbing his pipe, he walked out of the house as she went back to work. _

_As she cleaned, she heard him talking outside with other hobbits, "Drogo! how are you holding up?"_

_"Oh, I'm fine... I manage."_

_"What of poor Bluebell? Taking care of Frodo?"_

_"Oh you know... she was close to Primula, she's having a hard time at the moment."_

_"Was that what we heard earlier?" _

_"Yes, I'm afraid she's..."_

_"Oh, dear."_

_"Well, we are sorry you have to suffer such a scary daughter."_

_"Oh, no. Don't blame her, he just lost her mother- it's only natural she lashes out once and a while."_

_"But to think someone as calm and sweet as Bell to be like that!"_

_"I'd say!"_

_"Doesn't she also bear the mark? I would've thought otherwise."_

_"Oh well- the mark is nothing more than just a mark. Nothing about it is a blessing." _

_"Oh the poor thing, well, if you need help- Don't hesitate to ask us."_

_"Oh I couldn't, you all have so much on your hands."_

_"Its the least we can do!" Hearing their conversation disappear, Bluebell slowed her work as tears began to spill down onto the floor _

<strike> _'That was him... w-why won't anyone believe me?_ </strike>

<strike> _I am... this blessing I have... he lies to everyone about it and- I-I... Mama...'_ </strike>

_Hearing Frodo cry, she snapped out of her thoughts and limped over to her crying brother, _

_"I-it's okay, Frodo. Everything is fine..." As he continued to cry, Bell did her best to calm him down, but to no avail_

_Balancing him in one of her arms, she raised her hand over him- a light green light began to emit from her hand as a bluebell grew right into her hand. Waving the bluebells, it began to ring like bells, Frodo looked at the strange flowers as he quiets down and began to laugh once more _

_"There he is. Nothing to cry about, Frodo. Nothing at all..." The bluebells disappeared from her hand as the babe continued to smile at her_

_"Frodo... you deserve to by happy unlike me... Unlike me..." The boy grabbed onto her finger and smiled again- Bell felt tears rolling down her already tear-stained face as she smiled back _

_"You'll be happy. My happiness doesn't matter... don't worry." _

_~~_

_~~_

"My son and Tauriel will escort you all the way to Erebor." 

"Oh, King Thranduil, we couldn't-"

"Please, I insist." Seeing as the elf king was pleading her, she couldn't refuse, 

"T-Thank you, King Thranduil." Smiling as she accepted his offer, he helped her onto the horse with Legolas 

"Navaer." Gently pulling Bell's face towards him, he placed a kiss on her forehead causing her to blush like a tomato 

"Oh, and this." Gently pulling out a vibrant green cloak, he placed in on Bell's shoulders and pulled the hood over her head, "It'll get chilly in Lake-Town. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, my little flower." As if the blush couldn't get any brighter, she whispered a thank you as Legolas sighed slightly irritated, 

"Ada... please stop embarrassing, Bell."

"Oh?" Amused by his son already calling Bluebell casually, Legolas ignored his father and sped off with Tauriel and Gandalf behind him. Watching as they sped off, he realized he had a single flower- amaryllis

_'Beauty... hmm.'_

~~

~~

Traveling to the new refurnished Lake Town then sailing to Dale, they had no trouble. Sailing in the fog, Bell and Frodo worried, but Gandalf reassured them- as a few minutes passed, the fog disappeared as loud chatter was heard in a distance. 

Sailing out of the fog, Bluebell eyes widened- it was the mountain their uncle spoke of. 

**Erebor. **

"Bell! It's Ewbor!!" 

"Y-Yes it is." 

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Gandalf chuckled as Bell could only nod

"I-it's quite well... I'm lost for words..."

"It's more impressive inside."

"R-Right..." 

"Dwarves! Dwarves!" Frodo was excited as Bluebell was becoming more nervous as she continued to stare at the mountain 

"Everything will be fine." Legolas reassured- smiling at Bell, she nervously smiled, "If you don't trust me, ask Tauriel." Confused to why Tauriel explained 

"T-The prince... y-you're with the prince-?!?!" Laughing at your expression, she apologized

"Shocking isn't it? An elf warrior and a dwarf prince." 

"N-No! Not at all, it's just... he's a prince, I would've thought they had rules about things like this..." 

"I thought so too, but after the Battle 3 years ago- they've become more accepting of us."

"I'm glad to hear so... congratulations." 

"Oh, well it's nothing official-"

"Oh come now, Tauriel. You and I know, he is going to propose soon." Tauriel blushed but smiled fondly at the idea of becoming Kili's wife 

"Do you know my uncle well?"

"Bilbo? Oh yes, he's been wonderful and helpful when it comes to dwarven customs-" 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've arrived." Looking up, not far from them was the city of Dale

\---

\---

\---

Walking through the vibrant and busy city, Bluebell saw many beautiful things as Frodo saw many foreign things. Seeing it all for the first time, Frodo was buzzing with excitement as he smiled while staring at everything in awe. Bluebell was sure the boy would fall from the excitement if it wasn't for her holding his hand and making sure he didn't run off. 

"My dear, we are almost there." Gandalf continued to walk through the city as Bluebell looked for Frodo

"Frodo-" Feeling a tug on her hand, she looked to the left to see Frodo holding a bead of sorts.

"Bell look!!" Holding up a silver hair bead, she inspected it to see a detailed bluebell flower on the small bead with small sapphires around it 

_'W-wow! This is beautiful and so detailed...'_

"Bluebell!! Like you!!"

"O-oh?" Surprised, Frodo thought of her, she giggled, "Thank you Frodo, but we should get going. We are almost there."

"There?"

"Remember? We are going to Uncle Bilbo. He's just up this road." Pointing to the hill just in front of them and the mountain at the end, Frodo eyes widened 

"Uncle Bilbo! Oh! I forgot, bad Frodo!" Chuckling, she picked him up into her arms as she placed the bead back on the seller's stand 

"Oh, not buying it for yourself, dearie? Perhaps you should have your loved one buy it for you." 

"Oh, no. I'm afraid not, I'm sorry- but it's very beautiful!" Looking up at the seller, the dwarf women smiled at the two until she saw Bluebell's face

"My! You have such a beautiful face, not around from here, are you?" Shaking her head, the dwarf women smiled

"Well, then, welcome to Dale."

"Thank you very much."

"Might I ask where you are heading to?"

"Oh, I've come to visit my uncle."

"Uncle? Oh! Do you have a dwarf uncle here or is a family friend?"

"Oh well... I suppose I do..., but I've just come to visit him and his family." Shyly smiling, the dwarf women nodded

"Family is everything indeed." 

"...Yes. ...It is." 

"It might be someone I know, I can help you-"

"Oh, thank you very much, but I know where he is." 

"Oh?"

"My uncle is-"

"Bluebell!" Gandalf called her name through the crowd making her realize she was making them wait 

"Oh-! I apologize I-"

"Oh no dearie, I apologize for keeping you. I hope you have a lovely family visit."

"Thank you!!" Quickly rushing over to the wizard, the dwarf tilted her head to the side

"She had such an adorable face, but no hair... not an elf. Possibly a hobbit? Oh my, how nice to see another hobbit...." Going back to work, she suddenly came to a realization 

"....Hobbit, uncle... THE CONSORT?!?!"

~~

~~

"Ah what lovely weather today!" Bilbo smiled as he stood at the gates 

"Bilbo, it may be wonderful weather, but you must be careful-"

"Oh come now, Fili. Don't tell me you are going to make me stay inside all day? I'm a hobbit!" Fili chuckled, 

"I'd never, I remember when you chewed Uncle's ear off when he tried to keep inside all day because he was afraid assassins would come."

"That idiot. Honestly, I know he's a worry-wart, but honestly. I'm surrounded by dwarves here!" Indicating to the small crowd of guards that were off on each side of Bilbo 

"Well, Bilbo... you should know how Uncle is with you..." Bilbo sighed as he took a few steps outside with Fili behind him 

"Now, tell me. Aren't you glad I dragged you outside?" Arching his brow at Fili, he chuckled

"Yes, I actually am... I didn't realize how stuffy my room had become."

"Honestly, I worried you might become like Thorin."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Mostly good, but overworking and becoming a brooding dwarf is a no-no." Fili and Bilbo stared at each other for a few moments before laughing out loud 

"I am not a brooding dwarf." Turning around, they saw Thorin standing there with Dwalin, Balin, Dis, and an obvious drained looking Kili 

"F-Fili... Bilbo... help." Walking over to the two, Fili tried not to laugh out loud. 

"Finally acting like a prince?"

"H-How you do it... the work is..." Kili sighed as Bilbo chuckled

"Thorin, I thought you had another meeting?"

"I finished early- actually thanks to Kili."

"Oh?" Fili arched a brow at his brother as he merely held a thumbs up 

"It's such a beautiful day, why don't we head to Dale?" Bilbo asked Thorin as he smiled

"That sounds like a plan." But before he could move, he looked at Balin who sighed

"I can handle things until this evening." Thorin smiled as Bilbo thanked him 

"Oh?"

"What's the matter Kili?" 

"Isn't that Gandalf?" 

"huh?" Everyone turned to see in the distance, it indeed was the wizard and a few others behind him 

"He's also brought the son of the tree hugger... and Tauriel." Dwalin saw the two lean figures as Kili's face perked up 

"Tauriel?!" Smiling, Fili held onto his brother's collar before he could run off, "Fili?!"

"You need to calm yourself. She will arrive in front of you soon." 

"but-" Dis and Thorin sighed, 

"Are you truly a prince or an infant?" 

"Wha- Amad!!" 

"Wait is that someone else behind them?" Not able to see the figures behind them, Bilbo curiously looked 

"Dwarves?"

"No, no, they look quite small-"

"UNCLE BILBO~~~~!!!" At top speed, one of the tiny figures was running towards them 

"-Uncle?"

"-Uncle Bilbo?" Without realizing, the small figure jumped into Bilbo's arms causing him to lose his balance. 

"W-Woah!!"

"Bilbo!"

"Ghivashel- oh..." 

"O-Ow..."

"Uncle Bilbo!!!" _This voice..._

"Wh- Frodo...?" In shock, Bilbo stared at the boy who was beaming at him, 

"Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Bilbo!!" Laughing with joy, he continued to wave his arms like a flightless bird until Bilbo finally came to. 

"Frodo..."

"Uncle Bilbo! We came to visit!!" Smiling wider than ever before, he hugged the small hobbit 

"Frodo! My dear boy!!" Squealing with joy, Bilbo got back on his feet and twirled the little hobbit around. 

"Frodo! You shouldn't run off like that, you scared us- Uncle Bilbo..." 

"Bluebell...?!" Smiling at the once again shocked Bilbo, he balanced Frodo on his hip 

"It's been a long time Uncle Bilbo- ah!" Being pulled towards him, her hood slid off. 

"I'm so glad to see you, my bell." Hesitating, Bell slowly placed her arms around Bilbo 

"We've missed you..." 

"As did I." Pulling back, Bilbo carefully placed Frodo down and placed a hand on each of their cheeks

"You've grown up so much." Seeing as Bilbo was getting teary and Bluebell, she immediately pulled Frodo towards her, 

"Frodo, what did we want to say to Uncle Bilbo when we saw him?"

"Oh!! Together Bell! Together!!"

"Okay." Looking at them a little lost in the conversation, the two counted to three and shouted

"SURPRISE!!" Blinking a couple of times, Bilbo began to laugh and bring the two back into a hug 

"Well, I can see the surprise went well."

"Gandalf, old friend. You planned this?"

"Not at all, I was just the escort, it was all dear Bluebell's plan." 

"Really?" Shyly smiling, she nodded and just said,

"We wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

"Definitely." The two of them laughed as Frodo held onto Bilbo's hand 

"Bilbo, aren't you going to introduce us?" Thorin chuckled as Bilbo apologized obviously too happy to see his niece and nephew again 

"Bluebell and Frodo, meet my husband. Thorin Okanshield, King under the Mountain." Stepping next to Bilbo, he held out his hand

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bluebell."

"N-No, the pleasure is all mine, and please call me Bell." 

"D-Dwarf king! Dwarf king!!" Jumping up and down, Frodo began to circle Thorin like a predator making everyone around them chuckle 

"Frodo..." 

"No, no, it's alright." Chuckling, Thorin kneeled down to Frodo's height and smiled, 

"Nice to meet you Frodo, King under the hill." 

"A-Ah!" Frodo's cheeks burned up as he immediately hid behind Bell, "Y-You know about that?" 

"Why of course. I've heard of your tales of defeating the evil Lobelia." Feeling a bit more confident as Thorin explained what he's heard, Frodo grinned and stood tall 

"I did!!" 

"Uncle Bilbo, he is wonderful, but I can see what you meant by majestic." Giggling as Bilbo's face warmed up, "B-Bell..." 

As Bilbo began to introduce everyone around them to Bell, he finally came to Fili.

"This is Fili, Thorin's nephew and Dis' firstborn." Looking up at the dwarf, Bluebell felt her heart twist and begin to rapidly beat 

_'H-He's so handsome...'_

Fili, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at her since her hood revealed her face. 

_Her skin was paler than snow,_

_cheeks bright as a ruby,_

_eyes as bright as the moon that shines on a cloudless night_

_ hair made as if it was spindled by gold itself-_

Taking her hand, he shyly smiled and placed a kiss on the back of it, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bell~ <strike>my one</strike>"

"L-Likewise u-uhm F-Fili... <strike>my love</strike>" 

_It seems that Yavanna and Mahal have made an unexpected romance~ _

_ Of course... they don't know that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada- Father
> 
> Le hannon- Thank you
> 
> Henion- I understand 
> 
> Harthon cened le ennas- I hope to see you there 
> 
> Le bainon- You are so beautiful // (bain)- beautiful 
> 
> Navaer- Farewell


	7. (VII). Welcome to Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell is introduced to the Bilbo's husband and company- 
> 
> Frodo is completely ecstatic finally meeting his favorite dwarf and the dwarves from Bilbo's story 
> 
> Fili can't stop staring and thinking about Bluebell- 
> 
> Thorin, Dis, Kili, and Bilbo notice Fili's change of behavior, but Kili and Bilbo see it immediately and can't stop smiling about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I tried to upload this by monday, but being half asleep and trying to finish this chap is just impossible- sorry for the delay and the messy chap- I really rushed to finish...

"Oh Yavanna, look at you!" Bilbo smiled as he twirled Bluebell around like a little girl

"U-uncle!! Ah!" Startled by the sudden spin, Frodo laughed

"Spin! Spin!!" 

Putting Bluebell back down on the ground, he cupped her face, "Look at you- you've grown up so much!" 

Giggling, she responded back, "Uncle, it's only been 3 years. I haven't grown that much- if anyone has grown, it's Frodo." Pulling the small hobbit in front of her, Bilbo chuckled

"Of course you did! You've grown into such a beautiful lady! Look at you!" Blushing at his comment, Bell just giggled from embarrassment 

"Uncle..." 

"Uncle! Uncle!! I grew tall too! I grew a wholeeeeee lot!" Frodo grinned as he jumped to grasp Bilbo's attention 

Bilbo chuckled as he bent down to Frodo, "Did you now? Well, I don't know... you are still so small..." Pouting, he puffed up his chest

"I did! Almost 2 inches- Bell mewsured me!" Grinning, he scooped up the boy into his arms as Frodo happily laughed into his arms 

"Oh, I missed you so much, my boy."

"Us too Uncle Bilbo!!" 

"Pardon our intrusion." Looking at the opened doors, Thorin and the company all have gathered 

"Ah, you all came!" Smiling at the now gathered company, he indicated them to come in 

"Is that-?" Pointing at the two unfamiliar faces, Bilbo smile grew wider- if even possible at this point

"Bluebell, Frodo, this is the infamous company of Thorin Okanshield I've told you about." 

"Oh!" Immediately walking over, Bluebell straightened out her dress and stood straight smiling at the dwarves, "I'm so glad to finally meet you all. I'm Bluebell and this is my brother, Frodo. A pleasure to meet you all, especially Uncle's husband." 

The dwarves stared at the two while smiling back, "It's our pleasure to finally meet Bilbo's famous niece and nephew!" Bofur happily started as he held out his hand, Bell grasped expecting a handshake but Bofur immediately kissed the back of her hand

"Bofur!" Bombur pulled his brother back as Bell chuckled, 

"Oh I thought you were Master Bofur, I do love your hat!" 

"Oh? Thank you, lassie, I appreciate it. You have quite the eye for style! And just Bofur is fine."

"More like ancient rag." Nori teased making Dori slap the back of his brother's head 

"Hush. You're being rude."

"OW!!" Rubbing his head, Ori apologized on their behalf

"Master Ori, the scribe?" 

"O-oh, yes!" Shaking Bluebell's hand, "Please, Ori is fine." 

"Just Bluebell or Bell." Nodding, Bell continued, "Uncle has told me you are a great artist as well."

"O-Oh well, I scribble once and a while."

"Scribble? Ori, be more confident in your skills!" 

"You must be Master Dori and he must Master Nori." 

"A pleasure. Please dearie, just call me Dori." Dori smiled as Nori kissed the back of Bell's hand causing another hit landing on his shoulder

"Just Nori is fine and- Quit hitting me!!" Facing Dori, Nori rubbed his shoulder

"Quite being rude!"

"Wha- Bofur kissed her hand too!"

"At least I know he won't be making lewd advances on the girl!"

"Wha-! I'd never!"

"Sure, sure." Nervously laughing at their conversation, Ori apologized again as Bilbo mentally smacked himself in the face 

Looking down the line, Bell held out her hand, "A pleasure to meet you Master Dwalin and Balin." 

"I'm surprised you know most of us, Lady Bluebell." 

"Master Balin, Bluebell or Bell is fine. And of course, we are quite big fans of Uncle's dwarves, especially Frodo. Aren't you?" Looking down, Frodo was staring at Balin in awe making Balin chuckle 

"Nice to meet you, laddie." Frodo couldn't contain his happiness as he aggressively shook his hand 

"P-Pweasue! Mister Balin!!" Laughing at the boy enthusiasm, Bell tried to calm him down 

"Ah, don't worry about us lassie, we dwarves are quite sturdy beings." Allowing Frodo to run around him, he came to a halt when he saw Dwalin 

As if his eyes can become wider and stars were twinkling, his smile widened. Looking at Bell while pointing at Dwalin, "B-Bell!! Bell!! It's Mister Dwalin! Dwalin!!" 

"Frodo, it's not polite to point at others." 

"A-Ah I'm swrry Mister Dwalin!" Thinking he offened the tall dwarf, Dwalin bent down to his height and ruffled his hair 

"Don't worry about it." Giggling at Dwalin ruffling his hair, Frodo held onto his arm as he was being lifted off the ground with ease 

"Ah! Frodo-"

"Don't worry lassie, Dwalin might look like a grumpy one, but he's a softie." 

"I am not." 

"Whatever you say, brother." 

"Oh, Master Bombur and Master Bifur." Bombur smiled as he shook her hand as did Bifur, but Bell began to do hand gestures 

_'A pleasure to meet you Master Bifur, I understand you have difficulty talking in Westron. I took the liberty of learning a bit.'_ Indicating her hand gestures, Bifur stared at her in shock 

_'Mahal, I am impressed. Not even dwarves can communicate that well with me.' _

_'I do apologize for startling you, I just wanted to make sure I didn't make you uncomfortable-'_

_'Uncomfortable? My lady, you are a wonder- if anything it is I who is worried I'd make you uncomfortable. But in any case, thank you very much for doing such a thing for a simple dwarf as myself.'_

_'Not at all! Please, Master Bifur, you are more than just a simple dwarf! If I heard the stories correctly from my uncle, you are one of the bravest and kindest dwarfs I've ever met.' _

Smiling at Bell, he kissed the back of her hand before letting her move onto the remaining dwarves, but Bifur was slightly puzzled as he came to a realization-

_'How she was able to learn Khudzhul...? We dwarves do not teach it easily to outsiders...' _

"Master Oin and Master Gloin." 

"Nice to meet you, lassie." 

"A pleasure Lady Bluebell." 

"Please, Bluebell or Bell if you prefer. Oh, Master Gloin, I've heard you have a son? Gimili- I'd love to hear more stories about him." 

"Really?! Oh well-" Before he could start, Bilbo pushed Bell to Kili and Fili as the other dwarves sighed in relief 

"Bell, you already met them earlier, but to remind you- these are Thorin's nephews." 

"Mahal! Bilbo, you never told us we had such a beautiful niece!!" Grinning as Bell blushed, Fili pinched his arm, "OW!!"

Clearing his throat, Kili pouted, "Please excuse my brother..." 

"N-Not at all...F-Fili." Hearing his name roll off her tongue, he felt a warmth spread in his heart 

"Welcome to Erebor, Bell." Shyly smiling at Fili, he took her hand and placed a soft kiss again 

Kili brows furrowed as Bilbo stared at Fili a little surprised before the two began to grin- '_Oh~?'_

"And of course, the one I wanted to introduce to you properly once again." Pulling Bell away from Fili, Bilbo pulled her to Thorin 

"Thorin, my most beloved and favorite niece, Bluebell. 

Bluebell, the dwarf I will forever love - Thorin." Smiling at Bell, he gently grasped onto her hand, 

"You really are as beautiful as Bilbo has described." 

"Uncle, spoke of me?" Chuckling was heard throughout the group as Bilbo pouted

"Wha- don't laugh at me!"

"He wouldn't stop talking about you like Gloin does with Gimili."

"T-That much? H-How long?"

"A few months before we arrived at Erebor."

"T-That long?!"

"Well, to be fair you are more than what he's spoke about."

"H-How so?"

"He never told us you were this beautiful!" Kili yelled making Fili slap his brother back, "OW! QUIT IT!"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Nori said in understanding as Kili immediately retreated next to Nori as Fili glared at his brother 

"Uhm... Master Thorin? I have a question I need to ask you..." Looking back down at his niece, he nodded- Bell's smile disappeared as her tone became serious 

"I've heard what you did to my uncle before courting him." The room grew tense real quick as Bilbo was surprised by the sudden seriousness

"Bell-" Holding Bilbo's hand as an indication to be silent, he said no more as Bell continued, 

"I only have one question- Will you hurt my uncle again?" Immediately getting on one knee, Thorin bowed his head and placed a hand over his heart 

"T-Thorin-"

"I have wronged Bilbo in the past over my selfishness, idiocy, and greed for gold- I deserved nothing after what I did to Bilbo, but he showed me such kindness and forgiveness. Something I did not deserve..."

"..."

"I would give up every piece of gold within this mountain, this mountain itself- even my right as King if it pleased Bilbo, he deserves much more than a stubborn dwarf like myself. Yet, he chose me- so I vowed to never harm him or put him in the same situation as before, I promise this upon Erebor. My right as King. He is my 'One'- I was just too blind by such useless things to see it..." Looking up at Bilbo he smiled as Bilbo smiled back,

"Thorin..." 

"Menu tessu. I truly-" Suddenly feeling Bell hover over him, Thorin was startled to feel Bell hugging him 

Whispering so only Thorin can hear, "Thank you for making my Uncle happy. I know you won't do anything to intentionally harm him, please continue to love and take care of him, he deserves so much." 

Standing back up, Bell smiled as Thorin returned the smile, "You found yourself a keeper, uncle~" Giggling, Bilbo felt his face go warm

"B-Bell!! Don't scare me like that!!" With the tension lifted, everyone let out a hearty laugh while Bilbo sighed in relief 

"Is it okay to call you Uncle Thorin?" Nervously asking, Thorin chuckled, 

"I'd be honored."

"Of course you call him Uncle! If he refused I would've made him accept either way." 

~~

~~

"Frodo? You haven't blinked in the last minute..." Bell worriedly asked as Frodo continued to hold onto Bell's sleeve and stare at Thorin 

Pretending he doesn't see Frodo staring at him, Thorin hid his amusement as he drank his tea. "Frodo, my boy. Did you want to sit next to Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

Snapping out of his daze, Frodo looked reluctant as he eyes the free seat next to Thorin and back at Bell, "Frodo, it's okay to want to sit next to Uncle Thorin." 

"...B-But I-I want to sit with B-Bell too." Everyone couldn't help but chuckle as Bell smiled down at him, 

_'Poor Frodo.' _

Seeing his difficulty to decide, she picked Frodo in her arms and sat next to Thorin as she placed Frodo on her lap, "Problem solved." 

Fili stared at Bluebell and Frodo while moving his eyes to Thorin and Bilbo as he sipped his tea- Kili brow was raised at his brother odd behavior 

Now happy with the situation, Frodo beamed at Bell as she smiled back. "Frodo." Nudging Frodo slightly towards Thorin, he immediately turned his head and buried his head into her chest

"Frodo?"

"...mmh." Suddenly so shy, Bell turned to Thorin and mouthed an apology as he just smiled 

"He's always been such a shy thing." Bilbo smiled in understanding as Bell chuckled

"Sorry, he's just too embarrassed to talk to you. He was a little hyper earlier from seeing Uncle Bilbo so he was able to talk to you for a few seconds."

"Well, I'll have to work harder to make him feel at ease around me." 

"Well then, I suggest a tour of Erebor can give him time to warm up," Bilbo suggested.

"We'd love that. What do you think, Frodo?" Peeking up at Bilbo he nodded as Bilbo smiled back 

"Alright!!" Standing from his seat, he picked Frodo up from Bell's lap and balanced him against his hip while helping Bell up from her seat, "I'll show you around-"

"Ghivashel, I'm sorry but we have a meeting with the dwarven guilds in an hour." 

"Was that today? Oh, I completely forgot- I was too ecstatic about Bel and Frodo coming over." 

"Bilbo, I can show them around." Fili volunteered as Kili stared at his brother in disbelief

_'What is with him? He's never this- OH MAHAL!!!' _

As if Bilbo and Kili had the same thought, they hid their smirk and smiled, "Fili, thank you."

"I'll join you, Fili." Kili grinned as he leaned on Fili's shoulder, 

"O-Oh great..." Kili was sure he saw a glimpse of glare from Fili in the corner of his eyes 

"Sorry to inconvenience you-"

"Not at all." Fili smiled as he held out his hand, "Shall we?" Bluebell shyly took his hand as Kili held out his arms towards Frodo

"Ready buddy?" Already comfortable with Kili, he happily accepted Kili's hug as Bilbo handed him over

"Don't get them hurt or lost!!" 

"We'll be fine, Bilbo." Kili grinned as he headed out the door

"We know Fili will be fine, you on the other hand..." 

"Uncle, I heard that!!" Closing the door behind him, Bilbo took a seat grinning

"Glad to see you in such happy spirits." Thorin chuckled

"Never seen you smile as much since your wedding day." Dwalin remarked 

"Well~ I am very happy to see them again, but it's also something I just noticed." 

"Which is?" Chuckling, he poured himself another cup of tea

"You'll see it eventually, Thorin."

???

"Was I the only one to think Fili's behavior a little odd?" Nori asked as everyone agreed

"How hard have you been making him work?" Dwalin asked Thorin 

"I haven't- If anything, I've been trying to get him to rest." Bilbo continued to chuckle to himself as everyone talked amongst themselves about Fili's odd behavior 

~~

~~

"Thank you for showing us around, Pr- Fili." Flustering over his name, Fili smiled as he turned his head 

"It's my pleasure." Placing her hand on his arm to hold, she shyly took it as they continued to walk 

_'She has such small hands...' _

"Where should we show them first?" Kili asked interrupting Fili from his thoughts

"Wherever you can, you don't have to waste your time-"

"Nonsense. If anything we're honored to lead the infamous lady Bluebell through Erebor." Kili grinned as Fili stared at his brother

_'I should probably stop talking to Bluebell before Fili kills me...' _

Taking the two hobbits around the mountain, they came across the treasure halls- 

"W-Wow..." 

"It's a lot, isn't it." Kili chuckled as Frodo was staring at the ocean of gold below them 

"A lot of gwld..." 

"Yeah, this all came within the mountain." Kili explained as he turned Frodo to see the gold properly

"..."

"Are you alright, Bell?" Fili asked worriedly

"O-Oh, I'm fine. I-It's just... uhm well, all this gold- does it make people happy?" Understanding where she was going with this, Fili placed his hand on top of hers as comfort

"If it makes you feel any better, Uncle refuses to come here unless necessary- he hates coming here." 

"Bell..." Turning around, they see Frodo rubbing his stomach 

"Frodo?"

"...Hugrwy." 

"Alright, next stop- mess hall!" 

~~

~~

"Frodo, you can stop eating if you want." Frodo was barely holding onto the spoon as he was beginning to waver in his seat

"Mmh... swrry." Smiling, she took the spoon out his hand and wiped his mouth 

"Don't worry about it, Frodo. You're still growing, you need your sleep." Yawning as he rubbed his eyes, Bell got up from her seat to pick Frodo up, but Kili beat her to it

"I can take him to your room." Hoisting him into his arms, Frodo immediately leaned into his chest

"Oh, but- uhm Frodo, is that okay?" Stroking his curls, Frodo sleepily nodded

"Mmh... I lwke Kee..." Kili felt his heart melt from the cuteness as he grinned 

"You should take your time looking around Erebor with Fili. **The two of you. Together. Alone**. Without Me." Fili began to cough as he set down his bowl 

"F-Fili?" Bell worriedly asked as Fili shook his head 

"J-Just- _*cough*_\- Just s-swallowed wrong- _*cough*_" As he regained his composure, Bell offered him water and gently patted his back

"Are you alright?" Nodding his head as he took a sip of the offered water, Bell sighed in relief 

Breathing normally, Fili glared at Kili as he mouthed to his brother, 'What in Mahal's name are you playing at?!'

Kili grinned as he repositioned Frodo in his arm, 'Too obvious of you, just having fun~'

Standing from his seat, Kili immediately said his good-bye and ran out of the mess hall, 'That little-!'

"Fili?" Remembering Bluebell was next to him, he cleared his throat and regained his composure, 

"I-uhm... I have one more place in mind to show you. I think you'll like it..." Smiling, she nodded, 

"Lead the way." Offering his arm once more, Bell giggled and took his arm as he leads the way 

As they left, they didn't realize the other dwarves around them were staring and whispering- 

'_Was that a hobbit?'_

_'I heard she's his highness' niece.'_

_'She's quite a beauty...'_

_'Are all hobbits like that?'_

_'Nah, not as beautiful as her, never seen a hobbit like her.'_

_'Prince Fili keeps looking at her-'_

_'You think she's-?'_

_'Wouldn't mind another hobbit in the mountain, the consort is quite adorable himself-'_

_'Shhh! Do you wanna lose your beard?!'_

_'Well. it's the truth! Everyone is thinking about it!'_

_'You idiots.'_

_'What?!'_

_'Hey, Forrid, you've been silent for a while. You alright?' _

_'....Yeah. It's nothin''_

_'What do you think of the consort's niece?'_

_'She really is **beautiful~**'_

_'???'_

~~

~~

Coming to the end of the hallway, Bell looked around confused, "Is there something here?" Fili placed his hand on a stone and turned to cause the walls to shift and form a door. As the doors opened, a narrow passageway appeared- crouching into the passageway, he held out his hand, 

"It's perfectly safe." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Uhm well... my secret spot?" Fili rubbed the back of his neck looking embarrassed as Bell giggled at his shyness 

Teasing Fili, he frantically shook his head, "Should I be worried?" 

"N-No not at all! I-If anything I-I think you'll like it- w-well-" Flustering over his words like a child, Bell chuckled and took his hand

As they entered through the narrows passage, the door closed behind them and Bell held onto Fili's hand as he led the way. A few steps into the tunnel, they were able to stand and walk normally. 

"Bell, do you mind closing your eyes?" Confused, but she did as he asked and he gently pulled her towards him and walked behind her

"Alright, open." Opening her eyes, her eyes widened 

"Oh- Fili... t-this is beautiful!" 

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, it's really beautiful." Gems of all kinds were glowing from the walls of the mountain as it was illuminating the top of the mountain making it look like a starry night sky 

"How did you find this place?"

"A bad habit of mine when I was a child... something I picked up from Kili. He would always find a place to hide from Balin- trying to get out of his studies. I would have to find him so I would end up looking in the places nobody would look." Chuckling as he remembered the memories, he leaned against the wall looking at the glowing gems 

"Well... I guess. I only began to look for places like this so I can find some sort of peace..."

"Peace?"

"Too much responsibility can really burden you... especially when you're a firstborn." 

"I'm so sorry..." Sadly smiling he apologized, 

"I didn't mean to make you feel sad, I apologize."

"N-No... if anything I think I understand, I tried to do the same thing when I was back home..."

"Finding places to hide?"

"...Of sorts, never worked though." The two fell into a comfortable silence as Bell began to remember

_'Especially that day...'_

~~

~~

_"Bell~" _

_Sickly sweet he called out her name _

_Keeping her hands over her mouth as she tried to stay still in her hiding spot, the footsteps got closer _

_"Bell~ Come on out. If you come out now, I won't hurt you... AS BADLY!" _

_Throwing the chair out of his way, he began to hit every surface around him while quickly rummaging every possible hiding space-_

_"Papa...?" Turning his head, he smiled as the anger subsided for a moment and walked over to him_

_"Go back to your room, Frodo." Gently nudging him to his room, Frodo stares at his father teary-eyed _

_"Bell?" _

_"She's been a bad girl, Frodo. Papa needs to punish her." _

_"D-Don't hwrt Bell, Papa..." Staring at his son, he said nothing more as he took him back to bed and closed the door_

_"I'll be back to read you a story, Frodo. Be a good boy and stay." _

_Walking back to the destroyed dining room, he looked around once more before heading into the small study- _

_"Come on out, Bell..." Snarling at the name, Bell held back a whimper as he began to shake _

_"Bell..." Coming to a stop, he leaned down against the bookshelf and grabbed a handful of her hair making her wince and whimper in pain, "I found you." _

_"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, p-please f-forgive me..." Grasping onto his hand, she struggled to get out of his grasp as he snarled _

_"You had one job to do today. All you had to do was bless the crops of those men, now because you didn't make it grow- they'll be coming for me!" _

_"I-I'm sorry I-I was too t-tired t-to-"_

_"YOU USELESS-!" Tossing her against the wall, she was immediately knocked out as she went limp in his hand. Trying to get her to wake up, he gave up as he dragged her to her room and tossed her in before slamming the door shut _

_"She should've-!" Loud banging was heard at the door making him halt _

_"Drogo!"_

_"..." _

_As Drogo went to go confront his guests, Frodo quietly went to Bell's room._

_"Bell?" Opening the door slightly, he saw she was on the floor not moving. Walking over and sitting in front of her, he saw a few injuries plastered on her face from the light of the fireplace_

_"Bell..." Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he gently shook her arm, "Bell...?"_

_"...M-Mmh..." Groaning in pain, she opened her eyes to see distorted figure, but recognized the voice, "F-Frodo... y-you should be in bed..." As she struggled to get up, Frodo tried to help, but Bell had him stay still_

_"I-I'm okay, Frodo... d-don't worry about me..." Smiling as she wiped away his tears, he held her hand _

_"B-Bell... Bell... papa, why does he hwrt Bell? B-bell is good girl..." Bell could only smile as she held back her own tears_

_"L-let's get you back to bed-" Shaking his head, he held onto her hand _

_"Sleep with Bell... N-Not with papa..." _

_"Frodo..."_

_"With Bell." Ignoring the pain throughout her body, she helped Frodo into his room and bed- tucking him in, she kneeled next to him, _

_"Just until you fall asleep." Frodo reluctantly agreed as she began to hum a soft tune and stroke his hair _

_"Bell..."_

_"Shh~ I'll see you in the morning." Immediately like a charm, he fell asleep- Bell left the room to only see Drogo staring at her_

_"I-I... I p-put him to bed..."_

_"... You have no right to be near him."_

_"I-I only..."_

_"He's young now, but I'll make sure he doesn't need you in the future." Pushing her back into her room, he locked the door _

_Collapsing against the desk, she pulls off her shirt to inspect her injuries as she looks at the mirror across the room, _

_'I-It's okay... everything will be... okay.' Covering her mouth with her hands, she started to cry- muffling her cries _

** _'Someone.... please, save me.'_ **

_~~_

_~~_

"Bell?" 

"S-Sorry I spaced out for a bit... D-Did you say something?"

"I figured it's best we should head back. Bilbo is most likely done with his meeting now." 

"A-Ah yes, that's probably best- "

"Oh watch out! That's slippery-"

"Ah!" Slipping on the rock, she fell right into Fili's chest as he balanced himself 

"Are you alright?" 

"Y-Yes, I'm so sorry-ah..." Looking up, Bell blushed as she realized how close her face was to Fili's- Fili the other hand...

_'W-Wow she really is beautiful... her eyes are quite as bright as blue sapphires-'_

_'H-He's really close-!!!!'_

"U-Uhm F-Fili?"

"???"

"Y-You can let go of me now..." Not even realizing he was hugging her, he gently helped her back on her feet 

"S-Sorry about that." 

"I-It's fine." 

_'Why am I staring her like this...!?! Oh, Mahal, she must be creeped out by me...'_

_'Ah... my heart. That was too close...!'_

~~

~~  


"If another dwarf goes into another argument over something petty as that, I'll be shaving beards..." Bilbo slummed against his chair as Thorin chuckled 

"I'm afraid it's all too normal to have an argument or two during meetings with guild masters." Balin sighed in understanding as he gathered the remaining papers

"I wonder how they are doing..." Bilbo wondered 

"I'm sure they're fine if anything Fili is with them so-"

"Uncle, are you done with the meeting?"

"Kili."

"Kili- where is-?"

"I placed Frodo down for a nap, Fili and Bell are somewhere~" Taking a seat, he grinned as Bilbo immediately caught on 

"Good job Kili."

"I do my best." Shrugging as Bilbo smiled at him 

"What are you two planning?" Thorin asked as he chuckled 

"--Nothing~" 

\---

\---

Feeling a sudden weight on the bed, Frodo stirred awake, "Bell?" 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Bell smiled as Frodo snuggled closer to her, "Frodo?" She felt him begin to tremble as her sleeve was moist 

"I-I thought i-it was a drwem... I-I thought..."

"I'm sorry, did you have a bad dream?"

"...Bell, are you going away again?"

"...No, not this time."

"Prowise?" Kissing the top of his head, she nodded

"Not like last time..."

"... Will, they hwrt us?"

"Uncle Bilbo?"

"....mmh."

"No, Frodo. Never, he never will. I'll protect you, remember?"

"...I don't want Bell hurt again..."

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry... go back to sleep."

"I lowe Bell."

"... I love you too, Frodo. Goodnight."

"Mmh..." 

"...."

_'He won't come for us... He won't...' _

~~

~~

"She stole Primula from me... and now Frodo. My son... the one thing I had left from Primula.

Killer...

Thief...

She dares steal Frodo away too... 

I'll kill her...

I'LL KILL HER!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menu tessu- You mean everything to me


	8. (VIII). The Mark of Yavanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis meets Bluebell and immediately like her as she also notices her son obvious behavior 
> 
> Bilbo learns about Bluebell being the bearer of the mark
> 
> Thorin learns something new from Frodo and begins to worry 
> 
> Oin finds out and also knocks some sense into our dense prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my best to update by Monday, but I can't I'll try to update it by Wednesday every week... TRY ^^;;
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Oh dear god, it's 4 am... no wonder why I've been writing the same sentence the past hour. I'm gonna go pass out now- Hopefully, I can upload the next chap sooner than next week Monday...   
And now its 5am, alright... time to think upon my idiocy of why I did this to myself... ;;w;;

"So you must be Bluebell- finally get to meet you. I apologize I couldn't say my introductions earlier this week."

"N-not at all. If anything, please excuse us for suddenly coming uninvited."

"Nonsense. Anyone Bilbo fondly speaks of from his family is always welcome to Erebor, especially since you are his favorite niece." 

"O-Oh no, I couldn't possibly be..."

"No need to be humble, well- I'm guessing Bilbo didn't even tell you." Chuckling, she poured Bell a cup of tea 

"Does Uncle Bilbo really talk that much about me?" Surprised even though hearing from so many dwarves, Dis chuckled and nodded her head 

"Oh Mahal, every chance he has. Almost as much as Gloin talks of Gimli."

"I-I apologize on behalf of my uncle..." Nervously chuckling as Dis laughed

"Nothing to apologize about, if anything I was glad to hear Bilbo speak fondly of someone from his family. I understand he isn't in good relations with most of his family." 

"They all take Uncle for granted... he's the best anyone can ask for." Dis smiled as she saw the way Bell was fondly speaking of Bilbo 

"He's lucky to have you."

"N-No! If anything I'm the one-!" Feeling embarrassed, Dis chuckled, "Bilbo truly loves you and Frodo as if you were in his own." 

Shyly smiling against the teacup, Dis looked up to see someone enter the room, 

"Amad, Uncle is- B-Bell." 

"O-Oh F-Fili." Placing the teacup down, she smiled at him, "Would you like a cup?"

"I actually have a meeting with the-"

"O-Oh..." Feeling embarrassed about asking, she looked away from Fili 

_'O-Of course he's busy, he's a prince. What was I thinking?!?'_

_'Mahal, please don't look so sad... my chest hurts when you do that...'_

"W-Well it's not for another hour so perhaps a little break can't hurt..." Dis raised a brow at her son as Bell smiled at Fili 

"Sugar?"

"One please." Handing him his tea, Dis began to stare as the two began exchanging small talk 

_'Oh...?'_

"Used to Erebor now?"

"O-Oh yes, thanks to Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin... F-Frodo loves seeing them both every day- dare I say he's very attached to Uncle Thorin." Laughing, Fili nodded

"He wouldn't let him go so Uncle brought him to the meeting earlier this week, Bilbo was so amused."

"I hope he's not bothering them too much-"

"Not at all, if anything, Uncle is enjoying the attention from Frodo. Well, then again everyone does love Frodo." 

Giggling, Fili smiled at her, "That's a relief." 

As they continued to talk, Fili realized Dis has been staring at them smiling, "Amad?"

"Don't mind me~" Smiling, Bell smiled back as Fili stared at his mother unamused

_'Why is she smiling so much...'_

"Amad..."

"What?"

"Stop."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were gonna say it."

_'You were going to tease me about it...'_

"My, my, no need to be so defensive." As Dis and Bell began to converse with one another, Fili stared at Bell as she continued to talk not realizing Fili's stare

"Fili, you stare any longer, your eyes are going to pop out. Possibly drool all over Bell." Laughing at her son expression, he glared at his mother as Bell looked at Dis not catching what she said 

"A-Amad!" Tilting her head as the two began to talk, she noticed Balin enter 

"Well, it's quite lively in here."

"Balin." 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lady Dis." Waving her hand indicating it wasn't a problem, Bell handed him a cup of tea in which he happily accepted 

"Not at all, do you need Fili for something?"

"I did place all the reports regarding the miners on your desk-" Shaking his head as he finished the tea, he placed the empty cup onto the table and looked at Bell, 

"Actually I've come for Bell." 

"I'm sorry, did I cause some kind of problem-?" Feeling a sudden amount of guilt- she started to apologize. Seeing her sudden panic, Balin smiled reassuring her

"No, No my dear. It's Bilbo. He has asked for you, he's finished all the work for today and wanted to spend some time with you before his next meeting with the miners."

"O-Oh! B-But..." Dis shook her head

"It's quite alright, Bluebell, dear. I actually forgot I have something I need to discuss with Fili."

"You do?"

"Oh, I see. Well." Placing the teacup back into its saucer, she got up and walked over to Balin, "Thank you for the tea, Lady Dis."

"Just Dis is fine, Bluebell."

"Dis. Hope the meeting goes well for you, Fili."

"Y-Yes, thank you." Smiling, she left the room with Balin, leaving Fili and Dis alone 

"So~"

"Amad, why have you been grinning like that...?"

"It's quite obvious, don't you think?"

"I don't follow."

"Oh, Fili. Come now, don't tell me you haven't noticed it yourself?"

"Amad... I don't understand-" Sighing, she leaned against her arm

"Hmmm perhaps it because you aren't aware of what you are feeling." 

"Feeling?" Fili stared at his mother confused before unconsciously placing a hand on his chest, "Feelings..." 

Dis stared at her son a moment longer before breaking out into laughter, "Don't worry, if anything you'll figure it out on your own. Oh and by the way."

"??"

"I like Bell, she's adorable- reminds me of Bilbo in a sense. I just do hope she isn't swooped by another dwarf, she is quite a beauty, kind~"

"AMAD!!" Dis grinned as Fili felt like he was going insane 

_'What is she doing?! Honestly... Bell was quite adorable today- wait why am I thinking about?! I can't-!! She's Bilbo's niece-!! MAHAL!!!'_

As Fili began to be lost in his own thoughts, Dis chuckled as she drank her tea,_ 'She'll be a lovely daughter~'_

~~

~~

"Uncle Bilbo?" Peeking inside where Balin had indicated, her eyes widened, "W-Wow..."

"Ah, Bell! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were having tea with Dis."

"O-Oh, she said it was fine. She wanted to talk to Fili. But Uncle this place..."

"Beautiful, isn't it? Well, not in the best condition, but what do you think?" Bilbo smiled as he pulled Bell further into the garden 

"Did Uncle Thorin make this for you?"

"He did! How did you know?"

"A lucky guess, and after all..." Looking at the slightly wilting plant, she brushed her hand against it smiling, "A hobbit lives for simpler pleasure, don't we?" 

Laughing, he nodded, "Indeed we do. And we do love our nature."

"Something similar to Yavanna."

"Well, she did create us after all, much like Mahal created dwarves."

"Yes... _blessings for all_." Emphasizing the last sentence, Bilbo raised a brow at her worriedly,

"Bell?"

"Ah sorry, just talking out loud." 

"Bell, I meant to ask-"

"...Uhm Uncle, I actually have something I need to tell you..." Speaking at the same time, the two laughed

"Bell, my dear, we should sit. That's actually the reason I wanted to speak with you, the three years..._"_ Gripping onto her sleeves, she felt her heart beginning to race 

_'D-Does he know?'_

Taking a seat in the middle of the gazebo, Bilbo sat across from her, "Where should we start?"

_'So... he doesn't know after all... It's best to keep it that way...'_

"..."

"Well, I just want to know what happened the past-" Noticing at how silent she's become, Bilbo nervously laughed as he wondered if he should continue 

_'I want to ask, but... I don't want to cause her... should I wait till she tells me about those 3 years being silent?'_

"This is quite a difficult topic, isn't it? Shall we talk about it another time?" 

_'I should tell him at least about this...' _

"N-No... I-I don't think I'll have the courage another time." Slightly relieved she was willing to tell him something, he waited for her to continue 

"... Alright."

"...W-Where to start. Uhm, Uncle? how much do you know about the_ 'Mark of Yavanna?'_"

"Oh... well, I know that-

_the Mark Of Yavanna is given to one who is the be blessed by Yavanna herself. He/She is to bring joy and blessings to all she wishes._"

"Yes..."

"But I've heard the mark hasn't been seen in decades."

"..." Gripping onto her scarf, he noticed a slight mark peeking out

"Wait... Bell, don't tell me-" Hesitantly nodding her head, Bilbo stared at her wide-eyed 

"Oh, Bell... Is this why we haven't spoken in three years?"

"...Yes."

_'Mainly because of my mark...'_ Removing her scarf, she pulled her top slightly to reveal the scarred mark on her collarbone 

"Bell, a scar..." Gently placing his hand on the small scar, Bell flinched from the sudden contact, but slowly eased into his touch. Sadly looking at the scarred mark, she sadly smiled 

"It doesn't hurt." 

"How did-"

"I-" As Bilbo awaited an answer, Bell hesitated-

_'He doesn't know about... I shouldn't worry him any further...'_

"I... An accident that I clumsily did." 

"Clearly it wasn't just a small accident!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore Uncle." 

_'...He doesn't know. It's best he never does...'_

"Have you had Oin look at this?"

"O-Oh, I'll be fine, Uncle-"

"Nonsense! I was wondering why you were wearing a scarf in this weather, I mean the wintertime I understand because this mountain becomes very cold, but-"

"Uncle." Chuckling as he began to ramble, Bilbo held her hand 

"Come on, we're going to Oin."

"Really, Uncle it's fine-"

"Come on. We have a salve that'll help heal that scar." Knowing she won't win, she sighed in defeat smiling 

"Alright... you win uncle."

"If there is one thing I learned from dealing with dwarves is to be persistent and stubborn as they are." The two laughed as they headed to see the royal healer 

~~

~~

"Oin?

"In here laddie." Closing the door behind them, Bilbo saw the healer grinding herbs, "Not that I don't hate seeing you laddie, but that's quite the worried look you got there."

"Bell. Need salve for her scar."

"Scar?" Pulling a chair in front of him, Oin indicates for her to sit down and Bilbo standing behind her 

Showing him the scar, Oin inspects the scar before getting up to rummage through his shelf, "Quite the nasty scar you got there lassie. It would've hurt a lot..." 

"...Uhm yes, but-"

"So it did hurt!!" Bilbo began to panic as Bell tried to calm him down 

"U-Uncle, really it happened a long time ago so-"

"Ah, my poor niece! I'm so sorry you had to go through such a pain!!" Bilbo hugged her as she just chuckled

"Uncle, there is no need to be dramatic..." 

"How can I not be?!" Oin stared at Bell from the corner of his eyes as he continued to look for the salve 

"Ah, that reminds me... Bilbo."

"Hm?"

"Ori came here a moment ago looking for you, it seems that there seems to be another dispute between the miners and jewelers again."

"Again?! Those dwarves...hah." Sighing, he rubbed his temple, "I guess I better go solve it before they go at each other again."

"I'll take care of your niece, you should hurry along."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then. Bell, we still need to talk."

"Of course, Uncle." Leaving the two alone, Oin found the salve and returned to Bell 

"So... why are you lying to him?"

"Pardon?"

"Lassie, I'm a healer. I've noticed since I met you every time you turn or sit, you wince- as good of pretending you do, it's quite obvious to someone who takes care of stubborn dwarves. "

"...I don't-" Frustrated that Bluebell wasn't admitting it, he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows at her 

"Lassie. Do you want me to force you to show it to me or do you want to do it yourself?"

"..." Merely nodding, Oin pointed to the bed across the room, "Lie down."

"..." Slowly taking off her clothes just to expose her back as Oin gathered the ointments and salves, back now bare, she laid on her stomach. Oin placed the salves on the table next to them and inspected Bell's back

"Lassie..."

"..." Hiding her face in the pillow beneath her, she whispered, "P-Please don't tell Uncle Bilbo."

Sighing, he began opening the jars, "It's going to be slightly cold, bear with it for a moment." Beginning to apply the salve, Bell tensed as he gently applied it on the wounds 

"Lassie I won't ask for details, it's not my place, but... these wounds are quite severe. Some of these scars are old, I'm not sure I'll be able to heal them completely..."

"...It's fine."

"...Lassie, I've been around long enough to know these _types of wounds..._"

** _"**I deserved them."**_ **

**"... I'm sure you didn't."**

"..."

"It seems like you have a few wounds that are healed- I suspect those tree huggers are responsible for your healing."

"...Lord Elrond."

"Hmm... they did a decent job, but I would've suspected they would've healed these wounds completely." 

"... We left before they can completely heal them and... I told them I was fine."

"When you clearly aren't." Sighing heavily, Oin continued to gently apply the salves, "I feel I should hit you on the head for being so stubborn. Who would've thought hobbits would be as stubborn as dwarves- well, I knew Bilbo was the type, but honestly..." Sighing again, Bell looked at him apologetically 

_'Well, Yavanna and Mahal are married... you make the connection...'_

"I'm sorry for causing you such an inconvenience..."

"Don't need to apologize to me, I'm the healer." 

"... Was it that obvious?"

"I'm sure most of the others noticed the way how uncomfortable you look when you walk."

"T-That's quite impressive." Nervously laughing, Oin finished applying the salves and took a seat beside her 

"...Would you like to talk about it?"

"..."

"Well, if you aren't going to tell Bilbo... just know I can lend you an ear when you need it, although my hearing isn't clear." Not sure how she should respond, she just thanked him as Oin noticed her trembling 

"...Thank you, Oin." Seeing as how he's touched on a sensitive topic, he wiped his hands as he lit a candle 

"Take a nap, I'll make sure nobody disturbs us." Placing a clean rag over her back and a blanket over it. Untying the drapes on the side, the bed was covered all sides as the lights dimmed 

"I'll be right here, lassie."

"...Uncle Bilbo-"

"He has another meeting to go to with Thorin so he won't be back until supper. I'll wake you before."

"...Thank you, Oin." This time with true appreciation, Oin nodded as he left her alone and going back to grinding his herbs 

As she began to fall asleep, she heard Oin talk behind the drapes, "I'm sorry you had to go through such pain lassie... you deserve much more, especially a blessing as yourself."

Tears began to blur her vision as she turned her head to the side and whispered back, 

"...I-I'm not a blessing."

"..."

\---

\---

\---

"Frodo, are you sure you do not want to spend some time with your sister?" Thorin asked he held his hand walking along the halls 

"Bell said I can spend time with Uncle Thwin if I'm a good boy! I keep prwmise with Bell!" Thorin felt his heart melt a little as the Frodo smiled determinedly while Dwalin chuckled behind them 

"Are you hungry, Frodo? I'm sure sitting with me during those meetings were boring for you."

"...Mmh, I am." Frodo admitted making the two dwarves chuckle 

"I'll go stall the damn council." Dwalin volunteered to cause Thorin smirk and thank his friend 

"We won't be away long."

"Is what you say, but you are going to take your sweet time and leave me with those old bags." Thorin shrugged as he lifted Frodo into his arms while Dwalin sighed 

"I dug my own grave..."

"You'll live." Grumbling as they parted ways, Frodo chuckled as he gripped onto Thorin's fur 

"Torwin?"

"What is it, young one?" 

"Mmh... never mind." Chuckling, the two made their ways to the kitchens 

~~

~~

_'Frodo, I know you want to spend time with Uncle Thorin and Uncle Bilbo, but they are busy. They are the King and Consort of this mountain-"_

_"B-But, I want to be with them...'_

_"Frodo..." _

_"He can keep me company. I do not mind." Thorin smiled as Bell looked up _

_"Uncle Thorin..., but I'm sure Frodo will be a distraction during the meetings..."_

_"Not at all, if anything, he'll help the meeting go smoother."_

"Oh?"

_"Yesterday, Frodo just being in the same room as those stubborn guild masters, helped."_

_"Well, if Frodo is alright with it..."_

_"I prowise to good boy!" Pleading Bell as his eyes reverted to his puppy eyes, Bell was defeated as she chuckled_

_"Alright."_

_"Yay! Thank you, Bell!!" Hugging her, Bell stroked the top of his head while Thorin and Bilbo were already out the door talking with Balin and Ori. As Frodo was going to leave, Bell gently grasped his hand _

_"Frodo-" Staring at her, she kneeled down to him as she whispered,_

_"Promise me something else?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Don't tell Uncle Bilbo or Uncle Thorin about back home."_

_"...Why?"_

_"...It'll hurt them if they found out."_

_"But you said they won't hurt us. They help us, they can help Bell." _

_**"...I'm not sure I'll be staying long.**"_

_"Bell?"_

_"Oh, sorry. It's nothing." Smiling at him once more, Frodo stared at her not convinced. He might've been a child, but he knew when Bluebell was giving him a fake and painful smile._

_"I don't lwke Bell sad..." Surprised Frodo saw through her facade, she sadly chuckled_

_"You are too wonderful to me, Frodo..."_

_"Bell...? Are you leaving...?"_

_"... Promise me?" Reverting back to the original topic, Frodo reluctantly nodded_

_"That's a good boy." Placing a kiss on his forehead she gently nudged him towards the door as Bilbo and Thorin was waiting _

~~

~~

As Frodo was on his third apple and biscuits, Thorin was conversing with Bombur as he continued to cook, 

"Mahal, he can really eat for such a wee Lil thing." Thorin chuckled as he stared at the small hobbit 

"He can."

"I honestly was a little surprised when I saw him."

"How so?"

"Well, if anything I would've been convinced he's your child." Raising a brow at the cook, he continued his reasoning 

"His hair and eyes have your features and the rest is well, it just screams Bilbo." Chuckling, Thorin shook his head as he finished his pint 

"I'd love that, but unfortunately he is not." 

"Have you talked to Bilbo about children?"

"We have, but he just worries he will not be able to produce me one. You know it is difficult for one to bear a child of a different race no matter their fertility."

"I wish nothing for the best for you my king." Sincerely wishing him, Thorin thanked him 

"It seems you are more comfortable talking to me now."

"Well, you can thank Bilbo for that. Honestly, I should be speaking to you formally-"

"Nonsense. After everything that's happened in our journey, you do not need such formalities with me nor Bilbo. We are comrades."

"Even still..." Bombur sighed as Thorin merely grinned victoriously 

"Uncle Torwin?" Turning his attention to the small calling voice, he offered him another plate of biscuits 

"Still hungry?"

"N-No... full." Wiping his hands, he pushed the empty plate away from him 

"Take your time, Frodo. No need to rush."

"Dwalin will not be happy." Bombur remarked as Thorin shrugged

"He volunteered."

"And I'm sure he regretted that decision quite immediately." 

"Uncle Torwin...?" Hearing fear in his voice, he worriedly stared at Frodo

"Something wrong, little one?" 

"... Are we allowed to stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stay? Here... Mountain with you and Uncle Bilbo..."

"Of course you are allowed to stay. What makes you think you are not welcome here?"

"Forever?" Confused to why Frodo was suddenly worried, he pulled Frodo onto his lap as he smiled to reassure the nervous one 

"You are always welcome here- this is your home as much as it is for Bilbo." 

"P-Pwoise?" 

"Of course. What is the matter, little one?" 

"...I don't want to go back. **He** always make Bell sad."

"Back?" Not following what Frodo was muttering, he was about to press on the subject until Balin came in 

"There you are, Bilbo is with Dwalin right not-" Rushing out of the kitchens, Bombur waved them goodbye as Frodo waved back while Balin and Thorin rushed through the halls 

"I don't have to lecture you on you running through the halls like a madman, do I?" Balin asked as Thorin glared at him 

"Now isn't the time for etiquette lesson, Balin."

"Dwalin is with Bilbo this time, as the last time I remember Lady Dis knocked out the teeth of the last dwarf who dared mock out hobbit." Smirking at the memory, Thorin slowed down 

"I suppose..."

"Honestly I sometimes wonder if I raised a prince or a child who never grew up." Thorin chuckled as Balin followed 

"Torwin?"

"Hm?"

"I lobe you and Bal." The two stopped and stared at the smiling hobbit 

_'THIS HOBBIT MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS!!'_

As Frodo squealed in delight in Thorin's crushing hug, Thorin couldn't help but remember just minutes early about Frodo's worry. Should he be concerned? 

~~

~~

"Oin?" Entering the healer's ward, he saw the healer surprised to see him 

"Fili, this is a surprise. You never come round here unless it's Dwalin or Kili dragging you here." Fili chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck

"I was just wondering if you've seen Bell..."

"Oh?" Raising a brow at the young prince with a smirk, Fili glared at the healer

"Haha, very funny..." Sarcastically laughing, Oin shrugged 

"It is, a little."

"...Why is it that all of you find it so amusing?"

"Well, Fili. If we remember correctly, you are being pressured to be married and we've never seen you act like this before." 

"Wha-" Rolling his eyes, he leaned against the bookshelf, "I am merely being polite to show my niece around Erebor."

"Sure sure." 

"Oin, you should know I cannot court her. She is part of the family- she is Bilbo's niece, making her my cousin."

"Haven't stopped the past kings from different races."

"I don't know how to answer back on that..." Fili was irritated as Oin chuckled 

"It's not like you are blood-related and if you weren't listening from before, she is Bilbo's adopted niece."

"You are not making me feel better about this."

"Honestly Fili, you've never been one to run away from a challenge unlike your brother-" Fili has never desperately wished he was fighting orcs rather than speaking about his lost love life

"Has the council forced you to marry a princess?"

"Well, no-"

"Nobles?"

"No-"

"Then your options are open! I may be old and practically deaf but honestly, you are one dense dwarf." 

"Oin-" Before Fili could retaliate once more, the healer struck his horn onto the prince's head 

"O-OW!!" 

"Get. It. Through. Your. Dense. Head." As he rubbed his head, the healer rubbed his temples as he leaned against his arm, 

"Fili you may be a prince, but you at least are able to choose who you can love and marry-"

"Correction- I have time to find someone I care for before they choose one for me."

"Shall I hit you once more for good luck? Or perhaps Mahal will come to us and get it through your head for us." 

"...I see you point Oin."

"For Mahal sakes, I hope you do." 

"I am just... not sure, how-"

"You'll know. Fili, I understand you have this ridiculous burden set upon you... but you at least have the chance to find someone, and she may be closer than you think...If you haven't noticed."

"...Oin, I hate to say you've given me better advice than Uncle himself."

"Yes, well Thorin and Bilbo have been running around in a circle throughout the journey to Erebor." The two laughed as they remembered how awkward and rigid Thorin acted towards Bilbo as Bilbo was completely clueless, too shy and unworthy for Thorin.

"Gandalf did have to meddle."

"Meddle? He nearly had to put those two in a cage and leave them there until they admit their feelings to one another." Chuckling at the mental image, Fili nodded

"I can see him doing that."

"Wizards love to meddle." 

"... I'm sure someone like Bell has someone-"

"Fili. What is in my hand?"

"...A syringe."

"And do you want to know what is in this syringe?" 

"I don't believe I do..."

"Get moving and start courting!!" Racing right out of Oin's presence, Oin sighed and placed the syringe back in its place. Walking to the next room and gently pulled back the drapes to check on Bell. She was fast asleep, the incense he lit earlier was still in effect

_'... May Mahal be with you as Yavanna is.' _

\---

\---

\---

"M-MMGHHH!!!!" Unable to scream as the gag in her mouth stopped her from yelling, tears streamed down her beaten face as Drogo blankly stared at the withering hobbit in front of him 

_"Did I not tell you to stay still?" _

_"M-MMGHHH!! MHHH!!" Hearing her cries behind the gag, he continued to beat her with the fireplace poker_

_"You had one job... the bless the lands of the humans. Because of you they thought me a fraud and a liar- they cut ties with me, I no longer have any income coming in. You are always too tired to bless our lands. You PATHETIC. USELESS. WORTHLESS. CURSE!!!" Withering on the floor in pain as she curled up into a ball, Drogo gripped onto the handle of the poker tighter _

_"... A curse. Yavanna mark of blessing... no." Walking over to the fireplace, he leaned down and placed the tip of the poker into the hearth._

_Unable to see what he was doing, blinded by tears and pain, Bell tried to move away. Hands tied and mouth gagged- she began to squirm towards her room thinking Drogo has had enough but was far from it..._

_Seeing as the tip of the poker was now red, he got up and began to walk towards the squirming girl. _

_"Where are you going." Freezing from fear, he gripped onto her hair and tossed her on the table, Pulling down her shirt to reveal the faint mark, he eyed his poker before looking back at the mark _

_"You aren't deserving of the mark. If anyone deserved it..." Unable to even say her name, he gripped tighter on the handle, "I'm going to make sure you wish you never have been rescued that day!" _

_Searing pain._

_Gripping onto his arms as she writhed against the table, he watched as smoke emitted and the smell of burnt skin filled his nostrils. Tossing the now cooled poker onto the floor, he pulled her into her room and closed the door _

_Gripping onto the rug underneath her, she began to bawl against her gag-_

_'W-Why... why me...?'_

_"B-Bell?" Unable to look at new hobbit in her room, she continued to cry in agony _

_It was silent a few minutes until she felt a small hand on her shoulder making her flinch and back away from the presence. Looking through her watery eyes, Frodo held out a bowl of water with a rag and bandage wraps_

_"B-Bell... I-I help Bell..." Tears continued to stream down her face as she stared at Frodo _

_Gently going near her, Frodo untied the ropes and removed the gag. Dipping the rag into the water he began to wipe away the blood and the burning new scar. _

_"I-I'm swrry Bell... I'm swrry..." Crying as well, Frodo hugged her as Bell hesitantly hugged back _

_Unable to look at him, Bluebell's mind was blank as she looked adrift while sadly smiling,_

_"I-It's oka...y... I-I deserved it... I-I'm a c-curse."_

\---

\---

\---

Jolting awake, she looked around in a panic before realizing it was one of the medical beds in Oin's medical ward. Right on cue, Oin opened the drapes,

"How are you feeling?"

"...A little better."

"Able to sleep?"

"...A little."

"I won't be able to heal you completely from this once. I'll need you to come every day to apply the salve-"

"M-Master Oin, n-no that's not nece-"

"Unless you want Bilbo to do it or Frodo." 

"... I understand."

"It should heal by this coming spring. It's a long slow progress, but it will mostly heal." Nodding, Oin removed the blanket and rag over her back and collected his jars before leaving to allow her to dress

As she re-dressed, Oin spoke behind the curtains, "I won't be able to lie to him forever lassie. Eventually, he will find out."

"He won't... I'll be gone as soon as you heal my wounds."

"Gone?"

"...I'll be leaving Erebor by this coming spring."

"What of Frodo?"

"It'll be selfish of me to ask Uncle Bilbo, but... he'll be safer with him than me."

"Lassie-" Pulling the drapes back, Bell walked out smiling at the healer

"Thank you, Oin. I'll see you tomorrow." 

_'...I hope Fili works fast and gets that girl to consider staying.'_

\---

\---

\--- 

"Drogo, have you gone mad?!"

"I'm getting them back."

"Wha- that Bluebell?! You've completely lost it! She is nothing but trouble, you said so yourself- your son I understand but why both?!" 

"Because Lobelia- we are family."

"Family isn't what I'd call you are after, Drogo. You are not yourself ever since-"

**"Do not say her name."**

"... Why are you so obsessed with Bluebell? She isn't your daughter, you can toss her away now-"

"She is valuable!!"

"Drogo-"

"She bears the mark of Yavanna!!"

"...You're lying-"

"I'm not."

**"YOU WERE KEEPING SUCH A SECRET FROM THE SHIRE?! Have you lost your mind?!"**

"...."

"You know the bearer of that mark is loved and practically worshipped as if that she were Yavanna herself! The Shire elders- they will have you stoned to death or worse!! If anyone finds out what you've done to that girl-"

"Stay out of my family business."

"...Y-You've completely lost yourself, Drogo. We may be estranged cousins and family, but I am not helping you hurt a bearer of the mark. You are on your own-"

"Says the woman who took advantage of her and took the house in which we were originally supposed to live in."

"Bilbo Baggins was a fool who married a mad king! What I did is hardly anything compared to what you've done and are set out to do! I want no part of your scheme!!" 


	9. (IX). Beginning to Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili understands what he feels for Bell is true and not a small crush
> 
> Bluebell begins to have night terrors throughout the few weeks, Frodo worries so he and Kili come up with a plan involving Fili being in the room with Bell 
> 
> Thorin asks Bilbo about Bell and Frodo's parents and their life in The Shire- they come to a few conclusions they do not like but do not assume wanting to hear it from Bluebell herself first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am... dear lord. I'm barely functioning right now, sorry for the mistakes. TwT  
So glad I finished this on a Monday! Alright, update this week too, WOO HOO!!

"This meeting is adjourned." 

"My King." 

"And another day goes by~" Kili slumped against the chair as Thorin finished signing off some papers

"Uncle, do you still need me today?" Looking up from the papers, he shook his head 

"I do not. Thank you for your help today, Fili."

"Just doing my responsibilities, Uncle." 

"You need to relax a little." Kili laughed as Thorin glared at him,

"At least he does not doze off during the meetings." Kili looked away embarrassed as Fili chuckled 

"I handed Balin my reports regarding the cave incident last week-"

"No need to explain, Fili. You can go." Heading out the door, Thorin smirks as he watches his nephew leave,

"Give my regards to Bell." Bumping into the door, Fili groaned in pain as the dwarves behind him snickered

"I'm having tea with mum!" 

"Oh, Fili don't forget you have training with your brother later this afternoon." Dwalin reminded him as Fili nodded irritated and glared at his uncle. Rubbing his head, he left. 

"Do you think he'll tell Bell how he feels?" Kili asked as Thorin leaned against his arm, 

"I'm sure he will. He's just confused about what he's feeling for her."

"You sound so sure." Dwalin teased as Thorin glared at his royal guard, "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Never. You and Bilbo danced around each other for so long, Gandalf had to meddle." Thorin groaned remembering his awkward courtship with Bilbo 

"The laddie will be fine, he knows she's the '_One'_." Balin confidently said as Kili grinned

"Bet on it?"

"Laddie..." Dwalin pulled out a book as Thorin raised a brow 

"We've been wagering on those two since day one." Kili placed his bet as Thorin rolled his eyes,

"Uncle? Are you not betting?"

"Mahal... wait- Bilbo's already bet?!"

"He actually suggested it." Balin chuckled as Thorin sighed 

~~

~~

_"Bell, dearie- goodness you look dreadful. Are you alright?"_

_"I-I am... just a little tired is all."_

_"You poor thing, having to take care of your little brother and do all the chores at home especially helping Drogo afloat- the poor man losing his love so soon."_

_"...mmh hm."_

_"Oh, Bell we heard a loud thud the other day... is everything alright?" Staring at the hobbit wide-eyed, she began to tremble a little_

_"I-It... I need he-"_

_"BLUEBELL." Shutting her mouth immediately, she turned around to see Drogo smiling and walking towards her making her nervously smile at him _

_"Oh, Drogo, where are you coming from?"_

_"Oh, just visited Bilbo. Giving him my thanks for taking care of my kids every once and a while." Placing a hand on Bell's shoulder, she flinched from the sudden grip but continued to smile fooling the hobbit in front of her_

_"Drogo, you are pushing this poor girl too much. She looks exhausted."_

_"Oh, well. I do admit i have dumped a lot of the responsibility on her, but she's a good girl- I'm quite terrible with house chores." Laughing, Bell looked away nervous_

_"Well, I better get going. I have a bit more to shop for supper tonight."_

_"Oh, how are your little ones?"_

_"Oh, you know how fauntlings are at that age. It's difficult but its every moment I cherish."_

_"I'm sure you do."_

_"Well, see you around. Try and get some sleep, Bell."_

_"T-Thank you." Waving the two goodbyes, she walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, she felt his breath against her cheek making her tremble more,_

_"What were you going to tell her?"_

_"N-Nothing...!"_

_"I hope so. Half of the Shire thinks you are crazy and a terrible girl, wouldn't want to show them would you?"_

_"...N-No."_

_"Good, go and get ingredients for supper and pick Frodo from Bilbo's."_

_"...C-Can't we have s-supper at Uncle Bilbo's-" Gripping her shoulder even tighter to cause bruises, she winced,_

_"Uncle Bilbo? Don't think for a second he can help you nor is he going to take a girl like you in." Pushing her away from him, she held onto her shoulder_

_"I don't have to remind you what an abomination you are, do I?" Flinching, she shook her head as Drogo took out his pipe _

_"Bilbo is not your uncle, only to Frodo."_

_"...Y-Yes sir."_

_"Tsk. As much as I hate Frodo being with him, I'll allow it this time. You make sure you bring him home by tomorrow afternoon and be prepared for a lashing when you return."_

_"...Y-Yes Sir."_

_~~_

_~~_

_Finishing up the mess Drogo created, Bluebell placed the last broken piece of glass into the bin and dragged herself to her room. About to enter, she heard Drogo speaking to Frodo from the slightly opened room _

_"Frodo, Bluebell is not your sister. Understand? She is a bad girl."_

_"But why...? I lwke Bell-"_

_"Frodo."_

_"Papa, I lwke Bell. Don't hwrt Bell... pwease?" Sighing, he tucked his son into bed and stroked his hair _

_"You'll understand in the future. She isn't good for you-"_

_"Bell is nice..."_

_"Frodo, she may be nice, but someday she will hurt you as she did to me by taking your mother away from us. She will bring nothing but sadness and hurt to us, she is a curse."_

_"...Mommy was sick. She said Bell was blessing."_

_"She isn't. She never was."_

_"But..." Not wanting to listen anymore, she headed into her room without realizing Frodo saw her _

_~~_

_~~_

"Bell..." 

"...."

"Bell." Opening her eyes, she saw Frodo staring at her worried

"Frodo... what time is it?"

"It's past lunch..."

"Oh dear... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep for so long..." 

"Bell... you okay?"

"I'm fine, Frodo. I'm sorry, let's go get lunch." Staggering slightly as she got up, Frodo worriedly stared at her 

"Bell should sleep." 

"I'll be fine, Frodo." Helping him down the bed, she grabbed his hand and headed out the doors to the kitchens 

"Bell... are you swre?" Smiling, she ruffled his hair as they continued to walk in silence but Frodo wasn't convinced 

Closing the door behind him, Frodo noticed flowers all over the bed and floor to the door- Begonia flowers

**FEAR**

~~

~~

"Bell, Frodo- we've been wondering wh- Mahal, are you alright Bell?" Worridely staring at Bell, she nodded

"J-Just a little sleepy is all..." 

"A little- Bell, lassie, you look like you are about to collapse any second." Bombur had her sit down as one of the cooks gave Frodo his lunch 

"Just been having a hard time sleeping lately..."

"Oh Mahal, is it because you are not used to the mountain? Bilbo had a hard time during the first few months when he began to live here."

"I-It's probably that..." Yawning again, Bombur gave her a cup of tea

"This is Dori's tea, one of his specialties- should help you sleep."

"Oh, thank you, Master Bombur."

"Come now, you can just call me Bombur." 

"Bombur." Nodding in approval, Bell drank the tea and felt a little more relaxed

"This is wonderful..." Sighing in content, Bombur smiled,

"Why don't I take Frodo to Bilbo?"

"Oh no- I couldn't bother you-"

"Come now, little one, you need to sleep."

"...W-Well I am quite exhausted." Leaning her hand against her forehead slightly irritated, Bombur nodded

"You head back to your room, I'll take Frodo to Bilbo. Today is his free day, so he should be in the garden reading."

"...I'll leave him in your care for a moment then, Bombur." Getting up from the table, Bell weakly smiled at Frodo

"Frodo, don't cause Bombur any trouble and have fun with Uncle Bilbo, okay?" 

"Mmh! Bell can sleep!" Chuckling, Bell wobbled out of the kitchen

"Bell, do you want me to take you to your room?"

"I-I'll be fine..." Waving in thanks, Bell walked away as Bombur sighed

"She's a stubborn one like Bilbo, huh?" Frodo continued to eat his lunch, but he stared at Bell struggling frame as she disappeared from his sight

"Mmh...."

~~

~~

"Bilbo?"

"Oh, Bombur." Closing his book, he got up from his chair and smiled at the dwarf, "Did you need something?"

"Brought this Lil one to you." Looking down, Bilbo saw Frodo jumping up and down 

"Uncle Bilbo! Are you fwee today?!" Chuckling, he kneeled in front of the happy hobbit 

"I am, shall we spend the day together?"

"Yay!!" 

"Thank you, Bombur."

"It's nothing. I'm gonna head back to the kitchen now, I'll see you later for supper."

"Will do." Leaving the two hobbits, Bombur left the garden as Bilbo picked up Frodo 

"So what do you want to do-"

"Ah! Uncle Bilbo!" Startled by his sudden scream, Frodo cupped Bilbo's face

"W-What's wrong Frodo?"

"Do you know where Fee is?"

"Fee? Oh, Fili? Well, I believe he'll be sparring with Dwalin at the training grounds..." 

"Can we see Fee and Kee?"

"Hm, I don't see why not but is there a reason-" Jumping out of his arms, he grabbed Bilbo's hand 

"Let's go!!" 

"A-Alright, Frodo slow down!" Allowing the small hobbit to drag him, he couldn't help but laugh 

~~

~~

"Come on Fili, get your head out of the clouds." Grunting, Fili tackled Dwalin but to be easily flipped over his shoulder and thrown onto the ground

"Ow...."

"Come on Fili, it's not like you to be distracted so easily." Dwalin chuckled obviously knowing why, but teasing Fili was hard to do when he wasn't as a troublemaker like Kili

"Sorry..."

"Someone on your mind?" Grinning as he saw Fili's face flush and brow twitch in annoyance 

"I'll have you know-!" Charging toward Dwalin once more, he readied himself for another obvious attack until realizing he changed his tactics. Grabbing Dwalin's forearm, "IT CAN'T BE HELPED I THINK ABOUT HER!!" Throwing him over his shoulder, Dwalin went to the ground with a grunt 

"Seems like she would be your source of the main focus." Chuckling as he got up, Fili caught his breath ignoring the chuckles from the other dwarves after hearing their prince' slight love declaration 

"Nice to know."

"Shut up..." Fili grumbled as Dwalin patted his shoulder whilst continuing to chuckle at Fili's embarrassment 

"Fee!!!" Looking up- Bilbo and Frodo were coming towards them, but Frodo was running towards them faster than Bilbo 

Finally, in front of the two dwarves, Bilbo leaned down against his knees to catch his breath as Frodo unexpectedly ran into Fili's arms making him catch him in a panic, 

"W-Woah!"

"Catch!!" Giggling, Fili couldn't help but smile as he ruffled his hair whilst Dwalin was checking on Bilbo

"You alright?"

"F-Fine..." Coughing as he caught his breath, Dwalin chuckled as he patted the consort's back, "Keep forgetting how much energy Frodo can have..."

"Fee! Uhm- fa-f....f....uhm what's the word? Uhmmm fa....flavor? Fa-" Raising a brow at the hobbit, he chuckled as Frodo seemed to struggle with his words but understood what he was trying to say 

"Did you mean Favor?"

"Mmh hmm! Favor! I need favor from Fee!!" Chuckling, he placed Frodo back on the ground, ruffling his wild curls 

"What is it?"

"mmh..." Turning his head at Bilbo and Dwalin, the two were talking amongst themselves to notice Frodo staring at them, Frodo waved his hand toward Fili to come closer

Kneeling down to his height, Frodo whispered, "It's secwet... Can't tell Uncle Bilbo or Dwali." Chuckling at Dwalin's nickname he nodded, thinking the favor was something adorable, he went along with it. He didn't realize Frodo was playing match-maker.

Running to Bilbo to tell him he wanted to hang out with Fili for a moment and asking Dwalin if he can take Fili. Bilbo agreed as Dwalin ruffled his head indicating as a yes- Frodo beamed at the two thanking them as he ran back to Fili. 

"Fee let's go!!" Chuckling, he allowed the hobbit to drag him back into the mountain

"Fili, don't let him drag you like that for too long, you're going to be out of breath!!" Bilbo yelled as Fili nodded

"I'll be fine!"

"Did he not see me almost retching my guts out?" Dwalin laughed as Bilbo sighed 

~~

~~

"So where are we going?"

"Before we go, you need bath!" Frodo chuckled as he walked a few steps away from Fili making him laugh

"I do smell, don't I? Alright, mind waiting a bit?" Shaking his head, Fili and Frodo made their way to Fili's room 

As Fili was in the bathroom, Frodo looked around the Prince's room until Kili came in-

"Fili, you her- oh! Frodo!"

"Hi, Kee!" Smiling, he kneeled down against the bed as he ruffled the hobbit's hair 

"Is Fili here?"

"Bath! He smelled!" Chuckling, Kili got up to sit next to him, 

"Are you spending the day with Fili today?"

"A little, I'm asking him favor!"

"Favor?"

"Mmh, for Bell, but-! Shhh! It's a secwet, didn't tell Fee yet." Kili laughed as Frodo grinned, 

"Frodo you are the best. I might end up winning the bet." 

"Bet?"

"Oh, nothing. So what are you going to do?" Now curious about his plan, Kili happily decided to offer his help to the hobbit-

"Bell... she's having bad drewms..."

"Oh. Having a hard time sleeping?" Feeling bad for Bell, Frodo continued,

"Bell... sad and scared when she wakes up. I want to help, but she's always helping me... I want to help Bell this time." 

_'Such a big heart...' _

"Well, if anything I'm sure Fili will help. If he doesn't, we can always lock him inside with her." Grinning, Frodo pouted

"You'll hwrt Fee if you push him into Bell!" 

_'Oh, my heart...!'_

"Frodo, could you pass me my shirt please?" Yelling from the bathroom, Frodo jumped off the bed and went to go deliver the dwarf his shirt 

"Hmm... lock them inside. That might actually be a good idea." Grinning as he thought on the plan, he waited for his brother to come out as Frodo tilted his head confused as to why Kili was grinning like an idiot

~~

~~

"Mmh.. Frodo...?" Opening her eyes in the dim-lit room, she looked to the empty side and remembered from this afternoon, "Oh right..." 

Feeling her head throbbing in pain, she sat up against the headboard and sighed, "At least I was able to sleep for an hour... Oh, Yavanna I am exhausted..." 

_'BLUEBELL...'_

Flinching from the sudden voice, she turned around to see nothing- "J-Just a ba-bad dream..." 

**'Are you sure about that...?"** Something poked at her shoulder as a familiar voice was breathing right behind her. Slowly turning around, her eyes widened as she froze in fear 

**"MISS ME?"**

"N-NOOO!!!" 

Jolting awake from the bed, Bluebell frantically looked around the room before realizing it was just another dream, 

_'H-He's not here anymore... He's not here...' _

Taking in a few deep breaths, Bluebell managed to compose herself but she was too exhausted and her head was hurting too much. Leaning against the headboard of the room, Bell stared at the balcony- the sun was slowly starting to set

"Hope Frodo is having a good time...Oh Yavanna my head..." Groaning in pain, Bell buried her head into her knees as she tried to focus on staying awake 

_'C-Can't sleep... keep seeing him.'_

As she struggled to stay awake, there was a knock at the door and the last person, Bell thought she'd hear- soft, worried and somewhat comforting-

"Bell?"

~~

~~

"Frodo why are we at your room?" Fili looked at Frodo while Kili was hiding his smile 

"Favor."

"??"

"Bell... she can't sleep. She's scared."

"Scared??"

"Bad dreams..."

"... And what do you want me to do?" Still not seeing what he was brought here to do, Frodo looked down to the floor embarrassed to ask as Kili sighed at his brother's denseness

"He wants you to help Bell fall asleep."

"Wha-!" Rolling his eyes, Kili pushed him towards the door

"W-wait a minute- I can't just-"

"We're not leaving until you go into that room and help Bell." 

"..." Frodo looked at Fili with pleading eyes making it impossible to reject the favor 

"I-I'll do my best..." Kili grinning as Frodo smiled, the two waited for Fili to enter the room

Sighing, he stared at the door before knocking- "Bell?" 

A few seconds passed and it was silent making the three think she wasn't inside until the door opened slightly, "F-Fili?"

"H-Hi." Hearing her say his name so timidly made his heart flutter 

"S-Sorry I wasn't expecting you, u-uhhmm." 

"Oh, well actually- WOAH!" Cut mid-sentence, Kili pushed his brother into the room before closing and locking the door 

"S-Sorry!" Helping Bell up off the floor, blushing she shook her head as she took his hand 

"N-No, i-it's fine." Making sure she was alright, he pounded on the door 

"KILI!!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, brother! Don't worry, Bell, I'll have Frodo sleep with me tonight!" 

"Wait Kili?! Kili! Open this door!!" Grinning, he placed the key in his pocket and picked Frodo into his arms as he walked away from the pounding door

"U-Uhm Kee, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hmmm... probably. Don't worry, Fili will help her."

"Mmh..." 

"KILI!!!!"

~~

~~

"I'm really sorry about this..." 

"I-It's fine..." The two were sitting on opposite sides of the bed, back to each other

**The awkwardness in the room... oof **

_'W-Why did Kili push and lock Fili into our room- WHEN DID HE PREPARE A LOCK?!'_

_'I'm gonna kill Kili myself just so I can bring him back from Mahal to kill him again!!!' _Annoyed his brother put him in this position, he remembered Frodo's favor when he heard Bell groaning. Turning to see her body curling in itself, he walked over and sat next to her

"Frodo's been telling me you've been having trouble at night lately..."

"I-It's nothing, j-just bad dreams." Weakly smiling at him, the moment she looked at him, her body staggered forward making him pull her towards him 

Too exhausted to feel embarrassed, Bell saw her vision was beginning to waver, "Bell, you need to sleep..." 

"I-I d-don't want to..."

"... Would it help if I slept next to you?" 

"N-Next to me...?" Realizing what he said, Fili face was flushed as he mumbling 

"I-I mean, it's just- uhm, I didn't mean a-anything b-bad on- I just uhm- I'm gonna go sleep on the chair- s-sorry I shouldn't have said anything-" Rushing to the bathroom, he shut the door and slid down against the door 

_'What am I doing?! Yeah, nothing wrong with offering my help- yeah, I'll sleep next to her, she definitely won't think I'm a pervert of some sorts!!!' _Mentally yelling at himself, he buried his face in shame into his hands as he groaned while Bell was still trying to get over the sudden help Fili offered 

_'Fili... you're too nice to someone like me...'_ Although feeling unworthy of such kindness, Bell couldn't help but feel happy over it as she staggered over to the door 

Gently knocking on the door, she waited for Fili to reply, but he was too in his thoughts to listen to Bell's gentle knockings, "U-Uhm Fili?"

Hearing mumbling behind the door, Bell leaned against the door to try and listen but couldn't hear clearly. Knocking softly once more, she waited and the mumbling stopped. Slowly opening the door, Fili looked to the ground like a child as a slight blush was spread on his face,

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to make things even weirder." Bell giggled making Fili rub the back of his neck 

\---

\---

\---

"Thorin, you're back early tonight." Smiling at his husband, Thorin placed his crown down on the table next to Bilbo's circlet and walked over to Bilbo

"I finished the paperwork this morning and the meetings have been spread around- I honestly don't know what I do without Balin." Chuckling, Bilbo gave him a kiss and held up a glass of wine 

"I'll have someone bring you dinner."

"What of you?"

"I had dinner earlier with Frodo and Bell."

"How are they liking Erebor?"

"Frodo is definitely having the time of his life while Bell seems to be getting used to it. She's been having trouble lately- I suggested I sleep with her a couple of nights just so she's more comfortable, but she seemed embarrassed. I forget she's not my little Bell anymore." Chuckling as he fondly remembered, Thorin smiled 

"She'll always be your little Bell, no matter how old she gets." The two sat by the fireplace as one of the guards brought Thorin dinner and left the two- Speaking about their day, Thorin remembered about Frodo's words earlier from the past weeks 

"Bilbo, were Frodo and Bell happy in The Shire?"

"Hm? Well, of course, they were... why do you ask such an odd question?" A little taken back from the sudden question, Bilbo furrowed his brows 

"Frodo, he seemed very worried... "

"What did he say?" 

"It's the way he said it that concerned me..." Waiting for Thorin to continue, Bilbo placed his teacup back into the saucer as he gave his husband his full attention 

"He asked me if he was allowed to stay here..."

"Why of course they're allowed to stay, I was even hoping they would- wait, did you say it in a way they misunderstood you did not want them here?!" Getting on defense, Bilbo began to hover over Thorin as his face was scrunching up into anger

"Bilbo. Ghivashel. Amrâlimê. Please try and calm yourself-" Holding out his hands in defense, Bilbo realized he was getting angry at Thorin and sat back in his chair trying to recompose himself. Sighing as he buried his face into his hands, 

"I'm sorry Thorin. I didn't mean to get mad directly at you." Chuckling, Thorin held one of Bilbo's hand and caressed the back of it to give him some comfort 

"It's alright, amrâlimê. It just shows how much you care for them." Feeling embarrassed, Bilbo just nodded as he let out another sigh 

"You don't think anyone has told them or shown them in some way they are not welcome here?" Worried, Thorin shook his head, 

"The dwarves have been nothing but welcoming of them, especially of Bell. She is such a sweet girl." 

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that..." 

"What do you mean?"

"You asked if they were happy at The Shire... I want to believe they were but, we- no, Bell. She... she was not liked by all..."

"How could you not like a wonderful girl such as her." Surprised by the new piece of information, Bilbo began to tell Thorin about what he remembered- Thorin wasn't happy by the end of it 

"I knew you weren't on good terms with your family, but at least they didn't mean you harm- but! On Bluebell?! She's a child!" 

"I don't know why to this day... I don't understand why they would do such things to her, she's a good girl. She's wonderful to Frodo and to me, too wonderful honestly, she didn't deserve such treatment." 

"...Bilbo. I don't want to assume things, but-" Hesitating, Bilbo squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue 

"What is it?"

"...Well, it sounds like Bell was being mistreated, perhaps by..."

"Drogo? N-No, impossible- I-I've seen the way he cares for them..."

"I'm not assuming anything, i-it's just a possibility. One of many I can think of."

"...R-Right we shouldn't assume." 

~~

~~

_"Drogo, where have you been- dear god is that alcohol I smell on you?" Holding his hand against his mouth, Drogo let out a nervous chuckle _

_"I apologize, Bilbo. I had a hard time with one of my usuals, he was trying to haggle the price more than I can offer. One thing led to another and I ended up spending the night trying to assure him I wasn't charging him more than usual." As if it was practiced, Drogo explained the smell with ease as Bilbo had bought it _

_"Well, I understand you are trying to keep your family afloat, but you shouldn't leave your children alone for so long- especially so often. I worry about those two, Frodo seems to be forgetting about you sometimes."_

_"Does he...?" His face had hardened a little as Bilbo continued,_

_"He can only talk about Bell all the time- whenever I speak of you, he gets quiet and hugs Bell. It's quite adorable- Drogo?" Looking up to see his expression, he was taken back from the sudden change _

_"I'm gonna head on home and say hello to my children."_

_"You do that. I just dropped, Bell some soup for dinner-"_

_"Thank you, Bilbo, but I can take care of everything from here on out. You don't need to continue to come and check on them anymore-"_

_"Wha- of course, I do. Drogo, I practically adopted those two into-"_

_"Bilbo, you've done enough. And also, the papers. I have to sign them in order to allow you to adopt them officially." _

_"Drogo, honestly. Why must you be so stubborn, all you need to do is to sign under the dotted lines and I'll be able to help you without everyone thinking I'm trying to make you become like Took-"_

_"... You may see Frodo, but let Bell stay at home from now on."_

_"Wha- Drogo, what nonsense are y-"_

_"Good day." Walking away, Bilbo let out a frustrated huff as Drogo slammed the door shut leaving Bilbo wide-eyed from the sudden rudeness _

_'Honestly, what is with him these days. Last week, he seemed upset when I told him that Frodo told Bell he loved her.'_

_Just as he turned on his heel to walk back home, he heard a loud crash. Knocking on the door in a panic, Bell opened the door with slightly puffy eyes-_

_"Bell, I heard-"_

_"I-I just dropped something, Uncle Bilbo. D-Don't worry about me. S-Sorry to startle you, I almost cut myself." Explaining her puffy eyes, Bilbo wasn't really convinced but nodded _

_"Are you sure you're alright?"_

_"Y-yes, U-U- Uncle B-Bilbo." _

_"Bell-"_

_"**Bluebell.**" Hearing Drogo call for her, Bell flinched a bit but it was missed by Bilbo as he was trying to look behind her _

_"U-Uncle Bilbo I-I should probably clean that up before Frodo hurts himself."_

_"O-Oh right-"_

_"Sorry, Uncle Bilbo, I don't mean to be rude."_

_"Not at all, I'm sure you missed Drogo-"_

_"....Y-Yes."_

_"**Bluebell."** His voice was getting impatient as Bell gripped onto the door _

_"W-Well, I'll see you soon, Uncle Bilbo."_

_"A-Alright-" Closing the door before he could finish, Bilbo stood there with his stomach twisting_

_'...Should I have convinced her to let me in? Why do I have such a bad feeling.'_

~~

~~

"Uhm F-Fili you don't have to sleep there." Looking up from the couch, he smiled

"It's fine, Bell. I'm being rude as it is- being in a Lady's room." 

"...But-"

"Don't worry, compared to this couch, I've slept on worse."

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." Laughing, Fili held up the lantern

"I'm gonna turn off the light now. Goodnight, Bell."

"...night, Fili." As they both turned in, silence fell into the room except the crackling of the fireplace 

A few hours into the night, Fili heard whimpering and what sounded like soft crying. Waking up from the stiff couch, he groaned and looked around the now dark room as the hearth has died out. Turning on the lamp, he saw Bell was sitting up on the bed- she was curled up in herself, shaking and crying.

"Bell?" Asking too softly, she didn't hear him making him walk closer to her

"Bell." A little louder as he placed the lamp down on the table beside the bed, she looked up frightened- Fili felt as if his heart had shattered from seeing such a scared expression 

"It's only me, Fili." Softly smiling, Bell stared at him a little longer before recognizing him 

"F-Fili?"

"Are you alright?" 

"I-I...." Looking around the room, she finally snapped out it and pulled herself away from Fili,

"I-I'm sorry, I-i didn't mean to wake you- I-I..." Gently placing a hand on her shaking shoulder, he could see she looked like she was going to cry again 

"Bell, don't apologize. Was it a nightmare?" 

"...Y-yes." Looking at her complexion, he saw she looked exhausted yet so scared to fall back asleep

"Alright." Sitting up on the bed, he began to rearrange the pillows into a nest and pulled Bell towards it before placing a blanket over her 

"F-Fili?" Confused at what he was doing, she sleepily looked at him to see him lay beside her as he began to pat her shoulder. Gently smiling at her, he spoke, 

"When I was a child, my mother would gently lull me to sleep like this and hum. She mostly did this to me when I had nightmares."

"You too...?"

"Mmh hmm." 

"... I-I'm sorry for making you do such a thing for me."

"Don't be..." Beginning to hum, he watched as Bell began to fall asleep. Watching her sleep, he noticed just how exhausted she was. 

_'She really must've had such bad dreams...' _Continuing to hum, he realized she was completely fast asleep. Smiling as he accomplished his mission, he was about to walk away back to the couch, when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt 

Turning around, he saw that Bell had a grip on it.

"Bell?" 

Thinking she was still awake, he called out to her, but she was asleep. Not sure what to do, he thought of taking off his shirt and letting her grip onto it for the night, but that just led to more troubles in his head as he replayed the end result. Sighing in defeat, he went back to his original position and placed his arm over her head and stared at her sleeping form

_'... Mahal, I wish I can do this with you every day. Just the two of us alone like this...'_ Blushing a little, he hesitantly placed his hand against her cheek, 

_'It horrible for me to want you... I'm sure you have someone already, someone as beautiful, kind and wonderful as you..._

_But if I can be just a bit selfish this one time..._

_I wish you could be mine.'_

**By the grace of Yavanna and mercy of Mahal, Fili didn't know his story was beginning- as for Bluebell.**


	10. Happy Hobbit Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hobbit Day!!  
Just a very short drabble of fluff of our favorite hobbit and dwarf couple-to-be :)  
Just something to make you smile from the cheesiness- hopefully, please accept my terrible romance and cheesiness I write TwT
> 
> Ah, Frodo. You are our little matchmaker~
> 
> The next chap will be posted tomorrow!! :D

"Bell! Bell!" 

"Mmh... Frodo, five more minutes please..." 

"But, Bell- Look!!" Shaking the sleepy hobbit, he pouted as he began to bounce on the bed

Unable to sleep through the tremors, Bell sleepily sat up as she rubbed her eyes, "Frodo... what is it?" Yawning, Frodo grinned as he sat right into her lap. Lazily ruffling his head, she yawned once more

"Are you hungry, Frodo?... Did you need to use the ba-"

"The flowers!" Excitedly waving his arms as he looked around, Bell was still half-asleep to understand what he meant 

"Flowers?" Looking at what he was pointing, Bell's eyes widened- she was now awake

_'W-WHAT IS THIS?!'_

The entire room around them was filled with flowers and plants of all kinds- Anthurium, Daffodils, Matthiola (Stock)- just to name a few, they all had different meanings for each, but they all came towards one main emotion- 

**Happiness**

"D-Did I do this..." 

"Pretty flowers!! Feels like The Shire!!" Frodo happily exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and began to run around the small garden she had produced

_'I know I'm still getting used to this... but- this... THIS IS A LOT!!' _

Bell was internally panicking a little as she observed the flowers before her- picking up a flower, she observed it and saw it was shinning like gems-

_'I should make sure nobody comes in here-'_

"Ah, Uncle Bilbo, morning!!" Frodo opened the door grinning as Bell panicked

_'FRODO!!'_

"Good morning, my boy. Is our Bell awake? I wanted to make you my infamous panc- OH YAVANNA." Seeing the small garden inside the room, he began to laugh as Bell fiddled with her fingers and looked down at her hands in embarrassment 

"Bilbo, something the matter?" Fili asked as he and Thorin arched a brow 

"O-Oh, it's nothing. Uhm- it seems, Bell just woke up. Give us a moment." Nodding, he went back to talking to Thorin 

"It seems like you slept well." Smirking as he commented, Bell wished she could sink further into the bed 

"I-I'm sorry Uncle Bilbo..."

"Oh my Bell, why should you apologize for this? If anything, it's lovely!"

"R-Really? I-It's not..."

"??"

"Well, I ruined the room..."

"Nonsense. If anything you brightened up the mountain a little more." Bell couldn't help but smile as Bilbo began to pick up some of the flowers

"Bell!" Looking down, she saw Frodo holding an incomplete flower crown 

"Oh, it's lovely Frodo." Encouraged by the compliment, he ran over to Bilbo 

"Uncle, could you keep an eye on Frodo? I'm going to wash up." Nodding, Bell disappeared into the washroom as Frodo waited a moment before asking 

"Uncle Bilbo." Whispering, Bilbo looked down

"Hm?"

"Is Fee outside?"

"Fili? Oh yes, he's outside with Thorin actually." 

"Can you give this to Fee?" Not understanding why Bilbo saw the crown he was making- Gardenia 

_'Oh~ Smart boy. How adorable, our little matchmaker...'_

"Very well." Holding back his chuckles, he helped Frodo finish off the last flowers on the crown and walked him out 

"Oh and this is for Uncle Torwin!" Chuckling, he took the roses Frodo has picked out 

Leaving the room, Bilbo held out the flowers to the two waiting dwarves, "Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"Nothing to worry about, amrâlimê." Thorin noticed the flowers in Bilbo's and Frodo's hands,

"Flowers?" 

"Frodo picked them out for you." Thorin face brightened up as he leaned down towards the small hobbit and happily accepted the flower bundle 

"Thank you, my boy." Happy to see Thorin accepting the flowers, he ran over to Fili and lifted the flower crown

"Bilbo, I know you told me hobbits court through flowers and food- Frodo's flower crown..."

"Yes, it's what you think it is." Catching onto what Frodo was doing, Thorin began to laugh as Bilbo followed right after 

"For me?"

"Give to Bell."

"Oh? Why not give it yourself?" Chuckling, he accepted the crown nonetheless- 

"Not for me. Fee needs to give to Bell, to tell Bell."

"Tell?"

"You like Bell!!" 

"Wha-" The King and Consort under the mountain held back their laughter as they looked away from Fili's brightening face

"Frodo-"

"Fee should tell Bell!"

"Listen to the wise hobbit." Ignoring his uncle's tease, he glared at the chuckling couple 

"Sorry to keep you wai- oh! Uncle Thorin, Fili. Morning." Smiling, Fili felt his heart skip a beat as the couple chuckled again 

"M-Morning Bell." 

"Come along, my pancakes are going to grow cold!" Pulling Frodo into his arms, Thorin wrapped his hand around Bilbo's waist and led the way 

"Why don't we give them a little bit of space, amrâlimê?"

"I believe a few moment longers is not a problem..., the pancakes can wait."

"Ah! I'll eat it!!" Frodo happily volunteered, "I want Uncle Bilbo's pancakes!!"

"Of course, my lil' sprout!!" 

~~

~~

"You have a few flower petals..." Reaching out to grab the petals that were on her head, he immediately stopped 

"Fili?"

"I-I apologize, I didn't mean to be forward."

"O-Oh!" Remembering how touching of the hair for dwarves was reserved for family, close friends, and lovers, Bell began to tussle through her hair in a hurry 

"I-I didn't mean to look like a mess-!" As she mumbled an apology, Fili couldn't help but chuckle at the state she was in 

"Fili?"

"Oh, no sorry." Seeing a petal was stuck on her nose, he gently picked it off making Bell blush 

"T-Thank you." 

"Oh! I almost forgot-!" Holding out the crown, Frodo gave to him earlier- Bell stared at the gift wide-eyed

"F-Fili..."

"Uhm, I'm not exactly sure what these flowers mean, but... I thought they looked very nice. I-I'm sorry, I'm not knowledagble about this." Giggling, she accepted the crown 

"It's alright, I appreciate the gesture."

"It doesn't mean anything inappropriate, does it?" Worried he might've accidentally offended her, Bell shook her head

"No. Don't worry I know you don't know their meanings."

"I-I'd like to know, for future references... in case?"

"O-Oh! W-Well... u-uhm, these are gardenias. T-They mean... uhm... _'you're lovely_'- it's given by close friends, family, and l-lovers..." 

_'Such a fitting flower for her.'_

"Well... if anything..." Placing the crown upon her head and avoiding from touching her hair, he took a step back and smiled

"They are beautiful on you... you truly are lovely." Blushing as Fili smiled, she shyly smiled back 

_'She's so beautiful... every day, my heart feels like exploding whenever I see her...'_

"T-Thank you Fili..."

_'H-He's just being nice, h-he obviously doesn't mean it **that way...**'_

"Shall we catch up to them? I know how grumpy Bilbo can get if he skips a meal." 

"We hobbits do love to eat." As the two continued to talk while they caught up with Thorin and Bilbo, Frodo saw Bell holding onto a rose in the back of her hand 

"Uncle Bilbo." Turning his head, Bilbo peeked over behind him and saw the rose- _a blue rose_

**Secret/ unattainable love**

"Oh, Bell..."

"What's wrong, Bilbo?" Hearing his husband mumble

"Perhaps we should help those two out."

"Hm?" Pointing out the flower, Bell thought she was hiding, Bilbo explained the meaning to Thorin 

"O-Oh..."

"Should we do something?"

"... I think we should let them figure it out themselves."

"But..."

"They'll come to us when they need help."

"I hope so..."

"They will."

Chuckling, Bilbo caressed Thorin's cheek, "When did you become such an expert?"

"Well, I did try everything when I tried courting you." Laughing at the memory, Thorin only sighed, "As exhausting as it was and as much of a fool I made myself- in the end, I'm very glad I did."

"As am I."

"Ahh! Uncle Torwin! Uncle Bilbo! No kiss kiss!!" Covering his eyes as the two seemed to draw closer to each other, they separated and laughed 

"Now then! Onto breakfast!!"


	11. (X). Relationship(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Morning, but easily swept away as Fili and Bell get closer~
> 
> Kili and Frodo are high-fiving each other for success-
> 
> Thorin is lost for words to Kili's actions as Bilbo finds it hilarious-
> 
> Bell has an unwanted admirer, she refuses and that takes a turn leading into Dale where she also stumbles into a familiar face.

"F-Fili?"

"Mmh..."

"F-Fili...." Opening his eyes, he is met with Benitoite orbs staring at him-

"Hm? Morning already?" Sitting up as he yawned, Bell fiddled with her hands as Fili was still half-asleep

"G-good morning..."

"Oh, good morning _Bell_...Bell... BELL?!" Realizing what he did last night- flustered, he turned to explain to fall off the bed 

"F-Fili?!"

"O-Ow... Mahal, I-I'm awake now." Groaning as he got up, Bell began to giggle 

"A-Are you alright?"

"I believe I am. Thank Mahal, we dwarves are sturdy." Chuckling at his own clumsiness, the two chuckle and giggles erupted into laughter

"I can see you two got chummy last night." Turning around, Kili stood in front of the door grinning as Frodo walked over to Bell. As soon as Fili saw his brother, he remembered what he did last night- sliding off the bed, he walked towards him. 

"Kili..."

"Brother. So~" Waiting for a thank you, he continued to grin victoriously until he saw the smile Fili was showing him

**"Kili..."**

"...So~ Bell! Bilbo is waiting in the garden with Uncle, they want to have breakfast with you as for me... I'm gonna... RUN!!" Making a head start down the hall, Fili ran after him furiously as he yelled 

"KILI!! YOU ARE DEAD!!" 

"ADMIT THAT YOU APPRECIATE WHAT I DID FOR YOU."

"LIKE I'M GONNA SAY THAT!!"

"SO YOU ARE APPRECIATIVE!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP SO I CAN TELL THAT TO YOU!!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR FROM HERE!!!" 

As Bell stared at the opened door, Frodo patted her hands making her divert her attention to the smiling hobbit, "Sleep well?" 

"I did... Frodo, did you plan this?"

"Uhm, I wanted to help Bell... Kee thought if Fee stayed with Bell, Bell would sleep easy." Unable to stay angry at him, Bell sighed as she ruffled his hair 

"Thank you, Frodo, but you shouldn't cause them any trouble."

"I-I know, sowwy." Smiling, she pulled him into her lap as she tapped his forehead 

"Why don't we go and see Uncle Bilbo, don't want to keep them waiting." 

"Mmh!" 

\---

\---

\---

_ -(Few weeks after Bluebell and Frodo leaves Rivendell)-_

"Hiril nin." 

"Alyan, you've returned. I heard you passed by the Iron Mountain?"

"Yes, the dwarves were kind enough to teach me a bit about their culture when I passed by." 

"Glad to know the dwarves were kind to you."

"Not the case most times." Chuckling, Lord Elrond, and Alyan walked down the open halls and continued to talk about Alyan's trip. While walking, he reached to the door of where Bell was staying

"Our little Bell has left for Erebor." 

"When?" Surprised to hear of this, he stared at his uncle 

"Just a week ago. I have sent some of our elves with them and Gandalf to Mirkwood."

"But... I finally got to talk to her again..." Feeling disappointed he wasn't able to spend time with her after everything's that's happened, Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder as comfort

"I'm sorry, Alyan. I tried to make her stay, but she wished to leave as soon as possible. For you have to leave a day after she's finally awoken..."

"... I do not blame her. She wishes to see Bilbo, and it's alright, Uncle."

"I did give her the necklace you left behind for her."

"Y-You gave it to her?"

"I did. Did you not want to give it to her?"

"I did... I just wish I was the one to have given it to her... I was hoping she would accept it.. but as-" 

"Did you never tell her?"

"No, it just seemed there was never a good time." 

"Well then..." Stopping in his track, Alyan looked behind raising a brow at his uncle as Lindir had appeared with Alyan's sword and cloak

"I believe you should go and find out the answer yourself."

"Uncle..."

"Go and tell her. You'll never know until you tell her yourself." Smiling as he was grateful, Lindir handed him his belongings as Alyan was off 

Watching his nephew leave Rivendell, Lindir spoke, "Is it wise to send him when our Lady Bell already has trouble letting others into her heart?"

"Precisely why I'm sending him. She needs to know she is as precious- not merely because she bears the mark, but after everything, she has been through..."

"Well, if it's anything... I do hope Aylan the best." Chuckling the two went back inside,

"Who knows, I might end up with a new niece." 

"Perhaps grandchildren?"

"Oh, now, let's not get ahead ourselves."

"You are my denying the thought, My Lord." 

"...I didn't say I did not like the idea." Lindir held back his laughter as Elrond smiled at the thought 

_'I wish you luck, Alyan.'_

\---

\---

\---

_-(Present Day)-_

"Uncle Bilbo~!!" Running to the hobbit, Bilbo easily caught Frodo in his arms smiling 

"Sleep well?" Nodding, Bilbo handed him to Thorin- tossing him in the air a few times, Frodo squealed in happiness as Thorin grinned 

"Morning, my Lil bell." Blushing at the nickname, Bell just smiled

"Uncle, I'm not a child anymore." 

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to see you as a precious thing!" Dramatically covering his mouth as he looked away pretending to cry, Bell immediately felt bad

"A-ah n-no Uncle, I-if you still want to you can-! I-I didn't-" Smiling, Bilbo hugged Bell before pulling her towards the set-table 

As the four sat around the table and began to eat, Bell turned to help feed Frodo, but Thorin has already beat her to it. 

"O-Oh, Uncle Thorin, I can-"

"You're always taking care of Frodo, Bell. Relax a little." Bilbo said as Bell reluctantly agreed as she saw how happily Frodo was as Thorin continued to spoon-feed him 

As Thorin and Frodo were happily eating and talking, Bilbo and Bluebell spoke to one another but Bell saw Bilbo sadly looking at Thorin and Frodo-

"Uncle are you alright?"

"O-Oh, I'm fine." Sipping his tea, Bell eyed Bilbo worriedly as she saw him unconsciously stroking his stomach 

"Uncle... _are you_-"

"Bell." Interrupted, she looked at Thorin 

"I heard yelling earlier in the halls- Fili was yelling at Kili? Did something happen." Nervously laughing, Bell explained

"Uhm, well... you see..." Explaining what happened, Thorin felt as if a vein popped

"That troublemaker..." Sighing as he held the bridge of his nose, Bilbo was holding back his laughter 

"W-Well, K-Kili was only trying to be helpful-"

"Helpful is not what he was being, amrâlimê. Mahal, to think he is the one in courtship when he acting yet like a dwarfling..." 

"Now, Thorin. Kili didn't cause any harm-"

"Amrâlimê, shouldn't you be a little angrier about Kili's prank. Not to mention with Bell, he locked him into Bell's room-"

"U-Uhm..." Both looking at Bell, she looked down at her food with a slight blush on her cheeks 

"F-Fili was very kind and didn't do anything weird. I-I didn't mean to be an inconvenience towards him s-so if that's what you are worried about..."

"See! Look, Thorin, you are making Bell think we are mad at her for no reason." Bilbo began to laugh as Thorin guilty apologized to Bell 

"I know Fili would never do anything to you, Bell. And it's not your fault, it's just... Kili, he tends to ruin things when he thinks he's trying to help..." 

"Let them be, Thorin. Obviously Kili likes to help his older brother." Laughing louder, Thorin sighed 

"You are always too kind when it comes to those two."

"Well, they can't have two brooding uncles, can they?" This time it was Thorin who began to laugh as Bell was completely lost 

_'Why would Kili be locking Fili into my room???'_

~~

~~

Once breakfast has finished, Bilbo and Thorin were needed in the Throne room- Frodo was taken by Dwalin who promised him some training, Bell was left alone so she decided to head to the library and pick a few books back to her room. 

Grabbing the books that were recommended by Ori, she was on her way back to her room when she bumped into a dwarf.

"Ah!" Falling on the ground with the books spreading across the floor, the dwarf in front immediately picked the fallen books 

"Are you alright?! I apologize, Lady Bluebell."

"I-It's quite alright, it's my fault for not paying attention." Shyly chuckling, she got up and dusted off her dress as her books were handed back to her, "T-Thank you-"

"O-Oh, I am Forrid- I am one of the many apprentices under the council-dwarves."

"O-Oh, yes. We met once at the mess hall just last week."

"Yes, we did." Smiling brightly, his smile widened as Bell returned the smile bds she ignored the uneasiness she was getting from him 

"W-Well, it was a pleasure to meet you again, Master Forrid-"

"Please, just Forrid, Lady Bluebell."

"Oh, then. Please. Just Bluebell is fine." 

"Bluebell..._ Bluebell_." Repeating her name like a mantra, he seemed very happy saying her name numerous times making Bluebell giggle 

"I-I apologize."

"No, it's alright."

"W-Well I shouldn't be keeping you standing here." Walking out of her way, she thanked him again for his help and head into her room 

As soon as the doors closed, his smile darkened as he eyed the closed door,

**"Bluebell~ Bluebell~ Bluebell~ Such a lovely flower, a name that suits you... _I can't wait~_"**

Walking away from her room, Forrid happily grinned as he muttered her name under his breath, but he didn't realize Fili had been heading to Bluebell's room with a few books in his hand and saw him

_'What is Forrid doing here?'_

Seeing the prince a few steps away, he immediately bowed to the prince, "Prince Fili."

"Forrid. Might I ask why you are coming from the direction of Bluebell?" Her room was within the halls of the royals- only close friends and chosen guards were seen through this side of the halls

"I was... Well, Bluebell has dropped her books on the way to her room and I helped her carry them back."

"...Well, glad to know you helped her." Bowing to Fili once more, he was on his way while Fili stared at the apprentice a little suspicious 

_'I'm just overthinking things.'_

Knocking on her door, he waited as he nervously looked at the books in his hands. _'I hope she likes them...'_

"Yes? O-Oh, Fili...!"

_'Her voice is like listening to spring blossoming itself...'_

"Fili?"

"S-Sorry, I-I uhm..." Gently nudging the books into her arms, he scratched his cheek shyly,

"I-I wanted to apologize for yesterday and well... I know you've been here for a few weeks, and I thought you'd like these books... I-I overheard you talking with Bilbo last week wanting to learn a little about our culture, mainly traditions, and children's stories." 

"Fili, thank you so much- I-I..." Happily accepting the books, she smiled at him as Fili stared in awe 

"Thank you." As if the sun itself was shining upon her, Bell's smile radiated to Fili and he felt like melting into happiness just seeing her smile so beautifully- he couldn't help but smile back 

"It's nothing..."

"U-Uhm, would you like some tea?"

"I shouldn't bother you any further-"

"O-Oh no, please, I insist." Smiling as she opened the door wider as an invitation, Fili couldn't say no to that smile 

"Well, if you insist, Bell." Nodding, he entered her room as she closed the door behind 

As the doors closed, they weren't aware of the dwarf who witnessed the small talk they had. Gripping onto the mountain walls as he clenched his jaws and began to curse the scene he saw, _'_

_B-Bell?! He called her Bell?! How dare he- I don't care if he is a prince- Bluebell is mine! SHE IS MY ONE. MINE!!! HER BEAUTY AND INNOCENCE IS MINE!!'_

~~

~~

_(A few days later...)_

"Bluebell." 

"Oh, Master Forrid."

"Please, just Forrid is fine."

"O-Oh yes, I'm sorry- Forrid." Correcting herself, Forrid genuinely smiled, "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, well, I actually wanted to give you this." Handing her a small box, she gently took the box from his hands confused

"A box?"

"Inside." Opening the box, Bell was in awe, "F-Forrid, t-this is beautiful."

"Do you love it?" Happy from her expression, he took the necklace out of the box and showed it to her closer. An emerald and diamond smile necklace-

"I-It's lovely, b-but I can't accept this."

"No, please I insist. It reminded me of your eyes when I saw it."

"Forrid... I can't..." Feeling slightly overwhelmed from the gift, he smiled as he placed the necklace back into the box and pushed it into her hands once more 

"Please keep it." Unable to resist his plead, Bell reluctantly agreed as he happily smiled

"Oh, I'm going to be late for the council meeting- see you around Bluebell." Rushing away from Bell, he ran down the halls leaving Bluebell to look at the box uneasy 

"...."

~~

~~

_(A week later)_

"Bluebell!!" Running towards Bell, she looked up from her books and smiled at the familiar face 

"Forrid, good afternoon. How've y-"

"For you, here." Shoving another box into her face, she took a step back and looked at the box- the box was a little bigger than last time 

"W-What is this?" Confused as she closed her book, he placed the box in front of her 

"I saw this and it reminded me of your hair, like spun gold~"

"... I-It isn't-"

"Here, take a look." Opening the box it was a gold bracelet with emeralds and gold flowers designed around it and underneath were small emeralds acting as a bed for the bracelet 

"I-It's uhm... beautiful..." 

"Do you love it?"

"I-I..." Unable to respond, she meekly nodded making his smile widen 

"I'm glad you do." Taking the bracelet out of the box, he placed in on her wrist to show how it looked up close. Looking at the dwarf in front of her she felt the uneasiness come back along with a familiar feeling she didn't like

"U-Uhm Forrid, I-I can't take this... i-it's too valuable and-"

"Nonsense. _A beautiful flower_ such as yourself deserves to be showered in gold and riches. And I shall provide whatever I can to make it happen." Coming off a little strong, Bell took a step back as instinct 

"F-Forrid... I-I can't-"

"It'll match the necklace I gave you a week ago." Smiling as he wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, he let his fingers linger on her wrist making her pull back 

"Forrid I-"

"I'll leave you be. I'll come to see you next week again." Walking away happy, Bell worriedly watched the dwarf leave. Ori was watching the entire time from the back of the bookshelf and stared worriedly at Bell 

"Bluebell?" Turning around, she hid the bracelet behind her and smiled, "Ori, good afternoon." 

"Bluebell, was that Forrid I saw?"

"O-Oh, yes. H-He came to say hello."

"I didn't realize you were so close to him now." 

"Uhm well... not really, I would say acquaintances..." Looking down at her book, Ori got a little more worried

"Bluebell, is everything alright?"

"Y-yes! I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well... I don't mean to be pry, but it seemed like you did not want to be with Forrid..."

"O-Oh... you saw?" Gripping onto the book tighter, Bell felt her heart begin to thump faster in fear 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"N-No, it's alright." 

_'He was worried about me... Ori is too kind...'_

"... Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Uhm well..." Hesitant, she looked at Ori and saw he was genuinely worried. Letting out a nervous smile, she pushed the box towards Ori as he took a seat beside her

"A box?"

"...A gift from him." Opening the box, Ori's eyes widened 

"H-he gave this to you?"

"...Yes, I told him I couldn't take it, but- he kept... it was impossible to reject when he shoved it into my face..." 

_'is Forrid mad?! Giving Bluebell such an extravagant gift means- no, he couldn't possibly... Not to mention it's quite obvious about Fili towards her... every dwarf in Erebor talks about it.'_

"Bluebell, do you... _like_ Forrid?"

"Like as a friend?"

"N-No, not exactly."

"O-Oh-! Uhm...No, I don't, I-I don't even really know him. We've only spoken a few times since I've come to Erebor..." Fiddling with her fingers, she saw Ori's eyes narrowed, "O-Ori did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. Don't worry, Bluebell." Smiling, he closed the box, "Uhm Bluebell if you do not want this gift, do you mind if I take it back to Forrid for you?"

"W-Would you?" Relieved to hear him offer, she immediately accepted as Ori smiled back 

"Of course."

"Oh I also have another gift I received from him, would you...?"

"Not at all." 

~~

~~

_(That same day- over to Fili's side)_

"Hey Fili..."

**"What-?"** Responding back to his brother irritated, Kili held out his hands in defense, 

"Did I make you snap?" Laughing, Fili glared at his brother before going back to his paperwork

_'I can see a thundercloud hovering over him...'_

"Kili, unless you have the report for this year's winter rations then-"

"Brother, when is the last time you had a break?"

"Too busy to stop at the moment-" Mumbling the rest as he continued to write through his scrolls, Kili sighed

"If you're worried about my report, I handed it to Uncle already-"

"Mmh hmm."

"You aren't really listening are you?"

"Mmh hmm."

"....I, Fili, am an idiot prince."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You are a brooding dwarf!! I will spend the rest of my days with a pissed look!!"

"Mm-hm."

"....Mahal, you are really out of it." 

"mmh hmm..." Staring at his brother like a mindless dead, he began to wonder what he can do for him to take a break. Walking out of the room, he saw Bell was talking with Bombur and Bilbo- just then an idea popped into his head making him grin devilishly 

"Bell!!" 

~~

~~

Opening the door slightly, Bell peeked inside to see Fili too concentrated in his paperwork to notice his doors opened. Walking into the room, she balanced the tray in her hand and used her back to gently close the door. 

Setting the tray down on his bed, she looked up again, but he still hasn't noticed her. Pouring a cup of tea, she walked over to his table and placed the cup right on top of the papers, "It's best to take a break now and then, Fili."

"Kili, I told you- B-Bell!" Standing up from her sudden appearance, she chuckled while he picked up the toppled chair 

"Working too hard isn't too good for you." 

"I-I uhm, so-sorry I thought you were Kili." Chuckling again, she took the tray she placed on his bed and placed it in front of him 

"I heard from Kili you missed breakfast and lunch."

"Oh. Uhm... I'm sorry to make you-"

"Don't worry about it." Smiling, she leaned against the table- Fili raised a brow, "I'm not leaving until you've finished eating, orders from Uncle Bilbo and Kili." 

"That idiot..." Sighing, he reluctantly began to eat as Bell watched- Fili couldn't help but feel a little grateful to Kili, even if he did this knowing Fili would love it 

"Fili, uhm... I never got to properly thank you."

"Hm?" Looking up, he saw Bell was fiddling with the ends of her dress and blushing 

"About... the... uhm, you helping me sleep well?" Choking on his stew, Bell panicked as she offered him water in which he gladly accepted

"I-I'm so sorry, a-are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I-I'm sorry. I-It just- caught me off-guard."

"S-Sorry..."

"Uhm, well, I-... I'm glad I was of help, I hope I wasn't being too forward..." Fili felt embarrassed remembering about it- especially what he did afterward when she was sleeping- staring at her like a creeper

_'WHY DID I DO THAT?!!!!'_

"N-Not at all! B-but uhm... F-Fili, this is an odd request but..."

"Odd request?"

"...W-Would you be able to stay with me again tonight?"

"Huh...?" 

_'Why did I ask that?!'_

"N-nothing inappropriate!! I-I- ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask this-" Fili started to laugh as Bell stared at him a confused

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just I'm a little glad you took on my offer."

"Huh?"

"Relying on me a little more." Bell just stared at him as he continued to laugh a little more, 

_'Rely on you...'_

"Y-You don't mind?"

"Of course not, well- I hope Frodo doesn't mind." 

"Oh, Frodo... Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin are sleeping with Frodo tonight."

"Wha- seriously?"

"Y-yeah." 

_'T-Then it's just the two of us again... Wait- Mahal! No! Stop it!! Augh!! I'm gonna end up being a creeper!!'_

"Fili?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to chase away those bad dreams." Cheekily remarking, Bell blushed but chuckled as did Fili 

"Yeah." As the two continued to talk about other things, they didn't realize behind the doors, Forrid was listening to the entire time 

"I was just bringing him the reports and I hear this... Bell..." Gripping on the papers, he ripped them up and walked away

** _'Bell...!'_ **

~~

~~

"Bell..."

"F-Forrid..." Smiling, he walked over to Bell as she nervously smiled back 

"I-I got the gifts back from Scribe Ori... I-I don't understand, you took the gifts the first time I presented them to you. Why-"

"Forrid, I apologize if I indicated in any way our relationship was... W-Well, I heard from Ori that presenting such gifts meant....c-courtship."

"Yes- Yes! Exactly! And you took my gifts happily-"

"P-Please forgive me, I-I wasn't exactly aware of your traditions and I foolishly thought it was merely a friendly gift. I-I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea..."

"B-But Bell- You are my '_One._' I know it." Taking a few steps closer, Bell instinctively stepped back 

_'That bad feeling again... I-I need to get away from him-'_

"But, F-Forrid, we've only known for a few days-"

"That doesn't matter. I know you are meant to be with me." 

_'He's starting to scare me...!'_

"F-Forrid, I-I'm sorry b-but I do not-"

"Don't say it- Don't!!" Grabbing her shoulders, he glared into her frightened eyes, "You are mine!" Hearing that made Bell remember,

** _'BLUEBELL, YOU ARE MY PROPERTY. I AM ALLOWED TO DO WHAT I WISH TO YOU~'_ **

Pushing the dwarf away from herself, she got ready to run away when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her tense up. Looking up, she relaxed to see it was Dwalin

"M-Mister Dwalin..."

"Lassie, I've been looking for you."

"Y-You were?" Nodding, he held out his arm for her to grab- 

"Oin says you were supposed to be with him an hour ago."

"O-Oh, yes... I-i forgot-" 

"Bluebell-" Forgetting Forrid was still here, she ignored him and looked away, "I see, well then... **I hope you can forgive me**." Apologizing, he went on his way as Dwalin's brow was raised- Forrid's apology held another message behind it

"You alright, lassie?"

"Y-Yes... I-I'm sorry. We should get going." 

"You sure?" Nodding, Dwalin reluctantly bought it as he led the way to Oin's- on their way, Dwalin noticed Forrid was watching them from afar as Bluebell's body was shaking a little. _Something was definitely wrong..._

\---

\---

\---

The next few days were peaceful, Bell hadn't seen or heard from Forrid. If she were being honest, she was actually relieved- the past few times she's been around him, she's been feeling a disturbing feeling from him. The last encounter was... less than pleasant nor ideal...

_'It's best if I avoid him from now on... I should also thank Dwalin.'_

"Bell?" Looking down, Frodo was staring at her with wide eyes, "Sad, Bell?"

"O-Oh no, I'm fine. Sorry, Frodo, just a little distracted is all." 

"Bell, really okay?"

"M-Mmh hmm. Now, where did I stop?" Going back to the story she was reading for Frodo, he leaned into her embrace and listened to her voice as she held up the book in front of him 

As they were comfortably reading, a quiet knock came from the door making Bell stop. "Give me a second, Frodo?" Nodding, he pulled himself aside as Bell slid off the bed and walked to the doors. Opening the doors, she saw nobody was outside, only a box and a message attached to it,

_Bluebell, from the moment I saw you. I knew you were my **'One'**_

_I cannot accept that you are going to be taken away from another- you who belongs to me._

<strike> _Please do not make me do anything that I will regret._ </strike>

_You are mine. Do not forget that..._

** _My Bluebell._ **

Slightly disturbed by the message, she looked at the box and hesitated. Crouching down to open the box, she untied the string and opened it, the immediate stench that overwhelmed her made her want to hurl- seeing inside she screamed as it resonated throughout the halls 

~~

~~

"Thorin, have you seen my book? I'm sure I left it on the bedside."

"Oh, I'm sorry, amrâlimê. I gave that book to Bell to read to Frodo, he was interested in it last night."

"Oh- well, then." Smiling, he went over to his small bookshelf to grab another to read before he turned in, but Thorin had other plans 

Slithering his hands around Bilbo's waist, he hoisted the hobbit into his arms as Bilbo squeaked from the sudden action. Blushing, he looked down at his grinning husband, 

"T-Thorin!"

"What is it, Ghivashel?" Nuzzling into his stomach, Bilbo blush grew brighter

"H-Honestly... d-don't sneak on me like that."

"Whatever do you mean, my burglar? I was merely trying to gain the attention of my thief. The one who stole my heart~" Grinning at his cheesy line, Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle 

"You hopeless romantic."

"Only when it comes to you, my thief." Gently placing him down on the bed, he placed the book on the bedside and returned back to his husband and enveloped him in his arms and began to pepper him with small kisses all over his face

"T-Thorin, t-that tickles!" 

"Oh, well, I do apologize~" Continuing his action, Bilbo stroked Thorin's hair- As the two were beginning to be lost in their love, a scream shocked them both as Thorin as instinct grabbed a dagger underneath his pillow 

"W-Was that Bell?" Bilbo asked worried as Thorin peeked outside to see a few doors from theirs was Bell on the ground 

Rushing out of their room, Bilbo ran over to Bell's side, "Bell. My Bell, what is the matter?"

"U-Uncle B-Bilbo..." Overwhelmed, tears began to spill as she held onto Bilbo's hand. As he tried to calm her down, he saw the gift in front and had to fight the urge to puke at the sight 

"B-Bell?" 

"N-No, Frodo! Don't look." Blocking his view, Bell pushed him back inside their room as Bilbo went inside to keep him from coming outside 

Thorin saw the box and his face hardened- inside the box was the head of a boar, it was still fresh as the stench of the blood was strong. "Thorin-! We heard-" Dwalin and a few of his subordinates had arrived.

"Dwalin, I need you to have two of your best dwarfs guarding Bell and Frodo now on."

"Wha-" Pointing his dagger to the box, Dwalin's scowled at the '_gift_' 

"Uncle! We heard screaming- Bell?" Kili and Fili arrived right behind Dwalin as Kili kneeled down to Bell 

"Bell. Bell. Look at me." She was still shaking- 

"K-Kili..."

"That's right, it's me. It's fine, you're fine." Smiling, he tried to calm her down as Fili glanced at the gift

_'I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS...'_

"F-F-Fili....?" Looking down, he saw Bell was shaking as she was holding onto the corner of his jacket. Not saying a word, he kneeled down to her and Bell immediately buried her head into his chest and began to cry 

"It's alright, Bell. Everything is alright." Stroking her head, she held onto his shirt and continued to shake as Fili stroked her back. Seeing as how Bell was going to Fili for comfort, Thorin best for his nephew to take care of her tonight

"Fili, I think it's best for you to take her back to your room for tonight-" Thorin suggested as Fili already picked Bell into his arms 

"Kili, watch over Bell with F-"

"I got her, Uncle." With no room to argue, he began to walk away from the scene leaving Kili scratching the back of his head sighing 

"Honestly, does he see me as an enemy?"

"Kili, take Frodo with you tonight."

"Not with you, Uncle?"

"I think it'll be better for him to be you. Bilbo and I are most likely not going to be sleeping because of this."

"Will do." Entering the room, Kili grabbed Frodo who was still confused as Bilbo asked Kili what happened- explaining, Bilbo felt anger beginning to rise 

"Thorin." Walking back out, Bilbo saw the box making his rage boil over 

"Bilbo, this was attached to the box." Reading the note, Bilbo gripped onto the paper 

_'This bastard...'_

~~

~~

"I-I'm sorry, F-Fili. I-I just..." 

"You don't need to explain, Bell." Continuing to stroke her hair, he comfortably placed her in between his legs as he sat on the bed trying to calm the shocked hobbit 

"I-I... I... why would _he_ send me that?" 

"He?"

"... I-I d-didn't m-mean to a-anger him-"

"Bell-"

"_He was right._.. I-I'm c-cursed. I-I bring nothing but chaos and trouble to others." Crying a little harder than before, Fili could say nothing but allow her to cry into his chest as he held her 

"Bell, no. You aren't, you are a..._blessing_." Thinking it would comfort her, he continued but that only seemed to make her cry more 

~~

~~

The next few days, Fili and Kili have been walking with Bell wherever she went while Dwalin at times escorted her around as Bilbo took care of Frodo- not wanting to make Bluebell stressed more after what happened, he insisted. It was fine the next few days until another letter was placed on her door room with a knife stuck into it

_My Flower_

_Why do you continue to reject me?_

_You made me scare you- I had to-_

_In order to show you how serious I am about you_

_My Flower_

_Please understand-_

** _YOU. BELONG. TO. ME._ **

Kili immediately threw the letter into the fire as Bell gripped onto Fili's shirt as comfort not uttering a word. Fili and Kili tried to ask Bluebell if she knew who it was, but she refused to answer- she was scared to.

_'If I tell them... he might hurt me or threaten Frodo... **just like he did**...' _

As the days continued, the letters grew bolder and threatening- it was to the point where Frodo had to be taken around with Bilbo surrounded by more dwarfish soldiers

\---

\---

\---

_(Two weeks before the incident occurs) _

"Please forgive my sudden intrusion."

"Not at all, Aylan. It is good to see you again."

"Your highness." Bowing down to the elven king, he smiled as Legolas appeared behind him 

"Alyan."

"Prince Legolas, you've grown up." Smiling at the familiar face, Legolas hugged the elf and pulled him away from his father, but before Alyan saw the flower that Thranduil was holding onto

"That flower-"

"Oh, this." Holding the flower up to his lips, he smiled as he pressed a kiss against one of the petals, "A gift from our precious flower herself~" Slightly irritated by the sight, Legolas pulled Alyan away as he glared at his father

"Ada. Must you tease Alyan?"

Chuckling as he placed the flower back on his lap, he leaned against his hand, "I can't help it, the jealously written on his face is priceless." 

"Ada..." Sighing, he left the throne room as Thranduil chuckled 

~~

~~

"I assume this isn't a social visit?"

"No, no it isn't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I assume you are going to Erebor."

"I am."

"Oh~ Finally making a move to our flower?" Alyan felt his face heating up as he remained silent making Legolas smirk 

"Plan on staying the night?"

"I think that would be best, I've been traveling non-stop." 

"I'll have your room prepared."

"Thank you, Legolas."

"So. How do you plan on telling her?"

"... I figured it's best to be straight to the point, I just hope..."

"Alyan, you know I wish for the best for you, but what will you do if she doesn't?"

"...Something I will bear- if she does not want anything to do with me, I'll respect her wishes, but if when she needs me... I'll be there for her."

"...Alyan, you are only going to break your heart that way."

"I've come prepared, no need to worry about me."

"... Well, if its anything I'm more worried about Bell herself rather than you. Knowing you, I know you'll be fine."

"Thanks, and what do you mean worried about Bell?"

"Alyan I know it's been a few years since you've seen her, but do you know what's happened to her the past years?"

"...No. I didn't get the chance to ask."

"Don't you think perhaps it's because of what happened she won't accept anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"...She does not care for her own life, only for Frodo. She thinks she does not deserve happiness nor love- I do not think she remembers what love is from another person."

"Yes, I'm aware..." 

"Well. As long as you know." Legolas patted his shoulder in reassurance as Alyan sighed

Leaning against the pillars, he stared at the waterfall and began to fiddle with the necklace in his hand, "A present for Bluebell?" Legolas asked

"Huh- oh this. No, it's mine... just a way to remember her I guess..." Holding up the necklace, the long leather string with a silver bluebell attached at the end of it 

"Wow, pairing up already?" Glaring at Legolas, he grinned whilst Alyan glared at his fellow elf 

~~

~~

"Safe travels."

"Thanks, Legolas."

"Say hello to Bluebell for me."

"I will, thanks for taking care of her when she came here."

"Of course. She is our precious flower."

_"Our?" _

"Well, she's not _yours_ yet, right?"

"I never said- I'm going!" 

"Oh, Alyan, here." Handing him a covered bouquet, Alyan stared at Legolas in disbelief 

"I know you wanted to go to her with flowers of sorts- specifically these." Revealing the flowers, Alyan chuckled as he thanked the blonde elf 

"Le hannon."

"Glassen. The flowers should make it to Erebor before they begin to wilt- I'm sure in her presence they'll revive."

"Mmh, again- thanks for this Legolas." Letting him take off, Legolas smiled to himself 

_'For someone as calm as Alyan, he sure is acting like an elfling- well... I pray everything goes well. Bring peace to our precious flower...'_

"Bluebell..." 

\---

\---

\---

"Bell?" Knocking on the door, Bilbo peeked into the room to see Bell standing out on the balcony 

"Bell, you'll catch a cold like this, autumn is coming to an end." Placing his cloak around Bell, she blinked out of her trance

"Oh- Uncle Bilbo, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in..."

"It's quite alright. How are you feeling...?" Worriedly asking, Bell smiled

"I'm fine, Uncle. Don't worry about me, I'm sorry to make you worry."

"Well, it is my job to worry, I am your guardian right now." 

"Mmh..." Looking back down, Bilbo looked to see where she was paying attention to and saw vines were growing on the balcony with bluebells beginning to bloom, 

"Oh, how beautiful." 

"Hopefully they can grow before winter comes... but-" 

"What's the matter?" Sighing again, Bell showed by placing her hand on the flowers- as a soft green glow emitted from her hand, the flowers bloomed slightly before wilting a little 

"It's wilting!"

"...I can't seem to produce any blessing like this."

"It depends on your emotions?" Just nodding, Bell sadly smiled, 

"I guess I'm still a little scared..." 

"Bell..." 

_'...It's a little hard for me- I've been forced to produce huge blessings at random times so at The Shire...'_

"Bell, would you like to go to Dale with me?"

"Dale?" Smiling, he pulled her back inside as he shut the doors, 

"I have some errands to run and you haven't been able to visit the city since you've arrived, right?"

"W-Well, no. We rushed through before we can look around..."

"Perfect. Thorin has to meet with some dwarves in the city so we can head out with him. We can run some errands together like old times along with Frodo." 

"But... Uncle, don't you have others to run errands for you?"

"Oh, well, there are. But I prefer to pick up the things I need when I'm the one using it personally. I thought I can make your favorite stew for dinner tonight."

"Your infamous beef stew?" Seeing her smile, Bilbo grinned as he took hold of Bell's arm and pulled her towards the door 

"Your favorite and caramel pudding!"

"Uncle..."

"Bilbo." Opening the door, Fili peeked inside smiling, "We're ready to go, just waiting on you."

"We'll be right there."

"Oh, we'll be coming along too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Uncle thought-" Not needing to elaborate, Bilbo agreed

"Well, it'll be like a family outing." Bilbo happily remarked making Bell feel comforted 

"Yeah..."

"Oh, a few of the council apprentices are coming with us- Bell?" As soon as Kili mentioned the council apprentices, Bell felt her stomach twist

"Uncle... c-can I stay with you the entire time?"

"Of course... Bell, is it-"

"..." Unable to say the name, Bell stayed silent and head out the door as Bilbo and Kili looked at each other worried 

"Don't worry, I'll ask Fili to stay close by."

"Thank you, Kili."

As they all gathered at the gate, Dwalin helped Bell onto her pony but noticed her shaking when Forrid came beside her and smiled

_'....'_

"Bluebell, I'm glad to see you again. It's been a while, no?"

"...Yes, Forrid. It has..." 

"Is this your first time riding a pony?" Looking at Bell's shaking figure, Bell stayed silent as she wished he would go away but Forrid was enjoying this... Seeing how Bell wasn't interacting with the apprentice, he decided to help her out of the uncomfortable situation 

"Bell, are you comfortable riding a pony?" Dwalin asked as Bell diverted her attention to the brute dwarf

"I-I'm actually not."

"Fili." Calling the prince over, he trotted his pony over to Dwalin as he helped Bell down and onto Fili's pony, "It may be easier for you to ride with him instead."

"Thank you Dwalin..." Nodding, he glanced at Forrid to see him snarling at the back of Fili

_'I better keep an eye on him...'_

"Shall we be heading out now?"

~~

~~

**(The City of Dale)**

"Come meet us back here by the city arch gate, amrâlimê."

"You worry too much, Thorin. Go and finish your business with the trades- you can come to join us afterward."

"Very well." Crouching down, he smiled at Frodo and ruffled his hair 

"Hope you have fun, little one." Frodo smiled back as Thorin placed a few gold coins into his hands 

"Thanks, Uncle Torwin!" Standing up, he faced Bluebell and smiled before looking back at Bilbo

"Maybe I should have a few guards-"

"Thorin." 

"Alright, amrâlimê." Seeing that he wasn't going to win, he backed off but still wasn't comfortable about Bilbo going off unprotected

"I'm not an eggshell, I can defend myself." Pointing to Sting strapped at his side, Thorin sighed

"Uncle, I'll be with them after I help you out." Fili volunteered as Kili joined

"Yeah, you can trust us with them."

"... Do you really want me to answer that? After what happened with the trolls?"

"Wha- Oh, come on, Uncle. That was more than 3 years ago!" The dwarves around them laughed as did Bluebell 

"Alright, Bilbo, meet Fili and Kili by the fountain in a little while."

"Will do." Separating from Thorin's group, Bilbo, Frodo and Bell went off into the city for a little sightseeing and shopping- meanwhile, the apprentices of the councils separated as well to go take care of their business

As they were off to the trading ports, Dwalin noticed Fili looking back, "Fili?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming..." Catching up, Dwalin raised a brow waiting for an explanation on Fili's hesitation 

"Something the matter?"

"...I have doubts about Forrid."

"I do as well..."

"So you agree, He-"

"Let's not jump to a conclusion, FIli. I agree his actions are quite suspicious, but just because he creeps Bell out doesn't mean he's done anything. " 

"Perhaps I'm letting my imagination run a little too wild." Fili sighed as Dwalin chuckled and patted his shoulder 

"You're a good lad."

~~

~~

"Hey, Forrid, you've been staring at Lady Bluebell for a while..."

"Well... she just is very beautiful, and also..." 

"??"

**"Don't you dare say her name so casually." **

"Wha... Forrid, what is the matter with you-" Another apprentice was shocked by Forrid's sudden personality change making the other dwarves stop what they were doing and listen to the conversation 

**"She's mine."**

"Forrid. Don't do anything stupid." Warning the dwarf, he merely smiled

"I won't be very long."

"Wait, Forrid!!" Walking away from his fellow comrades, the young dwarf grabbed Forrid's arm, "Forrid, you've gone mad. I've heard about your courting towards Lady Bluebell- this needs to stop."

"Are you stopping me?"

"I will if it means you are going to harm Lady Bluebell."

"What did I tell you about saying her name?"

"Forrid! Get a hold of yourself-" Pushing the dwarf away from himself, Forrid swiftly blended into the busy crowd as the dwarf got up and cursed 

"We need to find Master Dwalin!" 

~~

~~

"Bluebell, what do you think of Dale so far?"

"It's lovely." Looking around the vibrant city, Bluebell couldn't help but smile 

"Bell! Same a Bell!!" Pointing at the bluebells in the stall ahead, Bell smiled, 

"You're right Frodo, like my name." Bilbo smiled as the two siblings continued to talk 

"Now then, we have a few more things to buy- oh!" Looking down at his groceries, he noticed he forgot to buy a few vegetables

"Uncle?"

"I forgot to buy a few of the vegetables..." Turning around, Bell saw down below the few flights of stairs the stall they passed a few moments ago 

"Uncle Bilbo, I can go and get the vegetables, while you get the meat and remaining ingredients."

"Oh, Bluebell. No, we can get them together-"

"I'll be quick!" Waving to Bilbo, she rushed down the streets before Bilbo can stop her 

"Honestly that girl... we could've gone together..." 

"Uncle Bilbo."

"Hm?"

"Can we buy Bells?" Pointing to the flowers, Bilbo chuckled

"Why not." As the two hobbits went towards the stall, they didn't notice Forrid passing by them and following Bluebell. Although they might have not been aware, another passer noticed. 

~~

~~

"Oh! An elf, how rare." 

"Is it that rare to see an elf in Dale?"

"Not at all! You just don't seem like the other elves who come by here. I'm guessing you'd be heading to Erebor."

"I am."

"On business?"

"Personal actually..."

"Oh~ Seeing from the flowers in your hand... special lassie?" The teasing dwarf-women smiled as Alyan chuckled 

"I'm hoping."

"Well, I wish you luck."

"I would've expected you to stop me." 

"I may be a dwarf, but doesn't mean I hate all elves." 

"I apologize if I've offended you."

"Not at all." Laughing heartily, Alyan chuckled until he saw a hair bead with a shape of a bluebell

"This bead..."

"Ah! A young hobbit lass looked at that same exact bead, she seemed very interested in it, but left in a hurry to meet with her uncle."

"Do you know if she's still in Erebor."

"I'm sure of it, nobody leaves Erebor without passing through Dale, especially my shop. I'm in the middle of this city, after all, only one way in and out."

"I see."

"Is it that lass you came here for?" Smiling at Alyan as he smiled while observing the bead a little longer 

"Oh, there's the lass now!" Turning around, Alyan sees Bell pass by in a hurry 

"Be-" Before he could call her attention, he notices a certain dwarf following her but his face and aura he was not in the least pleasant 

"My Lady, do you happen to know who that is?" Leaning over, she looked up to see the dwarf who was hiding by a stall and moving around. Sighing, she nodded 

"That would be Forrid, he is an apprentice of the council. That laddie does not give up, does he?"

"Give up?"

"Rumors about him spread like wildfire within the mountain- he apparently sought after the consort's niece and forced a courtship upon her. She accepted accidentally not knowing dwarven customs and had rejected him. He continues to harass her like that- no wonder the poor girl be running of- Hey, Elf!" Alyan placed the bead back and ran after them 

"Hope Forrid doesn't do anything stupid..." 

~~

~~

"Here you go lassie, come by again." Taking the groceries, Bell turned to return back to Bilbo but instead was faced with Forrid standing in front of her smiling 

"Bluebell."

"M-Master F-Forrid..." Tightening her hold on her belongings, she shifted her eyes side to side to see a way out- no luck.

"I told you just to call me Forrid~"

"P-Please move aside... I need to get back."

"Bluebell, you rejected my gifts and love... why?"

Seeing as he won't give up, Bluebell felt more urgent to get away from him, "Master Forrid, please-"

"I don't understand why you make me have to make you fear me... I told you are my 'One,' so why... **won't you return the love back?**" Gripping onto her wrist, Bell winced and dropped the groceries in order to get free

"M-Master Forrid y-you are hurting me..!"

"I'll make sure you remember who you belong to." Dragging her to an alleyway, she began to panic and try to get free. The people around ignored the two thinking it was just a couple's quarrel.

"M-Master F-Forrid, p-please!" Pushing her to the wall, he dug his nails into her skin 

"Bluebell. You are mine." 

"N-No...p-please, s-stop-!" Tears beginning to cloud her vision as Forrid caressed the side of her face, he pulled her towards him to face him properly 

"Bluebell. **LOOK AT ME**." Forcing her to look at him, she began to tremble, "_You belong to me-_"

"P-Please l-let me go F-Forrid."

"You finally said my name again." Smiling, he let her wrist go and cupped her face- Bluebell couldn't move, she was too scared to 

_'I-I can't move...! M-move! Move!! MOVE!!!'_

"My Bluebell, my Bell~" inching closer towards her face, Bluebell allowed the tears to flow 

_'H-Help....!'P-Please... s-someone... F-Fi-'_

"**Let her go.**" Turning around to the voice, Forrid was thrown against the wall and out onto the streets, "Bluebell." 

"A-Alyan...?" Glancing around to see if she was majorly hurt, he realized she wasn't to his relief at least from what he glanced from

"Glad I got here on t- Bell?" Feeling the small figure run into him, she gripped onto his cloak 

**"Y-You came t-to help m-me..." **

"Of course, just like the last time... Everything will be alright." Stroking her hair as he calmed her down, he kneeled down to raise her into his chest as she began to silently sob into his chest. Whilst the dwarf who was a few steps too late knocked out Forrid as he tried to run back to Bluebell.

~~

~~

_ (Right after Forrid ran off- To Fili's side)_

"Master Dwalin!"

"What is the matter with you-"

"Forrid! It's Forrid, he's gone after Lady bluebell!"

"What are you talking-"

"He took his sword and went after her, h-he's been talking none stop of her and well, he's just gone mad-"

"Where is- FILI!" Not hearing another word, Fili rushed off to find Bilbo

Seeing Bilbo at a stall, he rushed up towards him, "Bilbo!"

"Fili, you're early-"

"Where's Bell?"

"Bell? She's gone to get vegetables fro- Fili?!" Running off to find her, Bilbo was left behind clueless

"Bell in trowble?"

"I'm not sure, my boy... Why don't we go see Thorin?" Watching as the dwarven prince disappears into the crowd, Bilbo hoped nothing's happened to Bell.

Running and searching, Fili ran around like a mad man. Looking around the crowded city, he searched and searched until he saw the familiar golden hair in a distance- rushing through the crowd, he went towards the stall. Making it through the now crowded section of town, he saw Forrid on the ground groaning but crawling towards the alleyway- without a second thought, and fit of rage, Fili picked him up and punched him unconscious

Looking at where Forrid was thrown from, he saw Bell in the arms of... **an elf?!**

** _'W-WHO IS HE?!'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benitoite- an extremely rare blue mineral  
Hiril nin- My Lord  
Le Hannon- Thank you  
Glassen- You're welcome  
bunnanunê- my tiny treasure
> 
> (If anyone was confused, Forrid is the dwarf I didn't really introduce- who was talking with the other dwarfs in the mess hall in Chap 7- VII.)
> 
> I apologize for the rushed ending- trying to sleep a regular schedule but also trying to upload as promised is a tricky thing....


	12. (XI). The Beginning of Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyan has arrived at Erebor after saving Bluebell from Forrid- Forrid is taken under custody and thrown in the dungeons awaiting for trail 
> 
> Fili is curious and not at all (jealous) of their close relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I'm late with my update, thanks for the wait!! And also thank you for the get well messages QwQ-
> 
> I'm sorry for the rush on this chap and how short it is!!

"Alyan!" Surprised to see a familiar face, Bilbo rushed over to the elf as he sadly smiled at the hobbit 

"Bilbo. I apologize to meet you like this..." Lowering his head as an apology, Bilbo shook his head, 

"Nonsense. It's still good to see no matter the circumstance." Sadly smiling back, he noticed Bluebell in his arms 

"Bilbo, I would like to continue but..." Seeing as Bluebell was still shaking and burying her head into his shoulder, Bilbo agreed- 

"Let's head back..." Heading back to Erebor, Fili watched the elf carry off Bell while he stood back gripping onto the arm of the unconscious apprentice. Glaring down at the dwarf, Fili felt anger rise in him again 

"Fili." 

"Uncle." Hearing the malice in his voice, Thorin knew it wasn't meant to be towards him, but towards Forrid

"Fili, allow Dwalin to take him. Doing anything rash will make Bluebell worry for you..." Hearing her name, Fili couldn't let go of the dwarf 

"He... **He's the one**... **the reason Bell is-!**" 

"Fili." 

"Fee." Surprised from the small voice, Fili turned to see Frodo holding a bouquet of bluebells. "Fee needs to make Bell smile." Holding out the bouquet to Fili, he let go of the unconscious dwarf and sadly smiled at Frodo 

"Yeah... Thank you, Frodo." Ruffling his hair, Frodo yet looked at Fili with worried eyes

"Fili, why don't you go on ahead with Frodo back to Erebor? Bluebell will be in need of comforting." Remembering Bluebell crying, Fili immediately carried Frodo and saddled onto his pony and sped off 

"Uncle, who was the elf?"

"Oh. Bilbo spoke of him, his name is Alyan- adopted nephew of Elrond."

"Nephew? How does Bilbo know him?" 

"It seems that Bilbo took care of him in his younger years- he got lost in the forest when he was young and Bilbo had found him. He and Bluebell are childhood friends."

"OH." 

_'This can't be good for Fili...'_

~~

~~

"Your highness you've returned earlier- Lady Bluebell?!" Seeing Bluebell in the arms of an elf, they scowled at the tall guest, "An elf..." The guards stared at the elf not hiding their obvious disliking for the elf 

"Call for Oin to her room and bring some hot water into her room."

"Right away!" Running off to follow Bilbo's orders, the other lingering dwarves whispered amongst themselves and stared at the elf 

"Alyan, this way." Ignoring the judging eyes, the elf followed the worried consort to the royal halls 

Arriving at her room, Bilbo opened the doors to see Oin had arrived- "Heard you needed me, laddie."

"Not me..." Walking past Bilbo, Alyan gingerly placed Bluebell on the bed as she continued to tremble 

"... Bilbo, do you mind stepping out with your guest?" Oin asked 

"Oin-"

"Please, Bilbo." Knowing Oin won't harm her, he hesitantly obliged. Waiting for Alyan, he saw Alyan was struggling to leave Bell. 

"Bell, I'll be right outside with Bilbo." Reassuring her, Alyan waited for an answer but she stayed silent. Taking that as a yes, he reluctantly followed Bilbo out of the room leaving Oin alone with Bell 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Oin waited for Bell to calm down. "Lassie-"

"I-I'm fine-!" Avoiding eye contact, she immediately lashed at the healer as she moved further away towards the headboard 

"Bilbo is worried, Bell. I'm just going to do a quick check-up-"

"...I-I'm fine. P-Please... I-I just need to be alone for a moment." Not wanting to cause her any more distress, Oin decided it was best to let her be for a while 

"...Alright, Lassie. If anything happens, even the smallest thing- _please_ call for me." Not answering Oin, he grabbed his things and walked out of the room 

"How is she?" Bilbo asked as Oin closed the doors behind him 

"She's in shock... I wasn't able to check for any injuries, I'll come back to check up on her after she calms down." As the two began to discuss, Alyan stared at the doors

"Alyan." Looking down, Bilbo sadly smiled at the elf, "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Anything. What is it, Bilbo?" 

"Could you stay with Bell until she calms down? I think it would be best for you to go to her rather than I." Remembering how Bell flinched from everyone's grasp and voice except for his, Alyan nodded

"I will." Thanking him with a smile, Alyan silently went in as Bilbo sighed

"What happened?" Oin asked 

"...Things got out of hand."

"??"

"I think you'll be needing ointments and salves this coming week... if anything someone will be losing their head or breaking their fingers from excessive beating." Already envisioning the raging dwarves, Bilbo sighed 

"Bilbo, what happened to the lassie?"

"She-" Just as he was about to answer, Bilbo felt something coming up in the back of his throat

"Bilbo-?!" Rushing off to his room, the healer rushed after him

Wretching his guts out, Bilbo waited a moment before flushing it away and leaning against the sink. Oin held up a wet cloth making Bilbo happily take it, 

"Have you told him?"

"...No."

"Bilbo-"

"No, please don't. I don't want to... **This one might not...**" Clutching onto his stomach, Bilbo heavily sighed as Oin worriedly stared at his consort 

"You have to tell him, Bilbo. He's going to notice it, especially you being as sick as this."

"...Don't tell him, please. The last thing I want is Thorin to be disappointed in me..."

"Laddie, you know he'll never."

"Promise me Oin." Sighing, Oin nodded as Bilbo finished cleaning up 

_'... Mahal, you hobbits and your secrets.'_

~~

~~

"Bell?" Walking towards the bed, she didn't utter a word nor look up as he took a seat at the corner of the bed- knowing she was in shock, he decided it was best to be cautious. After all, he's seen her like this before...

Being patient, he looked at her trembling form before seeing a bruise on her shoulder and wrists. Looking around, he saw Oin left a small jar of salve by the table. Walking over to pick up the salve, he walked back to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Expecting her to flinch from his touch, he was surprised to feel her hands on his,

"Bell-"

"...You saved me _again_." 

_'A little too late <strike>**again...**</strike>' _

Uncurling from herself, she stared at Alyan- tear-stained and wide-eyed, Alyan felt his chest tighten from her pained look. Sitting in front of her, he lifted her arm towards him and pulled up her sleeve. Seeing the bruises on her arms and wrist, Alyan felt anger build-up again-

"It doesn't hurt..."

"...Why are you lying to _me_, Bell?" Applying the salve and wrapping the bandages, her voice began to tremble 

"...<strike>It doesn't hurt</strike>." Looking up at her, he saw she was looking at her injuries but tears were rolling down her cheeks, "I-It doesn't..."

Placing the jar to the side, he pulled her towards his chest and began to caress her head, "It's okay, Bell. I'm here for you."

"I-It's doesn't- it....doesn't h-hurt..." Unable to hold back anymore, she broke down and began to weep into his chest as he continued to caress her hair and whisper reassuring words

"That wasn't **him.** _He won't hurt you anymore._"

~~

~~

"**SHE IS MINE!!** MINE!! THAT TWIG BASTARD STOLE HER FROM ME!!

BLUEBELL IS MINE!!!" 

Listening to the mad dwarf as Dwalin walked into the dungeons and dragged him on the floor, Thorin stayed by the entrance glaring at the dwarf while Fili was being held back by Kili. 

"Uncle-"

"I know, Fili. I know." Not needing to elaborate, he understood his nephew's frustration and anger 

**"Just one minute with him."**

"Fili." 

"Just a mere second will do." Balling his hands into a fist, Kili stared at his brother worried 

"As much as I understand how you feel, we must go through our laws and have a trial."

"..."

"Thorin?" Hearing that familiar voice, Thorin turned his head to see Bilbo walking towards him to Oin 

"Bilbo. Oin."

"I heard what's happened..."

"...How is she?" Looking at Bilbo and back at Oin, Thorin assumed the worst as did Fili 

"She is in shock, but otherwise I think the lassie will be fine... she did have a few injuries, but..."

"I had Alyan take care of her... Before you ask, Frodo is with Bofur and Bifur." Bilbo reassured as Thorin relaxed a little knowing Bluebell had someone to keep her company and Frodo was taken care of 

"Alyan... that... _elf_?" Fili raised a brow confused at Bilbo-

  
***

_Now Fili did not have a deep hatred for elves, he did find them odd, but he did not hate them nor like them. it was a neutral feeling, his younger brother after all was courting an elf maiden. But for some odd reason, every time that elf was mentioned, Fili couldn't help but feel this urge to want to push him off to the edge somewhere within the mountain and his heart felt like it was being stabbed itself multiple times._

_***_

"Oh, right, I never introduced him, did I?"

"Perhaps another time, amrâlimê." Just then Dwalin reappeared with a slightly bloody hand and closed the entrance doors to the dungeons as the guards standing by locked the doors

"You didn't beat him to a pulp, did you?" Thorin asked stating the obvious as Dwalin wiped off the blood on his hand

"...Just enough to silence him."

"Normally I would commend you, but..." Sighing, Thorin merely patted his friend's shoulder as they all began to walk away from the dungeons 

"Will we be needing Bell to testify?" Bilbo asked

"... I'm afraid so. The evidence is piled against Forrid, but we do need an actual statement from her. I'm sorry, Bilbo." As they began to discuss the upcoming trial, Fili decided he should go and visit Bell with the flowers Frodo gave him earlier 

"Fili?"

"I'm gonna go and check up on her." Rushing off, Bilbo chuckled before feeling a sudden feeling of dizziness wash over him 

"Bilbo?" Seeing his hobbit uneasy on his feet, Thorin immediately took hold of his waist,

"S-Sorry, j-just a little dizzy... must be from the stress of work and now worrying over Bell." Easily lying, Oin stayed silent as Thorin ordered Dwalin to take him back to his room 

"Oin, check up on him, please?"

"Aye." Already knowing why he merely followed the kingsman bodyguard piggy-back their consort back to his room 

~~

~~

"I-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't be so upset about this..." Wiping away her tears, Alyan sadly shook his head. Grabbing her hands, he rubbed small circles behind it making her look up at him

"Nonsense... if anything you should be even more upset about it."

"...This is nothing compared to what I went through."

"Bell-"

"No. It's true. _I shouldn't be crying over something as this_-" Covering her mouth with his hand, he leaned towards her, 

"Bell, you didn't deserve anything that's happened to you.** All that- it wasn't your fault**. And everything that's happened... it's okay to be weak and scared. It's not a weakness to cry, Bell..."

The tears didn't stop flowing as she began to cry once more and Alyan stroked her head, "You never did cry when you were in Rivendell... Frodo told me he was worried you were much too hurt to show it." 

"F-Frodo....d-did?"

"He did, he cares very much for you as you do for him. I do as well... Bluebell, _you mean very much to me_, I do not wish to see you like this nor in tears." Wiping away the tears, she couldn't help but smile at his words

"Y-You mean a lot to me too, A-Alyan." 

_'The same way as I do?'_

"Bell-" A knock was heard stopping Alyan mid-sentence and stare at the doors

"C-Come in..." As the doors opened, Fili popped inside but froze when he saw the elf sitting in front of Bell as she was wiping the tears, "F-Fili."

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"Not at all, _Prince Fili_." Standing up from the bed, he walked over and bowed to Fili, "The name is Alyan, I am a long-time friend of Bell's."

"...Is that so...? Nice to meet you... _Alyan_." The two stared at each other for a moment in silence until Alyan broke it off

"Get some rest, Bell. I'll come back in a bit, I'm gonna go find Bilbo."

"...O-Okay." 

**"Bilbo down the hall.**" Fili coldly mentioned as Alyan merely smiled

**"Thank you." **Coldly replying back, Fili and Alyan glared at each other once more 

**"Don't mention it." **

Taking cautious strides towards Bluebell, she watched Fili avoiding eye-contact with her. Bluebell couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "I won't run away, Fili."

"O-Oh, I-I know- I mean I- I'm sorry..." Relieved to see her smile, he took a seat on the edge of the bed and saw her wrist bandaged

"You're hurt..." 

"O-Oh... u-uhm... Alyan applied the salve for me so I-I'm fine." Sitting a little closer to her, he reached for her bandaged hand but to see a bruise on her other arm 

"He missed one..." Looking down, Bluebell saw a bruise showing on her other arm

"Oh." Pulling up her sleeve, she saw the bruise was the worst one from the ones she had- almost like a hand-print 

Grabbing the salve on the table nearby, he offered his hand, "May I?" Just nodding, he gently held her hand and began to apply the salve 

"Thank you, Fili..."

"It's the least I can do."

"No..."

"??"

"You came to help me earlier... before Alyan came."

"...O-Oh. Yes, that- well, I just wish I came a little sooner."

_'That way you weren't in the arms of that elf rather in mine...' _

Placing her hand on top of his, he stopped from what he was doing and saw Bell genuinely smiling at him, "Regardless... thank you."

_'Nobody has ever come to help me like you did... not even Alyan.'_

Fili felt his stomach flip as he saw her smile, he couldn't help but reciprocate the smile back- "You're smiling again. A smile suits your beauty..."

Fili didn't even realize he said such a line out loud making Bell's face brightened from the compliment 

**(>///<) **

Finished wrapping the bandage around the bruise, Fili put everything away as Bell stared at Fili and touched the bandaged arm.

"F-Fili?"

"Yes??"

"I-I... thank you..." Unable to elaborate her thankfulness to him, Fili assumed it was for taking care of her injury 

"I'm glad to be of help." Smiling back, Bell gripped onto the sheets beneath her

'Thank you for trying to save me...'

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Picking up the bouquet he left on the table, he held it out to Bell

"Bluebells...?"

"I uhm... Frodo actually handed it to me..." Giggling, she took the bouquet happily and smiled at Fili 

"Thank you, Fili. I'm thanking you too much aren't I?" Hearing her giggle, Fili smiled hearing her voice as he whispered under his breath 

_"I don't hate hearing it though..." _

"Sorry did you say something?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just glad you weren't hurt beyond this..." 

"...Fili."

"Well, I should let you rest. I'll leave you to rest." Getting up to leave, Bell instinctively took hold of his arm, "Bell?"

"I-I'm sorry I-I... I uhm..." Letting go of his arm, she panicked as she avoided his eyes, "I-I didn't mean to- I... uhm- sorry! I-I'm sure you're busy and-"

"Bell." Stopping her rambling, he placed his forehead against hers and smiled, "Rely on me... I told you that, didn't I?"

"...Y-Yes."

"Anything you ask of me is not a nuisance. Please don't be scared to ask of anything..."

"...I-I... Please stay...?" Smiling as he was proud of her request, he leaned back to see her blushing and looking away embarrassed 

"All you need is to ask." 


	13. (XII). Secret Exposed (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell is healing from the incident and the dwarves of Erebor hear about the incident- 
> 
> Fili learns the details of Alyan and Bell's (relationship) as well we Alyan (interest) in Bell- He is in the least not happy.
> 
> Bilbo, Alyan and Bluebell catch up after so many years- Alyan accidentally slips up and Bilbo learns of Bluebell healing at Rivendell before she came to Erebor. 
> 
> Thorin receives news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the day late update.  
Enjoy this chap :)

The next few days, Bluebell stayed in her room as she was still shaken from the incident. Alyan stayed with Bluebell most days, but the moments he couldn't, Fili was there to keep her company.

Now, Fili especially loved being able to spend some time with Bluebell, though he wished it was under better circumstances, none the less he was grateful... that was when it was him and Bluebell- Just them. Not with the elf who kept appearing every time or being with Bluebell most of the time when he wanted to spend a moment with Bluebell himself.

_~~~_

Knocking on the door, Fili waited for the elf to open the door and allow him inside, but to his surprise- Bell's voice was heard first,

"Come in..!" Entering the room, he saw Bell was sitting on the couch reading and the _elf_ was nowhere to be seen 

"I thought you'd like something new to read." Smiling, he held up the few books he brought along as Bell closed the book she was reading 

"Fili-! I thought you had a meeting to go to with Uncle Bilbo to Dale?" Pouring a second cup of tea for Fili, he set the books on the shelf and joined Bell 

"I did..." Staring at Fili to continue, she saw a slight blush on his face

"??"

"I actually...skipped."

"S-skipped?" Clearing his throat, he drank his tea as Bluebell giggled, 

"You hate it when Kili skips and runs away from his work." Fili looked away embarrassed making Bluebell giggle again 

_'I wanted to stay with you... LIKE I CAN SAY THAT OUTLOUD TO HER. I need to get a grip...'_

"I was worried... about you." Mumbling the last part, Bluebell felt her cheeks heat up but smile

"...Thank you, Fili. Don't worry... I'm... I'm managing. Alyan is with me too." Fili felt his heart being stabbed at the mention of the elf being with her 

"I-I see...** I'm glad to hear that...**" 

_'DAMN ELF... Forgive me Tauriel, this malicious intent is not towards you.' _

As the two began to talk, Fili remembered about hearing Bell's relationship with Alyan- 

"Bell, could I ask you something?"

"Hm?" 

"I was uh... curious."

"Curious?"

"**Your childhood friend**... Alyan."

"O-Oh, I never properly explained, did I?"

"I-If it's personal, I didn't mean to pry into the matter-"

"Don't worry, Fili. You were merely curious, I'm fine with telling you. It's nothing special though..."

_'Being friends with an elf is definitely something to us dwarves... especially when my brother courting one.'_

"Well, I was a fauntling and exploring the edge borders of The Shire with Uncle Bilbo-"

~~

~~

_"Bluebell, try and not go too far!"_

_"Okay, Uncle Bilbo!!" Yelling back, Bluebell went back to picking the flowers into her basket. Seeing she picked the last flower she needed for her flower-crown, she realized there was no more near her. Looking around the vast forest, in the distance, there was a small meadow with many of the flowers she wanted._

_Walking over to the small field, she looked over her shoulder to check if Bilbo was looking her way. He was busy picking a few plants himself giving Bluebell the chance to run over and quickly grab the flowers. Working quickly, she began to pluck as many flowers as her small hands can grab- her hand grazed against something smooth. Pushing the tall grass away from her face, she saw a beautiful boy on the ground unconscious. _

_Looking around to see if there was anyone else around, she realized it was just him alone. Observing him head to toe, she saw he was not human neither a hobbit- _

_'He's an elf!!' _

_Unsure of what to do, she gently shook the boy to try and wake him up, but he remained still. Shaking him a little harder, she got a groan out of the elfling and the groans grew louder and pained. Pushing him to his side, she saw he was injured. Unable to carry him, she dropped her basket of flowers and rushed over to Bilbo_

_"Uncle Bilbo!!"_

_"Bell?"_

_\---_

_\---_

_"It's not a grave injury, thank Yavanna, but it seems that the poor boy has been out there for a few days."_

_"I-Is he going to be okay?"_

_"He will, nothing to worry about, Bell. He just needs rest and a little food, he'll be good as new." Patting the top of her head, he grabbed her hand, "Let him rest." Nodding, she followed him out as he closed the door behind _

_A few days have passed and the elfling slept while fighting the flu in the process. Bell wiped away his sweat multiple times as she kept him company and tried to make him more comfortable while Bilbo did the same. A week passed- his flu had gone as the next day he awoke._

_"Oh hello, there little one, how are you feeling?" Looking around before making eye-contact with Bilbo, he opened his mouth to answer but to cough instead_

_"Here you go." Handing him a cup of water, he chugged it down as his if his life depended on it and let out a content sigh_

_"T-Thank you." His throat was still a little raspy, but it was clear enough to hear _

_"You've been asleep for a whole week, we got worried. You even caught a cold in the middle of it, I was surprised. I heard elves never get sick, but perhaps because you are still growing."_

_"T-Thank you f-for help-ing me." Clearing his throat again, he bowed his head _

_Chuckling, Bilbo smiled, "Well, I'm glad to know you are alright now. You're an elf, right? Although I'm not sure how old you are... I know elves live longer than us, hobbits."_

_"Hobbits...? This is The Shire?" _

_"Yes, it is, Bilbo Baggins at your service." Smiling again, he nodded acknowledging him _

_"A-Alyan... a-at yours..."_

_"Oh, well Alyan, it's nice to meet you." _

_"L-Likewise..."_

_"Well, I'm sure we have questions to ask one another, but I think it's best to ask after a proper meal, don't you agree?" Right on cue, Alyan's stomach growled making him blush as Bilbo chuckled _

_"Come along. I'm sure Bell has finished up making supper."_

_"B-Bell...?"_

_"Oh, she's my niece, she's around your age...? I would say, but not sure again, don't want to assume." _

_"I'm still a child by elven standard." Clearing the misunderstanding, Bilbo smiled_

_"Oh well, I hope you two get along. Bell's the one who found you, the poor dear was in a panic when she found you. She kept you company during the week, she's quite the caring flower." Hearing Bilbo ramble on about 'Bell' , Alyan couldn't help but want to meet this 'Bell' who saved him and kept him company when he was out _

_"Bell? Do you need any help?"_

_"I'm done, Uncle Bilbo!" Setting the last plate on the table, she smiled when she saw Bilbo come into the dining room with their guest,_

_'...'_

_"Oh! You're awake, how do you feel?" Jumping off her stool, she ran over to the elfling, "Still have a fever?" Placing her forehead against his, he felt his cheeks heat up _

_"Mmh, you don't feel as warm now. I bet you're hungry, help yourself!" Grinning, she pulled him over to the table as Bilbo sat in his seat_

_\---_

_\---_

_"Alyan, where do you live?"_

_"Rivendell... I live with my Uncle."_

_"No parents?" Shaking his head, Bluebell expression saddened, _

_"My parents were killed during a war, Uncle Elrond took me in when I was a babe and raised me since. We were hunting but got attacked by orcs and I lost my way... ended up here by accident."_

_"He must be worried about you."_

_"Yes, but... I've caused him a lot of trouble, him taking in a half-elf like him. My father was drawn into evil, he- he became... everyone says I might become like him...They don't trust me, thinking I'll be as bad as him if I choose to grow as a man rather than an elf. Uncle gets lots of trouble because of me..."_

** _'... I get it.'_ **

_"My mother died recently... Uncle Bilbo..." Looking up at the busy hobbit tending to his garden, Bluebell smiled as Alyan eyed her expression_

** _'She's been through a lot like me...'_ **

_"He's not really my uncle, but he adopted Frodo and me into his family. He didn't have to, he could've just pretended to be our uncle and continue to be nice to us, but he said he did it because he wanted to. Not because he had to. I think your uncle did the same thing because he cares for you." _

_"..."_

_"Hey Alyan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Could you show me Rivendell one day? I want to see more elves like you!" Smiling, Alyan smiled back_

_"Of course. It'll be my pleasure for you saving me." _

_"You? No, you still haven't said my name!"_

_"???"_

_"My name."_

_"Your name...?"_

_"Uncle Bilbo said it and I did too!"_

_"Uhm..." Pouting, she waited for him to say it as he rubbed his neck embarrassed_

_"...Bluebell."_

_"Yes?" _

_"...Thank you for saving me, Bluebell." Giggling, she nodded, _

_"It's no problem, Alyan." A breeze passed by making Bell try and hold down her hair from flying all around into a mess, but all Alyan saw was it shine in his eyes- staring at her, he smiled and mumbled _

_"Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear"_

_"Alyan?"_

_"It's nothing..." _

_~~_

_~~_

"So you two have been friends since then?"

"Yes, well... an elven guard came to pick Alyan up and I didn't see him after a few years later, but we did send letters to one another often _until_..."

"Until?"

"Uhm, no it's nothing... we haven't spoken since then- it's been 4 years since we've last spoken and a little longer since I've seen him." Curious, but Fili decided not to press on the matter 

"Bell, Bilbo gave me some bread- **Prince Fili... here again I see.**"

**"Yes, I am.** **Nice to see you, Alyan.**"

**"The feeling is mutual." **

The two glared at one another as Bluebell helped herself to the bread Alyan brought back. Breaking eye contact, Alyan sat beside Bell as Fili gripped onto his teacup trying to maintain his composure. 

"Bell, Bilbo has asked me if you are up to having afternoon tea with him later."

"O-Oh... Uhm..." Fidgeting in her seat, she glanced at the door and back at her tea. Alyan placed his hand over hers to calm her down 

"He says only if you wish. He wishes not to force yourself..."

"...I-I'll go. Y-You'll be with me, right?"

"Of course." Smiling, Bell returned the smile as Fili stared at the two 

_'The next chance I have, I'm pushing him off into the mines....!'_

"Why don't you get ready then? We can all go together."

"O-Okay." Walking into the washroom, she closed the door behind her leaving the two alone 

"I'm gonna say this once, I have no intention of backing away from Bell."

"I was just about to say the same." 

"I don't mean to be rude, but I believe the favor is more on my side rather than yours **Prince** Fili."

"Why? _Because you were her childhood friend?_ You two haven't spoken for more than 4 years or so I heard- **some childhood friend you are**."

"... We all have our reasons, **especially Bell**. Some things you won't understand, _what she went through-!_"

"_Went through?_" Seeing he overstepped, Alyan regained his composure, 

"Anyway... it doesn't mean I will do my best-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I refuse to make this into a competition and have Bell be a prize like she can be won."

"I never intended to-" As the two glared at one another once more, Alyan began to laugh making Fili raise a brow at the sudden burst of laughter

"Apologies. It's just... I always expected to have a rivalry with someone for Bell, but never realized it'd be a dwarven prince." Fili didn't know if he should be offended or glad he sees him as a rival 

"...Well, Bell is quite special." Looking away embarrassed, Alyan smiled understanding 

"Yeah, she is... _She deserves the best._"

_'... Something's definitely happened in the past, I probably shouldn't pry on this though.'_

The two stared at each once more before hearing the washroom door open, 

"Alyan, I'm ready." Walking over to Alyan, he noticed a strand out of place of the braid she did,

"Oh, Bell, you have one strand sticking out."

"Oh-!" Not sure where the strand was, Alyan chuckled, 

"Let me get it for you."

"Mmh, thank you." Letting him redo the braid, Fili eye twitched in annoyance as Alyan ignored the glare he was receiving from the dwarven prince 

_'I can feel his glare upon me...'_

_'This elf... I swear to Mahal himself, I'm going to push him into the mines when I get the chance!'_

_'It's nice to see Alyan and Fili getting along.'_

<strike> **(A/N): Oh Bell... If you only knew... why must you be dense, Oh dear...** </strike>

\---

\---

\---

"Bell! You came!" Rushing over, Bilbo immediately hugged her as she smiled into his shoulder

"I'm sorry for worrying you..."

"Nonsense, it's my job to worry about you. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine, really. Alyan... he's been keeping me company as well as Fili and the other dwarves. They have all been wonderful to me..."

_'Although I don't deserve such kindness...'_

Seeing her smile, Alyan looked down at Bluebell as his expression softened. He knew that smile all too well, a forced- <strike>don't worry about me, I can handle everything myself. I don't want to be a nuisance</strike>\- expression, _'She's still thinking she's unworthy of such affection...' _

"Bell, you know that if you need anything. Anything at all, all you need is ask."

"I know, Uncle. Thank you." Smiling a little more genuinely, Alyan couldn't help but feel a little relieved she accepted the offer rather than push it away 

"Well, now that I have you both in my company-!" Indicating the setup tea, Bell smiled

"I have missed our tea time."

"As have I missed seeing my favorite niece!" Hugging her again, Bell giggled 

Taking a seat at the table, the three began their afternoon tea and their conversation soared through. It was like old times but Bilbo was feeling a little... under the weather- 

"Oh..." Feeling his vision get hazy, Bilbo spilled his tea on the table 

"Uncle-!?" 

"O-Oh, I-I'm alright, I'm sorry." Cleaning up the mess, Alyan re-poured him a cup as Bell helped clean up the mess

"I think I should be more worried about you, Uncle..."

"Not at all, just not enough sleep is all. Just a little dizzy, royal duties and all-" Stopping mid-sentence, Bilbo felt his stomach beginning to turn 

"Uncle, you look a little pale-" The nauseating turn disappeared making Bilbo sigh as he smiled 

"I-I'm fine. Really, I'm sorry about that." 

"Uncle, maybe you should get some rest."

"I'm alright, really. If anyone is worrying over anyone, it's me over you."

_'These two are the only ones I know who refuse to be taken care of...' _

"...Well, please don't push yourself." 

"I won't." Knowing Bilbo was the stubborn type, Bluebell knew she wasn't winning any time soon so she left him to be while Alyan stared at Bilbo

"Bilbo... _are you perhaps...?_"

"??" Looking up at Alyan, the two stared at each other as Bluebell looked at the two confused. Immediately uncomfortable with the situation, Bilbo changed the topic

"Alyan, I haven't seen you in so long. You must tell me how you've been."

Seeing as how he avoided the subject, he followed along with Bilbo's topic change, "Well, I'm sure you know how I've been, we've been exchanging letters for the past few years. Although you did worry me when you stopped writing for the time you were helping the dwarves reclaim Erebor."

"Well, my boy, its been years since I've seen you in person." 

"I'm very glad to see you happy Bilbo." Alyan smiled as Bilbo smiled back 

"Thank you Alyan. I pray to Yavanna you both find happiness as I have as much as love."

"..."

"We can only pray and hope, Bilbo." Alyan chuckled as he sipped his tea

"Don't lose such hope Alyan..." Raising a brow as he looked at Bilbo confused, Bilbo smirked behind his cup as Bluebell happily ate some scones 

"..."

"Oh come now, Alyan. Don't pout, you know I have my blessing." 

**"He does too."**

"Well, of course. I am merely giving my blessing to those who I see are worthy of **her**."

"Well, in that case, I am honored." 

"...I feel lost in this all of a sudden." Bluebell nervously laughed as she realized she had no idea what they were talking about 

"No worries, my Bell, you'll understand soon enough."

_'???'_

"Oh, Alyan how is Lord Elrond? I haven't seen him since he's come to Erebor for my wedding." 

"Uncle is well, he was happy to see Bluebell, although it wasn't under the best circumstances-" Choking on her tea, Bluebell began to cough as Alyan realized what he said 

"Circumstances...?"

Trying to catch her breath, Alyan patted her back, "T-That... Frodo and I visited Rivendell, but we were quite a mess. You know how messy Frodo can get when playing in the woods-"

**"Bluebell Baggins." **

Hearing Bilbo say her full name rather than his pet name made her tremble as he almost never said it, "What are you hiding from me?"

"I-It's-"

"Don't you dare say _'nothing'_ to me, Bluebell." Placing his cup back into its saucer, Alyan worriedly eyed Bluebell and Bilbo

"Bilbo-"

"Alyan, sit. You have explaining to do as well."

"..." Following the hobbit's orders, he sat back down as he listened 

"I felt you were hiding something from me since you've arrived, at first I didn't really notice them, but after learning your 'gift' I began to pay more attention towards you- some would most likely say more than usual."

"Bilbo, I understand you are upset, but perhaps-"

"I will get to you in a moment."

"..." 

Seeing Bluebell was shaking, Bilbo sighed as his expression softened, "Bluebell, I am merely upset because it makes me feel you do not trust me nor do you think you can come to me for anything. Am I not a good guardian for you? Have I done something to make you think you can tell me anything at all? I understand how the relationship has become a bit estranged but I had hoped-" Immediately rising from her seat, she grabbed his hands and practically yelled in defense 

"No! No, Uncle, please-! Never- never say that! It's never your fault, please don't say that..." Bluebell felt her heartbreaking to pieces hearing that from Bilbo as tears were building up in her eyes, 

"I-It's really not you, Uncle. If anything you are the best-! You've done so much more than you think for Frodo and me, **especially towards me- someone like me!** I-" Unable to control her tears as she continued to grip onto Bilbo's hands

"Bluebell... what can you not tell me? You know I will not judge you nor will I hate you, I can never..." Seeing her break down in front of him, Bilbo felt more guilty, "Bell, my Bell, please tell me."

<strike> ** _"If you ever tell anyone..._ ** </strike>

<strike> ** _You do not deserve anything. You are worthless. Unwanted. _ ** </strike>

<strike> ** _YOU SHOULD'VE DIED!! NOT HER!!"_ ** </strike>

"I-I... I can't... I can't Uncle... I-I can't..." 

"Bell..." 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I-I can't..." Falling onto the ground, Bell continued to weep as she shakily held his hands. Bilbo immediately fell down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her

"Bell, no I'm sorry. I should've not pushed you." Shaking in his arms, Bilbo looked up at Alyan who guiltily looked back 

"I-I'm sorry Uncle Bilbo..." 

"No apologies needed, Bell. I'm the one who shouldn't have asked so aggressively."

"N-No... y-you were worried about me... about me."

"Of course." Wiping away her stray tears, he cupped her face and gently smiled, "You are my precious niece after all." Seeing Bilbo smile so warmly at her, she couldn't help but reciprocate the smile. Helping her back up on her feet, she took his hand and stood

"I'm sorry Bell..." Alyan guiltily looked away ashamed as he had betrayed her by almost exposing her secret to the one person she was not ready to tell. Bell merely smiled and grasped his hand

"Bell- Bilbo?" Turning her attention back at Bilbo to see why Alyan looked so worried

Bilbo back was facing them as he began to wobble side to side a little, "Uncle Bilbo?" Letting go of Alyan's hand, she placed it on Bilbo's shoulder. Turning around, Bilbo was looking pale as he weakly smiled

"I'm fi-" Bilbo suddenly saw the light around him dim and eventually blacken as he the voices screaming his name were drowned out 

"Uncle Bilbo!!!" 

"Bilbo!!" Rushing over, Alyan checked his pulse as Bluebell ran out to get a guard to find a healer 

"Bell, I'm taking Bilbo to his room!"

"I-I'm going to go find Uncle Thorin!" 

~~

~~

"Chewk mate!!" Happily cheering his victory over Thorin in chess, Thorin smiled as he let out a dramatic sigh 

"Oh Mahal, I've been defeated once more." Giggling, Frodo held up his hands feeling victorious

"Yayyyy!!" The dwarves around couldn't help but smile at the small hobbit's excitement 

"You are obviously letting him win." Kili chuckled making Dwalin hit the back of the young prince head

"OW!!"

"It will do you well if you read the atmosphere of the room laddie." Balin sighed at the dense prince 

"I can!"

"Says the dwarf who had no mercy on Frodo over hide-and-seek." Nori rolled his eyes making Fili pout annoyed from the comment 

"He's really good at finding me no matter where I hide!! Nobody else ever finds me!!"

"Perhaps they don't want to?" Fili commented making the dwarves laugh 

"Haha very funny." 

"Uncle Torwin, where's Uncle Bilbo?"

"He's having tea with Bell and Alyan."

"Bell and Alya? Oh..." Mentioning their names, Frodo stared at Fili who was finishing up a few documents with Ori. The dwarves saw Frodo's face and couldn't help and laugh 

"You think he's courting her?"

"The elf? Obviously, haven't you seen the way he looks at her?" Hearing _'the elf'_ Kili's hand stopped writing as Ori looked up interested 

"But you think it's a good idea for him to do so?"

"Well, they do seem very close, they are childhood friends, after all."

"Mmh that does give him an advantage I suppose."

"Well, I think they'll be an adorable couple. I've seen how he carries Bell around in his arms and how she smiles with him all the time." Kili remarked as he saw how Fili was shaking a little making him smirk, "You know he might end up just literally swiping her off her feet and taking her back to Rivendell~"

**"NO!" **

"..."

"...."

"....."

"......."

Fili sat back down and calmly went back to work but was too embarrassed so he placed his head into his arms and sighed while the dwarves around him chuckled, Kili and Nori were laughing a little too loudly... Ori patted Fili's shoulder as Thorin sighed in understanding, the poor boy was so confused why Kili and Nori were laughing so loudly, but he did understand one thing from Fili's distress.

"Fee!" Too embarrassed to look up, he merely tilted his head to the side to see Frodo looking at him 

"Fee likes Bell, right?"

"..."

"Fee should tell Bell. Bell de... de....desarves lowve from Fee!" 

"Wow, when a fauntling has more wisdom than you." Kili chuckled earning another hit in the back of his head from both Dwalin and Balin 

"Frodo... it's not that simple-"

"UNCLE THORIN!!" Slamming the door open, Bell panted as she frantically looked around the room to see him with the company

"Bell?" Rising from his seat, he walked over to the distressed hobbit, "Bell, what is the matter?" Seeing how frantic she was and the added tears, she finally caught her breath and grasped onto Thorin's arm 

"You have to come with me now!"

"Bell, peace. Peace, explain what-"

"Uncle Bilbo fainted!"

~~

~~

"Oh Mahal, everyone is here." Oin calmly stated as he saw everyone rush in especially Thorin and Bluebell 

"Oin-" Holding out his hand, Thorin was silenced

"Before you explode and demand the beard of a dwarf, he is not hurt. He's merely exhausted- quite common especially with his blood pressure dropping-"

"HOW AM I NOT TO PANIC OVER THIS INFORMATION?!" As Thorin began to scream at Oin, the healer sighed as he waited for his King to calm down. Bell walked over to the sleeping hobbit and placed her hand over his as Alyan came behind her 

"Alyan, will he be fine?"

"He will. Just as Oin has said, just a little exhausted." 

"But he fainted-"

"Bell." Grabbing her hand, he placed it upon Bilbo's stomach. Letting her feel the energy upon his stomach, Bell's eyes widened, 

"Uncle is-!"

"Yes, he is." Smiling, he chuckled as Bell's face brightened, "Perhaps we should say a prayer to the unborn acorn." Placing his hand on top of hers, they began to whisper a prayer as they drowned out the sound in the background 

_Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen_

_Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen_

_~~_

_~~_

_O' Yavanna... please give Uncle Bilbo the child he wishes, bless him with the child of him and Uncle Thorin. A child born of hobbit and dwarf- _

_Bestow your blessing upon this hobbit._

_Show me a sign of this unborn's child fate- I beg of you Yavanna._

_You've given this mark to bring blessing upon others, allow me to give this blessing upon Uncle Bilbo-_

_~~_

_~~_

Continuing to whisper her prayer, Alyan saw a soft green light emit out of Bluebell's hands as something began sprouting out it. Under Bilbo's stomach, orchids began to grow - 

_Love, Thoughtfulness, Charm &_

** _Fertility._ **

"Are you quite done, Thorin?" Oin asked as Thorin was still panicking,

"How can you be so calm when you told me Bilbo fainted-?!"

"I told you why and honestly he should be the one to tell you, but considering the circumstances and you yelling into my horn-! I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Bilbo is-"

**"Uncle Bilbo is pregnant!!"** Bluebell happily exclaimed as Alyan chuckled

It was Thorin's turn to faint.

"Well... that went well..." Kili noted 

"Could've been worse." Oin shrugged as he ordered Dwalin to have his king placed next to his consort

"Wait that means- We are having a niece or nephew!!"

_"Or both."_ Bluebell giggled

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear- Your eyes are as beautiful as moonlight on the Sea
> 
> Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen- Great earth, may you give your strength to this body
> 
> Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen- Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart
> 
> (I'm not a florist nor do I know my flowers, purely relying on the internet and limited knowledge I have/ remembered on the symbolism of flowers.... ^^;;)


	14. (XIII). Alyan & Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing upon the happy news, Thorin is overjoyed, but Bilbo is not as much. The two have a conversation they meant to have when Bilbo was first pregnant. 
> 
> Alyan and Bilbo have a conversation upon what's to Bell, but neither knows the full details...
> 
> Alyan thinks upon his relationship with Bluebell and decides to take it a step further. He wasn't hesitating any longer, Fili is a nervous wreck as he accidentally listens upon Alyan's confession. How will Bluebell act and respond? 
> 
> GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER FILI!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments everyone!! Glad you like my terrible writing, hahaha. 
> 
> I really love reading your comments!! It's always fun to read :D
> 
> OH! Also! In case of those who aren't sure of my updating schedule- I update every Monday/ the latest is up to Wednesday- but it's mainly Monday. When I can't update that next week, I will upload an update that I cannot and when I can. Just a small FYI ^^- hope that clears up the update schedule!!

"Mmh... Oh, my head..." Groaning, Bilbo began to open his eyes 

"Amrâlimê, do not rush yourself." Hearing a familiar voice, he turned to see Thorin smiling down at him, 

"Thorin..." Happy to see his husband, he caressed the side of his face as Thorin kissed the palm of his hand before helping him up.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I'll be fine." 

"Oin checked on you."

Panic rose within him as he gripped onto the blankets, "O-Oh?"

"..._I know_, Bilbo."

"Know what?"

_'N-No! H-He wasn't supposed to know...!'_

"No need to be so nervous, I'm sure you wanted to tell me yourself, but- **it's a joyous occasion!** You are with our child! Bilbo, I am- words cannot express my joy." Thorin brightly smiled while Bilbo's paled, "Bilbo?"

"No... No, Thorin, _you were not to know_."

"Why not, Bilbo? It's- Bilbo... is this child...not...mine?"

"Wha-!?! Of course, it is!! How could you ask such a thing?!!" Offended and hurt from the question, Bilbo glared at his husband as Thorin immediately regretted asking that question-

"Then why should I not know?"

"..." Sighing in defeat, Bilbo leaned against the headboard and began to nervously grip his hands. There was no way he could avoid this topic now that Thorin knew, "Because..."

"...."

"B-Because..." Waiting for his husband to finish, Thorin waited patiently as he held on Bilbo's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze, 

"Ghivashel?"

"...Because this is **not my first birth**."

"What...?"

"...This is my third, Thorin. _Our third child_."

"...When- When were the other two?"

"..." Thinking back upon their marriage, Thorin suddenly remembered

"...The week after our wedding when you were feeling sick and told me it was merely a stomach bug-" Bilbo nodded

"...Last year? When you cooped yourself in the other bed all week saying you had the flu and did not wish to get me sick..." Bilbo nodded

"And now... this is-" Bilbo nodded

Sitting further into the bed as he face Bilbo, Thorin lifted Bilbo's chin to look directly eye to eye. Bilbo felt his eyes water as he saw the hurt in Thorin, "Why did you not tell me?" 

"B-because... _you wanted a child_. I did too, but... but-! I could not keep them no matter how hard I tried!! I really did, Thorin! Our first child-! _I-I was so happy_, **excited to tell you**, but the following week, I-I-! I lost him... I..." Bilbo's eyes began to water as Thorin patiently waited 

"O-Our second child... I-I did everything I could, took every precaution and did everything Oin warned I shouldn't do. I-I was so sure that time, but... I-! And now another one... I-I... How could I tell you?!

My body refuses to allow me to keep our child, no matter what I do! No matter what I... I wanted to give you a child... _our child_. Our-" Bilbo began to wail as Thorin engulfed him into his arms while stroking his hair 

"It's okay, Ghivashel... It's okay." 

"I-it's not. I going to end up killing another one, another of our children! I-I-!"

"Bilbo." 

"I'm sorry, Thorin. I wanted to give you our child-! I-!" Pulling Bilbo away to face him, he wiped the tears with his thumbs and gently smiled, 

"Then we keep trying and continue to do our best to make our child.

And if we can't, we can always adopt one who needs a family. Even then if we cannot, I will never resent you for that, you are doing so hard trying to give us a child that we both wish for- perhaps it is not in our fate, but I say we choose our own and do our best to make it happen.

I will always love you, Bilbo, with a child or not. And if fate is still cruel to us, _we always have Bell and Frodo_, all hope is not lost...

**Men lananubukhs me**." 

Gripping onto his husband's fur vest, Bilbo was unable to express his emotions to Thorin- it was all too overwhelming, from finally telling Thorin, hearing what he thought and felt about this secret he's been keeping for so long. Seeing Bilbo conflicted, Thorin merely embraced him once more and began to whisper words of love like a mantra. Bilbo felt the dam break as he cried into his husband's embrace- the silent cries he's done over his unborn children, it all poured out.

Outside the door, Bell placed her hand off the door and sadly smiled as she placed the bouquet on the ground. Staring at the door again, she walked away leaving the two alone. 

_'Uncle...' _Spacing out as she walked down the halls, Alyan appeared in front of her

"Bell, there you are, I've been looking for you." 

"Oh, sorry Alyan. I went to visit Uncle Bilbo..." 

"How is he?"

"...Uncle Bilbo's, he's... _he's been through a lot_, but he has nothing to worry about this time." Confidently smiling, Alyan understood what she meant as he remembered the symbolism of the flower

"We can go visit Bilbo when he's feeling better, _together_."

"Mmh. Uhm, did you need something from me?"

"Yes, I came to get you."

"Get me?"

"Master Oin said you missed a few days of treatment."

"O-Oh, that's uhm-" Hearing Bluebell stutter confirmed Alyan's suspicions that Bluebell did not fully heal before leaving Rivendell. Kneeling down, he caressed the side of her face staring at her worriedly 

"Bell, how bad are the _injuries_?"

"..._I-It's nothing I can handle_. A-And I'm fine now-"

"Master Oin says otherwise."

"..."

"Why did you hide your injuries from us in Rivendell?"

"...Not here, Alyan." Realizing they were practically in the middle of the halls where anyone could come intrude into their conversation, Alyan lifted Bell into his arms without warning

"A-Alyan-! I can walk on my own-" Not replying, he made his way to the Oin's chambers

"Alyan..." 

"We need to stop with the secrets, Bell."

"... I'm sorry."

"... I wish you'd let me take care of you." A slight blush appeared on Bell's cheeks as she looked away 

"You've already done so much for me..."

"... Not enough in my opinion and I'm quite sure it's the opposite."

"I can take care of myself... **I have to**..."

_'I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me...'_

"...Am I not good enough?" Taken back from his words, Bluebell shook her head feeling a sense of guilt 

"N-No, Alyan, y-you are, it's just... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Hearing her overwhelmed, he stopped walking and faced Bluebell, "Bell." Gently pulling her chin to face towards him, he sadly smiled, "I merely wish you can rely on me more."

"..._ Rely on you_?"

"Yes..._ I care for you deeply_, I do wish to see you hurt again. It hurts me more when you so sad and hurt or when you aren't able to rely on me for... anything." 

"Alyan..."

"I may be selfish of me to ask you to rely on me, but I truly do care for you, Bell. I... I do not wish to have a drifted relationship again..."

"...I-I'm sorry Alyan." Chuckling, he moved a strand of hair behind her ear making her blush as he brushed against her ear 

"There is no need for an apology, Bell. It's I who need to apologize for being able to be there for you when you needed help."

"..."

Resuming towards his destination of Oin's room, he heard Bell giggling, "Bell?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... Fili said something similar." 

"Oh?"

"He... he asked me to rely on him more as you did."

_'That sneaky dwarf...'_

**"Oh...?" **Bluebell was sure she heard a slightly irritated tone under Alyan's breath

"...He's been very kind to me, as have you, Alyan."

"... Why wouldn't I?"

"..._I don't deserve such kindness_."

"...Bell."

"You are late." Oin stood in front of them with his arms folded with a slightly irritating look 

"I apologize, Master Oin, I went to visit Uncle Bilbo." Sighing, he merely opened the door,

"You know what to be lassie, I'll be back in a moment."

~~

~~

"...U-Uhm A-Alyan."

"Yes?"

"C-Could you t-turn around...?" Holding back his laughter, he teasingly smiles, 

"And why?"

"B-because I-I'm undressing!!" 

"Bell, I saw you naked when you were being healed." 

"W-Wha-! Y-You-T-That's different!"

"Bell, there's no need to be so embarrassed, I won't do anything indecent."

"...O-Okay." 

"Unless~" Leaning towards her, Bluebell blush brightened making Alyan laugh and back away 

"You are terrible Alyan..." Smiling, he wraps a large blanket over Bell

"I was lying Bell, I didn't see you naked- I wouldn't be able to do that to you." Pouting from his tease, he chuckles while brushing her hair out of her face. Pulling his hand away from her, he gently cups her face and smiles

"Alyan?"

"I'll be right outside." Leaving Bluebell alone, she touched her cheek while confused 

_'Alyan... is he alright?'_

Meanwhile outside, Alyan leaned against the stone walls and sighed, "My heart may explode from her cuteness."

"Mahal, you and Fili are both idiots." Opening his eyes, he saw Oin rolling his eyes as Alyan stifles a laugh 

"It can't be helped."

"I am surrounded by such idiots... one after the other." Alyan chuckles as Oin sighs, "Has she told you anything yet?"

"...No."

"Give her time laddie, she's been through a lot." Alyan began to laugh making Oin brow arch

"I apologize, it's just... dwarves are normally not this pleasant to elves such as myself."

"Well... we were treated well in Rivendell, you know Bluebell and Bilbo, no reason I need to be _'unpleasant'_"

"Well then, I thank you for that."

"Oh, Bilbo is looking for you."

"How is he?"

"Perhaps you should go see him for yourself."

"Bell wanted to see him as well, I wanted to go with her when we go visit-"

"He wants to talk to you alone first."

"Alone? But w-" Remembering what they last spoke before Bilbo passed out, Alyan sighed, "I'll be back for Bell."

"She's not going anywhere, laddie." shooing Alyan away, he entered the room as Alyan left to meet Bilbo

_'Where do I even start?'_

\---

\---

\---

Knocking on the door, Alyan awaited for Bilbo to call for him to enter. Waiting for a moment, the doors opened as Thorin and his nephews exited the room. Moving to the side, he bowed at the dwarven king as Thorin nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Prince Kili. **Prince Fili...**"

**"Alyan..."** The two stared at each other as Kili was holding back his laughter at the obvious rivalry between the two while Thorin sighed at the childish behavior 

"Bilbo is inside, he's waiting for you." Thorin said breaking up the staring contest as Alyan nodded 

Leaving it at that, Thorin pulled his nephews to follow him while Fili watched Alyan enter his Uncle's room by the corner of his eyes until the doors closed.

"Fili, do you plan on glaring at one another every time you meet?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Uncle."

"...I'm sure you don't." To be honest, Thorin was amused, he's never seen Fili act this way to anyone unless he was joking around with his brother, Kili. Speaking of amused... Kili was enjoying it way too much. 

"It was so obvious the way you glared at him ah ah ha ha ha!!!" Slapping his brother's shoulder, Fili felt his eye twitch from the annoyance of his younger brother's laughter

"I will tell Tauriel of the time you shit your bed when you were younger-"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT DEAR BROTHER!!"

"Mahal, I do not wish to remember that... I was responsible for cleaning that up after Dis gave me an earful about allowing you to have sweets before bed." Thorin shuddered as he remembered while Fili chuckled 

"Fili I beg of you please- I was merely a dwarfling!!"

"Well~"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh. **I WOULD**."

"Well, then. I will have to tell Bluebell of the time when you were roaming the halls in the Ironhills, Dwalin suddenly crept up behind you making you piss your pants." 

"WHA- KILI I SWEAR TO MAHAL HIMSELF!!!"

"Both my nephews are idiots..." Walking away from his bickering nephews, he pressed his hands against his temples trying to calm his now growing headache 

"--UNCLE!!"

~~

~~

"Bilbo."

"Alyan, come closer, my boy. I'm afraid I strained my voice with Thorin." Walking closer, Alyan sat on the edge of the bed as he held Bilbo's offered hand 

"Did you fight?"

"No. No... I merely... I told him something I meant to tell him years ago and I ended up just bawling like a child." Chuckling, Alyan sadly smiled back 

"Master Oin told me you wanted to speak to me alone..."

"Yes... I did."

"... Bilbo if this is regarding-"

"What happened to Bell?"

"Bilbo..."

"Alyan, if it's anyone I trust with Bell, you are one of the few I trust."

"... I honestly don't know the details of it all, Bilbo. Even if I did, I would not be able to tell you. It is not my place to tell, you know that."

"...Yes." Looking down at their hands, he sighed in defeat, "Yes, you are right..."

Unable to see Bilbo miserable over Bell, he sighed, _'I should at least tell him what I know... the very least.'_

"...Bilbo, all I can tell you is that... Bell has been through a lot, her body... there were signs of _abuse_."

"What...?"

"...Years of it from the look of it, she refuses to talk to me about it."

"What of Frodo?" 

"Only a bruise on Frodo, he was fine." 

"I don't understand how- why would anyone... my poor Bell..." Unable to think of what she's been through Bilbo tightened his grasp on Alyan's hand

"Bilbo... you must know this is none of your faults."

"...I adopted her into my family, it hurts me I was unable to help her. She's always smiling and caring for others more than her own self... I just...

Did she go to Rivendell with Frodo? Alone?"

"...I found her alongside the forest ground, she was badly injured and holding Frodo- they both were unconscious. It seemed she's was running towards Rivendell non-stop and collapsed from exhaustion."

"Why would she not tell me about any of this, anything she's been through? Am I not... does she not trust me?"

"She trusts you more than anyone, Bilbo." 

"... I hope she will tell us what happened."

"...When she's ready Bilbo."

"..."

"Bell wouldn't want you so upset over her, she'd start crying if she saw you right now." Chuckling as he imagined Bell's expression, Bilbo chuckles followed

"You're right... thank you, my boy." Smiling at the hobbit, he held up his hand 

"May I?" Indicating his stomach, Bilbo sadly smiled and nodded. Placing his hand upon his stomach, Alyan felt a small presence inside- it wasn't strong but it was there

"You don't seem happy about this Bilbo..."

"N-No I am!" Alyan stared at Bilbo sighing as he knew that smile- 

_'If I didn't know any better, Bilbo and Bell are much too related'_

"Bilbo."

"...This is not my first birth- they all died."

"..."

"This little one..." Touching his stomach, tears streaked down his face, "I-I don't want to lose this one either...!"

"Bilbo..." Pulling his hands away from his stomach, he smiled, "Everything will be fine."

"H-How could you know? They could disappear from me again!" 

"Bilbo, trust me... everything will be fine. Bell says so."

"Bell...?" Brushing away the tears, he smiles and pulls out the bouquet he was holding earlier, "When she prayed for your blessing, these grew from her hands." 

"Orchids..."

"They will be fine." Processing the news through his head, he looked at Alyan worried

"Even so..."

"Do you not trust Bell?"

"I do-!"

"Then believe in her blessings she's placed over you."

"... I will." 

"I'm going to go fetch Bell and return with her." Heading out the door, Bilbo called out to Alyan before he could leave

"Alyan?"

"Yes?" Turning his head, Bilbo smiled

"I do hope she feels the same way for you."

"..." Alyan chuckled as he faced the door, "I'm not so sure about that... but yes... thank you Bilbo." Leaving the room, Bilbo faced the balcony outside and sighed

"I do wonder when those boys will be confessing to Bell. it's quite obvious- practically written on their face."

~~

~~

"Alright, lassie. All done." Wiping his hands, Bell redresses and stretches to ease her muscles being stuck in the same position for so long, "The few wounds you still had are finally healing as well as the scars- slow progress but it's working."

"Thank you, Master Oin." 

"Don't skip out the next one, lassie. You need to apply the salve consistently." 

"I will... I apologize for making you worry." Sighing, he placed his jars back in its place

"I swear you hobbits and your secrets, Bilbo always complains we dwarves are much too secretive- ha! I'd say Hobbit's are more so than us dwarves or perhaps it is just you two particular." Bluebell merely laughed as she retied her ribbon 

"Perhaps we merely do not wish to let others worry about us."

"Well, you might as get used to it lassie, it's my job." 

"...Thank you Master Oin."

"No need for you to be so formal with me, lassie."

"Mr. Oin?"

"... I suppose that's better than before."

"Would it be best to tell Uncle Bilbo... about this?" Indicating the scars decorating her body, Oin nodded

"...That would be the best, lassie."

"...But, I'm... I'm scared to tell him...I-" Thinking back upon everything, Bluebell began to feel she can't breathe as her vision was getting dark

"Lassie, deep breath." Inhaling once and exhaling then once more, Bluebell began regaining her composure as Oin had her sit down, "There is no need for you to force yourself to tell him the whole truth lassie, only what you are comfortable with."

"...I-i don't know how to tell him."

"It will take time lassie, but you'll be able to eventually... he'll understand."

"...Yes, time..."

"Bluebell?" Looking up, Alyan opened the door and smiling, "Are you ready?"

"Alyan- oh, yes." 

"Tree hugger." Throwing a small jar at him, Alyan catches it with ease and sees it's ointment of sorts

"Make sure she applies it before she goes to sleep."

"Will do." Leaving the healer's room, Alyan noticed Bluebell's ribbon was crooked in the back, "Bell, your ribbon is crooked."

"Oh-! Uhm, would you be able to fix it for me?"

"Of course, hold still for a moment." Standing still as he re-did the ribbon, he saw the necklace he meant to give her himself around her neck, "You have the necklace..."

"O-Oh... uhm yes. Lord Elrond told me you wanted to give this to me... it's beautiful, Alyan. I-I... I never got to thank you for it... thank you." 

Seeing her genuinely smile at him, Alyan felt his heart tighten with happiness as he smiled back, "Anything for you..."

_'Meleth e-guilen'_

\---

\---

\---

Bluebell and Alyan visited Bilbo on how he was doing, much to Bluebell's surprise- Bilbo didn't mention anything about the question he asked before he collapsed. Bilbo and Alyan agreed they'd wait until Bell was ready to tell them- it was for the best they agreed.

Still feeling dizzy from his fall, Bluebell and Alyan left him to rest as they headed to Bilbo's hidden garden.

"I'm still surprised they are still alive with winter approaching." Observing the still healthy plants, Bluebell shyly looked away as she stroked one of the wilted flowers

"I... uhm..., blessed them a little to survive through the winter... Uncle Bilbo loves this garden so..." Alyan laughed as Bluebell followed

"You really are amazing, Bell."

Chuckling, she shakes her head, "I'm not..." The flower in her hand begins to revive from its wilting state but once it stands tall, the flower petals all fall and crumbles to dust 

"I'm not..." 

"...Do you remember when you saved me? When we were young? You found me in the woods?"

"Of course." Looking up at Alyan, she smiles at the memory, "How could I forget? That's when we first met."

"You could've left me there or given me to a ranger to be taken care of, _but instead you took me back home with Bilbo and helped me. _

You could've let Bilbo take care of me, _but you were the one who constantly stayed by my side and took care of me._

You could've kicked me out after I awoke, _but instead, you fed me till my stomach was about to explode and asked Bilbo to allow me to stay as long as I wished._

You could've hated me, disliked me for staying and being a nuisance, _but you always asked things about me- my interests, hobbies, likes, and dislikes. You treated me as if I was part of the family, a complete stranger you helped from the forest._

You could've stopped talking to me after I left to go back home, pretended I didn't exist and forget about me, _but you wrote to me constantly and sent me small things._

_Tell me how you are not amazing?"_

"I-I'm not..." Unable to look him in the eyes, she looked down at the floor. Alyan kneeled down and smiled looking up at her making her look directly into his eyes 

"You are amazing, Bell. Too kind to this world when it doesn't deserve it, gentle and fair, amazing beyond words and beautiful- too beautiful that a mere jewel or flower does not compare."

"...A-Aylan."

"Le bainon... 

Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear...

Thîr vain lín darn thûl nín...

Guren min gaim lín..."

"I-I remember you saying that back then... w-what does it mean?" Overwhelmed by the sudden compliments, she didn't realize Alyan was pulling her hand towards his lips

Smiling, he brings her palm up to his lips and begins to translate, "You are so beautiful."

"Your eyes are as beautiful as moonlight on the Sea." Switching her hand, he places another kiss but on the wrist making her blush brighten to her ears 

Gently pulling her towards him, she allows herself to be pulled, "Your beautiful face took my breath away." Caressing one side of her face, he places another kiss on her cheek. Bluebell closes her eyes as she feels his lips touch her burning cheek. Pulling away he smiles as she opens her eyes cautiously,

"A-And the last one?"

"...." Hesitating, he stares at her as she waits for him to answer. As he doesn't answer, she opens her mouth about to ask once more, but Alyan comes close to her face- mere inches away from each other making her eyes widen 

"Alyan?"

"...My heart is in your hands."

"...What?"

"Le melin." She knew those words, those words that she thought she'll never hear in her life, 

**I Love You.**

"A-Alyan...I-I..."

"I love you, Bluebell." Bluebell stood there unable to answer as she processed the words he said to her while Alyan was finally happy to confess the way he felt for her for all these years.

Unluckily for one dwarf- a prince to be exact... he stumbled upon their conversation by accident. He had passed by looking for his brother when he heard the elf confess to Bluebell. 

He was in shock.

**He was in deep shit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men lananubukhs me- I love you
> 
> Meleth e-guilen- Love of my life 
> 
> Le bainon- You are so beautiful
> 
> Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear- Your eyes are as beautiful as moonlight on the Sea
> 
> Guren min gaim lín- My heart is in your hands


	15. (XIV). Discovering & Pursuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Alyan's confession to her, Bluebell begins to think upon his confession and their relationship. 
> 
> Fili is worried that Bluebell is feeling the same towards Alyan and won't have a chance of wooing her. Dis gives her son a wake-up-call
> 
> As Bluebell and Fili were having troubles of their own, Bilbo was beginning to be fed up with overprotective dwarves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have revived my chap and it's wayyyy longer than the usual chaps- sorry for the wait guys! Hope you enjoy this chap- thank you for all the comments and kudos, really appreciate it ^^
> 
> REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT T--T, Enjoy my crappy writing...

"A-Alyan..."

"I didn't want to say anything because I did not want to ruin our friendship. I'm sorry, Bell, but I've kept my feelings for you for too long."

"I-I..." Unable to properly answer, Bluebell kept stumbling on her words to Alyan.

"Bell?"

"...I-I-" Bluebell's face was flushed as she continued to stumble on her words. Holding her hand, Bluebell held her breath for a moment as she looked up to see Alyan coming closer to her 

"A-Alyan..."

"Meleth e-guilen..." As he was leaning in towards Bluebell, she was unsure if she wanted this to happen yet she was unable to get over the fact Alyan of all people- <strike>elves</strike> to confess he loves her in a romantic way- she remained still stumbling on her words

As the two were slowly closing the gap between each other, Fili was frozen and in shock as he was witnessing what was happening in front of him. Unable to see through what will happen, Fili looked away as he gripped onto his shaking fist- ready to walk away and accept Bluebell's choice in a lover. What he didn't expect was to see was Frodo beaming at him and talking out loud as if intentionally... 

"Fee! What are you-!" Placing his hand upon the boy's mouth, Fili peeked behind to see Bluebell and Alyan now apart and looking towards their direction

"SHHHHH!!!" Immediately grabbing Frodo, Fili made a mad dash down the halls while Frodo looked back to see Bluebell looking around slightly flushed yet confused to see no one around 

_'Did I say something??'_

\---

\---

\---

**(Fili's side)**

"-What of the plans for Yule?" Looking through the paperwork in front of him, Balin passed Bilbo a few scrolls 

"We have everything prepared as well as the guests-" Opening the scroll and showing Bilbo the plans, the two heard a familiar groan

"Another year with the elven bastard in my halls..." Groaning, Thorin rubbed his temples as Bilbo sighed

"Thorin, come now. You are fine with all the other elves, why is it always Thranduil who you despise?"

"He's a royal pain... and quite a drama queen if you must know. He practically flirted with you last Yule!!"

"We were merely conversing- honestly Thorin... I do hope you aren't going to go into another insignificant feud with him like last year... You are fine with Lord Elrond yet with Thranduil..."

"You really must learn to control your temper laddie..." Balin sighed agreeing with Bilbo as Thorin just closed his eyes 

"I shall leave the conversating of elves to you, amrâlimê. I am merely greeting them, once." Chuckling, Bilbo leaned over to press a small kiss on his husband's head 

"Leave it to me, it's good you are at least welcoming them."

"I do what I must for my people..." Chuckling at his husbands' dramatic notion, Balin rolled his eyes 

"Please do not snarl and growl at him if he touches Bilbo like last year. You are a king, not an animal." Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he nodded like a stubborn child as it was now Dwalin's turn to roll his eyes like his brother

"Nori will be guarding 'im, nothing to worry about."

"I will."

"Oh-!" Bilbo placed a hand on his chest from the sudden appearance of Nori. Almost falling out his chair, Kili caught onto the chair before it fell

"You alright, Bilbo?" 

"Y-Yes, thank you, Kili." 

"Didn't mean to spook you, Bilbo. You alright? Is the Lil' laddie alright?!" Suddenly panicking, Bilbo's eye twitched as he merely smiled

"I'm fine. It was just a small scare, I just forget you are in the shadows..." Dwalin smacked the dwarf's head as Nori merely glared at the brute 

"Well, I'm not called a Spy Master for nothing." Grinning, Dwalin glared at the dwarf

"Still a thief in my books."

"Yeah, yeah." Ignoring the gruff dwarf, Thorin chuckled 

"Oh, I just realized, it'll be Bell and Frodo's first Yule with us."

"Oh! You're right! We must make it extra special." Beaming at the mention of Bell and Frodo's name, the dwarves around couldn't help but smile along 

"Indeed. I'll have Dori take their measurements." Balin said as Ori began writing 

"Oh! Thorin, might I ask that we make a circlet for Bluebell? I know how much she adores this one." Gesturing his own, Thorin smiled

"Anything, Bilbo. You need only ask." 

"She loved this one, the one you made for me- when I told her, she was so impressed and said- _'I adore Uncle Thorin even more._'" 

"Perhaps I should make another for her in a similar design-" Inturrpeted, Thorin looked up to see Fili panting as he was leaning on the edge of the table 

"Fili?"

"H-Hello Uncle, Bilbo... D-Don't mind me..." Huffing, Frodo wiggled out of his grasp and ran up to Bilbo- immediately climbing into his lap 

"Frodo, good afternoon my boy. Were you playing around with Fili?"

"I was with Bif!"

"Bif- ah, Bifur. He must've shown Frodo a few toys he made."

"Frodo, my boy, why don't you sit next to me." Dwalin pulled a chair next to Thorin as Frodo tilted his head 

"But I want to sit with Uncle Bilbo..."

"Ah, Frodo, but Bilbo is pre-"

"_It's fine_. He's not hurting me, just sitting on my lap."

"But, Ghivashel-"

"Thorin..." 

"Fee ran away!"

"Ran away?"

"He saw Bell and A-"

"AHHHH!!!!" Startled by Fili's sudden scream, he ran over and placed a hand over Frood's hand again 

"...Everything alright?" Bilbo wasn't sure if he should be concerned or amused by Fili's strange behavior 

"No! I-I mean yes-! Yes, everything is **FINE**." Lost to Fili's behavior, they all raised a brow and stared 

"Fee-"

"Frodo, please say nothing more..." Fili begged as he tried to catch his breath

"But Fee, you ran from Bell-"

"Frodo..." Wishing the mountain can swallow him whole, Fili smacked his head onto the table 

"Ran from Bell? Whatever for?"

"Indeed, if anything you would be running towards her." Kili snickered making everyone chuckle. Fili merely stayed silent- everyone's chuckles ceased

"Fili, is everything alright? Did something happen with you and Bell?" Bilbo asked now genuinely concerned as he saw Fili flinch from the mention of Bluebell's name 

"..."

"Fili?" Thorin was now joining in the concerned guardian party 

"...Do you know where Amad is?"

"Dis? She's with Dori discussing of Yule-" Knowing his mother's location, Fili dragged himself out without another word

"Should we be worried?" Bilbo asked

"...Perhaps we should let Dis take this first before we can meddle."

"Frodo, did something happen to Fili?" Bilbo asked looking down at the small hobbit sitting in his lap 

"Uh... Fee he was looking at Bell and Aly. Fee was not happy." 

Bilbo immediately understood.

"Oh." 

"Oh?? ...Oh." Bilbo merely nodded as one by one the dwarves around him understood

"Am I missing something from these _'oh's_'??" Kili was still confused, Bilbo sighed

"...Alyan, he's mentioned to me that he wished to court Bell and it seems that he's... well, let's just say Fili saw something he didn't want to." 

"...OH. FILI!!!" Running after his brother, Kili bolted out of the council room 

"So... does that mean the bet is off?"

"Seriously Nori?" Ori was very much done with his brother 

~~

~~

"This is quite lovely, Dori."

"I'm glad it's to your liking Lady Dis, it's actually from The Shire, a gift from Bluebell."

"Who would've thought hobbits have such lovely pipeweed."

"Bilbo spoke of it quite fondly during our journey-" A thud was heard outside- excusing herself, Dis opened the door to see her sons 

"What trouble did you cause for your Uncles this time, Kili..."

"Wha- Why do you always assume it's something I did."

"Because most times it is." Folding her arms, she began counting the number of times the boys came to her guilty admitting their sins

"Well, it's not really me..." Gesturing to Fili who was slumped against the door

"Fili? Whatever is the matter?" Fili heavily sighed as Kili rubbed the back of his neck and leaned to his mother's ear

"He saw Bell's elf friend court her."

"Oh... Well... Dori, do you mind if we finish our Yule planning tomorrow?"

"It's not a problem, Lady Dis. We can finish it up with Bilbo tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Leaving the dwarf, Dis looked at Fili trying to hold back an amused smile 

"Let's go for a walk, Fili."

"..." Taking that as his cue to leave, Kili excused himself and made his way back to the council room 

~~

~~

"I'm acting like a dwarfling..." Walking along the dirt road, Dis stared at the distant city of Dale 

"Yes, well, a prince does not sulk after witnessing such a matter."

"Thank you Amad, this is cheering me up." Sarcastically remarking, Dis lightly chuckled

"Fili, if you wanted me to cheer you up, it would've been best to talk to your Uncle-"

"Is it wrong to feel jealous of them?" 

"It's normal to feel jealous of anything or everything, Fili. You are merely a dwarf, it's natural."

"..."

"Fili, tell me. What are you feeling right now?"

"As if my heart has been taken out and beaten..."

"Hm, quite descriptive..."

"..."

"Well, I suppose that just shows how much you truly love Bell."

"Love?" Stopping in his tracks, he stared at Dis in disbelief. Dis looked back and rolled her eyes

"Don't tell me you were thinking it was a mere crush you were feeling towards Bluebell."

"Well... I never felt... anything like this before so..." Now laughing out loud, Dis shook her head

"Fili. You do know we dwarves love only once. Our life, we dedicate ourselves to only one- our _'One'_."

"But what of flings?"

"Flings, that's what they are. very few have them, but it is not looked down upon- some are unable to find their One's in their lifetime so they try and fill their void by burying themselves into their trade or to others like themselves and spend a night together for mere comfort." 

"..."

"Fili, what you feel for Bluebell is true and very real. Stop doubting yourself. Trust your heart." 

"But it's too late..."

"Says who? Did Bluebell say she feels the same for her friend?"

"...Well, I didn't hear."

"Of course you didn't..." Walking up to her son, she cupped his face and pulled him towards her, "Fili, what are you?"

"Wha- what?"

**"What are you?"**

"Amad, what-"

"Answer me."

"Your son."

"And?"

"A dwarf."

"And?"

"A prince..."

"And?"

"A warrior..."

"What else?"

"Uhm... nephew of Uncle Thorin, King under the Mountain."

"And?"

"Brother of Kili, prince, and nephew of Uncle Thorin." 

"_You've gone through a journey to reclaim our home,_

_ fought a dragon,_

_fought in a war, _

_practically almost saw death itself that day with your brother and Uncle,_

and now you are a true Prince under the mountain. Are you telling me that you- a dwarf of one of the greatest species to walk Middle Earth and have gone through much more is going to walk away from his _'One'_ because he saw another court his _'One'_?"

"I-"

"If you truly love her and know she is your _'One_'- you will fight for her and try and win her heart. If she does choose this elf, you are to be happy for her and support her. That is the right thing to do. Not run away and ignore what is happening."

"...Yes, yes... yes, you're right." Ashamed of how he was acting, Fili laughed as Dis let him go 

"Fili, you still have a chance, take it and stop doubting yourself."

"...Thank you, Amad."

"Feeling a lil' more confident, are we?" Chuckling, he nodded

"You can say that."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to lose the chance of losing such a fine girl like Bell. She'd be such a wonderful daughter in law."

"Amad... please stop it."

"Wha-? I can't think of my future grandchildren?"

"You have Kili for that..."

"Tauriel told she wishes to adopt rather than risk the chance of birthing."

"Well, I can see why... but, good for them."

"Come now, Fili, don't tell me you haven't thought about having dwarfling of your own?" Fili was much too embarrassed to answer such a question to his mother 

"Oh~?"

"AMAD, PLEASE!! FOR MAHAL'S SAKE PLEASE DON'T." Dis laugh was heard in Erebor

\---

\---

\---

**(Back to Bluebell's side-earlier)**

"SHHHH!!!" 

Stepping back, Bluebell turned her head to the sound that broke her from her stuttering trance as Alyan followed suit. Alyan being the first to check who interrupted them, Bell followed- looking around they saw no one was there. Alyan, on the other hand, was sure he saw a certain blond with a bad of messy curls running.

Seeing nobody was there, Alyan and Bluebell were alone again. 

"A-Alyan..."

"I'm sorry if I startled you Bell... that was not my intention. I shouldn't have been so forward-" 

"U-Uhm... I-" Smiling, Alyan held Bell's hand to his lips, 

"Please think about it..." Pressing a kiss on the back of her hand one last time, he left Bluebell alone. Walking back into the garden, Bluebell fell onto the ground with her face completely red

_'Alyan...s-said he loved me...' _

Feeling such happiness spread throughout her chest, Bluebell cupped her face trying to calm herself- not even realizing how happy she was, where she sat flowers began to grow around her and spread throughout. 

_'I never thought Alyan of all elves to ever...But... I'm...' _

**YOU ARE WORTHLESS. **

**YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER EXISTED.**

**YOU SHOULD'VE DIED, NOT HER!!! **

"...I'm not worthy of such affection." The bright flowers that grew around her began to wilt and fade as the memories overwhelmed her thoughts

_'A smile suits your beauty-'_

**?!**

_'W-Why did I think of Fili...?'_

_'Rely on me..., I told you can, right?_

_Nothing you ask of me is a nuisance...'_

_'W-What is wrong with me?!?!'_

The wilted flowers were regrowing once more with a soft glow emitting out of it- for the first time ever among the many flowers growing around her, one stood out, but Bluebell did not see it- _Red Rose_.

~~

~~

"Bell~!"

"..."

"BELL~!!!" 

"H-huh?" 

"Bell, I cwalled for you few times!!" Pouting, Frodo folded his arms looking up at Bluebell. Chuckling at the cute expression, she patted his head

"I'm sorry, Frodo. I just have... a few things in mind."

"Bell is sick?"

"No, no."

"Is it becwase of Aly?"

"Of sorts..." 

"Aly make Bell cry?!" 

"No, Frodo. I'm fine, don't worry." 

"But Bell is red!" Patting her red cheeks, Bluebell only smiled, 

"Just a little embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Uhm... well..." Bluebell wasn't sure if she should be explaining her new sudden love life to her little brother who barely knows the difference between 'I like you' and 'I love you'

"Did Aly kissy Bell?"

"Wha- no, no. Frodo!"

"But I see Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Torwin kissy!" Scrunching his face in discomfort when saying 'kissy,' Bluebell couldn't help but giggle at his word choice 

"???"

"Frodo, you'll probably understand when you are much older, perhaps have a better chance than I..."

"Hm??"

"It's nothing, Frodo, come on- it's time for bed." Munching on the last scone in his hand, Bluebell collected the dishes and began to wash them while Frodo got ready for bed 

Finished with the dishes and Frodo in bed, Bluebell took a seat beside him and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face, "What story would you like tonight?" 

"mmh... no stwry..."

"No?"

"Mama... twell me about mama."

"O-Oh... well." Thinking upon the memories Bluebell had with Primula, she smiled remembering the good days, "She was the kindest and most giving hobbit I've ever met." 

"Did... Did Papa love her..?"

"...Yes, he did... he loved her very much."

"Why did Papa change after Mama gone?"

"... Sometimes they change because it hurts too much, they miss them too much and other times... it's because they have every right to... because I could've saved her..."

"Bell...?"

"Frodo, you like being here, right?"

"Mmh! I love Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Torwin, Fee, Kee, and all the dwarves!!" Happy to see Frodo so happy, she caressed his head as she hummed

"Bell not happy?"

"I am... I am, very much." 

"But why does Bell look so sad?"

"...We are lucky, aren't we? Staying here with Uncle Bilbo?"

"With Bell!"

"Huh?"

"Staying here with Bell is the bwest! I lwve Bell THISSSSS MUCH!" Spreading his tiny arms as wide as it can, Bluebell smiled, 

"I love you too, Frodo." Tickling his side, he squirmed into the covers while giggling 

_'He'll be happy here... even without me.'_

"Bell?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Aly?"

"...I think I do."

"What about Fee?"

"F-Fili?" 

"Mmh! Fee always looks happy when he's with you!! You too, Bell!" Chuckling, she shook her head, 

"It's because we are family, Frodo... just that."

"But Fee likes Bell like Aya, no?" 

"... It's time to sleep Frodo. You're going to ride a ram for the first time tomorrow, you need your energy."

Humming a soft tune, she tucked him back in and began to pat his stomach as he was slowly lulled to sleep, "Night' Bell..."

"...Good Night Frodo." Kissing the side of his head, she continued to hum and watch him sleep 

_'I don't deserve to be loved. Frodo needs to be happy...'_

~~

~~

For the next few days, Bluebell avoided seeing Alyan and Fili- Bilbo and Thorin were the first to notice as she would leave when either one of them would enter the same room or their voice was heard from a distant. 

"You look tired Uncle Bilbo." 

"Oh, Yavanna... if anything I'm tired because of overprotective dwarves." Chuckling, Bilbo sighed, 

"I merely lean to pick up something I dropped and it's as if the entire mountain shakes. They all come running and yelling at me to not do anything rash."

Laughing as she imagined it, Bilbo sighs again, "I can't do anything without hearing- _'_

_STOP! _

_DON'T STRAIN YOURSELF!_

_YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!!_

_IT'S BAD FOR THE BABY!!_

_DON'T GIVE YOURSELF MORE STRESS!!'_" Horrible impressions of the dwarves, Bilbo mimed the gestures making Bluebell laugh harder

"Well, they are merely concerned about you, Uncle. You are after all having a child."

"I'm not made of glass!"

"We know, Uncle. You did defeat a dragon after all."

"Hmpf, I swear if I hear another-"

"BILBO!!! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THAT?!"

"FOR YAVANNA'S SAKE." Bilbo gritted his teeth as Bluebell did her best to not laugh out loud 

Dwalin and Bofur came running towards Bilbo in a panic, even Dwalin was looking worried. Without another word, Dwalin took the stack of books in Bilbo's arms as Bofur took the other stack from Bluebell's hands,

"Are you trying to give us all a heart attack?" Dwalin gruffed

"Wha- It's only 6 books!"

"You heard Oin! Nothing that can stress you nor cause you physical harm."

"Yavanna I'm ready to kill them... Bluebell, be ready to bury them." Bluebell let out her giggles as Dwalin and Bofur walked away 

"Bilbo!!" 

"Oh, Fili." Stopping in his tracks, Dwalin and Bofur left to place the books in Bilbo's room

"How are you feeling? Uncle driving you mad yet?"

"I'm fine, thank goodness, you are the only sensible one around here and hah-! Thorin always drives me insane." Fili wasn't sure if Bilbo meant that as a good thing or a bad one 

"Uhm... How is Bell these days?"

"Why don't you ask her yo- Bell?" Looking around, Bluebell was nowhere to be seen. Fili looked around and back at Bilbo confused, 

"Something wrong Bilbo?"

"Uhm... no... sorry, uh well, she is well. She's been keeping me company for the last few days."

"When you see her again, I would like to talk to her again... it feels as if she's been avoiding me..."

"...Fili, did you and Bell have a disagreement?"

"No, nothing like that. I just miss seeing her around is all... well, I got to pick up a few papers from Uncle. I'll see you later, Bilbo." Bidding his farewell, the prince ran off leaving Bilbo looking around 

Seeing where Bluebell could've run to, he noticed the drapes a few steps away shift. Walking over and pulling it open, Bluebell was curled in a ball behind it- kneeling down, he leaned against his hands, 

"My Bell, is there a reason you are avoiding Fili?"

"...Alyan too."

"Oh?"

"..."

"Did they do something to you?"

"No!" Jumping to defense, Bilbo smiles as Bluebell immediately apologies

"Bell, what's the matter?"

"... Alyan told me he loved me, he wants to court me..."

"Oh! How wonderful!! I knew Alyan always liked you- but you don't seem happy about it."

"... I. I don't know how to love... nor do I think I deserve such..."

"Bell..."

"I-I... I don't know how I feel about him, Uncle..."

"Is there someone else that occupies your mind?" Bluebell stayed silent as she buried her face into her knees, "Oh, so there is someone~"

"U-Uncle..."

"I'm sorry, Bell. I've just never seen you like this." Laughing at his blushing niece, Bluebell buried herself further into her lap if possible 

"Uncle... how did you know you were in love?"

"Hmm, well..." Looking around, he noticed the dwarves around were watching or panicking to see their pregnant consort on the floor. Sighing, he got up and held his hands out to Bluebell

"Why don't we go out and talk? If I stay here any longer- I'm afraid I'll be carried back and locked in my room." Taking his hand, Bluebell and Bilbo walked down the halls to the mountain entrance and began to walk out as a few guards followed close by 

"You asked me how I knew I was in love."

"Yes..."

"It's quite easy, my Bell." Smiling, Bilbo's tightened his grasp on Bell's hand, 

"Thinking of him all day- the smallest things he's said to me, the rarest smiles he would flash at me-"

_-Fili flashed a smile at Bluebell as she began to read to him, Bell felt her face heating up as she held the book up to block his view of her reddening face_

_-'Smiling really suits your beauty.'_

I wasn't able to stop staring at him- small glances here and there.

_-Watching Fili work, Bluebell placed a cup of tea beside his arm as he smiled and thanked her. Waiting for him to finish, Bluebell entertained herself with a book from his shelves, but instead of reading-she couldn't help but peek a few glances at Fili._

I realized I would give my life for him- throughout our journey to the mountain the closer we became, the more I saw how much I wished to help him make his goal a reality and see him happy. My own happiness became irrelevant."

"...Uncle."

"?"

"Am I allowed to be happy?"

"...My Bell." Caressing the side of her face, he smiled, "Of course you do, you deserve every chance of happiness as much as Frodo..."

"...I."

"Bilbo." Bilbo knew that voice- the mixture of love and worry,

"I was merely taking a walk with Bell, Thorin."

"You shouldn't be out dressed like that! Winter is coming." Taking off his fur coat, he immediately draped it over the hobbit as he chuckled and stroked his husband's face

"You worry too much, my love."

"Always, amrâlimê." Kissing the side of his head, Dwalin draped his fur cloak over Bluebell,

"Oh, Master Dwalin. Thank you, you didn't have to-"

"You were shivering lassie. Don't want you to catch a cold..." 

"Thank you."

"How nice of you Mr.Brute."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Dwalin sneered at Thorin who merely laughed 

"Uncle... did you truly mean what you said?" Looking at Bluebell, he saw doubt and guilt written over her face- Bilbo felt his heart break at such a sight. Standing in front of her, he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled

"Every word, My Bell."

"..." Smiling back, Bluebell whispered a thank you as Bilbo embraced her 

_'I can wish for love...'_

\---

\---

\---

_(A few days later...)_

"Alyan, you should stay until Yule."

"I think it's best if I leave now, I had promised Legolas I'd come back to visit before heading back to Rivendell."

"Alyan, please stay, my boy. Yule is not merely a few months away."

"I'll return with Uncle Elrond, thank you for your hospitality, Bilbo." 

"Well... if you insist, Frodo and I will miss you dearly." Smiling, Alyan placed a kiss on the back of Bilbo's hand as Thorin merely stared 

"Frodo, my dear boy, you have to let Alyan's leg go." The dwarves around chuckled as they saw Frodo grasping onto Alyan's leg and refusing to let go

"N-No!"

"Frodo..."

"Ayl don't go!!" The young elf couldn't help but smile at the child not wanting him to go

"I'm sorry, Frodo, but I must head on back."

"Don't go...!"

"I promise to return soon, I'll be back for Yule."

"...Pwomise?"

"I promise." Smiling, he held up his pinky as Frodo wrapped his small hand around Alyan's pinky- Alyan did his best to hold back a chuckle 

"Write to us?" 

"As much as possible." 

"I'm sorry, Bluebell isn't here, Alyan... When I told her you'd be leaving, she seemed... conflicted..." 

"It's quite alright... I shouldn't have scared her like that..."

"... Alyan-"

"Alyan."

"Bell..." Walking up to the elf, Bilbo and the others gave them some space

"Bell, I'm sorry for being so for-"

"Alyan..."

"..."

"I..." Alyan could hear the tremble in her voice, Bluebell was gripping onto her skirt, 

"When you told me you loved me... I... I didn't know how to react... I-I honestly don't know how to let others into my heart, I-I'm too afraid to allow them in..."

_'I know...'_

"But when I started to think about it, it actually made me really happy... I was really happy." Finally looking up at Alyan, his eyes widened to see a genuine smile 

"...But why do you look so sad saying it?" Sadly smiling back, he leaned down to wipe away the tears. Bluebell's smile began to falter as she reached for her necklace and cry 

"I... I want to fe-feel the same way you do for me... I-I don't deserve your l-love, A-Alyan...! I-I'm... I'm..."

"Bell..." Kneeling down to the crying hobbit, he cupped the side of her face as he wiped away the tears, "You don't have to explain to me. I should've waited a little longer before telling you how I feel for you."

"A-Alyan I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. Never apologize to me, Bell. _You have nothing to apologize for_."

"...A-Alyan." Smiling, Bluebell held his hand as the tears continued to fall

"Bell. I'll always love you.

** Always.**

Even if you choose another, my heart will always be yours, no matter what happens- **I'll always love you**.

Perhaps it's not my fate to be yours as you are to be mine, but that will not stop me from loving you. 

I've loved you since the first day I met you and I will continue to love you until I draw my last breath."

"A-Alyan..." Letting Bluebell go, he stood and smiled before pressing his lips on the top of her head and whispered, 

"_Le melithon anuir, Mell nín._"

Whispering what he wished, Alyan turned to leave but to feel Bluebell gripping onto his cloak, "Bell?" Feeling her pull on his cloak, he leaned back down expecting a hug- not her lips pressing against the corner of his lips. 

The kiss was short yet had so much emotion poured into it- letting go of his cloak, Bluebell looked down at the ground embarrassed as Alyan was in shock over what happened. 

"I don't deserve this..." Holding out the pendant Alyan gifted her, he shook his head and placed it back around her neck 

"Hold onto it, the next time we meet... if you truly do not wish to keep it, give it to me then."

"...Garo lend vaer, Alyan." Caressing a strand of her hair, he kissed the end of it and smiled,

"I'll return soon, my Bell." With his last goodbye to Bluebell, he left the mountain and rode off to Dale. Watching him disappear into the distance, Bluebell felt as if she'd lost her one time of happiness, but her heart was not with Alyan- it may have loved him at some point, but her heart... _it was with..._

"Bell...are you alright?"

"...Fili. How long have I...?"

"A few hours, Bilbo was getting worried- said you didn't move from your spot since your friend left."

"Oh... yes..."

"..."

"Fili, I need to apologize for avoiding you..."

"There's no need for apologies... I'm more concerned about you."

Hearing Fili concerned about her made her heart flutter and feel all warm inside. Gently gripping onto the corner of his sleeve, she muttered, 

"Thanks, Fili." Fili couldn't help but smile, it's been too long since he's seen or spoken with her

"It's almost afternoon tea, would you care to join me?" Holding out his hand, Bluebell chuckled, 

"I'd love to." Taking his hand, he placed it over his arm and guided her down the halls 

"If I'd known any better, you are becoming quite the hobbit yourself."

"Well... hobbits do eat more than us dwarves, but afternoon tea isn't that bad." 

"Glad to know."

"I heard you two were quite emotional when bidding each other goodbye."

"...I had to apologize before he left."

"Might I ask why?"

"...I couldn't return his feelings."

"O-Oh?"

"...."

"Do you have someone else in your mind?"

"...." Unable to answer, Bluebell looked away feeling her cheek heat up 

"So there is... someone...you like..."

"...Well..."

"??"

"He's closer than you think..." This time it was Fili's turn to turn bright red 

"U-Uhm well, I'd think he'd be an idiot if he didn't like you back."

"Well, he's not an idiot."

"Oh?"

"...He's very sweet."

"Oh? Sounds like someone I know." Giggling, Fili grinned 

"Yes... someone you know very well."

_'Is it really alright for me to '**love'**? Someone like me...?' _

_~~_

_~~_

"I'm not sure what your business is, but it's not safe to cross the plains alone without a guide or a ranger."

"Hence why I'm here." Placing his money down on the counter, the innkeeper raised a brow before signaling a ranger in the back to come forward

Seeing the hooded-ranger, they both took a seat in the back, "Where are you heading to?"

"Visiting a relative of mine and going to pick up my children..."

"Oh? Where?"

"Erebor."

"Any relation of the consort of the mountain?"

"Consort?"

"You haven't heard? I heard words even reached The Shire, perhaps not."

"When you mean consort you mean-"

"Partner, spouse- whatever you'd like, a hobbit who helped the dwarves help reclaim their mountain had wed the King a few years ago."

"...Really?"

"Well, anyway- it's going to be a long journey. I won't be able to take you all the way, the farthest I can take you is close to Carrock. We will have to stop by Rivendell- we won't be allowed inside their lands, but the plains surrounding it will be fine-"

"I would prefer it if we can head Carrock as soon as possible. It is almost Yule, after all, I would like to meet my family before it passes..."

"We will need to stop a couple of times before arriving at Carrock-"

"I'm willing to pay twice the amount." Dumping a few more gold coins on the table, the ranger sighed, 

"Well... I'm sure I can find a shortcut somewhere..."

"I'd very much appreciate that." 

"We leave in a few minutes." 

**'I'm coming for you... Bell. Don't you dare think you can get away with this...!'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth e-guilen- Love of my life
> 
> Le melithon anuir, Mell nín- I will always love you, my beloved.
> 
> Garo lend vaer- Have a good journey


	16. (XV). Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell is slowly discovering her new feelings for Fili as Fili is understanding his feelings for Bluebell are true.
> 
> The trial of Forrid against Bluebell has begun- the end result is banishment from Erebor.  
Fili and Bluebell's relationship becomes closer as he helps her through the trial.  
In the midst of his punishment being carried out, Forrid escapes from the guard's grasp and attack Bluebell. 
> 
> A few secrets are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! I hope you enjoy this chap!!

"Is that the last of it?"

"It is."

"Finally done then..." Sighing, Fili slumped against the table as Balin patted Fili's back 

"Good job today laddie. The meetings today were quite tedious."

"Oh, great even the great Balin is agreeing with me." Sarcastically remarking, Balin chuckled

"I've never liked these meetings myself, laddie. Merely part of my job." 

"I applaud and respect you more, Balin." Rolling up the scrolls, Ori helped Balin carry some of it 

"The archives Mister Balin?"

"Aye, laddie. Oh, Fili."

"Yes?"

"Remember we have are to discuss the festivities of Yule. It was supposed to be today, but it's been moved to next week."

"Oh Mahal, I almost forgot... It's almost Yule already?" Ori was already on his way out when he almost bumped into Kili and Frodo,

"Woah! Sorry, Ori-! You alright?"

"Yes, quite a close call... sorry about that."

"No need, I should've looked where I was going. Need a hand?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you though!" Yelling back as he made his way down the stairs. Balancing Frodo on his side, he slid past the doors

"Fee!!"

"Hey, Frodo." The small hobbit squirmed out of Kili's grasp and ran to the older dwarf as he happily welcomed the hobbit into his arms

"Excited about riding the battle ram again, tomorrow?"

"Mmh!!"

"Are you sure? You were pretty scared today." Kili teased as Frodo stuck his tongue out,

"I was not!"

"Hmmm, I don't know... I remember a certain hobbit crying as soon as he was placed on our battle ram."

"Kili, stop teasing him."

"I can't help it Fili. I'm usually the one being teased at so I might as well pass the tradition." Sighing at his brother's idiocy, Balin shook his head in agreement 

"So~"

"What?"

"How are you and Bluebell~"

"...Fine? Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh dear brother." Leaning against the side of his chair, he shook his finger displeased from the answer

"???"

"I mean to ask how are you two progressing _romantically_."

"...I feel as if I should be punching you between your eyes."

"It's merely a _question_."

"You know I wasn't this annoying when I asked about you and Tauriel."

"I'm more open on my relationship, dear brother."

"I'll say..." Stifling a chuckle, Fili coughed to cover his laughter while Kili was unamused 

"Thank you, Balin."

"Anytime laddie."

"What I'm trying to say is... I've never seen you so happy, Fili." Suddenly hearing a change of tone in Kili's tone, Fili raised a brow 

"Who are you and what have you done to my idiot brother?"

"I'm serious, Fili. I hope you are able to find happiness."

"... Thank you, Kili." 

"Aye, we all wish that for you laddie. We know how much of a burden you are carrying because of the council."

"...Yes, well... it's something I must do."

"Hey! You got a chance with her! If that elf couldn't swoon her, you can!"

"Yes, thank you for that..." Fili was starting to feel his stomach turn at the mention of trying to swoon Bluebell

"Fee?"

"Yes, Frodo?"

"You won't make Bell cwy, rwight?"

"Of course not, I would never. I'd cut my own beard if I'd harm her." Smiling at the blonde dwarf, Frodo held one of Fili's hands

"I'm pretty sure Bilbo would behead you if you made her cry." Fili shuddered at the thought remembering when he first saw the fury of the gentle hobbit 

"Bell smiles SOOOOO much now. I lwke seeing Bell smile!" 

"She's lucky to have such a caring brother." Balin smiled as he patted the boy's head 

"Speaking of Bell... isn't today the trial?" Kili immediately regretted asking as he saw Fili's face harden while Balin answered on behalf of Fili 

"It is... She's a tough lassie, but I'm sure she is still terrified." 

"The trial starts soon doesn't it?" Fili asked as he did his best to calm his rising anger 

"Perhaps you should go check up on her."

"Yeah." Passing Frodo back to Kili, Fili left the room with the small hobbit 

"All joking aside... will Bluebell be alright?" Kili asked now genuinely worried about today's trial

"She will, we'll all be there for her."

"... I do hope so."

~~

~~

"You ready, Bell?" 

"...Y-Yes."

"All you need is to tell your side of the story."

"...R-Right." Wringing her hands, Bilbo placed his hand on top of hers to try and calm her 

"...Bell, if this is too much..."

"N-No, I-I can do this..."

"... We'll understand if you need more time. Of course, I'm willing to pummel the bastard myself." 

"I'm sure Uncle Thorin would panic if he saw his pregnant consort beating someone."

"On the contrary, I think he'll understand and allow me to proceed."

"I hope I'm not interrupting..." Cautiously poking his head inside, Bilbo smiled while Bluebell was much too nervous to look at her visitors 

"Fili, wonderful timing. Oh, you've brought Frodo as well." Walking towards the dwarf, he pulled him inside as Bilbo headed out the door, 

"Nori will be arriving soon, Bell."

"..." Much to nervous, she didn't hear Bilbo.

"..." Looking at Fili, he leaned in towards the worried prince, "She's having a hard time, try and keep her calm? Frodo, why don't you stay with me for a bit?" Nodding his head, Fili passed Frodo to Bilbo

"...I'll do my best." Nodding in acknowledgment, Bilbo looked at Bluebell once more before leaving the room. Taking a few cautious steps towards Bluebell, he realized she hasn't even realized he was in the room

Kneeling down beside her, he placed his hands over hers to feel her shaking. "Bell." 

"Fili- Oh.... uh, I'm sorry, when did you-?" Smiling, he took the seat across from her not letting go of her shaking hands

"Everything will be alright."

"...I-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't be like this..."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared."

"... I know they cannot proceed without my word."

"...They cannot."

"...I-I know I said I'd do it, b-but j-just being in the same place as he is I-I can't help but f-feel..." 

"Bell, breathe. Slowly." Taking a deep breath in and out, Bluebell repeated this a couple of times as Fili helped her through the process

"You must not ever get scared, Fili." Nervously smiling as she took a shaky breath

Chuckling, he shook his head,"...I do."

"You do?"

"Of course." Seeing Bluebell stare at him wide-eyed, Fili let out a small chuckle

"I can't see you getting scared over anything..." Smiling, Fili looked up at Bluebell as she stared back 

"...You'd be surprised."

"...Fili-"

"Bluebell." Interrupted by Nori's hand knocking on the door, Fili let go of her hands as Bluebell nervously got up from her seat 

Nori entered the room and behind him were few more dwarven guards, "You ready?"

"..." Hesitating to leave the room, she began thinking if she'll be able to do this. Seeing her hesitation and fear, Fili placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can do this, Bell. We're all here for you... _I'll be with you_ the whole time if you'd like." 

"...I-I'd like that very much." Feeling a little more reassured, she followed the dwarf out and to trial 

~~

~~

The trial started and was going through smoothly- Bluebell was able to testify against Forrid for his actions towards her as Fili was beside her the entire time. Forrid not once caused a scene much like before when he was captured and thrown into prison, but throughout the entire trial, he did not look away from Bluebell. The way his eyes stared at her much like a predator stalking its prey made Bluebell shiver and grip onto Fili's sleeve as life support. Frodo who refused to part from Bluebell was sitting with Kili and Nori observing the trial. 

"Have we come to an agreement?" Thorin voice echoed through the throne room as the council all looked at each other and nodded

"We have, your majesty. We find Forrid, the former apprentice of the council, son of the late Rulvon, guilty."

"What is the punishment we have agreed on?" Hands gripping upon the sheath of his sword, he glared at the dwarf kneeling before him 

"Banishment." 

Pulling the dwarf upon his feet, Thorin rose from his seat as his voice once more echoed throughout the mountain 

"Forrid, the former apprentice of the council, son of the late Rulvon.

Your crime against Bluebell Brandybuck, niece of Bilbo Baggins, consort under the mountain. You are hereby banished from Erebor until the day you breathe your last 

Do you have any last words?" 

Silence filled the room as they all looked at the condemned dwarf- Forrid said nothing but continued to stare at Bluebell. Continuing to hold onto Fili's sleeve, her face drained of its color as she saw the expression on Forrid's face. A simple gesture but with dark intentions behind it- a smile. It was enough to send shivers down Bluebell's back and keep her shaking in fear- seeing Bluebell's distress grow, Thorin shouted at the guards to take him away and prepare for his banishment immediately.

Dragging him away, Forrid kept his eyes on Bluebell until the doors closed behind him. 

"It's all done now, Bell." Placing a hand upon her shoulder, she nodded, "You were very brave, Bell. Thank you, Fili for being with her." 

"It's over now." Fili saw how much she was shaking as he rubbed small circles on top of her hand 

"... thank you, Fili." Thanking the dwarf, he smiled

"I'm afraid we will need to see that he disappears from the mountain as a tradition for all banishments of dwarves from Erebor." Thorin looking apologetic upon Bluebell, she shakily nodded as Fili gripped his hands on top of hers 

"Thorin..."

"I'm sorry Bilbo, I do not wish to cause Bell any more fear but it's to give the victim peace of mind that the one who harmed them is gone once and for all."

"I-It's okay, Uncle Bilbo... Uncle Thorin is right- i-it'll help me."

"Bell okay?" Staring at Bluebell with a worried expression, she caressed his hair as he showed his infamous smile 

"Thank you, Frodo..."

~~

~~

Tossing a bag of essentials towards the edge of the bridge, the guards dragged the dwarf out towards the entrance. Gathering a few feet away from the shackled dwarf, Thorin and the others have arrived with the council reading Forrid's final punishment. Putting a hand on Bluebell's shoulder as reassurance, Bluebell nervously smiled-

"Bluebell if this is too much-"

"I need to do this for myself, Uncle Bilbo... I-I have to..."

"... Please tell me if you cannot do this."

"I will, thank you... 

Uncle, perhaps you should take Frodo-" Gesturing Frodo to follow Bilbo, he looked at Bluebell hesitant as he gripped onto her skirt

"Go on Frodo, I'll be fine."

"...You suwre?" Frodos worry for Bluebell was heartwarming as Bilbo couldn't hide his smile at Frodo's thoughtfulness. Nodding, he let her skirt go and allowed Bilbo to bring him into his arms. 

Finished reading the scroll of his crime and punishment, as a result, the guards placed their hands upon his shoulder to keep him in place as another dwarf began cutting the dwarf's beard. 

"Fili..." Hearing the confusion in her voice, he whispered, 

"Banishment is rare within our mountain unless you've caused great harm or crime upon Erebor and its people or the royal family- murder, rape, bodily harm as such leads to banishment, the dwarf/ dwarf-women beard is cut with a jagged knife inflicting pain upon that one's face as a reminder to oneself and others who see his face as it heals and scars. It's the worst punishment a dwarf can be given." 

Stepping away from the dwarf, Forrid's face was bare and bloody- the cuts around his face were quite deep making the dwarves around wince at the sight. Unshackling the dwarf, the guards pushed the dwarf out towards the entrance as a few apprentices were at the bridge watching their former comrade be pushed out.

Stopping mid-way, the guards pushed Forrid, but he stood his ground. "MOVE!" Refusing to move, the guards continued to push the dwarf but to no avail, he remained put. Annoyed with his resistance, they decided to drag him out, but they weren't ready for him to slip out of their grasp and grab for one of the guard's daggers

"STOP HIM!" Running past the guards easily, he ran full-on towards Thorin and his group 

Dwalin immediately thinking Forrid was going after Thorin as revenge, he stood in front of his king ready to defend him as Thorin and Kili pulled Bilbo behind them. 

Shoving the guards away from him, he kept his eyes on Thorin, but took a swift turn and punched Fili to the floor before placing his dagger upon Bluebell's neck. 

"Hello my Bell. I do hope you didn't miss me too much~" Gripping onto her arm, she flinched at the slight at the dagger pointed towards her 

"Forrid, **let her go-!**" Getting back up on his feet, Fili snarled at the beardless dwarf as Forrid glared back 

"_YOU_. You're the reason-! Bell- she... **SHE IS MINE!**" 

_YOU ARE MINE TO DO WITH WHAT I WISH._

"M-Master F-Forrid, pleas-please..." Shushing her he leaned his head against hers as he kept the dagger against her neck, coming close to her pulse 

"Forrid, just Forrid my amrâlimê~" Inhaling her hair, Bluebell tried moving away from him, but he moved his hand under her chin to keep her in place

**"My Bluebell." **

Guards were beginning to surround Forrid and Bluebell- he was beginning to panic as he was applying pressure of the dagger on her neck as a small trickle of blood was now obvious. 

"B-Bell!!" Looking past the guards, Bluebell saw Frodo in Bilbo's arms shaking and crying for her. Seeing the fear in his eyes, Bluebell nervously smiled, 

"F-Frodo d-don't worry..." 

"B-Bell..." Bawling, Bilbo did his best to calm the poor boy as Thorin and Dwalin anger was being fueled even more

"FORRID. I will not ask you again-"

"Bell is mine! MINE! MINE!!!" Yelling like a madman, his grip on Bluebell tightened- she was sure she'd have bruises. 

"U-Uncle Thorin... let us through."

"Bell-"

"...Please." Gritting his teeth, Thorin ordered the guards to back off as they created a path for them to walk 

"B-Bell!!" Frodo crying his eyes out as he desperately held out his hands towards Bluebell, Bilbo held him tightly in his arms trying to calm him down. Unable to look at Frodo, Bluebell her eyes towards the gates.

"I knew you would finally understand, Bell~ My Bell." Walking out the gates and onto the bridge, Forrid turned around to keep his eyes on the guards and dragged Bluebell 

"Don't you dare follow us- _Bluebell belongs to me now_." 

_YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIVING BEING- YOU BELONG TO ME!_

Hearing_ his_ voice again so clearly, Bluebell's body violently shook as she began to mutter to herself, "I am not..."

"Did you say something my Bell?" Pulling her chin to face him, his smile disappeared when he saw her eyes beginning to glow a soft light 

"P-Please... No- LEAVE US ALONE!!!" The ground beneath them began to shake causing the mountain to feel it's tremors 

"W-What is this?!" Not realizing it was Bluebell's doing, he looked around to see the source of the tremors but to only have tree roots suddenly engulf and tighten around his body. Startled, Forrid released Bluebell trying to get rid of the roots engulfing him in a panic 

"WHAT IS THIS?! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Dropping the dagger, Forrid was completely trapped but he was beginning to have trouble breathing as the roots were tightening 

"S-ST-STOP-!!!! B-BELL- M-MY BELL- P-PLEASE-!" Bluebell was unable to hear him as just looking at Forrid- it was replaced by _him_

_~~_

_~~_

_"WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT BLESSING THEIR LANDS?! IT'S SIMPLE!! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO SUCH A PATHETIC TASK AS SUCH!!" Continuing to beat her unmoving body- much as the pain was there, Bluebell was beginning to feel numb as the life in her eyes were as dull _

_"ARE YOU LISTENING-?!" Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pulled her towards his eyes. He was disappointed to see... nothing. _

_"Tsk. Useless!" Tossing her back on the ground, she laid there- not saying a word nor moving a muscle_

_"I should've never taken you in... bringing you here... I should've never-!"_

_"...."_

_"Papa..." Letting out a small breath, he looked up smiling at the crying child-_

_"Frodo... my boy. You shouldn't be up, it's quite late. A growing boy needs his sleep." Walking over to put his son back to sleep, Frodo stepped away from him _

_"Frodo?"_

_"...P-Papa... hurt Bell."_

_"...She was bad, Frodo." Ignoring his father, the little hobbit ran to Bluebell in tears as he shook her body. She gave him no response, Frodo was completely heart-broken from the sight of his favorite person _

_"P-Papa i-is bwad man!!! B-Bell is nice-s-she newver hwrt us. W-Why Papa is bwad to Bell?!" Hearing his son say those words was the last straw for Drogo- whatever love he had left disappeared after hearing those words_

_"You too... You'd rather... You'd rather help that useless thing that killed my wife- your mother- YOU'D DARE TALK BACK TO ME?!" _

_"Frodo...?"_

_"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YET YOU CHOOSE HER!?! SHE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US!! EVERYTHING!!"_

_"...Stop."_

_"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!"_

_"S-Stop..."_

_"SHE'S THE REASON!!!"_

_"N-Not Frodo...you promised..."_

_"SHE IS A CURSE!!!"_

_"FRODO!!!!! AUGHHHHHHH!!!!" _

_~~_

_~~_

"Bluebell. Bluebell." Cupping her face, Fili blocked her view of Forrid 

"I-I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I-I'm sorry- j-just please s-stop please-" Bluebell's eyes were still glowing as tears were rolling down her face- she was much too overwhelmed to hear or realize Fili was in front of her 

"Bell. You are in Erebor, you are safe, you are with Uncle Thorin, Bilbo and I." 

"P-Please forgive me- P-Please- I- I... F-Fili...?" The glow in her eyes disappeared as she was able to realize who was in front of her 

"Bluebell, it's alright. Everything is alright now..." Relieved to see Bluebell coming back to her senses, Fili turned around as he heard the ground shaking once more and the roots uncurling from Forrid and sinking back into the ground 

Gasping for air, Forrid coughed as he was hunched over on the ground down on fours while the guards had their swords and spears pointed at him. Once catching his breath, Forrid looked at Bluebell who immediately clutched onto Fili's sleeves. Fili's glare at the smiling dwarf... if looks can kill. 

"The mark of Yavanna... My Bell... I should've known. Someone as beautiful and charming as you..." Crawling towards the two, Fili pulled Bluebell into his chest to avoid her looking at Forrid as he unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade at the mad dwarf

"**IT'S. OVER.**" Bearing his teeth as he emphasized each word, it took every ounce of his self-control to not behead the dwarf before him as Forrid was unfazed by the blade lightly piercing his neck 

"Fili... I've got this." Placing his sword down on the ground as Dwalin cuffed and dragged the dwarf away from the two, Fili returned his attention to the shaking hobbit 

"Bell... it's all over now. It's really over-" Pulling her off of him, his heart throbbed at the sight- shaking in fear as tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks 

"T-Thank you F-Fili... T-Thank you..." Shyly smiling, he leaned his forehead against hers as he wiped away the few stray tears 

"You'd need not to thank me for anything, Bell..." Still gripping onto his sleeves, he smiled and allowed her to let out the remaining tears

Being pulled away from Erebor, Forrid caught the sight of Bluebell and Fili. Seeing the two in each other's embrace made him let out a wry laugh- Dwalin forcibly pulling him away was surprised to hear Forrid's last words-

"Perhaps they are each other's _One's_ after all..."

"I'm here for you, Bell..."

"....Fili, thank you." The tears weren't stopping any time soon nor was Fili going anywhere as he was now embracing her in his arms as she cried her heart out into his chest. 

_'Forrid wasn't him-! I-it wasn't him!'_

_'...Bell, I hope to ease whatever pain you are in. Please... rely on me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dandelions- they represent overcoming hardships


	17. (XVI). Word spreads like fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another incident during the banishment of Forrid, word spreads like fire throughout Erebor, Dale, and Laketown- Everyone is now aware of Bluebell's 'gift' and isn't aware of the sudden attention she has brought herself. 
> 
> Fili is practically seen with Bluebell 24/7 and the two has gotten closer- not that anybody was complaining about it~
> 
> Bluebell learns and Bilbo agonizes just how protective dwarves are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update this week! I actually forgot to post the chapter after re-reading it on Sunday. I just remembered I didn't post it- oh gosh, so sorry guys ^^;;  
I hope you enjoy this new chap!! Lemme know in the comments if you'd like ^^

"Bell! Bell! Bell, Mworning~!!" 

Stirring awake, she opened her eyes to see Frodo beaming down at her making her smile in return, "Morning Frodo..." Sitting up, she saw his eyes were still a little puffy from yesterday 

"Do your eyes hurt?" 

"Frodo is a strong boy!! I'm okay! Is Bell okay?" Holding his arm and grinning made Bluebell chuckle from the cuteness

"Thank you, Frodo..." Rubbing his eyes, he was clearly irritated, "Here, sit down here for me?" Sitting in front of her, she opened her palms as a small amount of green-clear like gel appeared in her hands. 

"Whaz that?" 

"Aloe vera, it'll help with soreness, redness, and irritation. A rare plant I found years ago." Applying the gel around his eyes, Frodo flinched at the sudden cold gel 

"It's coldddd!!" Whining, she chuckled as he squirmed in displeasure 

"All done. How does it feel?" Blinking a few times, he patted his eyes and felt no irritation

"Mmh! Good! Thank you, Bell!" Chuckling, she kissed his forehead before helping him off the bed and heading into the washroom. Running a bath for Frodo, she waited for the bathtub to fill up. 

_'...I let it happen **again**. I could've hurt Fili or Uncle Bilbo._

_I need to apologize to them today...'_

"Bell! Bell! Bath!!!" Jumping up and down, she giggled at his excitement

"Alright, alright, Frodo. Come on."

"Bubbles!!" Finished drawing the bath, Frodo wasted no time as he dove right into the bubbly water as it splashed onto Bluebell 

"Ah! S-Swrry Bell!" Panicking he made Bluebell upset, he began apologizing but Bluebell just laughed as she saw Frodo with a small bubble beard- Frodo ended up laughing when he saw a large amount of bubbles on Bluebell's head 

~~

~~

"Bell~ I'm hungrwy~" Sitting on the couch munching on a few apple slices, Bluebell finished brushing out the last part of the hair 

"I'm sorry, Frodo. I'll make your favorite lavender and lemon muffins later for afternoon tea."

"Yayyy!!"

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Following the new voice in the room, they turned to see Fili and Kili had opened the doors

"Fili. Kili, uhm good morning- no! No, you weren't, we were on our way out..."

"Sorry, we knocked, but you didn't say anything so..." 

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't hear you and it's alright." Heading out the door, Kili and Fili closed the doors behind them.

"Who is ready for breakfast?!" Kili grinned as Frodo held both his hands

"MEE!!"

"LET'S GO!!" Lifting him off the ground, the two ran off down the halls as Fili sighed embarrassed while Bluebell giggled

"On behalf of my childish brother, I apologize..." Giggling again, she shook her head 

"It's no worries, Frodo loves Kili." Walking down the halls, Fili smiled 

"It's wonderful to see you smiling. Your smiles are always so radiant." 

"O-Oh." Blushing from his comment, she shyly looked away making Fili chuckle, "Uhm Fili...?"

"Yes?"

"...Thank you for yesterday and I...I'm sorry you had to see that." Hearing the slight fear in her voice, he took her hand making her stop and face him 

"You don't have anything to apologize about nor do you need to thank me. _I'm just glad to help..._" Unconsciously rubbing the back of her palm, she squeezed his hand in response as they stared at one another

"Fili, I-"

"Bell!" Not expecting the sudden hug, she was slammed into Bilbo's arms as Fili chuckled 

"U-uncle Bilbo-?!"

"My dear, how are you feeling? Are you hurt? A fever? Dizziness? Soreness?! BRUISES?!" Panicking more, Bluebell had to try and calm her pregnant uncle from passing out 

"Uncle, breathe. Breathe. I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." 

"You are too kind!!" Hugging her again as he began to cry, Fili and Bluebell stared at each other before laughing 

"Amrâlimê, I told you not to run like that..." Catching his breath, he sighed as he saw his consort crying in Bluebell's arms, "I do apologize, Bell-"

"It's no worries, Uncle Thorin." Smiling at the emotional hobbit, Thorin wiped his consort's tears while he did his best not to chuckle at his emotional consort 

Watching Thorin try and cheer Bilbo up while maintaining his seriousness and not laugh in the midst of it made Bluebell chuckle,_ 'Mother was like that when she was with Frodo...'_

"I'm sorry, Bell, I-I'm quite-" Sniffling, she chuckled taking out her handkerchief and began to dab away the stray tears, "Thank you, dear, I'm quite emotional this morning..."

"Only this morning he says..." Thorin looked away innocently as Bilbo glared at him 

"No need to apologize, Uncle Bilbo, I'm glad you are doing well." 

"I should be saying that to you!" 

"Why don't we talk at breakfast? I'm sure you are both hungry- well three." Fili said indicating Bilbo's growing acorn as Bluebell giggled

As they walked off to get their breakfast, they didn't realize the dwarves passing by or nearby talking about them, mainly Bluebell.

_"Did she really cause that?"_

_"I saw it with my own eyes! She definitely is the one who bears the mark-!"_

_"And she's the niece of our consort?!"_

_"You're sure?? She's the one?"_

_"Are you doubting my eyes?"_

_"Well~"_

_"HEY!" _

~~

~~

After breakfast had ended, Thorin was needed at the throne room with Balin. Kili had paperwork to finish with Ori- the poor scribe was stressed and demanding the dwarven prince finish his work in order for Ori to finish his. Dis' threat to her own son was enough to make Kili run back to his room and finish his work while apologizing to the scribe.

Dis and Bilbo took Frodo and decided to talk at 'The Garden' leaving Fili and Bluebell together. 

"I do hope I'm not keeping you from anything..." Feeling guilty, Fili smiled, 

"You aren't, if anything I was worried, you didn't want my company."

"N-No! I-I mean yes- wait- uhm..." Looking away embarrassed, she wished she could've disappeared while Fili was holding back his laughter

"W-What I meant was I love with being you..." Realizing, she twisted her words, she was redder than a tomato- Fili completely lost it unable to hold back his laughter

_'Oh Mahal, she's- she's adorable- I'm going to end up losing my mind-!!'_

"I-... I'm sorry..." Looking away embarrassed, Fili laughter died down

"N-No, I-I'm sorry-" Taking a breather, Bluebell shyly laughed 

"Did... you have any plans today?"

"Not at all, I was actually hoping that... we could spend time together if that's alright with you. I thought perhaps I could cheer you up...?" Fili asked.

"O-Oh...! W-Well, I'd love to." Beaming at his request, he sighed in relief before holding out his hand 

"How about heading to Dale? Unless it's-"

"No. I love that." Taking his hand, he grinned as he guided her to the stables 

_"Was that Prince Fili and Lady Bluebell I saw?"_

_"Yes, it was..."_

_"Do you think they are-?"_

_"Hard to tell, they both seem unsure of each other."_

_"Why are you two invading into their privacy?!"_

_"Oh, come on, you are curious too, aren't you."_

_"Yes, I am. But I will respect their privacy."_

_"You aren't any fun."_

_"Have you heard about Master Nori's wager?"_

_"I already betted."_

_"Oh? And?"_

_"I'm not telling you!"_

_"For Mahal's sake, you both are idiots..."_

_"You didn't bet?"_

_"Of course not!!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"....5 coins, the day of Yule."_

_"Atta' boy!"_

_"Mahal, forgive me... I'm gonna kill these two." _

~~

~~

"My Prince." Handing the rein of the pony to Fili, he thanked the dwarf before pulling the pony towards where Bluebell was waiting

"We're riding to Dale?"

"It'd take too long to get and back from Dale if we were to travel by foot. I'm not opposed to it... but perhaps another day when we have more time on our hands."

"O-Oh yes I'd love that. Uhm... Fili?" Humming as he fastened the saddle, he turned to see Bluebell tilting her head in confusion,

"Is something the matter?"

"W-Well... there is only one..." Indicating the pony, he stared at the animal and nodded 

"Yes."

"...Are we riding the pony together?"

"I apologize, I remember you were rather uncomfortable riding a pony by yourself last time we went to Dale so I just assumed-"

"N-No! N-not at all, you assumed correct, it's just... Uhm well... Are you alright with me riding the same pony? I'm sure you'd prefer to ride on your own-" Holding out his hand, he smiled,

"Of course not." Taking his hand, he lifted her with ease onto the pony. Bluebell felt her heart speeding up at Fili's gentle touch 

"Alright?" Nodding, he pulled himself up and sat behind Bluebell, "Shall we head out?" Pressing pressure onto the pony side, it sped off making Bluebell grip onto Fili's jacket as he chuckled 

"I got you!"

"Y-Yeah-!" Riding off towards the city of Dale, a few dwarven guards who stood by the entrance looked at each other and small bags of coins was thrown at each other

"I told you the Prince got his eye on Lady Bluebell."

"You just predicted right for once!"

"I'm not the one who lost his money for thinking the Prince was merely being nice to Lady Bluebell."

"Shut it."

"You obviously haven't seen the way Prince Fili acts around Lady Bluebell."

"We just saw it."

"I actually can't believe I took part in this wager..." 

"Oh come on, don't act like a saint- you were interested the moment we spoke of the two."

"With the way you were speaking, the entire mountain could hear!!"

"Hm~"

"Stop whatever it is you are thinking of-"

"Who'd you think will initiate the first move?" The dwarf was hit in the back of his head by the rest of the guards 

"--That's none of your business!"

"Oh come now~"

"...."

"...I bid on Prince Fili before Yule."

"Atta' boy!"

"WHY?!"

"I said mine. Your wager?" Staring at his comrade in disbelief before looking at the smiling dwarf, he sighed annoyed and grumbled 

"...On Yule."

"Ha ha! Alright!"

"May Mahal kill you before I do." 

"Mahal is merciful~ he'll let me live for this."

"You think Lady Bluebell will be surrounded by flowers when he confesses to her?"

"Oh~ That'll be romantic of him!"

"... I'm surrounded by nosy idiots."

~~

~~

Arriving at the City of Dale, the two walked around and took in the sight of the busy stalls and shops. Listening to the noisy chatter around them and smelling the different herbs, plants, and food around the city square, Bluebell smiled as she took it all in.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"O-Oh, no, just... just taking it all in. The last time I was here... Uncle Bilbo and I only saw a few stalls and shops..." Seeing her smile with such content made Fili smile as he felt his heart flutter seeing that beautiful smile as the sun just seemed to shine down upon her making her glow 

_'If I didn't know she was the bearer of the mark of Yavanna, I would've thought she was a goddess...'_

"Fili?" Not realizing he was staring so intensely at Bluebell, he cleared his throat and immediately held out his arm

"Would you allow me to show you around? I may be a mere dwarven prince, but I do hope you would allow me to show you around this beautiful city I come to visit often. " Giggling at his offer, she curtsied in response,

"Why, Prince Fili, I'd be honored to have you show a lowly peasant as myself around." Chuckling in response, she took a hold of his arm as he placed his hand on top of hers

"You are not a peasant in my eyes, my Lady Bluebell if anything- I'd like to say your beauty does not compare to any jewel I've seen." Blushing at his compliment, Bluebell was unable to respond nor say anything back 

Not realizing how effective his words were, Fili focused on his destination as Bluebell was looking away to the side trying to calm her thumping heart

_'A-A j-jewel?! M-Me?!'_

_'Where shall we head first? Perhaps she would appreciate the flowers or perhaps food-!'_ The two were completely off in their own thoughts as they didn't realize the chatter around them was about them

_"Is the Prince and Lady Bluebell on a date?!"_

_"They make such a lovely couple~" _

_"Is it true that hobbit bears the mark?"_

_"Yes, yes, I heard of that too-"_

_"Heard it? You could feel the ground tremble when it happened-!"_

_"How extraordinary."_

_"Who would've thought halflings were such extraordinary creatures."_

_"Well, the King of Erebor did marry one after all."_

_"It seems hobbits are such fitting partners with the line of Durin."_

_"Good luck charms perhaps!"_ Laughing as they continued to speak of the two, others were also talking of the same topic

Everywhere you went as Fili and Bluebell passed by- the chatter and murmurs were revolved around them. The incident regarding Forrid and Bluebell had spread throughout the mountain, down to Dale and Laketown. Everyone was aware of Bluebell's 'gift' but Bluebell wasn't aware everyone knew...

Going through and seeing new parts of the city, Bluebell and Fili talked about everything to anything as they enjoyed each other presence and continued to look around. Passing by a few stalls, Bluebell stopped when she saw a familiar item-

"-Perhaps Uncle wi- Bell?" Seeing Bluebell was not next to him, Fili turned around to see Bluebell staring at an item- specifically a hair bead

"Something interest you?"

"O-Oh, um yes. Frodo showed this to me last time and I thought it was lovely..." 

"It'll look lovely on you, my Lady. I'm glad to see you again."

"Oh- Hello again. As am I, how have you been?" Smiling at the familiar face, the dwarf-lady smiled back as she held up the bead to her to look at the details of the hair bead

"Bluebells..."

"Aye, one of a kind, not many dwarrows appreciate flowers and such detail in their beads. We'd prefer a more intricate or khuzdul embedded into the beads. This bead is really one a kind." 

"Oh... it's quite lovely though, such a shame it's not appreciated more."

"Aye, I agree, but it's merely how we dwarves are." Laughing, the two continued to talk as Fili stared at the bead in Bluebell's hand

_'...'_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare at it for so long, Fili. Let's head onto the tea shop you told me about-!" Placing the bead back down, Bluebell bid the owner goodbye before walking off towards the shop. Fili turning to follow stopped and hesitated as he stared at the bead and looked at the dwarrow.

"You should take it, my prince... it'll do you more good than me, it'll only gather dust here. Perhaps gift it to a young lady...?" Hinting Bluebell, Fili chuckled as he handed her a few gold coins and took the bead 

"Thank you."

"I wish you luck."

"...I'll need as much luck as possible." Chuckling, she laughed as she waved watching him run after the hobbit 

"They'll be such a lovely couple~ Can't wait to see the day when they are crowned." 

~~

~~

After spending half the day in Dale, Bluebell suggested they return as she remembered Bilbo wanted to spend some time with her this evening. Fili agreeing to return, the two returned to Erebor. The trip back was short as Bilbo was waiting at the entrance with Dwalin- Bilbo did not look happy.

"Uncle Bilbo-!"

"I was wondering when you'd return and- oh~?" Smiling as he saw Fili handing the pony off to the guard who took it back to it's stable, "You two spend the day together~?"

"O-Oh, um yes..." Suddenly feeling shy, she looked away embarrassed as Fili shyly smiled

The dwarves and Bilbo grinned at the two until a sudden gust of wind passed them and Bilbo began trembling. Immediately, Dwalin placed his cloak over the already covered hobbit and pulled him inside. Bilbo allowed himself to be dragged inside as he didn't bother to cover the annoyance on his face.

Fili and Bluebell looked at each other before silently laughing at the expression on Bilbo's face.

"Perhaps you should go and rescue Bilbo before he explodes."

"I think that'll be best." Bluebell agreed. Rushing after Bilbo, she stopped and walked back to Fili as she lightly grabbed onto his sleeve

"T-Thank you for today..." 

"It was my pleasure, Bell-"

"...and thank you for not being disgusted..."

"Disgusted? Why ever should I be-?" Confused, she didn't allow him to continue as she pressed a light kiss on his cheek, startling the dwarven prince, he froze in place. Embarrassed, she ran off as Fili stood there trying to understand what just happened.

Stuck in the same place for a while, Kili was passing by when he saw his brother just standing there. "Fili?"

"..."

"Fili? Hello~?" Waving his hand in front of his brother's face, he waited for some kind of reaction 

"..."

"Fili~ Middle earth to Fili!" 

"A kiss..." Mumbling the words, Kili raised a brow at his brother unable to hear the words

"Huh? Fili, wha- oh..." Taking a step back, Kili has never seen Fili smile that widely before. It was obvious who was the cause of his brother's happiness...

"I sense things went well." Grinning happily as Fili recomposed himself, he walked away from the entrance as fast as possible. Immensely embarrassed, he ignored Kili as he followed teasing his brother.

\---

\---

\---

"Master Dwalin I can take care of Uncle Bilbo, I'm sure you have other things you need to do." The gruff dwarf nodded in response as he thanked Bluebell and closed the door behind them 

Hearing the footsteps disappear into the halls, Bilbo held up a pillow and screamed as Bluebell dryly chuckled at his actions. 

"I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE!!! STUBBORN DWARVES OH YAVANNA!!!" Falling onto the bed with a grunt, Bluebell held back a giggle as she sat next to her pouting Uncle 

"I'm sure Master Dwalin was merely following Uncle Thorin's orders-"

"Thorin didn't order him..."

"???"

"Dwalin panicked when he saw me walking out for air towards the entrance. He's been hovering over me since he's heard of my pregnancy..."

"How sweet-"

"NO. DO NOT BE FOOLED BELL!!" Bluebell couldn't hold back her laughter as Bilbo began explaining 

"Nori scared the near daylights out of me more than once when he appeared out of nowhere and carried my books and scrolls to my room or to a meeting I had to go to."

"He is a Master Spy after all-"

"Dori panicked when he saw I was drinking a cup of cold water- he threw the cup away from me and dragged me to the kitchen and began brewing three teas that were said to be good for my body and the baby..."

"How kind of him-"

"They all tasted terrible... good for the body- ha! Not to mention he won't allow me to brew my own tea! MY TEA!!! MY TEA, BLUEBELL!!!"

"Ah, well... you are quite particular about the way you brew your tea, Uncle..."

"Is it a crime?!"

"N-No... no. The way you brew it is delicious." Letting out a confident 'hmpf,' Bluebell chuckled

"Ori... he is such a sweet lad and yet... he frets too much over the smallest things. I merely leaned down to pick up something I dropped and he screamed as if he saw a ghost and began to panic- oh goodness me, I was sure his heart was to give up the way he panicked over a simple matter like that."

"They're merely taking precaution-"

"Bell... I dropped my papers, bumped into the corner of a table and hit my head by Bifur when I turned around too fast and didn't realize he was behind me. I don't think that is something that'll kill me or harm the child..."

"Ah, well... no, it wouldn't."

"Oh! And Kili- that boy. He would lift me up in his arms every time I'd try to go down the stairs-! He and Dwalin! I can walk perfectly fine!! I am not that delicate-!! I went up against a dragon for Yavanna's sake!!!!" 

"Uncle, breathe." Letting out a long sigh, he held his arm against his forehead 

"I'm sure I'll end up killing them." Chuckling, Bluebell got up to pour Bilbo a cup of water

"I'm not sure I can stop nor assist you in that." 

"My Bell, I'm sure to murder one of my dwarves in the process... they are overbearing..."

"That just shows how much they care for you, Uncle." Giggling as she handed him the cup, he happily accepted it 

"Well... I'm not complaining about that... it's just..." Sighing heavily, Bluebell giggled once more

"You can't breathe with them all crowding you like this?"

"I'm not made of glass for Yavanna's sake!!"

"We know, Bilbo." Leaning against the door, Fili was balancing two trays in his hand

"Fili- oh! Let me help you-"

"Thanks, Bell." 

"Let me guess... Dis and Dori send you?" Bilbo sighed as he saw the teapots and herbs in the trays. Fili dryly chuckled

"Yeah... please don't shoot the messenger." Waving his hand, Bilbo slumped against the cushions once more 

"How are you feeling, Bilbo?" Fili asked.

"Oh. Just. Peachy." 

"Ah, Uncle hover over you again?"

"Not Thorin..."

"Oh?"

"...." Bilbo was too tired to explain his annoyance so Bluebell spoke on his behalf while Fili could only laugh as she explained

"You dwarves are much too protective."

"Sorry, Bilbo, but you already knew that when you wed Uncle. your fate is already sealed." Teasing the pregnant consort, Bilbo threw a pillow at the prince who easily caught it and grinned 

"I'm sorry, my Bell, perhaps we can cook a little later? I am feeling quite exhausted..." Yawning, Bluebell pulled the covers over Bilbo

"No worries, uncle. I'll come back to wake you for supper."

"Thank you Bell... Fili, keep an eye on her for me..." Slowly falling asleep, Fili nodded as he blew out the candles by his bedside. Leaving Bilbo to sleep, the two left the room as Nori appeared in front of the door

Greeting the sneaky dwarf, he peeked inside to see Bilbo was sleeping. Closing the door, he leaned against the doors as he decided to keep an eye out until Bilbo woke up. "Master Nori, word to the wise- don't hover over Uncle when he wakes from his nap?"

"I'm only outside the door-" Hearing a thud inside, the three of them peaked inside to see Bilbo glaring at the door and a pillow on the ground 

"Okay... I'm gonna go take a stroll and come back." Rushing off before he was left to the wrath of the hobbit, Bluebell smiled at Bilbo who smiled back before passing back out on the bed 

"Never wake up a pregnant hobbit..." Fili muttered making Bluebell laugh 

"Never hover unnecessarily over a pregnant hobbit especially if it's Uncle Bilbo."

"Of course, of course." Chuckling quietly, they walked away not wanting to disturb the sleeping consort

Walking down the stairs, Fili turned his head to ask Bluebell, "How are you feeling?" 

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, why do you ask?" 

"... You were muttering that other day when... when Forrid was..." Stopping in her tracks, the two were silent until Bluebell walked slightly faster ahead of Fili and avoided his eyes 

"I'm... fine." Seeing how obviously she wasn't, he sped up to catch up to her quick strides

"Truly?" Holding her hand, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Fili waited for her answer. Nodding, she didn't look at his face- she was too embarrassed and worried he would find out...

Walking down, he stopped in front of Bluebell as she kept her gaze down on the floor, "...Bell." 

"...mmh, I'm fine." 

_'If he knows... if he knows...'_

"..." Gently taking hold of her chin, he pulled her face up to look at him. Looking at her, he saw she was still avoiding his eyes 

_'She obviously doesn't want to talk about it... I shouldn't press on the matter... at least not now...'_

"I'm sorry Bell, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... why don't we head over to the kitchen? I'm sure Bombur has some leftover cakes-" Gently gripping onto his hand, she looked at Fili slightly trembling

"Bell?"

_'I-I don't have to tell him everything... I-I just need to- n-no, I shouldn't...'_

"...I-I..."

"...Bell, you don't have to tell me-"

"I...I..."

"...."

_'...If I tell him... will he hate me?'_

"...I-"

"...Bell." Seeing how hard this was for, he regretted asking such a question even if he had good intentions

_'Will he look at me another way? W-Would he be disgusted with me...?'_

"...P-Perhaps not all of it, b-but..."

"...**I'm here for you**." Cupping her face, he smiled at the hobbit as he caressed the side of her face with his thumb, "This is obviously too much... whatever it is, I will not judge you nor hate you, Bell. I am merely worried about you."

"...I-"

"...."

_'He says such sweet things to me. He worries for me and yet... I-I can't...'_

"...I-I'm sorry."

"...No, don't be. Don't be." Leaning his forehead against hers, he wiped away the now falling tears as he waited for her to calm down

A few scholar dwarves were walking down the halls when they saw Prince Fili and Lady Bluebell- seeing how emotional the scene was, they immediately took a U-turn and pulled a few other dwarves who were heading the same way they were in order to not disturb the two.

"You think they are courting?"

"It did seem like it, but who knows."

"Have you heard about Lady Bluebell-?"

"Oh, I did-! She's the bearer of the mark from Yavanna."

"Yavanna? Oh Mahal, who would've thought?!"

"I heard the one who bears the mark has extraordinary powers to bless an entire land!"

"You don't say-!"

"I also heard she may the reincarnation of Yavanna herself-! With her beauty and kindness, I wouldn't doubt it for a second."

"Oh yes, yes."

"Do you think she is the one who blessed our consort?"

"Oh-! That is quite the gift to be given."

"Indeed."

"Well, Yavanna is the wife of Mahal- the odds of our King to marry a hobbit."

"Perhaps it is our Prince and Lady Bluebell to be the reincarnation of them instead of our current king and consort."

"Shhh!! Don't say that so loud! Do you want to lose your beard?! What if Captain Dwalin were to have heard?!"

"Which is why I am whispering-!"

"Did you hear of Master Nori's wager?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, yes, I'm betting tonight."

"What are you two betting on?"

"--Lady Bluebell and Prince Fili of course!!"

"Oh~ I would like to get in on th- t-thi- M-Ma-"

"Ma-?"

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." Seeing as how the dwarf has gotten pale, the two scholars looked at one another before realizing another presence behind them- Thorin and Dwalin of all dwarves.

"M-My king-!" Kneeling to greet the dwarven king, Thorin had them stand back up 

"Did I hear you right about a wager going on...?"

"O-Oh, y-your majesty- th-that..."

"You might want to place your bets by today, Nori is closing all future bets as of today." Smirking as he walked away, Dwalin hid his amused look as he saw the shocked looks on the scholars

"D-Did we just avoid certain death...?"

"If anything I think we were just approved of our betting..."

"You heard him-! Master Nori is closing the betting wages!!" Snapping out of their trance, they ran off to find the spymaster 

"Dwalin, how are the arrangements of Yule coming along?"

"Balin is arranging everything as we speak. He is almost done with everything and just needs a few approvals from your part and Bilbo-"

"Bilbo is to rest until the day of Yule. I don't want to cause him any stress that might affect the child-"

"I ain't telling him that he can't be part of the Yule planning, the way he glared at me earlier- I was sure he'd bite my head off. Thank Mahal for Bluebell." Chuckling as he imagined the expression on his consort he saw Bluebell and Fili 

"You shouldn't take Bilbo out of the Yule planning. He actually enjoys the-" Holding his hand up, Dwalin stops talking and looks at Thorin to see him staring. Following to see what he was staring at, he realized it was Bluebell and Fili

"Those two have been gettin' close~" Smirking at the two, Thorin merely smiled

"Perhaps we should leave them be."

"I agree- wha- GHIVASHEL?!" Turning around, Bilbo smiled as Dwalin stared at the hobbit in disbelief 

"Do you intend to stare at them all day my king?" Bilbo teased as Thorin chuckled 

"Bilbo, I do wish you'd rest-"

"I just took a nap- although it was a few minutes... Kili came barging in with Frodo." Sighing, Thorin held the bridge of his nose

"I apologize for our nephew..." 

"Well... I couldn't stay angry for long, they were sweet to bring me some of Bombur pound cake."

"Have you heard of Nori's wager?" 

"Ah, yes I have~"

"Bilbo... don't tell me..." Seeing the satisfaction on his consort's face, Thorin could only guess... "Did you start this wager?"

"Nothing wrong with that- after all, you all did wager at the beginning of our journey to the Mountain that I wouldn't come..." 

"Bilbo..."

"He's still holding a grudge over that." Dwalin couldn't help but chuckle as Thorin sighed at the memory 

"Ghivashel..." 

"I'm not holding a grudge on you, Thorin. Why would I?" Chuckling, Thorin's face softened in relief 

"Uncle Bilbo?"

"Oh, Bell- I'm sorry, were we too loud?" Looking up, Bluebell was walking towards them but without Fili

"What of Fili?"

"Oh, he wanted to go and help Lady Dis with Yule preparation."

"Ah, yes, speaking of Yule... THORIN~?" Bilbo's cheery voice suddenly became deeply low- Thorin knew Bilbo only used that voice if he made a mistake of the sort... 

"...Y-Yes, Ghivashel?"

"I overheard you trying to get me out of Yule planning...?" Smiling wickedly at his husband, the king of Erebor was beginning to regret even mentioning it as Dwalin refused to look at the hobbit while giving Thorin the 'I told you so' look-

"Uhm, Uncle?" Turning his attention back to Bluebell, "Hm?"

"I was wondering... Uhm, well it might be rude of me to ask, but I was wondering if I can help out with the preparations of Yule."

"Oh-? Oh! WHY OF COURSE, MY DEAR BELL!! I was meaning to ask and we have much to do with you as well!!"

"M-Me?"

"Why of course!!" Grinning happily, Bilbo started to become ecstatic as he began thinking of all the plans 

"Bilbo and I were meaning to take you down to our jewelers." Thorin smiled remembering about Bilbo wanting to give Bluebell a circlet or tiara 

"O-oh, U-uncle Thorin, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense!! COME!" Grabbing Bluebell's hand, he began to pull her down further into the mountain

"Bilbo!!"

"Laddie!! Stairs!! STAIRS!!"

"I CAN WALK JUST FINE FOR YAVANNA'S SAKE!!!"

"BILBO WHY ARE YOU WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS?!"

"KILI DON'T YOU DARE START!!!"

"BILBO?!"

"BILBO WHAT IN MAHAL'S NAME ARE YOU-?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM?! LET ME WALK ON MY OWN FOR YAVANNA'S SAKE!!!" Now running away from the following dwarves, they all began to panic and catch up 

"BILBO!!"

"AUGH!! YOU STUBBORN DWARVES!!" In the midst of it all, Bluebell couldn't help but laugh as Bilbo continued to hold her hand and show the way into the mountain

Halting in his run, he turned to see most of the Company has gathered. Relieved to see the consort finally stopped running, they were ready to have Dwalin carry Bilbo but froze when they saw his glare at them.

"You try and carry me down these stairs right now... I will... I will..."

"....."

"I WILL GO AND RIDE A BATTLE RAM ALL THE WAY TO MIRKWOOD AND STAY WITH THE ELVES UNTIL THIS CHILD IS BORN!!"

"Wha-?!"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"

"WHY WITH THE ELVES?!"

"BILBO!!!!" Holding back her laughter, Bilbo huffed in annoyance, 

"U-Uncle, you mustn't tease them so..." 

"BLASTED WITH THESE DWAVRES...!"

Bluebell lost it. 

\---

\---

\---

"I thank you for taking me all the way..."

"Are you sure you'll be fine? These parts aren't for folks like yourself-"

"I can manage. I have arranged to meet some folks here." 

"Alright then, a pleasure doing business with you halfling. Do be careful."

"Likewise." The ranger pulled the rein as the horse took off the opposite direction leaving the hobbit alone

A moment later, a horse approached the awaiting hobbit as the man on the horse gripped his hands into a fist whilst glaring at the hobbit.

"How did you find me...?"

"You sound as if you do not wish to see me. it was quite easy, friendly talk with the rangers and they tell you what you wish, especially when you offer them money they cannot refuse."

**"...I do not. Why should I like to see someone who is a monster to his own daughter?"**

"Hmm. Is that any way to speak to someone who bestowed a blessing to your family?" 

"... It was not you who has given my family anything." Gritting his teeth, the male glared at the grinning hobbit, "You are a scumbag."

Sighing, he leaned against his pony and darkly smiled, "I wonder what your wife would think if she was to know about the way you took advantage of my daughter? Draining her of her energy- always asking to bless your lands and the health of your child..."

"You bastard... You were the one who-" 

"I merely spoke and you are the one who accepted and took advantage of a young girl."

"...Tis the reason we moved away and decided to head for Dale, but for you to come here. To come here and blackmail me, what is it you want?"

"A guide to Erebor."

"Why?"

"A relative of mine is the consort of the King-"

"The consort-?! What are you-"

"I have no interest in Bilbo's affairs with dwarves nor who he is sleeping with. I am merely going to go and bring my children home."

"Bring them home... you lie." Drogo smiled as he stared up at the glaring human

"I merely wish to bring them back home, especially my daughter..."

"To think such a bright thing to be related to you..."

"...She is mine for what I wish."

"Y-You-!"

"Now~ Shall we move along? Winter is upon us and I wish to reach Erebor by Yule."

"I regret taking your offer... if I knew what you'd done to her-"

"And you will speak of no such thing unless you wish for your wife to know-"

"...Alright. 

Alright... enough... I'll take you to Erebor."

"I thought so. There's a good lad." Tightening his hold on is rein, he nudged his horse to move as Drogo followed 

_ **'BLUEBELL. YOU ARE COMING BACK WITH ME.'** _


	18. (XVII). Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule is drawing nearer as is Winter- the dwarves of Erebor are busy preparing for the long winter and the day of Yule. Every year since reclaiming their mountain, Thorin has a huge party and invites all of his allies- elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell, humans of Dale. 
> 
> Every year Bilbo makes sure everything goes smoothly, especially since Thorin is not exactly on 'friendly terms' with a certain elf king..., but with Bilbo now being pregnant, Thorin and the other dwarves wish for him to step back in his usual duties. But he isn't having any of it- not when his favorite holiday is drawing near.
> 
> Bilbo and Bluebell help around whilst ignoring the panic of dwarves. 
> 
> Fili and Bluebell spend more time together- everyone is hoping and wishing it goes well between them but of course the council of the dwarves must intervene... Fili is done with the stubborn bastards and Bluebell begins to think upon many things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, hope you enjoy this chap!!

Sitting in his favorite armchair by the fireplace, Bilbo was reading over the reports of the preparation of Yule whilst Balin sat across from him and doing the same thing. Finishing his pile, Balin looked up to see Bilbo was dozing off making the older dwarf chuckle.

"Bilbo." Calling out to the dozing consort, Bilbo jolted awake as he looked around confused before shyly smiling at the chuckling dwarf

"I'm sorry Balin, I dozed off..." 

"No apologies needed, laddie. Perhaps we should-"

"Balin as much as I am fond of you and would most likely never get mad at you- I swear to Yavanna if you say stop working or step back from preparing-" Holding out his hands in defense Blain chuckled again,

"Laddie, peace." Letting out a frustrated sigh, Bilbo allowed Balin to continue, "I merely want to suggest we take a break. With you growing a dwarfling inside, you are to be tired and not yourself."

"...Thank you, Balin, I-I'm sorry, it's just-" Sighing again, Balin smiled, 

"I can see that Thorin and my brother are keeping a close eye on you."

"Don't get me started, Balin..."

"They mean well, laddie."

"Oh, I know they do, it's just..."

"Yes, I know. Too much?"

"VERY." Laughing, the two were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in." Opening the door, Bluebell entered whilst thanking the guard who opened the door for her,

"Thank you so much." Smiling at the guard, he shyly smiled back as he closed the door, "Uncle- oh! Master Balin, I'm so sorry-!"

"Not at all, glad to see you, lassie. How are you feeling?" 

"O-Oh, Uhm... I'm fine. Truly, everyone has been so kind." Relieved to see Bluebell was acting like her usual self, he smiled 

"If there is anything I can do-"

"Thank you, Master Balin. " Smiling thankful to the older dwarf he smiled back and reminded the hobbit

"Just Balin, lassie. Just Balin is enough." Chuckling, she nodded

"Apologies, Balin." 

"Now that Bluebell is here, shall we be off?" Bilbo asked as he got up from his chair and stretched

"We have a lot to do, laddie, are you sure-"

"Balin." Hearing the warning in his tone, Balin smiled as he dropped the subject

"Apologies laddie." 

"...No, no. I'm sorry, Balin, you are merely worried about me..." Sighing heavily, Bluebell chuckled and walked over to Bilbo as she held out her arm

"This way even Uncle Thorin will be at ease when he sees you." Chuckling, Bilbo happily wrapped his arm around hers allowing her to be his support even though he was able to walk with complete ease

"Thank you, my dear. You are the only one who cares just enough to the point I don't need to threaten nor blackmail." Bluebell wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult, but she took it with a wry chuckle 

"Uncle..."

"Where are we heading to first, Balin?"

"I believe the reviewing the guest list and the meal preparation should suffice as the first task of today."

"Wonderful idea! I was feeling quite peckish~"

"It is almost tea time, Uncle."

"Oh, well then. What are we waiting for?" Dragging Bluebell towards the door, Balin chuckled and followed

~~

~~

"Bombur, dear, you do remember that elves aren't going to have anything to eat if you cook only all this meat."

"Yes, I know, but..."

"Bombur..."

"Why don't I take care of their meals, Uncle? We did live with Alyan for a few years, after all."

"Oh no, Bluebell, I can't have you-" Bombur feeling flustered and guilty he couldn't do his job properly, she smiled whilst tying her hair and Bilbo tying an apron around her 

"Lemme help-"

"No, you don't Bilbo." Pushing the hobbit onto a seat, Bombur placed a small tea set and few cakes in front of him whilst Bluebell did her best not to laugh at her irritated uncle 

"You are to have tea and cakes whilst Bluebell and I finish the meal preparation."

"But Bombur, I always help with the meal preparations with you every year!"

"Yes, but you are pregnant-"

"Bombur not you too..." Burying his face into his arms, Bombur smiled, 

"It's for your own good. I don't want to see you being burned, cut, stung, scratched, fainting, falling-"

"Okay, okay, Bombur, you've made your point." Sighing in defeat, he drank his tea with much dissatisfaction

"Isn't a salad enough, Bluebell?" Bombur asked holding out the large bowl he prepared, Bluebell shook her head giggling 

"They may not eat meat like everyone, but they do eat everything else like us. I'll show you some recipes I've learned and made for Alyan when we were kids-" Explaining everything as Bombur watched and took notes, Bilbo pouted as he ate his cakes

A few hours later, Bluebell finished explaining everything and Bombur was quite impressed as he tried all of the dishes she made.

"Bluebell, you have a gift!" Giggling, she thanked the round cook as Bombur continued to try the rest of the dishes 

"Uncle- Uncle..." Laughing as she saw him sulking, he turned his head away with a slight pout 

"Obviously you two have a handle on things as I can't even help cook... Why not ask me to starve and have only one meal a day while you're at it-"

"Aw come now, Uncle Bilbo. Here, I made one of your favorites." Placing the small stack of pancakes with blueberries in front of him, Bilbo's pout melted into a childish like smile

"That looks delicious-!" Staring at the plate, Bilbo frowned and hovered over the small stack making Bluebell chuckle 

"Here, you go, Bombur."

"Oh-! Thank you, Bluebell!" Happily joining the table with Bilbo, the two began to eat 

"Wow, didn't realize it was this smell to drag me here." Turning around, Fili was standing by the doorway with a few scrolls in his hand 

"Fili-! You came just in time." Rushing over with a small plate, she held it in front of him,

"Oh, Bell, that looks delicious, but I, unfortunately, have to go see the council. I have a few things I need to finalize of this year's winter rations..."

"Doesn't Thorin say the final word upon the decisions?" Bilbo asked 

"Uncle does, but he's got his hands full with a few things so I'm having the council look over the plans. Uncle will be deciding afterward, figured it'll be easier for him if a few others went over the plans instead of making him having to look through it along and figure it all out- especially with all the Yule planning."

"How thoughtful of you, Fili." 

"I do what I can." Shrugging, he turned back to Bluebell but felt his heart wrenched as he saw the disappointment on her face

"B-bell, I-I-"

"Oh-!" Placing the plate down, she cut a large piece and offered it to Fili, "Say, _'ah'_"

"A-Ah-?!" Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Bluebell smile faltered as she saw the syrup was beginning to drip down towards the fork

"F-Fili, it's going to fall!" Swallowing his embarrassment, he immediately took the offered piece into his mouth. Tasting the sweet flavors, Bluebell stared at him worried waiting for his feedback as Bombur and Bilbo sneakily watched 

"It's d-delicious... Wow, Bell you are a great cook." Blushing at the compliment, Bluebell smiled as Fili smiled back 

_'Her smile is always so radiant...'_

"Fili~ my boy. Didn't you have a council to meet?" Smirking at the scene between the two, Fili snapped out of his trance and immediately ran out the door

"THANKS AGAIN, BELL!!!" Waving at the speeding dwarf, she turned to see Bilbo and Bombur smiling at each other and back to her

"W-What?"

"Nothing~"

"Nothing, at all~"

"...U-Uncle." Burying her face into her hands, she started to feel flustered

"That was very forward of you, my Bell.... good job." Giving her a thumbs up, Bluebell pouted

"U-Uncle!!" Bilbo was too amused, he loved teasing Bluebell 

~~

~~

"-Everything is in order, Prince Fili. Our King is to just review it over before we proceed."

"That was the last of it, council. If there isn't anything else-" Gathering the scrolls back into his arms and getting ready to leave, one of the dwarven council spoke

"Prince Fili."

"Yes?"

"...We must speak to you regarding-"

"If you are to talk to me about finding my 'one'-"

"Prince Fili, Yule is almost upon us."

"Yes, and?"

"We deem it necessary that we have you married by next Yule."

"Next-?! You didn't speak of this the last time we spoke, in fact, you did not give me a time frame on this matter-!" 

"My prince, even if you are next to the throne, we still have traditions among us dwarves and you are to be announced in 3 years of becoming the next heir to the throne-"

"NO! BULLSHIT. ENOUGH-! I took your word and accepted what I must do as a prince and my responsibility, but I draw the line at you giving me this ridiculous time and explanation-!"

"Prince Fili." The elder of the council spoke cutting Fili off 

"For ages, we have kept the tradition of our people and it is sacred of you to abide by it."

"Some things have changed."

"Some things have but a few of them were well-deserved changes, such as our highness- Bilbo Baggins."

"But not my brother I assume."

"... It is not wanted, but we accept it none the less."

"So you finally say the truth of how you think upon my brother's courtship."

"Elves have always been our ene-"

"No, no more. They are our allies, not all dwarves hate elves like you old bastards-"

"Prince Fili!"

"Prince I ask you to watch your language." Fili couldn't care any less of how they saw him now, he has had enough with these old windbags

"My Uncle and Bilbo may want their child to be the next heir to the throne and I, for one support that-"

"My Prince, the child that is to be born will be a dwobbit- never in our history, a non-dwarf has never been crowned-"

"The child is still half-dwarf! And what is wrong with a child that is half-dwarf and half hobbit?! Hasn't Bilbo shown you how much more courageous and loyal hobbits are than us dwarves?!" 

"Prince Fili-"

"ENOUGH." Hearing a new voice in the room, the council looked up to see Dis 

"Lady Dis." Getting up from their seats, they bowed as Dis entered the room 

"Fili..." Setting her hand on his shoulder, he sat back in his seat- comforted by the presence of his mother but his anger did not leave him as his fist shook by his side

"Lady Dis-"

**"Atkât."** Glaring at the dwarf, he immediately closed his mouth while the other council dwarves sat in fear. If there was one thing all dwarves understood was that Dis was a stubborn dwarf and even scarier than Thorin when necessary. Every dwarf knew, if they were to be involved in an argument with her, she'd win- especially when she was right most times; and not to mention the time Dis almost knocked a dwarf tooth out when he bad-mouthed about Bilbo looking like a small chubby elf. 

"Now explain to me. What is it you have against your consort?" Her gaze made them feel small as they struggled to speak 

"L-lady D-Dis w-we did not mean any disrespect, a mere misunderstanding-"

"And yet, I hear you speaking ill of my brother-in-law and future nephew who is to be born."

"N-not at all, Lady Dis-!"

"We have reclaimed our home not too long ago, secured allies whom we have once hated because of Bilbo. He has helped us in more ways than we can count- where were you when my brother asked for help to reclaim our homeland?"

"T-That was..." 

"Yes we have traditions and laws we must abide by, but it does not mean that your opinion should collide with the issue. Your thinking, your opinions, you will set it aside when we speak business and upon our responsibilities unless you wish to be banished from Erebor in shame-!" 

"W-We apologize Lady Dis. We did not mean any ill will upon our consort."

"Speak of my future nephew in any way that may cause Bilbo or Bluebell any harm or distress, speak of any ill will about Bilbo or Bluebell and I shall see to it that I personally cut your beards off myself. You may not be so lucky to leave even if you are to be banished..." Hearing the threat loud and clear, they all cleared their throats in nervousness. Fili had to do his best to keep a straight face as he saw the old bastards squirming in their seats like dwarflings.

"And regarding my son's courtship and marriage. You are to give him until the day of his crowning."

"Lady Dis-"

"Amad-" Holding out her hand, they all stayed quiet

"If it were up to me or Thorin, we'd wish Fili to be left in peace and allow him to find his 'one' at his own pace, but considering the circumstances, our traditions and laws..." Facing Fili, she saw he was unhappy with it. "You will allow my son at least the time until his crowning to find his 'one' and if he is unable to find someone before his crowning... we will need to go through some potential suitors for him. Are we in an agreement?"

"...Yes, amad."

"Yes, Lady Dis." All agreeing with the terms, Dis had the council leave the room. As the last dwarf left the room, he was shocked to see Bluebell standing by the wall with a small plate in her hand

"Lady Bluebell..."

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to listen in a private conversation, I-I was with Lady Dis and I- s-she asked me to stay here and wait for her-"

"...It's not an issue, Lady Bluebell. Lady Dis shall be out soon..." Bowing at Bluebell, she bowed back before he left. Hesitating if she should enter the room, the doors fully opened revealing Dis and Fili 

"Bell...!"

"F-Fili... I-I Uhm..."

"...Did you hear that?"

"...I-I... I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to..."

"Don't blame her, Fili. She was with me and I asked her to stay here until it was over. She and I were on our way to meet with Thorin for tea."

"I-I'm sorry Fili..." Casting her gaze on the floor, Fili smiled as he gently pulled her face back up

"It's alright Bell... I-I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"...Is there anything I can help you with...?"

<strike> _'... I wish for you to love me as I have come to love you...'_ </strike>

"....**No.** There isn't, but... I appreciate the offer." Seeing the sad smile on his face, he excused himself leaving Bluebell with Dis 

"My son has a burden upon his shoulders... ridiculous yet necessary as being a **first-born** and **prince of Erebor**." Sighing as she watched her son disappear down the stairs, Bluebell gripped onto the plate she was holding

"I am sorry, my dearie, I didn't mean to drag you into such a personal matter. Shall we? We've kept Thorin waiting long enough and that poor cake stack you made for him."

"U-Uhm yes." Following Dis to down the opposite staircase, Bluebell face saddened as she began to think,

_'Right... Fili is a Prince... _

_To think he is being forced to find someone before his crowning... the pressure must be immense... I wish I can help in some way..._

_W-What am I thinking-?! I... I..._

_Fili would never think of me more than an adoptive relative of Uncle Bilbo... what chance do I have? Someone like me?_

_I don't deserve such things as '<strike>love'.</strike>..'_

"Bell, dearie?" Seeing her space out, Bluebell continued to walk without realizing Dis had stopped and was staring at her

_'...'_

"Bluebell." Snapping out of her thoughts, she apologized to Dis as she laughed

"Do you have something you wish to speak of?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"It seems like my son isn't the only one who has many things on his mind."

"O-Oh... Uhm... nothing important..." 

"If you wish to talk about it, Bell... I am more than happy to listen and try and help." Smiling thankfully at the princess, she nodded

"Thank you Lady Dis."

"Bell..."

"I-I mean D-Dis..." Nodding in approval, they continued to walk to their destination

\---

\---

\---

"Uncle Bilbo, may I ask you something?" Looking up from his book, he closed the book and gave Bluebell his full attention

"Of course, my Bell. Is something the matter?" 

"... Is it alright for royalty to... to well... Uhm..."

"Bluebell?"

"...Is it alright for royalty to marry non-royals?"

"Why... of course! I am non-royalty aren't I?" Wry chuckle, Bluebell shook her head, 

"You're a hero, uncle Bilbo." Chuckling, Bilbo leaned against his armchair, "Perhaps to others, but... I merely did was right and helped. Nothing more- I'm just a hobbit who did what was right." 

"...Uncle." 

"So back to your question-"

"Is it... against the law of dwarves?"

"Well, it's not, but..."

"Tradition?"

"Yes."

"O-Oh..."

"Why the sudden question?"

"...I overheard something."

"Oh?"

"About... Fili's responsibility? Marriage?"

"O-Oh... that. Yes, Fili... has a burden he must bear..."

"... Is there any way I can help him?" Smiling, he saw the sincerity in her eyes and it made Bilbo's heart swell 

_'Oh Bluebell, you are such a sweet thing.'_

"... Just staying by his side may help."

"... I'm not sure that's appropriate of me..."

_'Sometime soon he may find someone he loves and **he won't need me by his side or want to talk to me...**'_

"Nonesene, Bluebell. I've never seen Fili happier."

"???" Seeing the confusion on her face, he chuckled, 

"Bluebell, my dear. Fili... he's a good lad and the poor thing deserves happiness as much as you do."

"... I'd like to think Fili deserves it more than I." 

"Bluebell... no, you both do."

"..."

_'I don't deserve it... I'm... I'm a curse.'_

"Bilbo, sorry to bother you, but I brought that book you wanted- Bell-!" Startled to see her with Bilbo, he stops in the middle of the room while Bluebell flusters over his sudden appearance

"F-Fili!" The two awkwardly looked away from each other as Bilbo rolled his eyes,

_'These two...'_ Waiting for someone to say something, he waited a few seconds, but it stretches to a long awkward minute making Bilbo sigh and mentally slaps himself 

_'If I must meddle... then I must.'_

"Fili. I forgot I actually have to visit Oin for a check-up, but I promised Bluebell to take her to Dori for her measurements to be taken."

"Oh no, Uncle Bilbo, we can do that another da-"

"Nonsense, we Baggins are nothing but manners and punctual with our times and meetings. I do not want to reschedule with Dori again. He will be quite busy due to the preparations of Yule."

"...Well, that is true. It would be rude of me to cancel." Holding back a grin, he looked at Fili

"Accompany her, Fili?"

"M-me?"

"Am I talking to the air? Yes, you Fili!" Holding out his hands in defense, Bilbo sighed

"Please make sure she has her measurements taken and Thorin wishes to make a circlet for Bluebell. Meet your Uncle later in the forges?"

"Alright."

"Alright, you two, now off you go." Getting up, he pushed the two out the door and closed the doors behind him immediately leaving the two to looking at each other before walking away laughing 

"I'm sorry about Uncle Bilbo, he's usually not like this-"

"No worries, Kili and I have seen worse of his tantrums and anger during our journey." Giggling, Fili offered his arm as Bluebell shyly wrapped hers around his 

** _(Back with Bilbo...)_ **

"I call that a success." Dusting off the imaginary dust from his hands, he smiled confidently 

_'I may win the wager after all... he he he~'_

"I'm not even going to ask why you are smiling like that laddie..."

"Just helping them out~"

"Mahal... I'm worried you faint from all this excitement."

"I'm not that fragile!"

"Yes, yes... now lie down and let me listen to the Lil gem heartbeat."

"I prefer calling my child an acorn, small and adorable."

"Whatever you'd like Bilbo." 

"...pistachio pound cake"

"Always back to food."

"I'm eating for two aren't I?"

"...An entire army worth I'd say."

"I'm a hobbit!!" Offended by the healer, he merely ignored the pouting hobbit and continued to listen for a heartbeat of the child 

"... I see the child is making you moody."

"IS NOT!! ORI!"

"Oh, I hear a small heartbeat."

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!"

~~

~~

"My goodness, lassie!"

"I-is something wrong?" Startled by Dori's shout, Fili raised his brow confused by the sudden shout 

"Wrong? No, no, sorry lassie, it's just you are quite smaller than I expected is all. Much smaller than Bilbo as well." Writing down her measurements, Bluebell chuckled while Fili leaned towards Bluebell and whispered

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"I...I'm not exactly sure..."

"Alright lassie, I'm all done. I'm going to go and get some of the fabrics and colors Thorin and Bilbo chose for you. Have a cup of tea while you wait. You, too, Fili."

"Need any help?" Fili asked as Dori brushed him off. Handing Bluebell the cup of tea, he headed out but stared at Fili making Fili arch his brow again. Staring at him a little longer, he pointed at Fili and over to Bluebell.

????

As Bluebell was distracted with the dresses behind her, Dori whispered loud enough for only Fili to hear, "Sit. Stay. Talk."

"Wait, Dori what-" Leaving the two alone, Fili sighed 

_'Why is everyone acting as if I'm avoiding her?'_

"Fili?"

"Y-yes?" 

"Here... 2 sugars, right?" 

"Yes, you remembered... thank you." Smiling, she held up the cup to him as he happily took it. Taking the cup, his fingers brushed against hers making her blush and look back to her cup 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"F-Fili... I-I didn't mean to make things more awkward... I didn't mean to pry in your personal matters..."

_'She thought she was-?! Oh, Bluebell, you are too kind...'_

"N-No, not at all." Reassuring her, she looked dup worried at him, "In fact... it seems all of Erebor knows of my... _'responsibility._'" 

"...I'm sorry you bear such a burden."

"Thank you, Bell... truly."

"... Well, whoever this person is, I hope they feel the same as you do to them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Uhm... whenever someone speaks on this matter or your responsibility is mentioned, your eyes... they have such happiness in them." Chuckling at her explanation, she got flustered, 

"W-What I mean is uh-Uhm, well-!"

"Is it really that obvious? That... I'm in love?"

"...Yes. It is, although I do not know who, that person is very lucky."

"... She's closer than you think." Muttering the last words, Bluebell stared at him 

"What-"

"I've brought them all!!" Turning to see the dwarf with a pile of fabric rolls in his hands, Fili ran over to help. 

Setting them on the table, Dori began to explain the design and color schemes of what was chosen for her. Bluebell was slightly overwhelmed it all, she's never gotten such a new dress such as this before.

"I-I... Uncle Bilbo and Thorin picked these out for me?"

"They did, well, they almost fought over what would look good on you... Thorin wanted to have you wear blue seeing it's the royal color and Bilbo wanted you to wear gold, red or hints of green. Thorin wasn't happy when Bilbo began mentioning the beautiful dresses the elves wore-" 

"Uncle..." Sighing as Fili imagined the jealously overcame Thorin, Dori laughed

"Well... I'm not sure what to choose... they all are so lovely..." Feeling the fabric, Fili stared at the options before them and moved Bluebell to the side as he began rearranging 

"What if..." Rearranging the fabrics and adding a few new lines into the sketches, Dori narrowed his eyes in confusion until realizing what he was going for.

"This will look lovely on our lassie."

"Hm??" Unable to see as they were towering over her, they backed away and Bluebell looked at what they did 

"Oh-! T-This is beautiful."

"Since when did you become such an expert in clothing and design?" Dori teased the prince as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed

"Well, since Uncle sees you part of the family so we can have the blue cape wrapped around her shoulders while she wears a green dwarven dress with a few golden detailing."

"...But why green?"

"... It matches your eyes. Like emeralds." Answering the question so seriously made Bluebell blush as Dori was doing his best not to laugh at the cheesy moment he was witnessing 

_'THIS IS SO ADORABLE I MAY PUKE.'_

A few days later, the dress was halfway made and Dori asked Bluebell to come in again for final adjusting. Fili was happy to accompany her. Wearing the dress as Dori was making the final adjustments, Fili was beside her being measured. 

"Looks like we'd have to adjust the sleeves a little, laddie."

"Oh, my shirts have been feeling a little tight lately." Chuckling, he patted the muscled arm, 

"What a way to show off, laddie."

"I am not." Feeling embarrassed as he looked over to Bluebell and saw she was chuckling 

_'Oh Mahal, I'm gonna die here now from embarrassment...'_

"Oh, Bell, my dear you look lovely."

"Uncle Bilbo- I thought you had to meet with the guilds?"

"I just finished and passing by, goodness, Dori, wonderful color matching!"

"I merely took the suggestion."

"Oh?"

"All Fili." 

"Oh~?" Smirking at Fili, he looked away embarrassed 

"Bell looks like prwincess!!" 

"Frodo, where have you been?"

"Hope you don't mind I kidnapped him today for another battle ram ride."

"Oh, how'd that go, Frodo?"

"MMh! It was alwottttt of fun! Bell come with me next time!" 

"I will."

"Yayyy!!"

"Kili, I know I said you can take him out, but I told you to keep him clean!" Narrowing his eyes at Kili, the dwarven prince nervously smiled

"Just a small scuffle we had when riding the ram. I did my best to wipe the dirt off-"

"Scruffle?! He's hurt?!" Kneeling in front of Frodo, he saw a small cut on his arm. Taking in a deep breath and out, Bilbo stood up and smiled at Kili,

"Kili." Knowing that voice, Kili made a run for it

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!!"

"KILI!!! I WARNED YOU!!"

"BILBO STOP RUNNING!!!" in the midst of it, Dori panicked as he saw Bilbo running after Kili. 

"Did I do something bad?" Frodo asked as Bluebell chuckled

"No... just Uncle being... protective as usual."

"And he says dwarves are too protective..." Fili laughed as Bluebell agreed whilst giggling

"Bell can we bake scones later?"

"Of course. Fili, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I'm not much of a cook... I'd probably mess things up-"

"Fee!! Come with us!!" 

"We insist." 

"Well... only if you help me out to not set the mountain on fire." Giggling, she nodded

"You're in safe hands." Smiling at Bluebell, Frodo held his arms out towards Fili

"Fee!! Up! Up!!" picking up the small hobbit, he threw him into the air a couple of times making Frodo squeal with joy 

_'...Frodo will be in good hands. He'll be happy here... even without me._

_I need to go back to him... I don't anyone else to get hurt because of me...'_

"Bell?" Fili held out his hand, "Ready?"

Smiling, she took his hand, "Yes..." Leading them out, Fili and Frodo began talking as Bluebell smiled whilst holding onto Fili's hand

_'Yes... They'll be happy without me... I'm just a curse after all..._

<strike> _I don't deserve happiness nor love...'_ </strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melhekhul- My King  
atkât- Silence


	19. (XVIII). Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few days left before The Day of Yule- Bilbo, Thorin, and his company are busy finishing and finalizing all the preparations.  
As they go throughout the mountain and finally to the main banquet hall, an accident occurs. With not enough time to fix the accident, the dwarves all panic whilst Bilbo asks Bluebell's help.  
Dwarves are still driving Bilbo insane and Bluebell seems to be the only one who knows how to reason with the pregnant hobbit, Thorin is very thankful. 
> 
> Fili wants to tell Bluebell how he feels yet is unable to clearly explain his feelings to her. 
> 
> Bluebell is yet to fully understand the way she feels for Fili and continues to feel and think she is unworthy of such affection. As she and Fili spend time together, the conversation rolls to Bluebell and Frodo's future in Erebor. Bluebell feels she shouldn't stay and Fili tries to change her mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone! I originally wanted to update this chapter last week on Christmas Eve and upload the second chap on Christmas day, but a few things happened. And now this late update within the week... ah ha ha... sorry, I skipped one week. But at least I updated!! QwQ  
I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas filled with lots of love, sweets, and gifts!! We are entering the new year already-! I'm definitely hoping this new year is better than my last-  
Anywho~! I hope you guys enjoy this chap!! Thanks for all the kudos and comments throughout the chaps! I love reading all your comments :3

"Bilbo-! I must insist!"

"Thorin, if you tell me to sit down once more I swear-!" Wagging his finger at the king, Thorin already knew the threat Bilbo had in mind- it insisted with running away to the elves until the birth of their child, a threat that was taken too seriously from the dwarves. Especially Thorin...

"Now, now laddie, Thorin is merely concerned-" Trying to reason with the upset hobbit, the older dwarf noticed Bilbo breathing a lil' heavily than usual.

"CONCERNED?! ABOUT WHAT?! I AM FINE!! I AM PERFECTLY FINE!! I AM NOT MADE OF GLASS, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU ALL- DO NOT HOVER!!!" 

As the dwarves and Bilbo bickered continuously, Bluebell could hear the concern and worry in their voices. Seeing as Bilbo was one of the most stubborn hobbits Bluebell knew, she decided to try and help out the dwarves,

"Uncle." Gently calling him, he turns his head and anger of the dwarves onto her, 

"WHAT?!" Unfazed by his sudden anger burst, she held out her arm, "You are heaving already, let's take it slow."

"...I-I am sorry, my Bell, I didn't mean to-" Immediately apologizing, she took Bilbo's hand and guided it to her arm

"Uncle, you have been heaving a bit since out visit from Dale, it's obvious that walking and standing is a bit more difficult for you. Everyone is concerned that you'll faint from exhaustion, if you will not rest, at least lean on me for support and let us take small steps."

"Y-Yes, yes, you are right... It has been a little difficult lately..." Looking down at the now obvious bump, he rubbed his stomach affectionately as Bluebell looked up to see the dwarves all smiling thankfully at Bluebell

"I apologize..." Looking guilty at his dwarves, they all smiled and waved their hands as if was nothing,

"Amrâlimê, I merely worry about your health- yours and our child."

"I-I know, I'm sorry, Thorin." Chuckling, he breathed in relief

"Perhaps we are quite _overbearing_." Laughing, Bilbo nods, 

"_You have no idea_... I do not hate it, I merely wish you wouldn't hover over me all the time, I do wish for some space."

"We will do our best, amrâlimê." Smiling, Thorin held Bilbo's hand and kissed his palm before walking down the halls to the miners and jewelers. 

As Bilbo was holding onto Bluebell for support, he began to talk with Ori of their plans throughout the day and Thorin whispered to Bluebell behind Bilbo,

"Thank you."

Smiling, she nodded as Thorin smiled back and held onto Bilbo's hand allowing him to walk steadily with Bluebell and Thorin as his supports. 

~~

~~

"So what is the last thing on the list today, Balin?" 

"The main banquet hall, it seems that they are finishing up the decorations of the banquet halls- per to your request, they wish for you to see it before putting up the final touches."

"Well! At least I'm wanted somewhere and not just to sit in a room." Glancing at Thorin, Bilbo didn't hide his displeasure making the dwarves chuckle 

Making their way into the banquet hall, Dwalin opened the door to see a bright light inside along with panicked screaming.

"What is-" Halting midway inside, the dwarves all froze on the spot while Bilbo and Bluebell were confused at the sudden halt 

"Thorin what is the matter? Also... why is it so warm in- F-FIRE?!" 

The banquet hall itself wasn't on fire, but the decorations were. Moreso, the plants and flowers...

"PUT IT OUT!!! PUT IT OUT!!!"

"WATER!! WHERE IS THE WATER?!"

"HURRY UP AND PUT IT OUT!!! HIS MAJESTY IS TO COME WITH HIS HIGHNESS TO- M-MY KING!!!" 

"W-We apologize, your majesty. W-we accidentally let a candle too close to one of the wreaths and well..." Stammering, Thorin held the bridge of his nose in frustration as Balin inspected the damage 

"They were able to get rid of the fire but the damage is quite immense. We won't be able to re-do it all within short notice."

Looking over his shoulder, Thorin sees Bluebell kneeling down and picking up the burnt decorations, "Ori, would we be able to restore the garlands the very least?"

"I'm afraid not-" 

"What of the wreaths? Tapestries? Bouquets?"

"The plants and flowers we are unable to replace, with this weather, we won't be able to receive any." 

"What of Dale? There is that one dwarf-"

"Yule is within three days, there won't be enough time, Thorin." 

"And as Ori said, with this weather we won't be able to receive any."

"Oh Bell, I am sorry..." Turning around, they all saw Bluebell wiping away stray tears rolling down her face

"I-It's fine, Uncle. I-I'm sorry I-I shouldn't be so sad over th-this, b-but i-it's just..." Bilbo wrapped his arms around Bluebell as Thorin and his company turned their attention to the dwarves responsible 

"So, which idiot is the one who burned down the lassie's hard work?" Dwalin's glare was enough to kill the shaking dwarves 

"I-It's just the candle was..." 

"I do hope you are all thinking of fixing this..." Balin's voice was dangerously low as his smile hid a threat behind it 

"O-of course!!" 

"Thorin?"

"What is it, Bofur?"

"Bifur suggests if we can ask the elves of Mirkwood..." Seeing Thorin's face scowl at the mention of Mirkwood, Bofur had to hold back his laughter

"Now isn't the time to be acting like a dwarfling, Thorin." Balin reminded Thorin as he deeply sighed

"I know that Balin... it's just asking them of a favor... especially of him..."

"Why not ask Bilbo? He has a better relationship with the elf king after all." Oin suggested, but Thorin immediately rejected the idea

"The last time when we were in a meeting, that log flirted with Bilbo. Bilbo is pregnant, and he is already consoling Bell. Bilbo is not allowed to-"

"THORIN. OKANSHIELD." Thorin didn't have to turn around to know who that was, "I do hope you weren't of thinking of restricting me of doing any work for Yule?"

"...O-Of course not, amrâlimê."

"...Thorin is under Bilbo's little finger." 

"You noticed that now?" 

"I'll ask King Thranduil if he is able to help, but knowing Mirkwood in the winter- our chances of replacing Bluebell's decorations are slim. But there is no need to worry after all Bell can-"

"Thank you Bilbo." Thanking the hobbit, the dwarves gather back together and began to try and come up with a plan to replace and fix the situation 

"But Bell can merely..." Seeing as they were not listening, Bilbo rolled his eyes

"Idiots... all of them. I'm surrounded by idiots." Throwing his arms in the air, he walked back to Bell. She finished helping the servant dwarves cleaning up the ruined decorations and went back to their duties 

"I apologize Bluebell."

"It's alright Uncle. I can just make them again, it'll take me a while, but they can be replaced before Yule."

"I can help to weave the flowers into the-"

"Oh no, Uncle. No, no, this will take too long and you still have other duties you need to finish before Yule."

"It's merely a small amount of paperwork-"

"Uncle, I'll be fine on my own. It's really no problem."

"But Bell-"

"I can help." Looking to their right, Fili smiled waving his hands at them

"Fili."

"F-Fili."

"Oh, my dear boy, could you please?"

"Gladly." Rolling up his sleeves, Bluebell stood up from her seat, 

"B-But I-I'm sure you have other things you need to finish-"

"I'm actually quite free. When it comes to the planning of Yule, I merely attend a few meetings and help Uncle with the decision making. It's really more of something Uncle and Bilbo do."

"Something I gladly do! Out of all the responsibilities as Consort, I enjoy the planning of Yule the most!" Chuckling, Bilbo patted Fili's shoulder,

"Are you going to be fine with helping Bell? Not to sound like a complete insult, you are not that quite good when it comes to plants."

"Bilbo-! I kept your weed alive the week you visited Laketown."

"The weed that was almost dead because you drowned it with a waterfall..."

"T-That-! That was Kili's fault, I told him he was watering it too often. He kept convincing me that the weed 'looked thirsty'" Holding back her laughter, Fili continued to defend himself 

"-The weed would've been dead if I didn't stop Kili from his insane care." 

"Yes, yes, I must thank you for not fully killing my 'weed'- it was merely at death's door when I returned." Fili pouted as he narrowed his brows at Bilbo

"It was alive!"

"O'Yavanna, I give up... Bell perhaps give him simple tasks? He may end up burning down the entire mountain if you give him something complicated- oh no actually, you and your brother are sure to burn all of Bell's flowers and decorations before they are done."

"Bilbo!" Chuckling, he left the two alone as Bluebell had to control herself to not burst into laughter at Fili's childish act

"Mahal, he thinks I'll ruin this-! If he's to worry, it should be of Kili." Letting out a few chuckles, Bell walks over and reaches for Fili's arm as he continues to pout staring at Bilbo who was walking away grinning at Fili 

"Come on Fili, you can help me with this, although I have to warn you this is a little tedious to do... are you sure you want to help me?" Looking down at the worried hobbit, Fili softly smiles

"If I can spend time with you, I call that a win." Blushing, she looked away as she gently dragged him over to the table. Fili happily allowed himself to be pulled by Bluebell. 

Showing Fili what he's doing, he nodded and got to work. Looking at Fili, Bluebell sat down before whispering blushing harder, "I-I also like spending time with you." Not thinking Fili heard, she began to work on her garland. Fili continued to work not looking up as he smiled 

'_I'm_ glad...'

~~

~~

Starting early in the afternoon, the two had worked through the evening- not realizing how much time has passed, the two sat in comfortable silence with only each other in the vast banquet hall and continued to finish the work.

"You are quite good at this, Fili."

"Oh, don't you start." Hearing the slight tease in her voice, she giggled as he smiled, "It's quite similar to braiding, not that much different."

"T-Thank you for helping... you didn't have to..."

"It's my pleasure and plus it was entertaining to watch the dwarves who ruined your hard work squirm under Dwalin's glare." 

"It was only an accident, nothing Master Dwalin had to do-"

"Dwalin isn't the easiest to become friends with, you can ask Bilbo... he told me how he was scared of him first and Dwalin thought Bilbo was a meek and helpless halfling. He sure showed him wrong." Smiling at the memories, Bluebell smiled 

"I'm glad to see that they are such good friends now."

"I'd dare say Dwalin is willing to sacrifice himself for Bilbo as he is for Thorin." 

"Loyal till the end."

"Indeed..."

"Has Uncle given you his gift yet?"

"His gift?"

"Oh, you didn't receive it, sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." 

"Oh Uncle Thorin doesn't have to give me anything..."

"I'm sure he wants to." 

"...I don't really deserve anything." Dryly laughing, Fili looked up at Bluebell concerned 

"Of course you do."

"..."

_'I don't... I don't even deserve to be here...<strike>alive.</strike>'_

"Bell?"

"..." Looking up to smile at Fili she immediately changed the subject, "Uncle told me that this Yule is always important."

"...It is. We celebrate it every year with our allies as a symbol to show how we put aside our differences and came together to help defeat a greater evil and help regain Erebor."

"It must've been hard for you."

"Not as hard as Uncle, he's... I look up to him."

"I'm sure you do. Uncle Thorin is quite the dwarf."

"I'm hoping I can find happiness as Uncle Thorin and Bilbo..."

"...Fili."

"O-Oh, sorry, that was quite immature, wasn't it?" Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Bluebell slid her chair towards Fili and placed her hands over his 

"Not at all... If anything... I wish for such happiness."

"You do?"

"...Yes. Only..."

_'I wish I'm allowed such happiness, but someone as myself...'_

"Only?"

"...I wish for Frodo's happiness over mine." 

"Bell-" Inturrepted, Kili walks in with Frodo in his arms. Bluebell leans back into her chair as Fili sighs at Kili's intrusion 

"Bell!!"

"Frodo, how was your day with Kili?"

"Lotsss of fun!"

"I'm glad. Kili, thank you for taking care of Frodo and I'm sorry for leaving him with you so often..."

"Don't worry about it, Bell. He is my partner in crime!" Grinning as Frodo high-fives him, Fili buries his face into his hand, "Oh, don't be so jealous brother. Frodo is merely a better prankster than you."

"How lucky of me to not be part of your crimes..." Shrugging, he slyly smiles,

"Bell, Uncle Torwin is looking for you!" 

"Oh, right. Sorry, Bell, Uncle is looking for you."

"Me? Is everything alright?"

"Something about Bilbo throwing his scones at Uncle? I think Uncle made Bilbo explode, Balin is calming Bilbo right now." Imagining the situation, Bluebell dryly chuckled as Fili mentally slapped himself at his Uncle's idiocy

_'Uncle, Bilbo is going to leave you at this point...'_

"Oh, okay. Let me just finish this last one-" Fixing the last flower into the garland, she places it on the table, "Oh! I need to-"

"Bell I'll make sure they are taken care of. You should go, don't want to keep Uncle waiting."

"...Thank you, Fili. Uhm... would you come to supper tonight?"

"Of course, is Bilbo cooking tonight?"

"U-Uhm... no, just us... the two of us... as a thank you for today..." Hitting his knee on the corner of the table, he crouched over on the floor as Kili shook his head 

"Smooth, brother. Very smooth." Gritting his teeth in pain, Fili glared at his brother

Fearing she overstepped her boundaries, Fili immediately got up- ignoring the pain-"U-Unless t-that's too forward of myself..." 

"No-!" Realized he raised his voice too much, he cleared his throat and tried to recompose himself, "I-I'd love that." 

Beaming with glee at his answer, she nodded and ran off leaving Kili and Frodo grinning at the flushed Fili.

"What?"

"You got a date~"

"Wha-? It's not a date, Kili. She's merely saying thank you for the help today."

"Okay~ If you want to believe that~" Snickering as he teased his brother, Fili smacked the back of Kili's head

"Wha-!? I'm just saying-!"

"Shut up, Kili."

"Yeah, shut up Kee!" Laughing, Frodo grinned whilst Kili was taken back

"Why am I always the enemy of every situation."

"You always cause them."

"Fili! Come on!"

~~

~~

**(That Evening)~**

Standing in front of Bluebell's room, Fili hesitated to knock as he tightened his grasp on the small bouquet he acquired from Dale. Taking Bilbo for a little fresh air away from Thorin, Bilbo helped Fili pick out the few limited choices he had while listening to Bilbo annoyed with overbearing dwarves. Lifting his hand once more to knock, Kili's words from earlier suddenly flooded his mind-

_'It's not a date- it's not-! She didn't say it in those words, she is merely being courteous and nice..._

_but we are spending dinner together... in her room... just us._

_Wait-! Mahal, no! I cannot think such indecently-!! Bluebell is going to think I'm a horrible dwarf if- AUGHHHH, It's just dinner!_

_The same as ever-! We are just spending time together because we like each other's company- that is all! nothing more!_

_.... Mahal, I feel like a dwarfling- why is this so difficult!!'_

"Fili?" Snapping out of his inner-fight with himself, he looked down to see Bluebell smiling yet confused, "A-Are you alright?"

"J-Just fine, S-Sorry... oh, uhm here." Showing her the bouquet, she happily accepted the small bouquet. 

"They're lovely, thank you. Oh, I just finished, come in." Opening the door a little wider, he stepped inside as she closed the door behind him, "I'm just going to put these in a vase, please go ahead and start. I'm just gonna go and get the biscuits." Disappearing into the small kitchen, Fili took a seat and stared at the small feast in front of him 

_'I'm going to make things uncomfortable for Bluebell if I continue to act this foolish...'_

"Oh, Fili, I'm sorry... is nothing to your liking?"

"Huh? O-Oh! No- No! I just didn't want to start without you." Giggling, she took a seat as he smiled back

"How sweet of you."

"I do have manners." As they began supper, the two began to talk mostly of their day and how they've been- with preparations of Yule, the two were unable to talk and see each other as they used to. 

"Thank you for supper, Bell. It was delicious." 

"I'm glad you liked it." Smiling, she took his plate, but Fili stopped her

"Let me clean up, it's the least I can do."

"Don't worry about it, Fili. You're my guest-"

"Then how about we finish cleaning up together? I'll feel uncomfortable if I just sat here whilst you did all the work." Seeing as Fili wouldn't give up, Bluebell chuckled as she asked him to pick up the rest of the dishes

Washing the dishes whilst Fili dried the dishes, clean up was done before they knew it. Sitting down by the fireplace, Fili and Bluebell had a cup of tea in their hands and began to talk again whilst enjoying each other's company until a certain subject was brought up into the conversation making Bluebell seem quite off... 

"I'm glad you were able to come to Erebor before Yule, Bilbo really enjoys Yule but he always seemed a little unhappy."

"Uncle Bilbo?" Nodding, he smiles at Bluebell, 

"Uncle told me it was probably because he missed his family back at The Shire- of course, we only knew of the ones who Bilbo didn't like, especially Lobelia." Laughing, Bluebell stares at her tea 

"Yeah..."

"Bilbo is definitely happier with you and Frodo here."

"...Is he?"

"Of course! Not just Bilbo. Uncle and the rest of us are very happy to have met you and hope you stay for long."

"Stay?" Looking up at Bluebell, Fili was confused by her tone,

"Of course... Uncle and Bilbo would be happy if you stayed. Here, Erebor with Frodo, that is if you wish."

"...I-I couldn't possibly."

"Of course you can, I-I...I'd even be happier if you stayed." Surprised, she looked up at him

"...You would?"

"Yes... very much so."

"..." 

"Wouldn't you reconsider? I know it's something big to consider, but... I'd like to think you'd be much happier here with us..."

'...With me.'

"...I can't Fili... Frodo will definitely be happier, but for someone as I... I... I can't..."

"Why is that?"

"... Because..."

_ **'YOU ARE NOTHING.** _

_ **YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN.** _

_ **CURSE! MURDERER! INSIGNIFICANT!'** _

Not realizing her hands began to shake, Fili kneeled in front of her and gently held her hands against his, "Bell."

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"... Bell, do you plan on going back to The Shire?" Feeling her hands tighten into a fist, Fili rubs circles on her hand to try and comfort her

"...I don't have a choice."

"Bluebell... everyone has a choice."

"...Not me."

"... I don't mean to overstep Bell, but... it's obvious you are not happy whenever you speak of home. Why would you want to go back? Why would you want to go back to a place you are terrified of?"

"...What makes you think I'm terrified?" Faking a smile, Fili lifts his hand to wipe away the stray tears rolling down her cheeks. Startled, she raises her hand and feels the tears rolling down 

"I can tell."

"...Y-You are too kind to me, Fili. Y-You shouldn't be... not to me." 

"Why wouldn't I? Someone as beautiful as you? Kind? Loyal? Loving? Caring? A wonderful cook?" A small giggle escaped Bell making Fili sadly smile

"You deserve as much happiness as anyone, Bell..."

"...If only that'd be true."

"Bell-"

"Once Yule passes... I need to be on my way. Frodo will be staying..."

"Bell..."

"I'm sorry Fili, but it's for the best... all of us."

"All of us?"

"...I'm such a terrible person- I-I don't deserve your kindness." Hiding her face into her hands, Fili sadly looks at Bell as he pries her hands away and kisses her forehead

Looking up at Fili with watery eyes, she sniffled as he pressed another kiss by her left temple and onto the right. Holding her hands, her tears stop as a blush appears 

"...Why are you so kind to me?"

"Isn't that obvious? I-I... I...."

"..." Unable to finish his sentence, he cups her cheeks and smiles, 

"I don't think I could explain just how I feel. It's much too overwhelming and..." Seeing as she wasn't understanding, he wryly chuckles before looking back at Bell and slowly closing the gap between them 

"...Stop me."

"F-Fili-" Mere centimeters away, the doors to Bluebell's slammed open. Fili was going to murder the unlucky dwarf. 

"Sorry for barging in Bell, but Frodo is having a hard time falling asleep in my ro- oh... Shit. Uhm hey Fili." Freezing in his tracks, Kili nervously smiles as he sees the death glare Fili was giving Kili 

"Bad timing?"

"Bell...." Rubbing his eyes, Frodo sleepily walks over to Bell and tugs on her skirt 

Immediately wiping her eyes and standing up, she held Frodo into her arms whilst Fili got up and watched Bluebell tuck Frodo into bed.

"It seems it's best I leave now." Glaring at his brother, Kili nervously smiled whilst slowly inching towards the door, but Fili held his shirt making him stay in place

"I-I'm sorry, Fili- uhm-" Smiling at the nervous hobbit, he took Bluebell's hand and kissed it

"Thank you again for supper."

"...O-of course. S-See you in the morning?" 

"Of course." Quietly leaving her room, he closes the doors behind him. Bluebell falls onto the edge of the bed as she feels her face feeling quite warm

"Bell...?"

"Nightmare, Frodo?" Pushing the unruly curls away from his eyes, he nuzzles into her touch as she brushes her hand against his cheek 

"I-I don't know...I remembered home."

"The Shire?"

"mmh... I drweam of... Papa."

"Anything happen in your dream?" Shaking his head, she was relieved

"Papa was so nice... why was he mean to Bell?"

"... Sometimes ignorance is bliss, Frodo." Holding her hand out, small pink flowers began to bloom. Holding it by Frodo's face, his eyes began to close 

"Wh... What do... you mean...?" Yawning, he began to rub his eyes 

"...Don't worry Frodo, you don't need to remember. Just go back to sleep."

"Good night Bell. Lowve you~"

"...I love you too, Frodo." Unable to keep his eyes any longer, he immediately fell asleep. Humming a small lullaby, she laid down beside him and began to pat his shoulder 

_'... Frodo, it's best for you to stay with Uncle Bilbo, this is the only way you can be happy... _

_Don't worry about me... _

_...you don't need to.'_

\---

\---

\---

"To think the mountain be so close yet so far..." Staring at the faraway mountain, the man behind him glared at the hobbit whilst the oarsman replied 

"First time in these parts, halfling?"

"Tis is."

"Business or vacation?"

"Both I'd say... Coming to visit and pick up my children."

"Oh? How bold of you to come all the way here from your home." Smiling at the oarsman, he thanked him

"What of you stranger?"

"... Taking him to his destination whilst heading home."

"Laketown?"

"Dale."

"Ah, well, Dale has been doing very well of late. Thanks to the King and consort of the mountain."

"...Aye."

"Might I ask, halfling- related to the consort?"

"Distant cousins."

"My. He'd be happy to see a familiar face especially from family."

"I agree~"

"Not everyone will be happy to see you." 

"... No need to be so negative."

"Why can't you leave her in peace? She's done enough for you and not to mention... _she's suffered enough._"

"**She's is mine**. I can do what I please with her."

"...What would your late wife, _Primula_ think of you now?"

**"...DON'T SPEAK OF HER. THAT GIRL IS THE REASON SHE'S GONE."**

".... She's only a child."

"...."

"... How much further until we reach Laketown?"

"We've just arrived, but there isn't anyone sailing to Dale until tomorrow-"

"That's not an issue. Would you be able to show us a place we can stay for the day?"

"Certainly." Docking the boat, the two are on their way to an inn

"...Must you really take her back?"

"..."

"It may not be my business, but-"

**"You're right. It's not."** Drogo's smile was anything but comforting- "I can always ask Bluebell to take away the blessing just as easily as she's given it to you."

"..."

"You wouldn't that... especially your child's health..."

"...Be ready. The walk to Dale is at least two days."

**"I can't wait to see them~ My Children~"**

"..." 


	20. (XIX.) The Day of Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally the big day- The Day of Yule.  
Announcing Bilbo's pregnancy and the arrival of his niece and nephew become the main attraction of the banquet especially Bluebell. 
> 
> Not used to such a large crowd and attention, Bluebell has a hard time feeling comfortable- Fili walks over to Bluebell to try and calm her down but is faced with an old rival.
> 
> Bluebell reveals her true feelings and wishes to stay in Erebor to Alyan and he accepts it.  
Fili and Bluebell find time alone and try to confess to one another but the evening is ruined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to upload a second LONG chap to make up for not uploading the last week, so sorry guys.  
PREPARE YOURSELF FOR FEELS AH HA HA!!  
Hope you guys enjoy this chap- I swear I need to stop writing so late in the evening because my English and grammar is getting worse as I type while sleep-deprived :D
> 
> My new resolution above all- SLEEP.  
God, it's 2 am... I need sleep, I've been up since 4am yesterday... QwQ

After many weeks of preparations and last-minute restorations within the last few days, it was finally the day of Yule. Every dwarf within Erebor put the final touches for the banquet while the royals and guests all began to prepare.

"Bilbo, are you sure you'll be fine to greet everyone? I know you enjoy this, but still..." 

"I-I'll be-" A moment passed before Bilbo began wretching his guts out once more making Thorin worry 

A flush later, Bilbo appeared out of the washroom, wiping his mouth with a rag, "T-This is normal every morning... Thorin. I need a moment to collect myself..." 

Guiding his hobbit to the bed, Bilbo leaned against the bedpost, trying to regain his composure while rubbing his stomach. Thorin was all too worried even though Bilbo kept reminding him it was all part of every pregnant biology. 

A knock at the door; Thorin yelled to come in. 

"Uncle, we're all ready. Balin says the guests are to arrive within the hour."

"Morning Uncle, Bil- oh-! Wow, Bilbo, you look like hell."

Replying sarcastically, Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew, "Thank you, Kili..." 

"Like wow... you look like-"

"Yes, thank you-! I know I look like roadkill." Holding out his hands in defense, Fili slapped the back of his head 

"Are you going to be alright?" Fili asked as Bilbo nodded

"Need a moment... It's like this every morning for the past few months..."

"Yes, and I'm afraid you have been pushing yourself for the past month when I told you not to." Thorin folded his arms as he spoke to Bilbo as if he was scolding a child 

"Oin examined me, Thorin. You must try and not worry so much. 

You heard him yesterday, and I quote- 'Stop worrying so much and being an idiot, this is all normal during pregnancy. Unless he turns blue and begins to experience pain, don't call me. I never thought I'd have to tell you to stop pestering me- the royal physician, Oh Mahal...!'" 

Kili and Fili chuckled as Thorin pouted making Bilbo roll his eyes, "Perhaps, you should all go first to greet the guests, I'll greet them later on in the day."

"Would you like me to come and get you later?" Thorin asked 

"Thorin, we can't have another one of the main hosts disappear from his banquet. It's alright; I asked Bell in advance the other day. She and I will be appearing together later on."

"Uncle, this works out, instead of having to wait for announcements when the guests arrive, we can introduce Bell's arrival and Bilbo's pregnancy together when they come down for the banquet."

"Mmh, I suppose so." 

"I'll be fine; Bell will take good care of me." 

"I know that, amrâlimê." Placing a small kiss on Bilbo's forehead, Bilbo smiled as he caressed the side of Thorin's face 

"Bell and I will be down within 2 hours; all the guests should've arrived by then."

"I'll have Dwalin come get you when they all arrive." Bilbo nodded, and the three dwarves made their way to the banquet.

"So you must be excited~" Kili nudged his brother as Fili fixed his jacket 

"What do you mean? I'd expect you to be the most excited out of anyone..."

"Hm?"

"Uhm, your fiance? Tauriel?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be excited to see my beloved~" Fili rolled his eyes as Thorin chuckled 

"Be sure to treat her with respect and love, Kili."

"Of course, Uncle!" Satisfied with his answer, Thorin gave him a curt nod 

"And back to you, my brother~ Don't think you can dodge this subject~."

"What are you talking about, Fili? If you have something, spit it out." 

"Mahal, you are irritable."

"Well, I. Wonder. Why?" Glaring at Kili, he nervously laughed as Thorin stared at the two confused

"Kili... what did you do?"

"...I might've accidentally, uh..."

"That was no accident, brother. You knew she and I were having supper together and yet-!" Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose 

"I'm sorry, Fili. I didn't intentionally mean to break up the moment..."

"...It's fine; it's not like anything was going to happen anyway."

"Did something happen, Fili?" Now concerned to see Fili acting this way, he placed a hand on Fili's shoulder making the three of them halt in the hallway 

"... I wish to express my feelings to Bluebell, but I do not think she shares the same feeling as I do, so I am. I'm scared she'll reject me..." 

"Fili..." Kili just felt more guilt rise within him 

"It's pathetic. A dwarf to be feeling scared of confessing his feelings to the one he loves when I can confidently fight against wargs and orcs..."

"Fili, there is no shame in feeling scared. Nor in confessing to your one, of course, it's scary- it's natural to feel this way."

"I'm sure you were confident, Uncle."

Chuckling, he shook his head, "Fili, I was deeply scared when I confessed to Bilbo." His two nephews stared at him in disbelief,

"You? Uncle? You-!?"

"That's a little hard to believe..." 

"I mean, I know you were acting a little foolish or old with your courting techniques, but you-!? Uncle? Really-?!"

"Yes, Kili, thank you." Pushing his nephew away from him, Fili was still in disbelief 

"Fili, I may be a King, a leader, a warrior, but take all that away, I am merely a dwarf. A dwarf very much in love, scared of his one's health and his future child's well-being.

I'm scared of the well-being of my nephews, my sister, my friends, and my people.

I am scared of many things as well, but I choose not to let that fear rule over me. I prefer to fight it and do what I think is right.

Fili, say you do tell Bell of how you feel- if she rejects you? Will you hate her for it?"

Shaking his head, Fili sadly smiled, "I can never hate her... I love her too much to."

"Perhaps she has never felt the way you feel for her; you still have a chance to change her mind. And if she does not and chooses another- it'll be painful, but with this, you'll feel a little more comforted to have known you took a chance and tried your very best to have the one you love to love you back. 

I honestly cannot say I know how Bluebell feels for you, but how are you to realize it if you never take the chance and try?"

"... I did try, but..." Looking back at Kili, he looked away pretending to be busy with something else as Thorin sighed

"How he managed to court Tauriel is such a mystery." Thorin and Fili chuckled as Thorin leaned his forehead against his 

"Be brave, Fili. She may feel the same way. if she doesn't, your family is here to help you through it."

"Dolzekh menu, Irak’Adad." 

"There you are!" Dis walked over the three in a hurry, "I've been looking for you three the last 10 minutes!"

"Something wrong, Dis?" Thorin asked

"Nothing wrong, just the guests have begun to arrive, and Balin is stalling the first dwarves to have arrived."

"Lead the way." As they made their way down the stairs, Kili leaned to Fili, 

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine, after all... it's not the first time you messed up." Grinning, he nudged his brother back making Kili grin 

"I'm sorry again, Fili."

"Don't worry about it. And by the way, why were you saying I'd be excited?"

"Well~ If memory serves me correct, Bluebell is going to be wearing a traditional dwarven dress and jewels with slight touches of elven and hobbit design, but I think it's mostly on the circlet that Uncle made for her."

"Uncle made her a circlet?"

"You didn't know?"

"I knew, Uncle wanted to give her something, but I assumed it'd be jewelry of sorts."

"Well, Bilbo gave Uncle the design, and Uncle made it."

"When did he have the time?"

"Don't know, Amad told me she wanted to help him. He refused- said he wanted to give a gift to his new favorite niece, seeing as how much Bilbo cares for her, I'd dare say he sees her as if she was his own!"

"Well... I can see why."

"You don't sound as jealous as I thought you'd be."

"Why should I be?"

"Becuase you've been clenching onto that bead for since I've started the story." Pointing to Fili's fist, he looked away embarrassed making Kili laugh

"You and Uncle are too much alike."

"How so?"

"Well, let's see... Leaders, you got the beards and oh-! You both become much too easily jealous of others when it involves your beloved~."

"That's nonsense-"

"Don't think I haven't noticed the glares you'd send me whenever I talked to Bell."

"... Okay, perhaps I am a little possessive."

"A little-?! You jest!"

"... Shut up, Kili; you aren't off the hook either."

"I never said I was. I know the feeling, Fili, I am merely telling you my observations."

"..."

"It's in our nature. We dwarves are too possessive of what we love."

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or scared."

"Maybe both."

"You are not helpful whatsoever." Kili shrugged and smiled,

"So? Aren't you excited to see Bell all dressed up?"

"... She's always beautiful; I don't see what a little extra jewelry can do to an already beautiful being."

"How sweet of you, but, You'd be surprised Fili~" Irritated by his brother's teasing voice, he pushed his to walk ahead of him while Kili laughed at Fili's embarrassment 

_'Damn it... now I'm curious...' _

Frustrated, Fili rubbed his wrists and groaned, making Thorin and Dis turn their heads and see Fili looking irritated and Kili grinning. Turning back, they looked at each other and chuckled,

"You think he'll be able to hold himself together when he sees Bell?"

"I'd assume he'd be speechless. Bilbo and I saw Bell yesterday, and she looked beautiful."

"Aw, I only saw her in the final dress. She is quite a beauty." 

"You seem excited, Dis."

"Why shouldn't I be? I might have a new daughter-in-law soon~."

"Dis, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know how Bell feels for Fili."

"Hm~ You'd be surprised~."

"....??"

~~

~~

"Uncle?" Knocking on the door, Bell hears a soft 'come in.'

Opening the door, she sees Bilbo putting on his circlet and Frodo reading on the bed, "Bell!"

"Frodo, when did you come here? I thought you were with Lady Dis."

"Oh, Dis stopped by a moment ago to give me a document I forgot to sign yesterday. Frodo had to use the washroom; Dis was in a rush, so I told her to leave Frodo with me."

"How are you feeling, Uncle? Your voice seems quite rough."

"Just another day..." Sighing as he took a seat by the cold fireplace, she smiled holding out the warm mug 

"I brought my lavender tea; I figured your throat might be feeling hoarse."

"You are an angel-incarnation, Bell." Taking a sip of the tea, he leaned further into his armchair, "My throat feels much better, thank you, Bell."

"It's no problem, Uncle." Letting Bilbo finish his tea, Bluebell walked over to Frodo and fixed his small circlet 

"How do I look, Bell?" Beaming with confident, Bluebell giggled,

"Quite handsome, and the circlet looks very nice on you." Grinning, he thanked her 

"I wanna see Bell!"

"Oh? It's nothing fancy, Frodo."

"I wanna see!! I wanna see!" Unable to deny the request, she got up and untied the fur cape revealing the dress, "Bell looks like a priwncess!!"

Chuckling, she thanked him. Bilbo put the mug down and walked over to Bell, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Bell."

"...Thank you, Uncle Bilbo." Pulling her towards the mirror, he began to fix her up a little

"Are you nervous?"

"A-A little, I've never been to a party before."

"What of the festivals we've had in the Shire?"

"I...I have never been to any of those." Surprised by the new information, he looked at her in disbelief

"Not even Old Man Took's Mid-autumn festivals? Come now, Bell, every hobbit came to that one. Even Old Man Took himself."

"...I was always busy with raising Frodo and such so..."

"... Well, today's different. I will make sure you enjoy it as much as I do- no, even more! Enjoy yourself, Bell, you deserve a little fun, at least." Smiling at Bell, she nervously smiled back 

_~~_

_~~_

_"P-Pa... Drogo?" Nervously holding her hand, she timidly asked the hobbit who was peacefully piping. _

_"...What?" Irritation was in his voice as he pulled the pipe out of his mouth._

_"...C-Could I go to the festival this year? F-Frodo a-also wishes to go this year."_

_"...Why?"_

_"...W-Well... I-I... I wish to see the fireworks this ye-year and Uhm, Alyan may come to visit this year."_

_"No, you are to stay here."_

_"...B-but D-Drogo, couldn't I- j-just this once-"_

_Turning his head to the shaking hobbit, she flinched when she saw his expression and hear the warning in his voice, _

_"**What did I say?"**_

_"...Y-Yes s-sir..."_

_"Mention wanting to go to the festival again ever, and I'll make sure that mark is unrecognizable." Flinching, she covered the burnt mark on her skin and nodded,_

_"...Y-yes, s-sir."_

_"I'm taking Frodo out, make sure you clean up this mess." Kicking the broken dishes away from him, he pushed Bluebell towards the mess; a broken piece dug itself into her arm _

_"Y-yes, sir..." _

_Heading out the door, Frodo pointed at Bell, "Papa, what about Bell?"_

_"She has chores to do, my boy. Come now, you don't want to miss the fireworks, do you?" Immediately forgetting about Bluebell, he clapped his hand excited as Drogo closed the door leaving Bluebell alone._

_Cleaning up the mess and patching herself up, she heard the excitement outside get louder as the fireworks went into the air._

_Leaning against the wall and looking out the small window, she saw the pretty lights and listened to the chatter and excitement outside. Seeing one more firework in the air, she fell to the ground and began to weep,_

<strike> _'Why me... Why did I have to be the one to bear this mark...?'_ </strike>

_~~_

_~~_

"Bell."

"..."

"Bell-!"

"O-Oh, s-sorry, y-yes, Uncle?" 

"Are you feeling alright, my Bell?"

"Y-yes, j-just nervous is all... I-I'm sorry, Uncle."

"There is no need to apologize, Bell. It's only natural to feel nervous, especially the number of people we are to meet."

"...Y-Yes." Placing the circlet on upon her head, Bilbo smiled, 

"There, all done." Nervously smiling at Bilbo, he gave her a small nudge towards the mirror, "You look beautiful, Bell." 

"I-Is it really alright for me to wear this?" Pointing to the circlet and dress, Bilbo chuckled

"Bluebell, we hobbits may not care much for jewelry and fine clothes, but as the consort of this mountain- I wish nothing but the best for you and Frodo."

Smiling genuinely, she thanked Bilbo until Frodo peeked over to her side and held her hand, "Bell is booutiful!" Bilbo and Bluebell looked at each other before laughter erupted between them while Frodo grinned 

"Bilbo." Turning around, Bilbo saw Dwalin and Ori.

"Have they all arrived?"

"Aye, but Thorin is butting heads with that tree shagger-"

"Dwalin!!" Raising a brow at Bilbo, he was confused- Bilbo never had a problem with his words, he realized Bilbo was pointing to Frodo 

"I-I mean-" Sighing, Bluebell chuckled as Bilbo held out his hand to Bluebell

"We ready?"

"...Nervous but ready." Taking his hand, he placed it over his arm smiling, "You'll have a great time today, I promise."

"Mmh." 

"Ready?" Dwalin asked as he placed Bilbo's fur cape on his shoulders while Ori helped with Bell's and Frodo's 

"Let me take the laddie; it'll be hard on you to hold his hand and Bilbo's." Picking Frodo up, he placed him over his shoulders as Frodo happily held onto Dwalin's head

"Up!!" Chuckling, Dwalin headed out the door as Ori closed the doors behind them 

"Frodo, don't cause Mister Dwalin any trouble."

"I prowmise!!"

"It'll be fine, lassie. Don't worry about him today." 

"My my, how kind of you, Dwalin~" Bilbo smirked making Dwalin glare at Bilbo as he chuckled 

"Tsk, get off my back, Bilbo." Laughing even louder, Dwalin grumbled while Ori walked next to Bluebell

"You look beautiful, Bluebell." Feeling a little shy, she smiled and thanked him 

"Thank you, Ori, you look wonderful yourself." 

"You must be excited."

"A little, but mostly nervous..."

"Oh no, I meant about seeing Fili."

"Fili...?"

"Well, I'm sure you want to see him all dressed up, no?" Seeing her blush, Ori chuckled, "I don't mean to tease, Bell, I just noticed how you've been looking at all of our attire."

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry for staring-"

"No need for an apology. Was I right?" Shyly smiling, she nodded, 

"Must be terrible of me to think very indecently, isn't it?"

"Not at all, I think it's quite adorable." Smiling at the scribe, they reach the bottom of the stairs and are taken to another room and to stand in front of large doors 

"I'll let Thorin you've arrived." 

"Alright, see you later, Dwalin. Ori." Leaving Bilbo and Bluebell alone, Bluebell nervously held onto her dress as Bilbo held her hand 

"Breathe. Smile. Just hold onto me and have a good time." 

"...Yeah." Two guards came up behind them and took their fur capes as the doors opened revealing the banquet hall down below filled with guests from dwarves to humans and elves

"Please welcome my beloved consort of the mountain Bilbo Baggins and his niece Bluebell Brandybuck." Applause erupted, cueing the two to walk down the stairs and towards Thorin and the company awaiting them at the bottom of the stairs.

Waking down the stairs, Bluebell stopped midway the stairs, much too nervous. Bilbo looked up to see Bluebell frozen in place. Walking back up towards Bell, he felt a hand on his shoulder and to see a familiar face-

"Bell."

~~

~~

_ **(An hour before Bilbo and Bluebell appearance)** _

"King Thranduil, welcome to Erebor."

"King Thorin, nice to see you are doing well." The elf and dwarf shook hands while smiling at each other, but everyone could see the annoyance behind their smiles

"I can see you shrunk further into the earth- shame a few more inches, and I wouldn't need to see you."

"Sorry to disappoint. I can see you are still as skinny as a stick. It's too bad; our banquet has only edible food, unlike your leaves and sticks. Why not try adding some weight to your bones?" Tightening the grasp between each other, Thranduil brow twitched

"You smell of booze and death....oh wait, you're a dwarf, that's how you all smell." Thorin's smile twitched 

"Perhaps we should end our conversation here. I don't talk to vegetables, or are you a mineral?" 

"Uncle... let's greet Bard." Fili uncomfortably smiled as he pulled Thorin away from Thranduil and to the former archer while Legolas pulled his father away to the other elves that arrived.

"Uncle, if Bilbo were here, he'd hit you for insulting Thranduil." Fili reminded as Thorin sighed

"Seeing him makes me want to rip that smugness off his face."

"Yes, Uncle, you've told us countless times..." 

"Long time no see Bard."

"I can see you are well, Thorin."

"As are you, being named King of Dale and Laketown."

"I'm still getting used to it..." Rubbing the back of his neck, Thorin smiled 

"You are a great leader; you'll do just fine. If you are need of anything, you can always ask of me."

"I thank you for that, Thorin."

"Papa! This mountain is huge!!" 

"Tilda, this is a kingdom, you cannot just run around..." Scolding his youngest daughter, she apologized as Thorin chuckled

"It's quite alright. As long as she does not go into the mines and far west wing hallways, she is allowed to look around."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Smiling at Thorin, he smiled back 

"Tilda, there you are. I've been looking for you." 

"Sigrid, sorry I was looking around the banquet hall."

"You and Bain..." Sighing, Bard chuckled as he hugged his oldest daughter.

"Oh, and congratulations, your majesty." Sigrid smiled as Thorin thanked her

"Oh? Is there something I don't know?" Bard was confused as Thorin smiled

"Yes, well, I meant to announce it later in the day, but it seems everyone already knows. Word does spread like fire."

"Do you know what it is, yet?" Tilda asked as Thorin shook his head

"Not yet."

"How far along is Mister Bilbo?"

"About three months now."

"Oh, it'll be a spring infant!" Sigrid and Tilda smiled making Bard and Thorin chuckle 

"Father, I found you."

"Bain. Were you exploring the mountain as well?"

"Oh, no. I was talking with Mister Bofur and Bombur- they were telling me about tonight's supper."

"Well, I need to go and greet the other guests. I will speak to you again. I hope you all have a wonderful day." Bidding the family good-bye, he made his way to the other guests and said hello

"Tharkûn, you've finally arrived. You were almost late."

"A wizard is never late, Thorin."

"I see you haven't changed a bit." 

"I'd like the say the same to you, but you look quite exhausted. Worrying about Bilbo?"

"Always."

"I'd assume, Bilbo, is irritated with you?"

"...Yes."

"You must give the poor hobbit some space. Has he threatened to run away to Mirkwood or Beron's?"

"Many times."

"Don't push your luck, Thorin. you know Bilbo will act upon his threat if necessary."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me..." Sighing, the wizard chuckled

"Where are the blessed hobbit and his niece?"

"They are to be announced to the banquet separately. Bilbo wasn't feeling well earlier."

"I'm sure he is fine."

"So, he says." 

"Mithrandir, I was wondering where you had disappeared. King Thorin, a pleasure to meet you again."

"Lord Elrond, glad of you to come."

"Quite the crowd."

"Yes, well, it's only once a year." Chuckling, Elrond shook hands with Thorin 

"Is your nephew with you?"

"Oh yes, although I am not sure where he had disappeared to."

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon enough." Gandalf reassured as Elrond looked around

"Well, I must go and greet the other guests. Please excuse me." 

Going around, Thorin greeted all the guests. Going over the list with Balin, he realized everyone has arrived, meaning it was time to announce Bilbo and Bluebell. Calling Dwalin and Ori, he asked him to get the two awaiting hobbits. Waiting for them to arrive, Thorin noticed Fili waiting by the end of the stairs where they were to come down from, but he seemed a little restless.

"Fili, you alright?"

"Uncle. Y-Yes, I'm fine, what makes you think I-I'm not alright?" Thorin wasn't sure if he should laugh at his nephew's reaction or try and calm him down before he exploded

"Fili, you are babbling."

"Babbling? Me? What do you mean? I don-" Holding his hand up, Fili immediately shut up and took a deep breath 

"Fili. Deep breaths." 

"I'm sorry, Uncle; I don't mean to act like a dwarfling..." Thorin just smiled as he patted his shoulder 

"Fili-" Just before he could give him words of encouragement, he sees Dwalin coming back with Ori. "You'll be just fine, Fili." 

Wanting to ask Thorin another question, Dis, Kili, and the company gathered around him, leaving Fili to ponder on his worry. 

"Please welcome my beloved consort of the mountain Bilbo Baggins and his niece Bluebell Brandybuck."Hearing the doors open, Fili's eyes widened as he felt his mouth drop open.

At the top of the stairs, Bilbo and Bluebell descended the stairs, but just staring at Bluebell, Fili felt his heart warm, and his stomach flutter. 

_'So beautiful...'_

Not even realizing, the longer he stared at Bluebell, the bigger his smile became. Kili and a few of the other dwarves saw Fili's expression and couldn't help but chuckle. 

Watching Bluebell down the stairs, he noticed her sudden halt, and on instinct, Fili moved up the stairs, but another headed up the stairs before he could and spoke with Bilbo before calling out to Bluebell.

"Bell." 

"Alyan-!" Surprised to see him, she immediately forgot the crowd below. Focused on Alyan, she let out a relieved smile as he smiled back seeing as she was now calmer 

"Thîr vain lín darn thûl ní." Taken back by his compliment, a soft light began to emit around Bluebell making the flowers around the halls glow brightly like tiny stars 

As the people in the banquet hall murmured amongst each other, he held out his hand, "Mell nín." Hearing that sweet compliment, Bluebell shyly took his hand and smiled even more. Not even realizing how happy she is to see Alyan, flowers began to bloom around her circlet and the banquet hall pillar ceiling. The petals started to fall all around, making it look like a spring day.

"O-Oh... I-I...!" Seeing what she did, Alyan chuckled as he scooped Bluebell into his arm and walked down the remaining stairs 

"It's all beautiful, Bell."

"I did it again..." 

"Yes, but it's beautiful."

"Your compliments are making me feel worse."

"It's beautiful?"

"Alyan!!" Laughing, Bluebell hid her face in her hands as she expected whispers of disgust or hatred towards her yet all she was hearing was praises and astonishment all around

"-Simply beautiful!"

"-Does she bear the mark?"

"-Who would've thought! our consort related to a blessing itself!"

"-What great blessings!!"

Surprised to hear all this, Bluebell looked at Alyan for confirmation- he smiled as he placed Bluebell back on the floor. Before standing back up, he whispered, "Not everyone wishes ill will towards you, Bell."

"..."

"Let the banquet begin!" 

Fili was not the least happy to see Alyan again, especially when he stole his moment to be Bluebell's escort.

\---

\---

\---

The banquet was loud, exciting, and enjoyable as it was every year, but it wasn't as impressive as the years before, especially since one of the main hosts was the child of Yavanna. Bluebell was in the spotlight, and she wasn't exactly all that comfortable with all the attention reverted to her.

"How do you give blessings to others?"

"Is it only nature you can gift others?"

"Are you and the elf in a courtship?"

"You are adorable, how long have known that elf?"

"Are you able to see things?"

"I've never met a child of Yavanna before; I never realized they'd be so tiny!"

"Did you bestow a blessing upon the consort?"

"Would you please bestow your blessing upon my lands? It's been dry for months now!" Left and right, Bluebell was swarmed by compliments, requests, and questions. She wasn't used to such attention and beginning to become very overwhelmed by it.

"Shouldn't we go and help her?" Kili asked seeing how distressed Bluebell looked, Tauriel nodded

"The poor thing looks like she's going to faint."

"Fili perhaps-" Looking around, Bilbo began to chuckle as he saw the young prince already making his way through the crowd

"Oh... looks like someone beat him to her." Bofur pointed at the elf picking Bluebell up into his arm 

"And the laddie wonders why he can't get the lassie's attention." 

"Dwalin."

"I'm just speakin' the truth, laddie." Sighing, Bilbo watched Alyan and Bluebell talking and make their way out of the banquet hall while Fili sighs and moves away to get a drink 

"Should we meddle?" Bilbo asked worriedly

"Best we don't unless necessary, I don't think Fili would like the idea of anyone else trying to mess up with his chance to talk with Bell." Dis remarked

"I hate seeing the poor boy like that..." Bilbo sadly watched Fili chug down two pints of beer and sighed while leaning against the wall 

"Are we sure we shouldn't meddle?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens with Bluebell and that elf-friend of hers."

"..."

~~

~~

Placing Bluebell down on the edge of the balcony above the main entrance gates, she leaned against the statues and enjoyed the warmth from the braziers. 

"You seem happier... since the last, I saw you." Chuckling, she looked at him,

"Almost two months."

"Yes, but that's quite a long time for someone who hasn't seen you in years."

"I suppose... I'm glad you came, Alyan."

"I promised I'd come back, didn't I?" Smiling, she nodded

"Alyan..."

"Bluebell, before you speak, will you let me speak?" 

"Alyan?"

"...Do you remember what I said? Our conversation before I left?"

"...How could I forget?"

"Have you... thought about it? Your feelings?"

"...I have. Quite extensively, and I- I. I..."

"You have not changed your mind since."

"...I'm sorry, Alyan."

"Don't apologize, Bell. Never do, not to me. You never need to apologize." Sitting in front of her, he caressed the side of her cheek as he noticed her eyes glistening 

"It seems whenever we talk; I am making you cry." Letting out a small chuckle, he smiled while brushing away the stray tears

"It's not your fault; I'm just... too emotional." Alyan chuckled as he handed Bluebell a handkerchief

"Bluebell, I asked you before I left... I want to be sure. _Would I have had a chance if I came to you sooner_?"

"..." Opening her mouth to answer, she sadly smiled, "In all honestly... yes, you might've had a chance. _If you'd come sooner..._ yes."

"... So I've missed my chance."

"...Alyan."

"Bell." Holding her hands in a gentle grasp, he smiled, "I will always. **Always**. Love you."

"Alyan."

"I said this before, and I'll tell you again. _Le melithon anuir._

I've loved you since the first day I met you, and I will continue to love you until I draw my last breath.

Even if you choose another, my heart will always be yours, no matter what happens- **I'll always love you.**" Looking down at her dress, she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks

"T-That's not fair, Alyan... T-That's not fair."

"I know... it's selfish of me to say this all to you-"

"N-No... not that."

"Bell?"

"How could you love someone like me when I choose another- I'm not even sure if he feels the same way for me-! I-I'm not even sure i-if I can open my heart fully to him- I-I...

I don't deserve your love nor your friendship-, not me... I don't deserve such compassion, Alyan.

How could you still love me when I love another..." 

"I admit it won't be easy for me, but I have your friendship."

"..."

"I did not mean to confess this all to you, so you feel terrible about yourself, Bell. I only wanted to tell you to show how much I care for you and I wish for your happiness."

"My happiness...?"

"You deserve as much happiness as much as anyone. Perhaps even more."

"...I-"

"The years you've lived under his cruelty... he's made your life miserable, you deserve to live. You deserve to be happy. you deserve to be loved and love." 

"...When I first came here to visit Uncle Bilbo. I didn't expect him to let me stay any longer than a month.

I planned to leave before Spring to Rivendell. To take upon Lord Elrond's offer and live with him, with you... If Lord Elrond hadn't given me such an offer perhaps with King Thranduil and Legolas, but if none of them had given me that chance, I probably would've lived in the forest somewhere alone or with Beorn until I died...

I wanted to leave Frodo with Uncle Bilbo- it's a selfish request, but knowing how much Uncle Biblo wanted a child of his own and how much he loved Frodo like his own. I thought it best. I thought it was best for Frodo, Uncle Bilbo, and even me.

All my life, he's told me how someone like me- the one who bears the mark of Yavanna didn't deserve anything nor to live... and I believed him for so long...

I still do believe him..."

"Bell-"

"His words... the way he made my life miserable and unbearable... i-it'll never indeed disappear, but I don't think so lowly of myself to believe he was right about me truly. 

I-I want to stay here in Erebor, with Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Thorin, and the dwarves.

I want to tell Fili how I feel..."

"You should."

"...But how could he love someone as broken as I am...?"

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"...You'd be surprised."

"Alyan-" Hesitating to finish her sentence, she took out the pendant

"I... I'm not sure I deserve this..."

"...Do you truly wish to give it back to me?"

"... N-No. No, I don't, but it wouldn't be right of me to-"

"Bluebell." Surprised to hear him say her full name, she sees him giving her a comforting smile, "That gift was for you. I always wanted to give you something as a thank you since the first day we met."

"But you don't have to-"

"Exactly. I don't have to, but I want to. As soon as I saw it, I thought it would suit you."

"...Is it really alright for me to keep such a gift?" Alyan began to laugh as Bluebell pouted, "I'm serious, Alyan!"

"I know. But yes, it's alright to keep it." Smiling down at the pendant, she held onto it as Alyan stood up 

"Oh, and Bell?"

"Yes?"

"If he makes you cry in any way, don't hesitate to call for me, I'll make sure to make him regret making you cry." It was Bluebell's turn to laugh as Alyan pouted

"Bell, you know I'm serious."

"I-I know. I-I'm sorry, i-it's just I-I'm glad to know you'll be there for me." Still laughing, he joined in with her laughter,

"Of course." 

~~

~~

"They've been out there a long time..."

"Should we be worried?"

"Don't make me even more worried than I am-!" Bilbo sighed as he continued to keep an eye on Fili. He was sitting at a table in the company of a few dwarf-women.

"Bilbo."

"What?" Looking up, he turned around to see Bluebell and Alyan returning and going their separate ways. 

"They don't look like they are together..."

"Perhaps they only talked?"

"One way to find out-"

"Oh no you don't." Pulling Kili's coat back, Dis pushed him back to Tauriel as she placed a hand on his shoulder

"Amad-"

"Kili, this is about Fili and Bluebell, you are not to ask a personal question of such."

"It'd be rude to ask, Kili." Tauriel added making Kili reconsider 

"...Perhaps you are right."

"Oh, is Bluebell walking over to Fili?"

"I believe she is!"

"Is it finally happening?!"

"Wait, who bid that Bluebell would confess first!?"

"It could be Fili to confess first."

"Does that look like he would?" 

"I'm placing double for Fili to make a fool of himself!"

"Take that triple!"

"You are terrible..." Bilbo sighed as the dwarves continued to bid amongst themselves

"Bilbo, are you feeling alright?"

"Just fine. Just trying to ignore the stupid bids behind me." 

"Did you not start this bid yourself?" 

"I think that was a mistake."

"I say the two confess at the same time."

"Gandalf, you too?!"

"I was right twice during our journey; I'd say third time is a charm."

"Twice? What was the second bid?"

"Why you and Thorin courting, of course."

"Oh, Yavanna..."

~~

~~

"Fili?" Shyly calling out to the dwarven prince, he immediately shot up from his seat surprised to see Bluebell 

"B-bell."

"U-Uhm... are you busy?" The women all excused themselves and left the two alone.

"You... you look lovely."

"T-Thank you. Y-You, look quite dashing yourself." 

"You need something from me?"

"Uhm... I-I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Oh, sure-" 

"I-In private? Just the two of us?"

"...Of course." Looking around, he saw the royal court next door was empty. Holding out his arm, she shyly took it and let him lead the way.

Closing the door halfway to lower the noise from the banquet hall, the two took a seat at the far end of the room

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes... I-Uhm, I..." Seeing how flustered she was, Fili couldn't help but smile 

"Fili, I have something I wish to tell you."

"I have something to tell you as well... I don't think I'll have the courage to tell you again."

"??"

"Perhaps you should go first."

"I-I... I am not sure how to tell you in words..."

"I feel the same."

"..."

"..."

"-Fili."

"-Bell." Staring at one another, they chuckled as Fili insisted Bluebell to go first.

"You told me that I would be welcome here in Erebor with Frodo... to stay here for a long time."

"I did..."

"I've been thinking about it... and I honestly... I would love to stay here.

With Uncle Bilbo...

Frodo...

With... you."

"I'm honored... Bell, I hope I didn't overstep by asking you of this-"

"N-No, not at all, it's just... I didn't think I was welcome to stay."

"Of course you are. From uncle Thorin to any dwarf here, they all like you and enjoy having you here in Erebor. E-Especially me."

Twitching a small smile, she fiddled with her dress, "I... I want to say-"

"..."

"I want to tell you...that I... I..." 

"..."

"I-I... Oh, Yavanna, why is this so hard-!" Burying her face into her hands, she felt tears gather 

"Bell-"

"I-I'm sorry, Fili. I-I don't mean to make a fool of myself, I just... I've never done this-"

"Bell..." Pulling her hands away, he leaned in towards her and smiled, "I feel I know what you are talking about."

"Y-You do?"

**"...I have fallen in love with you, Bell."**

"...!"

"I've fallen in love with you since the first day I met you, perhaps even further back when I learned about you in Bilbo's letters. When I first heard about you, I was interested in meeting you-

Bilbo spoke so highly and fondly of you. I wondered what kind of person you were.

Seeing you in person, I was taken back your beauty but thought I had no chance- assuming you were taken.

Talking to you, learning about you, spending time with you, I began to fall for you even more- to the point I wasn't sure what I was feeling was real.

I've never felt these feelings before, so

I doubted myself. Doubted my feelings for you, thinking it wasn't real. What I felt for you was merely something that would pass, later on, I'd thought that I'd never find someone like you... my 'one.'"

"F-Fili..."

"I've planned to tell you how I felt for a while now but wasn't sure how to approach you about it. When I was, your friend confessed to you, and I was afraid you felt the same for him. It hurt me deeply, but I was prepared to be happy for you...

When he left, and you told me you didn't feel the same way for him, I was relieved- thinking I had a chance.

Then, Forrid happened... I was sure you would never want to accept the love of another after that. Time passed, and you opened up a little more, and I felt so honored- relieved to see you trusted me so. I didn't want to betray your trust nor our friendship we had developed.

I didn't want to be selfish and hurt you more, but that night... I saw my chance and decided I'd take a chance. It might've hurt you and our friendship, but I couldn't bear to see you as so, nor see you think that you didn't deserve love and think nobody loved you..."

"Fili... I..."

Wryly chuckling, he smiled, "I prepared to tell you flat out I love you, and yet I gave you this speech... Bluebell. I care for you deeply, I know you are hurting, and it may take a long time until you are ready to accept another, but I am willing to wait until the day I draw my last breath to be with you. So what I want to tell and ask you is-

I love you, Bluebell.

Would you accept my courtship?" Holding out a silver hair bead, Bluebell looked down and gasped.

Dark silver with an intricate design of bluebells and khuzdul written around the base of the bead. In each flower, a sapphire was inbedded within it and emeralds in the leaves.

"This..."

"I remember we saw it together In Dale... I wanted to give this to you when the time was right. I redesigned the bead to your liking..."

"You did this... for me?"

"I did."

"..."

"Bluebell, would you consider my love for you?"

"I...I..." 

Just as Bluebell was going to answer Fili, the doors opened, revealing Kili and Ori calling for Bluebell. Sighing, Fili stood up and stared at the two dwarves, "What's going on?"

"Bluebell, you have a guest." Standing up from her seat, she raised a brow at the two dwarves,

"A guest?"

"A relative of yours, he says."

"A relative...?- **?!!?!**" Running out the door, the three dwarves looked at one another confused before running after her 

Squeezing through the small crowd, Bilbo smiled, "Bell, where have you been?"

"Uncle Bilbo... what is this about a relative...?"

"Oh well-"

"Well, ~ _A relative is such a weak word of **our relation**_**.**" Bluebell's body began to shake as she knew that voice. The one voice, she had hoped she'd never hear ever again

"Why didn't you tell us, he was coming as well!" Bilbo smiled making Bluebell nervously laugh

"I-I...I w-wasn't sure if h-he was going to come..."

"She merely wanted to surprise you first, Bilbo. She was very excited to **leave~.**"

"Oh, well, I'm glad you came- on Yule nonetheless, you should've told me. I could've sent a few guards or a guide-"

"I had ranger and a guide help me along the way, thank you though Bilbo."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you two would like to catch up. I'm going to go find Thorin; I'll be right back." Leaving the two alone, Bluebell hands clenched onto the sides of her dress as she nervously faked a smile at the hobbit who was coming closer to her

"D-Dro-" Seeing his gaze harden, she immediately corrected herself, "P-Papa." 

"You look beautiful, Bluebell." Wrapping his arms around her, she stood frozen still as he whispered into her ear

**"Did you think I wouldn't find you?**

**Bluebell.**

**You are coming back home with me."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolzekh menu, Irak’Adad- Thank you, Uncle.
> 
> Thîr vain lín darn thûl ní- Your beautiful face took my breath away.
> 
> Mell nín- My beloved
> 
> Le melithon anuir- I will love you forever.


	21. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Bluebell reminisce upon the past.  
They begin talking about Primula and learn new things about her.
> 
> Later in the day, Bluebell meets Fili for tea.  
Fili and Bluebell talk of the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again- I'm sorry for this week to almost two weeks late chap- it was meant to be for New Year...  
Just another small drabble I made. I wanted to upload the two chaps I didn't upload for last week- and I'm babbling. Sorry guys.  
Enjoy this short drabble!
> 
> Three chaps in one week! I'm on a roll!!! * Self-high five

"-Oh, do you remember when Frodo chased those fireflies into the woods and came home a complete wreck-?!"

"He had twigs and leaves in his hair, took us a few hours to get it all out." Bluebell and Bilbo laughed as Frodo pouted between them

"They were prwetty!"

"Oh, dear Frodo. We are merely remembering back at the Shire, not teasing you."

"You are too adorable for us to make fun of, Frodo." Squishing his cheeks, Frodo grinned

"I am adorwable!!" Bilbo chuckled as Blubebell smiled

"The absolute!"

"Yayyy!"

"More tea, Bell?"

"Oh, no, I shouldn't, Uncle Bilbo. I'm meeting Fili a little later for tea again."

"Oh~ Tea with only Fili?" Hearing the tease in Bilbo's voice, Bluebell felt her cheeks grow warm

"Yes."

"Oh well, do have a good time, my Bell."

"...Thank you, Uncle Bilbo." Taking the last sip of her tea, she looked at Bilbo to see him smiling in his cup 

"Uncle Bilbo, do you remember that one autumn when we went to the market and a crab was caught at the end of my dress? I panicked and ran around screaming for help as it wouldn't let go of me until Mister Bellion poured hot water on the poor thing."

"Oh, yes! That was quite the afternoon. They continued to mention the crab every time we visited for a few autumns."

"I was so embarrassed I wished I had disappeared then."

"Everyone was so kind to you then."

"...Before mother died."

"...Yes. Primula. 

I do miss the poor thing. I remember all of the Shire was shocked when they heard Primula giving birth to another child- she was so weak to even stay out for so long. To think she was able to birth two children was quite the talk, back at the Shire."

"Bell?"

"What's wrong, Frodo?" Holding onto Bell's hand, he seemed hesitant

"Frodo?"

"...Can you tell me stories of Mama?"

"Oh..." Bluebell never spoke much of Primula, not that she didn't want to- she was more forbidden to talk of Primula or even mention her name back home after her passing. Drogo didn't also tell much of her to Frodo either, so it was no wonder the poor boy wished to know more about his mother, who he never met.

"Does Drogo not talk about Primula?" Surprised to hear Frodo so scared to ask stories of Primula, Bluebell sadly smiled while ruffling his hair 

"...It's much too painful for him to talk about mother."

"...He did love her very much. I've never seen two people in love as much as Drogo and Primula. Did you know Drogo's parents were against him marrying Primula?"

"R-Really?" 

"It was mainly because of Primula's health. Drogo's parent was worried she'd never been able to produce any children nor be able to help around the house like any normal hobbit. Of course, I was becoming of age, and I thought it all rubbish." 

"I didn't realize mother was so weak that people thought lowly of her."

"That and Drogo, although not directly related, he was a Baggins."

"Oh... right."

"But Drogo didn't care; he loved Primula so much, he threatened his parents he'd flee with Primula and leave the Shire. Seeing as Drogo was their only son, they couldn't argue."

"_Drogo,_ really did that?"

"He did, that was another subject that the Shire spoke of for a while."

"We hobbits sure talk long about one particular subject."

"We tend to keep our noses in places where they don't belong." Chuckling, Bilbo poured himself another cup as Frodo munched on another cookie

"Of course, Primula proved them all wrong. She and Drogo went on holiday a few months after they were married, and when they came back, **you had been born**."

"I was born on the road?"

"Primula was so happy when she had come back. Drogo was merely satisfied that Primula was delighted- I've never seen them happier. 

A few years as you grew, Frodo was growing in her, but she had begun to grow weaker. Before we knew it, she had gone after Frodo was born."

"Mama...died, because of me?"

"No, Frodo. No."

"Mother was already sick, Frodo. She didn't die because of you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, my dear boy. Primula didn't have long to live... She was thrilled when you were born. Over the moon, in fact."

"Mother never had a day of regret when you were growing inside her. She loved you very much, Frodo." Comforted, he hugged Bluebell as she stroked the top of his head

"How long did mother have?"

"Not long... in fact, they were surprised to know she had lived for so long in her condition. **They said she should've passed when she gave birth to you**, _but thought it a miracle- perhaps because you bear the mark of Yavanna,_ She's given Primula a little longer to live."

"...Yes."

"Bell, do I look like Mama?" Cupping his face, she smiled while rubbing her forehead against his 

"Why you look exactly like her. You have the same blue beautiful eyes and unnatural curly hair- well, if anything, I would be describing Uncle Bilbo except with emerald-like eyes."

"Bell, you always did know how to flatter someone." Chuckling, Frodo grinned 

"Bell is prwetty too!" Giggling, she smiled,

"Am I?"

"Yeah! Frodo lowves Mama, but I think Bell is prwettier than Mama!!" 

Bilbo had to hold back his laughter as Bluebell hugged Frodo tighter, making him giggle. 

_'Like old times...'_

\---

\---

\---

"Bell, I'm sorry I'm late." Taking a breather, he leaned against the chair heaving as Bluebell handed him a cup of water

"You didn't have to rush like so, Fili. I don't mind waiting."

"But I hate to-" Heaving once more, "-Hate to keep you waiting." Chugging down the water, Bluebell chuckled.

Once he finally caught his breath, he took a seat, and the two began to talk about their day.

"Kili fell down the stairs?!"

"With Ori in front, papers went flying everywhere!" Trying to hold back her laughter, Fili continued the story.

"Uncle was at the bottom of the stairs with Dwalin, Balin, and I. We were waiting for Ori to come back with the documents and scrolls we needed. I hear Kili screaming and Ori tumbling down with him, so I pull Uncle and Balin out of the way, seeing as they were the closest to me, but Dwalin ended up becoming the cushion to their fall." 

"Was Master Dwalin, alright?"

"Oh, he was fine, Ori kept apologizing, but Dwalin wasn't all that happy with Kili."

"I assume Dwalin made Kili's training a living nightmare of sorts."

"It was enjoyable to watch." Laughing, Bluebell heard her timer tick- "Oh, the pie is done, excuse me a moment, Fili." Disappearing into the kitchen to take out the pie, Fili looked around her room. 

Looking around, he noticed a drawing of Bluebell, Bilbo, and Frodo. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Did you draw this, Bluebell?"

"Oh... Uhm yes. I have been taking lessons with Ori, he's very talented, and I wanted to polish my skill."

"It's terrific."

"Thank you. Ori says I'm a natural, although I admit I've only drawn a few times in my childhood."

"If Frodo had similar eyes like Bilbo, it'd look as if he was Bilbo's son."

"Uncle Bilbo and I joke about that a lot. Frodo seems happy about it; he does love Uncle Bilbo a lot. It'd be wonderful to have a child similar Frodo... he's a good boy."

"I'm sure you will."

"...I'm not sure." Dryly chuckling, Fili raised a brow 

"Do you not wish to have children of your own?"

"I do. I would love to, it's just..." Touching her mark, she sadly smiled, "I don't think I can live with myself if I cause my child to go through what I had to."

"...Well, let's pretend you did have children, what would they look like?"

Giggling, she played along with Fili's hypothetical, "I have no preference, but perhaps a boy and girl- if I'm blessed more if I can...

Blue bright eyes shining like the midnight sky..."

"I think it would be beautiful to see their eyes shine like emeralds like their mother rather than the father... that way every time he sees them, he can think about the one he loves and brought life to them..."

Smiling, Bluebell chuckled, "Perhaps blond hair like their father?"

"I can see it shade darker like their mother- wavy and shining like the sun." 

"And their face?"

"Rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile that can make every flower around them bloom."

"Perhaps... strong and as brave like the warrior their father is yet... kind and caring... 

Loyal and loving to all he cares..."

"...If we are talking about being kind and caring, their mother would be the kindest being I know. Practically a goddess. She would shower them with kisses, stories, and sweets. 

She would always remind how much she loved her children and cared for them.

Remind them how strong and brave they are.

Smart, Strict yet fair."

"...Would their father tell them how much he loved them and never cause them harm?"

"Never... if so, he'd lay down his own life as a sacrifice."

"She'd weep if he'd died because of her..."

"Which is why I would never cause any harm to you nor our children..."

"..."

"..." As the silence was carried out for too long, it became awkward between the two as they were now flushed with embarrassment. 

"W-Well, they'd sound like beautiful children."

"I-Indeed. Quite the picture we painted."

"M-more tea?"

"Please-!"

"Lady Bluebell, I sorry to interrupt, but Prince Kili and Captain Dwalin is here asking for Prince Fili." Startled yet relieved from the sudden voice of the guard outside, Fili chuckled and got up from his seat,

"I shouldn't keep them waiting... I'm sorry to leave so early, Bell. Dwalin mentioned earlier that Uncle wants me to visit the jewellery workshops with him." 

"You don't have to explain, Fili, I'm just glad we had time to meet today."

"Until tomorrow then?"

"Until tomorrow." Smiling, he grasped her hand and kissed it before leaving

"Good evening, Bluebell."

"Good evening, Fili." 

Leaving Bluebell alone, she began to clean up, but sat right back down when she felt her cheeks grow hot. Touching her cheeks, she let out a shaky breath, "They would be adorable children... Fili."

~~

~~

"You've been smilin' since you left Bell's room. Somethin' good happen?" Dwalin smirked as he saw Fili's smile hasn't disappeared since

"He had a good time with Bluebell~"

"We just had tea and talked."

"Oh~ But that smile means something happened~ Something good~"

"Must you always say it like that?"

"Like that?"

"Your brother is a lost cause. only Mahal himself can fix him."

"oh good, let me send Kili to him now."

"Wha-?! Why are you always threatening me?!" Complaining like a child, Dwalin grabbed his shirt and dragged him to follow them

"So?"

"Not saying a word."

"You know that Dis is gonna want to know why your smiling like an idiot?"

"And she'll have to keep guessing." 

"I was wrong, you and your brother are a lost cause."

"Oh, look we've arrived." Walking ahead of the gruff dwarf, Dwalin chuckled and continued to drag Kili to the waiting dwarves

_'How precious our dwobbits would be~'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The artbook I have of the hobbit spells jewelry- Jewellery, just following what it says)


	22. (XX.) Suspicions Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo has made it to Erebor and is fooling everyone with his charms and sly words. Bluebell is desperately trying to keep up with appearances and keep Frodo safe; she doesn't want the 'same thing to happen'...
> 
> Alyan and Oin are suspicious and worried about Bluebell's behavior.  
Alyan finds out about Drogo coming to Erebor, but Bluebell begs him not to tell anyone nor to do anything about it. 
> 
> Dis isn't convinced of Drogo and confronts Bilbo about it. Hearing another suspicion of his distant cousin, he begins to wonder and try to get answers from Drogo himself.
> 
> Much to everyone's surprise, especially Fili, Bluebell decides to leave Erebor- only Bluebell and Drogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this rushed chap. I planned to upload it on Sunday, but my computer crashed so I lost my chap and had to rewrite it. I'll edit it later on but for now... I really wanted to update so please enjoy this horribly rushed chap QwQ

**"Did you think I wouldn't find you?**

**Bluebell.**

**You are coming back home with me."**

Gripping onto her arms, he could feel her shaking, "**You didn't tell Bilbo or anyone, _did you_?"**

"N-No D-Drogo." Tightening his grip on her arms, she winced at the pain as he continued to whisper,

"**I hope not**. You learned your lesson a long time ago when you tried asking help for that man I asked you to bless for his child's health."

"...Y-Yes, sir."

"While I'm here, I hope you didn't forget to call me Papa and smile."

"I-I didn't."

**"We have a lot to catch up on."**

"...Y-Yes s- P-Papa."

"You were very stupid to try and run away with Frodo."

"I-I..."

"We'll discuss this later. Bilbo is returning." Letting go of Bluebell, Drogo smiled and walked over to Bilbo and Thorin. Bluebell trying to calm her nerves, she took a shaky breath and held onto her shaking hands.

"Drogo, this is my husband and King under the Mountain. Thorin."

"King Thorin, a pleasure to meet you. Pleased to finally meet the one who swept Bilbo off his feet."

"A pleasure to mee Bluebell's father. you raised a wonderful daughter."

"Oh, well, I can't take all the credit. I had a lot of help from Bilbo."

"You bet I did, I practically see her as my own." 

"_Of course you do_, Bilbo.

Now, where is Frodo? I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Oh, I asked Kili to get Frodo. He is most likely with the elves; he always does love to hear stories." Right on cue, Kili was holding Frodo in his arms and Fili behind him 

"Kili, thank you so much. Frodo, look who is here!" Placing him on the ground, Frodo looked up and was surprised to see who it was

"Papa?"

"My boy, look at you, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Smiling ear to ear, he opened up his arms, but Frodo was a little hesitant to move.

"Frodo, my boy, what's wrong? Don't you recognize Drogo?"

"...I-" 

"Oh, it's been a while. I don't blame him for forgetting me a bit." Chuckling, he continued to hold out his arms, waiting. Bluebell turned around and smiled at Frodo

"Come on, Frodo; it's okay, it's Papa." Staring at Bluebell and back at Drogo, he took a moment before diving right into the waiting arms.

"Oh, my boy... I've missed you very much." 

"M-Me too... Papa." Nuzzling into his curls, Frodo rested his face in the crook of Drogo's neck while peeking up to see Bluebell nervously smiling at him. About to ask Bluebell if she was alright, she mouthed to him-

_'Act natural, Frodo.'_

Frodo and Bluebell had gone through this many times before, mainly Bluebell. She explained to him many times back at the Shire when they went out or to visit Bilbo. 

_~~_

_~~_

_"Act naturwal?"_

_"Yes, Frodo... Pretend."_

_"Buwt Papa is mean to Bell. He hurwts Bell."_

_"... Frodo." Kneeling, she gently gripped onto his shoulders and stared at him in a desperate plea, "Please. Promise me."_

_"Buwt Bell-"_

_"Frodo." Hearing the desperation in her voice, Frodo stayed silent. _

_"Please. If you don't want me to leave, please pretend everything is alright. If you don't... I may not be with you for long."_

_"N-No! I want Bell! Bell to stay!"_

_"...I do too." Sadly smiling at him, she wrapped her arms around him_

_"I'm sowrry, Bell."_

_"Don't be... you have nothing to apologize. I am the one who is sorry..._

_Frodo, promise me?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Promise me; you'll never tell anyone._

_Promise me; you won't look when Drogo hurts me. Don't look. When you hear me in pain... don't come to me until Drogo is gone."_

_"...I hate seeing Bell in pain." As tears rolled down his cheeks, Bluebell nuzzled into his hair to try and comfort him_

_"Thank you, Frodo... but you have to do those two things if you want me to stay."_

_"...I-i prowmise. I-I prowmise to pretend."_

_"Thank you, Frodo... I'm sorry."_

_"..."_

_~~_

_~~_

Frodo straightened his back in Drogo's arms and smiled, "I missed you so much, Papa!!"

"Oh my boy, I did too!!" Ruffling his hair, Frodo giggled as Bluebell sighed in relief until Drogo pulled on her hand 

"You've been spoiling them too much, Bilbo. My children look like royals!" Bilbo chuckled.

"Of course, nothing but the best for my favorite niece and nephew."

"Of course..." 

"Oh, Drogo, these are Thorin's nephews. Fili and Kili." Excitedly introducing them, Drogo faked another smile and sincerity 

"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Fili. Prince Kili."

"The pleasure is ours."

"It must've been a long journey from the Shire. All alone, nonetheless."

"Oh well, I had a few people to _help me_ along the way. I was quite lucky."

"Dis! Over here!" Bilbo saw his sister-in-law a few feet away from them, waving his hands, she noticed him and walked over

"Everything alright, Bilbo?"

"Oh, just fine. I wanted to introduce you to Bluebell and Frodo's father."

"Father?" Turning her head, she stared at the smiling, gentle hobbit. Holding out his hand, she shook his hand and smiled, "Welcome to Erebor, mister-"

"Drogo. Drogo Baggins. A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"Oh, Dis is just fine. No need for formalities."

"Likewise."

"We have so much to catch up on, Drogo."

"We do, but we have plenty of time for that later on, Bilbo. I didn't mean to crash your party; I only wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised!"

"I am quite tired from my journey; I would like to rest if you don't mind-"

"Not at all. I'll have a guard take you to an empty bedchamber-" Seeing the displeasure in Drogo's eyes, Bluebell immediately stopped Bilbo

"Uncle Bilbo, that won't be necessary. I can take Papa to my room."

"Oh, are you sure? We do have a lot of space-"

"At this point, anywhere is fine. I don't wish to be a bother. I'll stay with Bluebell for a while."

"Well, if you insist."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Looking at the dwarves he met, they all smiled back before Bluebell led the way while Drogo held onto Frodo and followed his daughter.

"Are all hobbits as stubborn and brave as you, Bilbo?" Kili asked making Bilbo chuckle

"Drogo is a merchant; he tends to leave the Shire a few times, more than any other hobbits. He always was an odd one like I, but he's well-respected back home."

"Hm."

"Amad, are you alright?" Fili asked as he noticed his mother still staring at the hobbits 

"Yes..."

"??"

"...It's nothing, Fili. I'm going to go back to greeting our guests. You should do the same."

"Yes, Amad." Leaving Fili with his brother, Dis walked back into the crowd but continued to stare at the hobbits until they disappeared into the halls 

_'...I don't trust that hobbit; something is off...'_

~~

~~

Closing the door to her room, Drogo took a seat by the fireplace as he set Frodo on the armchair across from him, unable to see Bluebell walking towards them. Frodo wanted nothing else but to be in Bluebell's arms, whispering comforting words to him rather than shaking scared as he sat quietly in front of his father.

"D-Drogo- s-sir, I-"

"Sit." Flinching as he spoke, she quietly did as he said.

Sitting on the floor, Drogo glared down her as he stood in front of her. Shaking in fear, she gripped into her dress as he leaned down to her. 

**"Did you think I wouldn't find you?"**

"N-No s-sir..."

"...I ought to punish you for your actions, but seeing as if I leave a mark on your face, Bilbo will get suspicious, so _we'll leave that to tonight._"

"Y-Yes, sir..." Standing back up straight, he took off his cloak and took a seat. 

"You should head back to the party and take Frodo with you. I don't want to be interrupted by Bilbo or any of those disgusting dwarves."

"..." Standing back up, she picked Frodo into her arms and walked out the door.

"Oh, and Bluebell?"

"..." Freezing mid-way, she could feel his gaze on her, "S-Sir?"

**"Make sure our secret isn't found out unless you'd like me to cause Bilbo any harm~**

**You wouldn't want that, especially with him being with child and all."**

"...Y-Yes, sir."

"Get going, and I expect you to return, Bluebell or your punishment will be worse." 

"...Y-Yes, sir." Closing the door, Frodo hugged Bluebell and nuzzled into her neck. Feeling her shaking, he tightened his grip.

"Bell..."

"We'll be fine, Frodo... Y-You'll be fine. _I promised I'd keep you safe._"

"...Bell." Taking a few shaky breaths, she tightened her hold on Frodo,

"Bell... can we tell Uncle Bilbo?"

"No, Frodo. We can't. w-we can't..."

"...Papa will hurt Bell again..."

"..."

"Bell..." Looking up at him, she sadly smiled, 

"We should get back to the party."

_"...But Bell-"_ Brushing his curls out of his eyes, she smiled, 

"Let's go."

"..."

~~

~~

The banquet continued until late in the evening, and everyone was enjoying themselves except Bluebell. Unable to focus on the banquet, most of the time, she kept to herself and sat in the far corner avoiding everyone. Once and a while, someone would find Bluebell, but she would give them an excuse- most of them believed her until Alyan saw her.

"Bell, have you been here the entire time?" 

Surprised to see him, she looked up from her wine, "Alyan, are you not enjoying yourself?"

"That should be my line to you. The sun has set, and I find you here alone while this banquet continues."

"I was merely taking a break." Smiling at the elf, he stared at her before taking a seat across from her

"You're lying."

"..." Chuckling, she pushes the wine glass away as she leans her cheek against her hand, "What makes you think that?"

"I've known you since we were small sprouts, you are an open book to me."

"Right..." Seeing as Alyan could see through her, she dryly chuckled once more

"Bell, is something the matter? You haven't been yourself since we've spoken. Did I make things uncomfortable between us?"

"N-No! Of course not, never, Alyan. If anything, I'm very flattered and happy to know how you felt for me although I feel bad I cannot return the feelings..."

"Bell." Holding her other hand, he smiled, "I meant every word earlier, and you have nothing to apologize nor feel bad about. I'm just glad our relationship is still the same."

"Of course, Alyan." Returning the smile, she gently squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being able to help me keep my mind off of things."

"Glad I can be of help." Smiling again, he let her hand go, "So?"

"??"

"Must I pry? What is wrong?"

Sadly chuckling, Bell sighed, "... You are relentless."

"One of my gifts when it comes to you."

"..."

"Bell, you can at least tell me, can you not? Whatever it is that is weighing down on your mind and making you act not like yourself."

"... I-I." Her lips began to quiver as tears gathered, "I- I don't know... w-why..." 

"Bell." Standing from his seat, he kneeled in front of Bell and cupped her face, "Deep breaths." Inhaling as she copied, he exhaled, and she followed. After a couple of times, she had calmed down as Alyan wiped away the remaining stray tears.

"What has made you like so?"

"... Did you not hear of the new guest that had arrived?"

"New guest? I'm afraid not; I was keeping Uncle Elrond company with King Thranduil and Legolas. I was amid many elves and unable to get away for a while."

"Then you do not know..."

"Know? Bell, what is going on? You are practically shivering, and your face has gotten so pale."

"..."

"Bell-"

"Alyan, there you are." Looking up, Thranduil was walking towards them with Legolas behind him mouthing an apology to Alyan

"King Thranduil-"

"Your majesty, I didn't get to greet you earlier. I'm so sorry. Legolas, it's so good to see you again." Looking back at Bluebell, he was surprised to see Bluebell looking fine. As if what he saw a mere second ago was a mistake.

"Our precious flower, it is so good to see you again." Leaning to Bluebell, he pressed a small kiss on the top of her head making Bluebell blush but smile 

"Ada...I'm sorry, Bluebell. My father does not seem to know of personal boundaries..." Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Thranduil ignored his son and smiled at the small hobbit as she shyly smiled back.

"My flower, you look like _Vána_, herself." 

"Oh... n-no, you flatter me, your majesty." Shyly giggling, he and Bluebell began to converse while Alyan and Legolas moved away and spoke on their own

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Did you tell Lady Bell of your feelings?" Chuckling, he nodded as Legolas leaned towards his friend to hear the outcome

"I did..."

"And?"

"...I was, unfortunately, a few years too late."

"I am sorry, Alyan."

"Do not feel sorry for me, Legolas. I still am glad we have our closeness and friendship still, she knows I will love her until I draw my last breath."

"...Will it not hurt you for a long time?" Looking at Bluebell, Alyan smiled 

"Not necessarily. Knowing she is _happy_ is good enough for me, it's not as if I've _lost her forever_."

"You needn't be acting bravely in front of me, Alyan." Nudging his friend, Alyan chuckled

"I know, Legolas. Le hannon." 

"But, you look worried." Alyan nodded in agreement as Legolas arched his brow.

"I'm worried about Bell."

"Lady Bell??"

"... Something is troubling her, but she won't tell me what it is."

"Perhaps she does want to worry you with what is troubling her."

"That makes me worry even more." Laughing, Legolas shakes his head, 

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Alyan. She's in good hands."

"...Yes. Yes, your right; perhaps I just imagine it."

"Here." Handing him a glass of wine, he gladly took the drink, and the two continued to converse. Quickly glancing at Bluebell while he listened to Legolas, Alyan couldn't ignore Bluebell's expression from earlier. Remembering what Bluebell was telling him more first, he decided to ask Legolas of the 'guest'.

"Legolas, has there been a new guest?"

"Guest? Oh. I did hear a small commotion earlier-" Looking around, he saw Bilbo laughing with Thorin and Bard in the far end of the room

"Why not ask Master Baggins? I saw him running towards the entrance earlier with Kili." Thanking for spotting him, Alyan walked over to Bilbo as Legolas joined in the conversation with his father and Bluebell.

~~

~~

"Bilbo." Turning around, Bilbo smiled as he saw the familiar elf 

"Oh, Alyan, how are you enjoying the banquet, my boy?" Leaning towards the hobbit to hug him, Bilbo reciprocated and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. 

"Just fine, I'm spending time with Legolas and Bell."

"How is she? I'm sure she is ecstatic with _Drogo_ coming here. Although she seemed a little nervous-"

"**Drogo?** What do you mean, Drogo coming here? **He is here?**"

"Why, yes. Drogo arrived just a few hours ago; he was tired to stay for the banquet. He's resting in Bluebell's room." 

"You are sure...? Drogo is here?"

"My boy, are you feeling alright?" Chuckling as he patted Alyan's leg, "Perhaps too much wine has made it hard for you to take in the information I told you. I think you should lay off the wine for the rest of the evening." 

"Bilbo, please answer the question."

"Yes... I greeted him myself.

I asked Kili and Ori to find Bluebell; I know she and Frodo would've wanted to see him first as Drogo wished to have seen them fist after being apart for so long. 

I introduced him to Thorin, Kili, Fili, and Dis- My boy, you are looking quite pale. Are you sure you are alright?" Taking a deep breath, he walked back to Bluebell leaving Bilbo confused

"Alyan-! My word. What has gotten into him?"

"Bilbo? Everything alright?" Hearing his consort in distress, Thorin placed a comforting hand by his waist, "Was that Alyan you were shouting for?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong; he just asked me who I had greeted earlier, and well, he took off in a hurry..."

"I wouldn't worry about it so much, Bilbo."

"...Yes."

~~

~~

"Bell. We need to talk now." Interrupting her conversation between the Mirkwood King and Prince, she was startled to hear his voice in such seriousness

"Alyan, you alright?" Legolas asked worried as he noticed his friend expression was looking quite scary 

"Alyan, what-"

**"Bluebell. Now." **

"... A-Alright. Excuse us." Smiling at the two clueless elves, she and Alyan walked over to where they spoke earlier in the day.

"Alyan... why are you acting-"

"You were trying to tell me this, weren't you?"

"Tell you?"

**"He's here." **

"..."

**"Bluebell. Tell me he isn't here." **He's heard it from Bilbo, but he refused to believe it, not until Bluebell told him personally.

"... H-He is."

"..."

"... I wanted to tell you."

"_We are leaving_. Where is Frodo?" Grabbing her hand, he began to drag her out towards the main gates of the mountain, but Bluebell resisted.

"Alyan, no!" 

"I don't care what you say, Bell. I am not letting him hurt you again; we are leaving **now**. I'm going to tell Bilbo what that bastard has done to you-" Pulling her up into his arms, she began to hit his shoulder

"Alyan! STOP IT!!" Ignoring Bluebell's pleas, she continued to yell at him, but he wouldn't listen. Seeing as words won't go through him, she slapped him across the face. Taking hold of her wrist, he stopped and yelled,

**"BLUEBELL-!"**

"**I CAN'T!! HE WILL HURT FRODO AND BILBO; HE'LL HURT ANYONE I CARE-!** DO YOU THINK I WANT TO STAY AND GET HURT?! 

DO YOU THINK I WANT TO STAY AND HEAR HIM THREATEN AND HURT ME?!

I DON'T WANT TO!

I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH HIM! 

I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN!

I DON'T WANT TO-I-I don't want..." Letting go of her wrist, she began to cry into his shoulder. Stroking the back of her head, Alyan gritted his teeth

"If you told Bilbo-"

"N-No... No, I can't."

"You can, Bell. I won't let him hurt you-" Cupping his face suddenly, he could see the fear in her eyes,

"P-Promise me-! Promise me! Promise you won't tell Uncle Bilbo or **Fili**. Please-!"

"Bell-"

**"Please!!"**

"..._If they find out_, I won't keep my mouth shut, Bell."

"...They won't." 

~~

~~

Late into the evening, the banquet finally came to an end. Thorin thanked everyone for coming and held a toast to another year of peace and the alliance between dwarves, elves, and humans. 

Frodo had fallen asleep in Bluebell's arms as she stood in between Bilbo and Fili, greeting their guests' goodbye. Alyan and Lord Elrond were last to leave, but Bluebell was having a hard time meeting Alyan's eyes.

"..." Looking at Bluebell, she sadly smiled as Alyan said nothing but kneeled and hugged Bluebell. Bilbo, Thorin, Dis, and Lord Elrond smiled while Fili's eye twitched.

Whispering so only Bluebell can hear, she leaned into his embrace, "Can you not reconsider?"

"...I cannot."

"..."

"Forgive me, Alyan. T-Thank you for everything." The way she was talking, Alyan was sure this was the last time they may ever meet, and it was the last thing he wanted.

"...Why must you always ask me to forgive you when it is I who should be apologizing for not being able to help you in any way."

"Hate me, Alyan... it'll be easier that way. Hate me for not accepting your help, hate me for not telling you sooner, hate me for dragging you into my horrible circumstance."

"I can never hate you..."

"It'll be easier if you did."

"... _Please_. Please take care of yourself."

"I'll do my very best..." Standing back up, she smiled at him as he sadly smiled back

"Navaer, Mell nín." 

"...Navaer." Kissing the top of her head, he walked out the mountain with Elrond. Watching their last guests leave, Fili noticed Bluebell was looking sad.

"Are you alright, Bell?" Fili asked

"Just fine... I-It was quite the banquet tonight."

"Yes, it was. Wasn't it?" 

"The poor gem has already fallen asleep." Dis chuckled, brushing Frodo's hair. 

"Well, I do believe I deserve some rest after tonight. My feet ache for once, standing all day is not easy for me now..." Stretching his sore back, Thorin rubbed his shoulders

"Let's get you to bed, amrâlimê."

"You should get some rest as well, Bluebell."

"...Y-Yes." Too exhausted to hear the hesitation in her voice, he smiled and allowed Thorin to assist to take him back to their rooms while Dis and Fili did not miss this.

"Good night Bell."

"Sweet dreams Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Thorin."

"Bluebell, dear? Is everything alright?" Gently holding her arm, Dis can feel her trembling a little.

"I-It's-"

"??"

"I-It's just the cold night air; just a little chilly is all." Smiling, Fili immediately came behind her and wrapped his cloak around her 

"T-Thank you, Fili." Not looking at him, Fili smiled, but was a little hurt not to see her face him directly, "I-It's been a lovely evening, I will see you all tomorrow morning. Good evening." Glancing at everyone with a small smile, she walked away with sleeping Frodo in her arms.

"Did something happen between you and Bluebell?" Dis asked Fili as he shook his head

"No... well, I-I did confess to her-"

"You did?! That's my boy!!" Slapping his back proud, Fili let out a small cough as his cheeks grew warm, "I suppose she felt the same way~ That's why she is all shy around you~."

"Uhm... no, Amad."

"Hm?"

"She never got to reply to my confession. I was not able to hear her side. Not until Kili interrupted." Glaring at Kili, he held out his hands in defense,

"I was only doing what Bilbo asked, and I came in with Ori, so the blame is not only I!" 

"Please don't drag me into your mess, Kili." Ori said as he walked away 

"Ori!! Traitor!!"

"Kili."

"Y-Yes, Amad...?" Kili turned around and saw Dis was not in the least happy.

"Come to my room."

"Y-Yes, Amad..." Kili hung his head low and followed his mother. He was in for the night for a long lecture and past reminders of his misdeeds.

~~

~~

"You took your time."

"...I apologize. W-We were greeting the guests' goodbye." Nervously walking over to the bed, she changed Frodo into his nightgown before tucking him in. Leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead, she felt his hands shakily holding onto the covers. Sadly smiling at the scared boy, she whispered for only Frodo to hear.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears. It'll be alright..."

"...Now that it's just us. I had a long time to think about your punishment."

"..."

"We are fortunately at a distant between rooms, and this room is very well-built. No one will be able to hear from you..." Shaking where she stood, she saw him brush his fingers against the fire pokers. Instinct took over and covered her mark. Curling his hand on the fire poker, he turned to face Bluebell.

"Oh, don't worry~ I wouldn't dare make the second mistake. I'm glad that you healed..." Smiling at her as she didn't dare meet his eyes, **"This way you'll learn your lesson the second and final time-!" **

Hiding under the covers and blocking out the sounds did nothing for Frodo. The poor boy listened to her cries and thuds through the night. 

_'U-Uncle Bilbo-!!!'_

\---

\---

\---

"You've got tea for me! How kind of you, Drogo. My favorite nonetheless." Rustling through the gift, Bilbo was happy to see it's content making Drogo smile

"I thought you'd miss something from The Shire; I'm sorry it's nothing outstanding."

"Nonsense. I am grateful; it reminds me of The Shire." Thanking him, Drogo hid his annoyance behind his cup 

"I would have expected you to come to visit even after your _marriage_..." Chuckling, Bilbo apologized, 

"Things have gotten quite busy after restoring Erebor, and every time I thought of going back, it was much too late in the Winter."

"Well, I do hope you plan on traveling to the Shire soon."

"How is everyone?"

"They are fine; Lobelia is still the same. She tried to snatch the deed to your home under my nose."

"The nerve of that woman-! Honestly, as if having the silver wasn't enough for that wench!" Thorin and Dis did their best to hold back their laughter as Drogo chuckled

"Well, it's not as if she can have it. You did give it to Bluebell after all."

"I did- speaking of Bluebell, I would've hoped to see her for afternoon tea. I didn't see her for breakfast or second breakfast..." 

"Nor Elevenses and lunch." Thorin added as Drogo stayed quiet trying to calm his annoyance

"I'm sure you'll see her soon, Bilbo. She was quite tired from yesterday, so I let her sleep in with Frodo."

"I'm sure they would've woken up by now. Frodo is still a growing boy; he needs to eat properly." Chuckling, Drogo nodded, 

"I'll have lunch brought to them-"

"I can have someone-"

"Oh no, Bilbo, let me. I appreciate it, but it's just much too bizarre for me- the servants and all." Laughing, Bilbo agreed

"I understand completely. Thorin wouldn't allow me to raise as much as a finger when we got married."

"Isn't he doing the same thing now, after all, you are with child." Bilbo only sighed as Dis chuckled

"My brother can be such a handful, can't he?"

"You have no idea."

"I am right here..." Thorin grumbled.

As they continued to talk, Dis still felt the uneasy feeling within her. 

_'...Perhaps I am over-thinking things.'_

~~

~~

"Bell..." 

"..."

"B-Bell." Frodo gently shook the hobbit on the floor, she let out a shuddering breath and squinted to see who was shaking her awake.

"F-Frodo..."

"Bell, Bell..." Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he gripped onto her ruined dress. Doing her best to ignore the pain, she sat up and hugged Frodo.

"It must've been scary, right? I'm sorry."

"B-Bell, I don't lwike this. I-I don't want to be with Papa! Papa scares me!!"

"...I-I know." Bawling into her chest, she did her best to comfort him as she stroked his hair. A few minutes passed, and Frodo had finally calmed down. 

"B-bell... does it hurt?"

"...I'm okay." Forcing a smile at the boy, Frodo stared at Bell, not believing her.

"Bell, does it hurt?" Seeing her struggle to get up, she merely forced a smile and slowly got up, wincing in pain. Limping to the washroom, she noticed she was a mess, but her face was unharmed. Changing out of the ruined dress, she sadly placed the dress by the sink as she examined the wounds that littered her body.

"..."

"P-Papa!" Startled to hear Frodo's voice call Drogo, she quickly changed and did her best to ignore her pain. Rushing outside, she saw Drogo holding a tray of food but glaring at Bluebell. 

Lowering his gaze to Frodo, he smiled and placed the tray on the table as he told the boy to eat. Frodo reluctantly followed his father's request as he glanced at Bluebell standing by the bed.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, she winced as he pulled her towards his face, "Why weren't you down for elevenses or lunch?"

"I-I-"

_'Have I been asleep that long?! O-Of course he's mad at me-!'_

"I-I'm sorry, D-Drogo... I-I o-overslept." Throwing her onto the ground, he gritted his teeth, annoyed but sighed. 

"Make sure you _keep up with appearances_ unless you wish to be punished?"

"N-No."

"I expect you to be down for dinner and supper. I am growing tired of having to come up with excuses for you."

"I-I'm sorry, D-Drogo."

"Clean yourself up. I can see blood." 

"Y-yes, sir..." Leaving the room, he slammed the door behind him as Bluebell recollected herself.

"B-bell... e-eat." Holding out a muffin for her, she ignored the boy and went into the washroom. Closing the door, she fell onto the cold stone floor and silently weeped 

\---

\---

\---

The next few days were painful for Bluebell; she'd be beaten every night for every little thing she had done to enrage Drogo and the next day she'd have to pretend everything was fine. It was worse than what she had to go through in the Shire. Keeping up appearances in front of Bilbo, Thorin, everyone. It was getting much too complicated and tiring for Bluebell. _Especially toward Fili._

"Bell." Startled to see the Prince, she lowered her gaze not wanting to meet his eyes,

"F-Fili."

"... Could we talk?"

"..." Nodding, she followed Fili to their secret cave. Sitting in the glow of the cave, the two sat in silence for a moment. Bluebell was too afraid to look at directly in Fili's eyes because if she did... she would've broken down.

"Bluebell."

"...Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"S-Sorry?"

"My confession has made you uncomfortable-"

"N-No! No!" Looking up in shock, Fili was startled but smiled,

"You are finally looking at me..." Seeing the happiness in his eyes, Bluebell couldn't take it. It was much too overwhelming; the tears began to roll down.

"Bell-"

"I-I'm sorry Fi-Fili... _I-I can't..._ I-I can't do this..."

"Bell, I know that it's much too sudden but if you would just give me a chance-"

"Why are you spending time on someone like me?! You are a prince! Someone who's life has value, someone who is loved- I-I don't understand **why me**...!?!"

"Is love ever clear?"

"...I-I don't deserve your love... I-I don't."

"Of course you do... You deserve love as much as any other person.

It is I who doesn't deserve someone like you. You are such a precious gem, and I am glad to have met you."

"N-No... No." Facing away from Fili, her hands gripped onto the side of her dress. 

_'I'm sorry, Fili... please forgive me- no... hate me! Please._

_Hate me for the rest of your life, forget about me._

_It's easier this way._

_I don't want to be loved by you. I-It's too painful for me. I-I..._

<strike> _**I love you too...**'_ </strike>

Pulling out the hair bead she was given the night of the banquet, she shoved it towards Fili and got up. Turning away from Fili, her fingers curled into her palm shaking as she continued, 

"I-I'm sorry b-but I-I..."

<strike> _'I love you, Fili...'_ </strike>

"I can't accept your confession or courtship. I-I don't feel the same way as you do."

<strike> _'I'm sorry. I love you...'_ </strike>

"I'm sorry if I led you on- I-didn't mean to-"

<strike> ** _'I LOVE YOU.'_ ** </strike>

"I-!" Pulling her into a hug, he wrapped his hands around her and refused to let go. Trying to get out of his embrace, she weakly hit his chest, "F-Fili, l-let me go-!"

"I don't believe you."

"W-Why not-?! W-Why?!"

"Then look me straight in the eyes and tell me you do not feel the same way for me as I do for you." Pulling Bluebell's face towards his, Bluebell's eyes widened in fear

"I-I-"

Fili's eyes began to glisten as he sadly smiled at her, "Why do you say such painful words to me when they aren't true..."

"T-They are..." The tears didn't stop.

"Then why do you weep when you tell me this? If you genuinely did not feel the same way as I did, then you would not be crying this painfully as you are now...

You'd reject me sadly yet kindly the way you did towards your elf friend.

So tell me again, Bell..." Letting go of one side of her face, he lowered it to hold her shaking hand. Uncurling her hand, he gently rubbed the wound she made on herself.

"...Did you truly mean that?" 

"..." 

"Bell."

"...Why c-can't you believe me?" Her voice was low, but it was heard loud enough to Fili. The way she spoke sounded much in pain. 

"Men lananubukhs me, Gimlelul." Whispering back, Bluebell felt her heart flutter at his words. Wanting to reply the same way she opened her mouth desperately but the thought of Drogo flooded her mind making her close her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Fili." Pushing him away, she ran out of the cave, leaving Fili alone with the fallen bead in front of him. Looking down, he kneeled and picked up the forgotten bead. Caressing the bead, he placed it back in his pocket and sat staring at the cave gems.

_'...'_

\---

\---

\---

(A few days later)

"Drogo, stay a while! You had just arrived! The snow will make travel more difficult."

"I do apologize Bilbo, but we really must get going. We have stayed a few weeks, it's much too long than I had anticipated as much as seeing you again has been a joy."

"Even still-"

"..."

"At least let Frodo stay a while longer."

**"What?" **

"Just until Spring. Frodo is still much too young and he may fall ill on your way back. He may not be as frail as Primula was, but we wouldn't want to take the risk." Drogo's gaze softened at the mention of his late wife when he stared at Frodo.

"...That is true." Worriedly gazing at his son, he ruffled his hair as Frodo quietly ate his cookie. Frodo held Bluebell's hand as she gave it a reassuring squeeze to try and calm him down.

"We the very least can have a few guards lead you to Mirkwood." Thorin offered as Bilbo nodded 

"That's very generous of you, thank you both." 

"Oh, I am going to miss you so much." Bluebell smiled at Bilbo, 

"I promise to write as often as I can."

"You must! I do not wish for another 3 years to pass without us speaking again."

"O-Of course not, Uncle Bilbo."

"I do wish you all stayed until my acorn was born..." Affectionately rubbing his stomach, Thorin smiled. 

"...I'm sorry Bilbo, but I must get back to business I have left."

"Of course, I understand, Drogo. It's just a shame you cannot stay longer."

"... We can come back to visit you soon or perhaps you come to us this time."

"Yes... I haven't seen the Shire in a while now. I do miss it."

"Come visit when you can."

"You as well." 

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." 

"Oh, Fili. Won't you join us?" Walking over to the table, Bluebell lowered his gaze as Fili glanced at Bluebell before looking at Thorin

"Balin says he needs you in the courtroom. The guild dwarves are arguing again and refusing to trade."

"Again?" Sighing, he looked at Bilbo apologetic as Bilbo smiled in return. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Understood, Uncle." 

"Bluebell... could we talk?" Fili asked as Bluebell sadly looked up at him

"..." Glancing at Drogo, he hid his annoyance behind his cup but glanced back at Bluebell signaling it was okay for her to speak to him.

"S-Sure... I-I'll put Frodo down for his nap afterward."

"Good idea, Bluebell."

"..."

Heading out, Fili closed the doors behind them and walked over to Bluebell. 

"Bell I refuse to believe what you told me."

"... Fili-"

"Bluebell, please tell me..." Pleased and worried at Fili's persistence, Bluebell decided to tell him the news

"Fili, I'm leaving Erebor tomorrow."

"...So soon?"

"Papa needs to go back home-" Stopping herself from telling him everything, she took a breath, "Fili, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you take care of Frodo for me?"

"Is he not going with you?"

"Uncle Bilbo is worried Frodo will get sick during our travel."

"It is possible especially since he is so young."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Fili."

"...Bell."

"...Thank you, Fili everything. My visit to Erebor has been... eventful."

"..."

"I should go and put Frodo down for his nap now..." 

"Didn't you say you wanted to stay? Everything you asked me or told me these past months... was it all just a lie?"

"...it was merely a question I asked. I never said I wished to stay."

"Bluebell, why do you keep lying to yourself?"

"...It's best this way."

"It doesn't have to be-"

"I don't want you to hate me..."

"I would never..."

"...I'm sorry Fili. Thank you... for everything." 

~~

~~

**(A few days prior to Drogo's announcement to leave Erebor)**

"Bilbo."

"Oh, Dis. I've been meaning to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you about well..." Pointing to his stomach, Dis chuckled as she took a seat across from him 

"Bilbo I wish to speak with you."

"Is something the matter Dis?"

"Well... I do not wish to speak ill of anyone nor judge anyone..."

"Dis."

"... How should I say this?"

"Dis, come now. We are family and I live with dwarves..." Dis laughed as Bilbo emphasized 'dwarves', "Whatever you have to say to me, please just tell me. I know you always speak with the best interest of everyone." Relieved to hear that from Bilbo, Dis took a breath.

"I am... well, I am quite suspicious of Drogo."

"Drogo? Whatever for?"

"Well, he's quite odd."

"Dis, I am known to be quite odd for a hobbit." Bilbo jokily answered.

"What I mean is, he's been acting strange since his arrival and Bluebell hasn't been herself. Surely you've noticed this too?"

"...Well, I do agree with Bluebell not acting like herself."

"Bilbo. Something isn't right with that Drogo fellow. I understand he is family, but..."

"..." Taking a moment to think, Bilbo began to recollect a few memories of Drogo he couldn't piece together.

_~~_

_~~_

_"Drogo." Knocking on the door, Bilbo held the basket of biscuits and waited for the door to be opened._

_"Drogo?" Knocking once more, he waited. _

_No answer._

_Hearing a crash and a yelp inside, Bilbo jumped at the sound. About to knock on the door once more, Drogo opened the door looking disheveled and reeking of alcohol._

_"My word- Drogo-!"_

_"Bilbo-!" Surprised to see the hobbit, he quickly fixed himself best he could and smiled, "What a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?"_

_"I- well, it's Monday. You and the children were to come over to my house for afternoon tea."_

_"Oh, yes, I am terribly sorry, Bilbo. Work has had kept me quite busy as Bluebell is taking care of Frodo."_

_"Well... it's not a problem, but I do expect you to tell me ahead of time."_

_"Yes, I agree. I apologize for that."_

_"I brought biscuits for Bell and Frodo-"_

_"Oh, those two have the flu so it's best you stay away for a while."_

_"Oh Yavanna, well I do hope they get well soon. Let me bring over-"_

_"it's really not necessary of you, Bilbo-"_

_"Nonsense! I'm sure you'd be more at ease if I took care of them while you finished your work-"_

_"**Really, Bilbo.** It's alright. Now I best be getting back to taking care of them."_

_"...Alright. Well, give my regards to them."_

_"I will. Thank you for the biscuits and I apologize again about the confusion for today."_

_"Alright, I'll see you next week then."_

_"Yes, good afternoon, Bilbo."_

_"Afternoon, Drogo." Closing the door, Bilbo turned to leave until he heard another yelp inside. Deciding to turn around and ask what the sound was, Lobelia came running towards him._

_"Bilbo Baggins!!" _

_"Goodness-! Just what I needed... I AM NOT GIVING YOU ANYTHING LOBELIA!"_

** _~~~_ **

** _~~~_ **

_"-Thank you for dinner, Uncle Bilbo."_

_"You are very welcome, Bell." Smiling at the shy hobbit, she smiled back as she helped clear the dishes_

_"Are you excited about this year's autumn festival?"_

_"O-of course."_

_"Frodo must be excited as well. Seeing it's his first festival."_

_"Y-yes..."_

_"Oh goodness, is that the time already?" Turning her head to look at the time, Bluebell panicked and rushed to get the plates to the sink_

_"I-I'm sorry Uncle Bilbo but I need to get home-"_

_"Why, Bell. You can just spend the night here, I'm sure Drogo doesn't mind-"_

_"D-Papa, he wants me to put Frodo to sleep before he leaves tonight."_

_"Tonight? But, my Bell, it's the autumn festival. Drogo never leaves during the festivals-"_

_"E-Evening Uncle Bilbo!"_

_"Bell-!" Rushing out of the simal, she shut the door and left Bilbo confused,_

_"... Oh, she's also forgotten the leftover stew. Better bring it over to them..."_

_'Was Bell confused? I told her earlier about tonight being the autumn festival...'_

_Arrived at Drogo's home, he knocked on the door before letting himself in as he heard Drogo yell 'come in'. Entering inside, he saw Frodo sitting on the table drawing._

_"Unkwle Bwilbo!!" Running to the hobbit, Bilbo happily picked the boy up into his arms_

_"Oh, my boy, my how you've grown!"_

_"Big boy!!" Chuckling, he placed the pot aside on the table and looked around, _

_"Where are Bell and Drogo?"_

_"...Uhm, Papa is with Bwell in the swtudy rwoom." As soon as he told Bilbo where they were, Bilbo heard a thud and whispering. Walking over the study room, he saw Bluebell sitting awkwardly on a chair facing the floor as Drogo walked over to the Bilbo._

_"Bilbo, thank you for taking care of Bluebell today."_

_"Uhm of course... Drogo is everything alright? Bell told me you wanted her home..."_

_"Oh yes, I planned to go to the festival with all of us together this year after I'd finished some paperwork."_

_"Oh- Oh! Well. Goodness, my Bell, you gave me a scare." Seeing as she didn't look at him, Bilbo was growing a little worried._

_"Bell-?"_

_"My my, look at the time, we best get ready. Thank you again, Bilbo. We best be getting ready. Will you be going to the festival this year?"_

_"Oh no, not this year. I'd like to just sit in my armchair and read my book."_

_"**Oh~? Is that so?"**_

_"Yes, I believe I've grown over the festivities."_

_"Well~ We'll miss you then."_

_"I best get going. See you next week, Bell, my dear." Bell still didn't face Bilbo._

_"Bell?"_

_"Frodo! Come say goodbye to your Uncle Bilbo!" Blocking his view of Bluebell, he was ushered out the door._

**~~~**

**~~~**

_Walking along to the market, he spotted a familiar face in the distance. Hurrying over to the hobbit, he smiled and greeted her._

_"Bluebell, I haven't seen you all week. W- Bell... what's happened?" Seeing a bruise around her eye, Bluebell lowered her gaze as she pulled the hood over her eyes _

_"I-I fell down and hit it against a table."_

_"O'Yavanna! That must hurt! Are you quite alright?" Beginning to worry, he inspected the injury._

_"I-It's fine, Uncle Bilbo."_

_"Fi- Fine?! Dear Bell, how can this be fine?! This... wait... Bell, why is there a mark here..." Seeing a diamond-like shape under her cheek, Bluebell took a step back nervously smiling_

_"R-Really Uncle, I am merely a little too clumsy for my own..."_

_"Bell... is there something I should know?"_

_"..."_

_"You can tell me anything dear..."_

_"...I-"_

_"Bluebell." Looking up he saw Drogo smiling and calling Bluebell._

_"I-i should get going Uncle Bilbo. I-I'll see you soon." Running off, she went to Drogo as he gripped onto her arm and dragged her home. Bilbo was all too confused and worried but was immediately forgotten as fellow hobbits around him began to converse with him. _

_'Perhaps I am just thinking too much over this...'_

~~

~~

"Bilbo? Bilbo~"

"Oh, apologies, Dis."

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes... quite."

"You aren't offended are you?"

"Offended? No, no. Of course, not, thank you Dis. It must've been hard for you tell me this."

"It was."

"...Dis, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Would you mind sending a raven to The Shire for me?"

"...You suspected?"

"... I do hope you are wrong."

"... I do too, Bilbo."

"..."

_'I've been quite foolish... I do hope it's nothing serious..._

_Oh, Bluebell...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vána- She is the younger sister of Yavanna and had influence with the flora and fauna of Middle-earth. "all flowers spring as she passes and opens if she glances upon them, and all birds sing at her coming." She robed herself in flowers and her hair was golden in color. She had "the beauty of both heaven and earth upon her face and in all her works." (Quite suits Bluebell very well.) 
> 
> Le hannon- Thanks/ Thank you
> 
> Navaer- Farewell  
Mell nín- My Beloved
> 
> Men lananubukhs me, Gimlelul.- I love you, my (bright) star


	23. (XXI). Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Bluebell are getting ready to leave for The Shire while Frodo to be left behind and be brought back during the Spring in caution of his health. 
> 
> Bilbo persuades Drogo to stay for a few more days as he tries to bring light on his and Dis' suspicion on Drogo. 
> 
> On the day of their departure, Frodo does the unexpected. He's unable to see Bluebell in pain any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND WHATNOT SO FORGIVE ME.  
IT'S 3 AM- I'M STRUGGLING THROUGH 4 HOURS OF SLEEP AND I WANTED TO UPLOAD IT SO EDIT CAN COME LATER. RIGHT NOW SLEEP.  
HOPE YOU ENJOY.  
I AM DEFINITELY PROOF-READING LATER. ALRIGHT TIME FOR ZZZZZZZ

"Have you packed everything?"

"...Yes, sir."

"We are going to be leaving before dawn, I don't want-"

"Leaving already?" Startled to hear a new voice in the room, Drogo turned around and immediately put up his guard.

"Bilbo, what are you doing up so early?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Smiling at Drogo, Bilbo walked closer to the two hobbits but noticed Bluebell wasn't looking up at Bilbo but continued to pack with haste.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo, but I thought that disappearing early in the morning would've been best. I know how busy you are being, consort and all."

"Nonsense. I still would've taken time to say my goodbyes to you both especially since we won't be able to see each other until spring."

"Even still-"

"I suspected you'd try to sneak away..." Drogo laughed and apologized as Bilbo smiled.

"But I actually am glad I caught you before you left."

**"Oh?"**

"Well, I wanted to tell you that the roads are very icy, a merchant who comes to Erebor from Dale told me. It's quite dangerous to try and go down to the roads at the moment."

"Oh well then... we will have to leave later this afternoon-"

"I'm sorry, Drogo, but the roads won't be thawing any time soon. It'll be a couple more days until the roads are safe for anyone to travel."

"I see, what a shame..." Sighing in defeat, he placed his pack down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Seems like we'll be bothering you for a couple of more days."

"Never a bother, Drogo." 

"Even still... I hate to cause more work for you due to our stay."

"It's no bother whatsoever."

"Well, I appreciate you telling us before we go out and hurt ourselves. When do you think the roads will be safe for us to travel again?"

"...A few days as I said."

"Approximately?"

"Perhaps a week or two?"

"Then we shall leave in a week from now."

"S-Splendid. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Drogo.

If you'll now excuse me, I have work I must tend to."

"Do take it easy Bilbo... we don't want you to _hurt yourself or your growing acorn_." Chuckling, he waved off Drogo's comment, but this time Bilbo was sure he heard a threat under his 'concern.'

"I'll see you later both for afternoon tea."

"Very well." Bidding them both a good morning, Bilbo left the room taking one last glance at Bluebell and closed the doors. Sighing in relief, he began to walk back to his room with Dis beside him.

"So how'd it go?" Dis asked.

"I managed to convince him to stay for a few more days... a week to be exact."

"Not much time..."

"It's not, but I'm glad I sent Roäc off a few days before to give us a head start."

"Indeed."

"When is he to return?

"I estimate tomorrow evening? If we are lucky perhaps today."

"I do hope he returns soon. He has been gone for a while now, I'm wondering if sending a letter to Lobelia was a mistake."

"I'm sure it's slight weather delay is all..."

"Ugh... to think I'd have to rely on Lobelia of all hobbits..." Annoyed to think about the wretched hobbit, Dis chuckled as she and Bilbo began talking about the plans for today.

~~

~~

**(The Shire)**

**A few days prior**

"Lobelia, dear... Are you alright?"

"...Just fine, Otho."

"... Just fine would consist of you polishing the silverware whilst humming or sitting outside with your favorite book. Not sitting by the hearth with such a gloomy expression."

"..."

"Is it something Drogo said to you before he left?"

"..."

"Lobelia." No reaction from his wife, Otho walked over to his quiet wife and took her hand. "What is troubling you so?"

"...The poor thing. We could've helped her." Having mumbled out the words, Lobelia was sure Otho couldn't hear, but he did. 

"Helped her? Who?"

"...Drogo has done such an awful thing to her."

"Lobelia, you aren't making much sense."

"... I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning."

"... Drogo-" Inturrepted by a repetitive tapping noise on the window, the two hobbits looked up to see a raven pecking its beak on the glass.

"A raven?"

"What is a raven doing amid of Winter? No, rather what is a raven doing in the Shire?" Confused by the bird, Lobelia got up to take a closer look and saw a letter in its beak signed to her. Opening the window, the raven let out a few screeches.

**Lobelia Sackville-Baggins**

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!" Annoyed with it's screeching of her name, Lobelia huffed in anger as she glared at the bird.

"A raven just called your name, dear..." Otho was so lost. 

"Do stop screeching my name! The entire Shire will hear you and on top of that, how is it you can say my name and why do you have a letter addressed to me?!" Not liking Lobelia's tone, Roäc screeched once more and fluttered his feathers in defense.

"Why you miserable plump of feathers! I ought to-!" Throwing the letter onto her face, Roäc took a small beakful of her hair and pulled before flying out the window.

Infuriated, Lobelia grabbed her umbrella nearby and was ready to hit the raven away to only have the letter block her view and her hair pulled on. Pulling the letter away, she looked around to see it has already flown off. "I ought to make you into tonight's dinner-!!!"

"Lobelia, do calm down... that raven will also not make a good dinner...

Who is the letter from?" Pointing to the letter in her hand, she turned it around and read the sender's name. Reading it, she scoffed and threw it onto the table before putting her umbrella away.

**Bilbo Baggins, Consort under the Mountain**

"Oh Yavanna, it's from Bilbo. I haven't heard from him since he sent a letter to me late last year."

"Hmpf! The nerve of that Baggins! He's left me waiting for a reply for months, Otho! Months! How much more rude can he be?!" 

"Lobelia, dear, you must remember. Bilbo is royalty now, I'm sure he is busy and all-"

"Nonsense! The audacity he has to send a reply this late! Hmpf!"

"Lobelia..." Sighing, Otho handed the discarded letter back to Lobelia, "Do read it, I'm sure it's important." Sighing, he grabbed the letter from Otho and re-read the letter

**Lobelia Sackville-Baggins**

**Please read and send a reply immediately. Please Lobelia. **

Opening the letter, she pulled out the letter and scoffed again. "One page!?!"

"Lobelia."

"Hmpf..." Reading the letter, her expression softened and into panic as she took a seat.

"Lobelia, is everything alright?"

"...Otho, I am going to borrow your studies. Please do not disturb me for the time being." Rushing to the study room, she shut the door as Otho arched his brow confused at his wife's behavior.

Taking a seat, Lobelia re-read the letter before sighing. Placing the inked quill on the paper to write, her hand paused as she stared at the blank paper. 

_'...'_

_Dear Lobelia,_

_I apologize for my lateness upon returning a reply to your letter, but this is not the letter for that. I will get straight to the point-_

_Drogo has arrived at Erebor a few weeks ago on the day of Yule... but, suspicion has risen about Drogo and I was hoping you'd be able to shed light on it._

_It's something I wish not to accuse Drogo of nor think of, but... Lobelia, you are good friends with Drogo or I assume you are. I may have been foolish but thinking back upon meeting with Drogo through the years, the way he acts is quite off if you really think about it._

_ **You would know if there something off about him, would you not?**_

_Please tell me. Has anything been out of the ordinary with Drogo?_

_Has he been any different to you? To Bluebell or Frodo? I do hate accusing him, but I cannot help but be worried... _

Pondering over the last few words, Lobelia hesitated to write. The ink continued to seep through the paper as only a black ink blotch remained. 

_'...You truly are foolish, Bilbo Baggins-!'_

Letting go of the quill, she crumpled the ruined paper and tossed it to the nearby waste bin. Aggravated, Loeblia leaned against the armchair and stared out the window and sighed. "What am I to do...?"

"I'd tell him whatever is troubling you, dear."

"O-Otho! I told you not to disturb me!" Slamming on the table, she glared at her husband but the hobbit ignored his wife and stared down at the letter beginning to read. Lobelia immediately took the letter away from him and held it against her chest. 

"Has something happened?"

"...it's nothing."

"Lobelia."

"I-it's t-truly..." Hesitating to answer, her mouth opened but no words left her. 

"Lobelia. What is going on?" Demanding an answer, he stood in front of his wife. 

"... He's done something terrible." Defeated, she took a seat back on the armchair while Otho was still lost.

"What is it that he has done making Bilbo concerned and asking for your words?"

"... It's much too terrible that I cannot say."

"If you cannot tell me, at least give Bilbo peace with your words of confirmation-"

"How could I-?! 

Drogo- he's... that fool-!" 

"Lobelia-" 

"No, that is it, I cannot take this!" Crumpling the letter, she walked out of the study and to the living room and threw the letter to the lit hearth.

"Lobelia!!! you cannot just-!"

"I can and I will! I refuse to be part of this-! This is Drogo's fault and he bears the responsibility of cleaning up his mess! 

If Bilbo wants answers, he can ask it directly from Drogo. He definitely was not hiding as well as Bilbo thinks he is! They are both fools! UTTER FOOLS!!!" Grabbing her basket, she began to march out towards the door

"And where are you going?!" Otho was furious to have seen his wife make such a selfish decision.

"SHOPPING! WE NEED FISH FOR DINNER!"

"LOBELIA SACKVILLE-BAGGINS, RETURN HERE AT ONCE AND-"

"I'll be back!" Slamming the door behind her, she grumbled and rushed into the market while Otho huffed in frustration and stared at the already burnt letter.

"By Yavanna... you are also foolish, Lobelia..." Having watched the scene the entire time, Roäc fluttered his feathers and spread his wings before flying off. 

~~

~~

**(As Roäc has been flying back to Erebor**

**The evening of when Drogo and Bluebell were trying to leave)**

"Bilbo. That is the fourth time you have gone outside to check for Roäc. He will return in due time..." Thorin didn't look up from his papers as he can hear the shuffling of his hobbit feet across the floor 

"I-I am not-!"

"Yes, whatever you say. Just please do not hurt yourself." 

"..." Annoyed that Thorin knew what he was doing, Bilbo sighed. 

Hearing Bilbo distressed, he stopped reading and spoke, "You and Dis have been speaking to one another quite more often now, as wonderful as it is- you seem to look distressed when you talk with her. Is there something I should know?" Turning around with genuine concern written on his face, Bilbo sadly smiled.

_'Of course, he noticed...' _

"I hope not..."

"Bilbo?" 

"It's... Dis and I are merely confirming our _suspicions_."

"Suspicions? Is there someone who wants to cause you harm?! Bluebell or Frodo?!" Slowly making his way into protective mode, Bilbo had to stop him before he began to think of something out of this middle-earth and cause a huge problem of some sort.

"N-No! No! Thorin, you must calm down-!" 

"How could I?! Who is causing you such distress?!

You are bearing our child, I cannot have you going through any distress- it is a danger to you and your health!

I shall instead take on your distress-! Now tell me-"

"Thorin! For Yavanna's sake, please! Stop. Breathe." Covering Thorin's mouth with his palms, Bilbo succeeded in Thorin to shut up. 

"Buf amarf-!"

"Thorin. Do not make me threaten you by telling you that I will go to Rivendell until the birth of our child. You know I will do it."

"..."

"I am just hoping Roäc returns soon, I only have a few days before-" Right on cue, Roäc flew right in and landed on Thorin's shoulder.

"Roäc!"

"Sent letter to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!"

"And?" Looking around the raven, Bilbo noticed he wasn't carrying anything. "She gave you nothing...?"

"Threw letter into the fire. Mad at spouse and left ground!" Sighing, Bilbo sat on a chair nearby, 

"I should've known..."

"I'm sorry, amrâlimê." Thorin wasn't sure what was going on, but seeing Bilbo disappointed wasn't something Thorin liked seeing.

"No, no, I should've known from the beginning that writing and expecting an answer from Lobelia is as high a chance as asking her to stop stealing my mother's silverware. Not that she hasn't taken it..." 

"Is there anything I can help you with this matter?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"..."

"But...! Hope is not all lost!" Rushing over to his table, he rummaged through his piles of paper and found the letter underneath the pile. "He may be able to clear it for me... hopefully, if he is to know anything about the matter at all." Walking over to Roäc, Bilbo handed the raven the letter.

"As soon as possible, Roäc. Deliver and return." Understanding his command, Roäc took the letter into his beak and flew out once more to his new destination.

"Who is it that may be able to help you?"

"The one who may know more about Bluebell than myself..." 

~~

~~

**(Mirkwood)**

**3 days later**

"Alyan, you have been rather quiet since we've arrived at Mirkwood. Is there something on your mind?" 

Looking up from his book, he was surprised to see Elrond. "Uncle Elrond. I thought you and King Thranduil were to discuss-"

"Alyan, you are avoiding the question."

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Uncle Elrond." Closing the book, he placed it back on the shelf and searched for another to read.

"It's about Bluebell, isn't it?"

"..."

"I can practically see it on your face."

"I think I'll go and patrol the dark forest with Legolas." Forgetting the book, he grabbed his sword and walked away from Elrond.

"..."

~~

~~

"That's the last one-!" Unsheathing his sword from the spider corpse, Legolas arched a brow at his friend.

"Alyan, what are you doing?"

"I believe I just killed a spider." Wiping the blood off his sword, Legolas sighed. 

"... You know what I mean."

"And I answered your question." Unsure to laugh or to be annoyed, Legolas dragged his friend out of the forest with the rest of the patrols to follow.

"You've been very quiet since we've left Erebor."

"...Am I not always quiet?"

"No. You are not, Alyan."

"How hurtful."

"This is about Lady Bluebell." 

"You and Uncle Elrond..." Slightly irritated from the persistence from both elves, Alyan sighed 

"So tis true!"

"Yes. Yes. Fine. Yes, it is." 

"What did I say? The rejection would hurt you-"

"I'm over that-" 

"Alyan-!" Surprised to hear his name screeched out, he looked up to see a raven on a nearby branch.

"A raven?"

"I do think it's from Erebor." Legolas noticed the letter in its mouth. Flying down to Alyan, Roäc perched himself on Alyan's shoulder and nudged the letter to him. 

Taking the letter, Roäc spoke once more. "Read and reply quickly. Bilbo wishes a reply soon." 

Staring at the letter, he excused himself first and head back to Mirkwood. 

~~

~~

Alone in his room, he opened the letter as Roäc got off his shoulder and perched on the table. Seeing a few nuts and fruits nearby, he helped himself while Alyan began to read the letter. 

Reading to the end, Alyan was conflicted.

_'...I promised Bell, but-'_

_ **Alyan, You would know if there something off about him, would you not?** _

_ **You and Bluebell have been such good friends since small saplings, in the years you've known her- has she told you anything about Drogo? ** _

"..." 

_'Please... Do not tell him.'_

"Bell, I told you I'd tell him if he found out, but you asked me not to..." Sighing, he placed the inked quill down and stared at the blank paper while Roäc watched. 

"..." Grabbing a hold of the quill once more, he sighed,

_'Forgive me, Bell'_

~~

~~

**(Erebor- main gate)**

**A week passes**

Bilbo managed to convince Drogo to stay a few more days, but the excuses were running out and in a flash, a week had passed. 

"I do believe we can leave now, Bilbo. I had asked the dwarf guard at the main gate last night and he informed me the road is safe for us as the weather is also alright for us to travel."

_'I need to find that stupid dwarf later!'_ Cursing to himself, Bilbo nervously smiled, 

"O-Oh? is that so? I-I'm glad..." 

"Bilbo... I know what you are doing..."

"O-Oh?!" Nervous that Drogo had found about his suspicions upon Drogo, Bilbo nervously took a step back.

"You are trying to find a way to make us stay until Spring so we can all go to the Shire together." A relieved sigh escaped him, but he covered it up with an uncomfortable cough, 

"Y-yes! G-Goodness, it seems you found out." Laughing, Drogo chuckled. 

"As I told you, Bilbo, I'm afraid we cannot stay as long as I wish we can. it is kind of you to think of us so."

"W-Why of course. You are family after all." The word _'Family'_ felt all too wrong when he included Drogo into the picture. Bilbo was still uncomfortable as his suspicions on Drogo was still there...

"Bluebell and I will be leaving early afternoon." 

"I-I'll have the guards-"

"Oh, Bilbo that is not necessary. I am to meet a comrade of mine to take us all the way back to The Shire."

"But surely-"

"Really, Bilbo. You letting us stay with you is enough."

"...Very well. I'll be having everyone bid you farewell at the main gate this afternoon."

"Will do." 

"..."

~~

~~

"Bilbo, I have been looking for you-!" 

"Dis-"

"I heard that Drogo and Bluebell are leaving this afternoon?!"

"I've run out of excuses to keep him any longer in Erebor..."

"Roäc has yet to return?" Bilbo shook his head,

"A week has passed already but..." 

"Perhaps Alyan does not know of the situation."

"... I had hoped he'd be able to help." 

"I am sorry, Bilbo."

"...There is only one thing left for me to do."

"That is...?"

"To ask Drogo directly."

"Bilbo, you cannot be serious?"

"It's something I must do-"

"Bilbo, he will deny it-"

"I know. I know he will, it may be false but what if it is the truth?"

"...Bilbo, you cannot just ask him directly as such. He may lie to you and it may difficult for you to tell the difference between his lie or Genuity."

"... I do not know what else to do. This uneasiness is driving me mad-! Just thinking every time that Drogo may the reason Bluebell was-"

"Did you already know?"

"...Alyan spoke of it once to me. It was during when Forrid had been forward with Bluebell. He told me that she had been in Rivendell, but Alyan had found her terribly hurt and her body was littered with injuries that pointed to years of abuse..."

"Why did you not say anything before-?!"

"Because I did not think it could've been Drogo! I-It was just... I was foolish to brush it off and forget about it, hoping Bluebell may tell me one day, but... it's just... thinking about it..."

"Because he is family..."

"... I only wish the best for Bluebell and Frodo but seeing as I failed to do so-"

"Bilbo..."

"I do not know what else to do..."

Hiding behind the pillar, Frodo peaked to see Bilbo and Dis walking away.

"..." Waiting for the two to be a fair distance away from him, Frodo took off. Dis hearing the pitter-patter of running, turned around to see Frodo in the far distance.

"?"

"Dis?"

"I apologize, Bilbo, I just thought I saw Frodo."

"Frodo?"

"I had wondered who had been following me all day today..." 

"... The poor boy, he's upset Bluebell is leaving him alone- oh! You don't think he heard-"

"No, I doubt it, but even if he did, I'm sure he didn't hear it all."

"...Hopefully not."

~~

~~

"Uncle Dwali!" 

"Frodo, what are you doing here alone? Where is Bilbo?" Dwalin asked as he looked around.

"Uncle Torwin inside?"

"Aye, he is. With Balin."

"Uhmm..." Chuckling, he pointed to the door, 

"Want to go inside?"

"Pwlease!" Opening the door for the small hobbit, he thanked the gruff dwarf and scurried inside. 

Entering the room, Frodo noticed a large pile of papers stacked on the stone table while Balin and Thorin were talking among themselves in seriousness. Fili and Kili were on either side of Thorin reading and shuffling through the large stack of papers.

_'They look busy...'_ Beginning to feel guilty he might've interrupted something important, he turned around ready to knock on the door to let him out.

Hearing the door closed, the four dwarves looked up and a smile appeared on all their faces seeing the small hobbit.

"Frodo, my boy." 

"Hey, Frodo." Kili grinned as he set the forgotten paper down.

"Were you bored?" Fili asked as he got out of his seat and walked over to Frodo.

"...S-Sowrry I bothered you." 

"Nonsense, if anything you saved us from drowning in paperwork." Fili sighed making Frodo smile. Leaning down to pick him up into his arm as always, Frodo immediately ran to Thorin leaving Fili a little surprised. Frodo always loved it when Fili picked him up and hugged him. 

"Oh? Miss me?" Teasing the hobbit, he expected Frodo to laugh and joke around, he didn't expect to see Frodo look so conflicted.

"..."

"Frodo, what is the matter?" Slipping out of his seat and kneeling towards the child, Thorin held Frodo's hands whilst looking directly at him with much compassion. 

"U-Uhm...I-I need to talk to Uncle Torwin a-alone..." Waiting patiently, Balin gathered the remaining papers and ushered the Princes to leave the two alone.

After leaving the room to just Thorin and Frodo, Thorin picked Frodo up and placed him on the seat Fili was sitting in earlier. Still kneeling in front of Frodo, he waited for Frodo to continue.

"What did you want to talk to me about, little one?"

"...Uncle Torwin helps, right?"

"Yes, I do. Especially if it's someone I care about. Did you need my help with something- Frodo?" His smile disappeared when he saw Frodo's expression

"Frodo, my boy, what is the matter...?" Gripping onto Thorin's sleeve, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Unable to control his stuttering speech, he began to hiccup making Thorin worry even more.

Not knowing why the sudden change of expression, Thorin did his best to calm the crying hobbit and wiped away his tears. About to ask him to explain, Frodo began to mutter out words in-between his hiccups.

"Unc- hp- B-Bele... hell-pin..." Showing him an encouraging smile, Frodo closed his mouth and took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Take it slow, Frodo. Deep breaths-"

"Uncle Torwin... don't let Papa take Bell away, please-!"

"Frodo... I understand you'll be lonely without Bluebell, but-"

**"H-He'll hurt Bell! I-I don't want to see Bell sad anymore... please-! Please... help Bell!!"**

"...What?" Frodo knew there was no going back on his words now. _He told Thorin everything... or at least what he could in his limited words._

\---

\---

**Main Gate- (Drogo and Bluebell's departure)**

"It really is time, isn't it?" Bilbo sadly smiled as Drogo chuckled

"Don't look so sad, Bilbo. it'll only make leaving a Lil' harder."

"Perhaps I should reduce to tears to make you stay."

Laughing, Drogo shook his head, "Bilbo, you and your dramatics." As the two continued to speak, Bilbo noticed Bluebell was being quiet the entire time. 

"Shame I cannot say my farewell to your husband..."

"I apologize on his behalf, Drogo. I told Thorin, but it seems something has come up."

"It's not a problem, Bilbo. He is a King, after all, I am merely glad I got to meet your spouse."

"...Yes."

"Bluebell, aren't you going to say goodbye to your Uncle Bilbo?" Nervously smiling at Bilbo, she walked over and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her, Bilbo felt her body flinch at his touch. 

Unwrapping his arms around Bell, he noticed she was avoiding his eyes and saw dark circles under her eyes. 

"Drogo... are you sure you should be leaving today? Bluebell, she looks quite exhausted..." Seeing her flinch again, Drogo placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"She's fine. Just sad about leaving Frodo alone is all, isn't that right?"

"Y-yes... s-sorry to worry you, Uncle Bilbo."

"Drogo-"

"Now speaking of Frodo, I do wonder where he is. I did want to see my boy's face before we left."

"Yes... now that you mention it..." Looking around, he saw the small hobbit was nowhere to be found. 

"He must be mad at me for not being able to stay with him..." Drogo chuckled.

"..."

"Well, we best be off. Thank you for your hospitality and for taking care of Bluebell."

"O-of course. Do write to me often, my Bell."

"...I-I'll do my best."

"Come Bluebell." 

"... goodbye, Uncle Bilbo." They were bound to see each other in the spring, but from her voice, it sounded as if this would be their last interaction ever...

"Bluebell-" Upon calling out to Bluebell, a familiar plump of feathers appeared in front of him. 

"R-Roäc?!" Perching himself on Bilbo's shoulder, he nudged the letter to him. As he took the letter from the raven, Thorin's voice was heard from behind him,

"BLUEBELL." Stopping in their tracks, Drogo and Bluebell turned around to see Thorin walking towards them with the rest of the dwarves. Frodo was in Dis' arms-

"Uncle Thorin?"

"Tsk..." Putting on a smile, he and Bluebell walked back to the main gate.

"And Bilbo told me you were unable to bid us farewell."

"I apologize but some things have come up..."

"I'm sure with you being a king and all-"

"Mister Drogo, I'm afraid I cannot let you leave just yet."

"Oh? is there a problem?"

"... Bluebell." Turning to her, Bluebell was startled and confused.

"Bluebell what did you do?" Drogo asked as Bluebell shook her head not understanding the situation. 

"I-I'm just as lost as you s- P-papa." 

"Bluebell, you don't need to be scared anymore, _I know._"

"Know?" Drogo raised a brow as Bluebell felt her heart begin to pump a little faster.

"Uncle Thorin, I don't understand-"

"Bell!" Seeing Frodo yell out her name, she saw his eyes were a little puffy and he had been crying.

"Frodo, wh-" 

"I'm afraid I am lost in the conversation." 

"You'll understand. Drogo." 

"??" While they were conversing with one another, Bilbo decided it was best to read the letter he was waiting for when he still had a chance and Drogo was still here.

_...Bilbo, I am sorry for taking so long to reply, but understand that having you ask me something that Bluebell has specifically asked me not to say anything about is quite a difficult choice for me. I had told her I would tell you if you asked, but remembering her asking- pleading me not to tell you is quite hard for me to just tell you everything..._

_You know that I would do anything for the sake of Bluebell's happiness, so if she is to resent me for telling you then so be it. I can no longer just stay quiet about this matter... it's a long story, but you merely wish to hear the short version._

_I only hope this information I give you will help her and not make her suffer even more..._

** _Bilbo... Drogo is no saint. He is-_ **

Reading the letter, Bilbo's eyes widened and looked up to the bickering hobbit and dwarves. Slowly walking towards them, Thorin immediately stopped him from walking closer to Drogo, but Bilbo pushed Thorin aside and held the letter in his hand to Drogo.

"Bilbo-?"

"Is it true?"

"...Bilbo, I'm afraid I don't follow-"

"Have you... have you been hurting Bluebell all these years?" An uncomfortable silence fell on everyone, but Drogo was the first to break it with a nervous laugh. Bluebell's heart was beginning to pound even faster

"Bilbo, if this is one of your jokes-"

"Drogo Baggins. Look me in the eye and tell me this isn't true."

"...It's not." 

"D-"

"He's lying!"

"F-Frodo! No-!" Bluebell warned but Frodo didn't care anymore. 

"P-Papa... h-he always hurt Bluebell! Always! B-Bell... I don't want to see Bell sad a-anymore..."

"F-Frodo..." 

"..."

**"Drogo, explain yourself!" **Bilbo was beyond furious as tears were threatening to spill and his hands were shaking.

"... hah, so it seems like you finally know."

"W-What?" Looking at Drogo, Bilbo's eyes widened as he finally saw what Drogo really was.

**Bilbo... Drogo is no saint. He is-**

**He is a monster. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! We've reached our climax- KINDA.  
AH HAHA!! FINALLY!!!!! Sorry, Bluebell... QwQ


	24. (XXII). Secrets & Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is shocked to learn his suspicions are true as is Thorin.  
Drogo sees no way to cover up the secret any longer so he decided to tell them the truth but instead of remorseful, he finds the situation amusing...
> 
> As the dwarves learn of Bluebell's painful truth, she also learns a few things she never knew either.
> 
> Enraged, Bilbo demands that Drogo answers for his crimes against Bluebell and the bearer of the mark, but Drogo refuses to...

** _"Drogo, explain yourself!!"_ **

_"...hah, so it seems you finally know." _

_"W-What?"_

_ **Bilbo... Drogo is no saint. He is-** _

<strike> _ **He is a monster. ** _ </strike>

_~~_

_~~_

"Well... it seems like there is no reason to continue with my act." Sighing, Drogo rustled his hair while Bilbo's eyes were wide in shock.

"Drogo..." 

"Explain yourself Drogo." Thorin's fury was ready to take over but he knew Bilbo would want a chance for Drogo to explain himself.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, _dwarf_." Scowling at Thorin, he turned to see Bilbo in complete shock and that amused Drogo.

"Oh come now, Bilbo, I'm sure you had some idea."

"I-"

Hearing him unable to speak, Drogo began to laugh making Thorin slowly lose his patience, **"You think this is funny??"**

"Yes I do, dwarf.** I absolutely do.**" Chuckling, he watched Bilbo's expressions change. "To think Bilbo Baggins was not only the odd hobbit in the Shire to marry a dwarf but to be this naive and stupid!" 

"Watch your tongue." Dwalin warned but Drogo didn't care.

"Did you really never have a suspicion? Not even once?" Laughing, Bluebell stayed quiet as she looked away. Dis was doing her best to control herself as Frodo was shaking in her arms.

_'The bastard...!'_

To say the dwarves around them were starting to become furious was an understatement especially Fili as Drogo continued.

"Drogo, how could you- no... why?" Bilbo's voice was barely a whisper as Drogo arched a brow as his laughing ceased

"**Why...?** You really expect me to answer such a simple question?"

"Simple? There is NO REASON FOR YOU TO HAVE HARM BLUEBELL, SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER AS IS FRODO IS YOUR SON. HOW COULD YOU HARM THE ONES YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT?!"

"DO NOT SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME! SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER, **NEVER WAS!**"

"Drogo, you-!"

"Tell him." Bluebell flinched realizing he was now talking to her.

"...S-Sir-"

**"Tell him."** Seeing the warning in his eyes, Bluebell hesitantly nodded. "Go ahead... _Child of Yavanna_." There was much malice and disgust in his words. 

"... I killed moth-"

**"She was not and never will be your mother."**

"...P-Primula. I-I could've saved her, but I-I didn't." 

"Bluebell, are you talking about-"

**"You know clearly well what she is speaking of." **

"Bilbo?" Hearing the confusion in Thorin's voice, Bilbo explained.

"The child of Yavanna... they are born to create and give blessings but-"

_"...We are able to exchange our life for another."_

"Exchange?" 

"We can, but...** it's never guaranteed**."

"What do you mean?" Infuriated she was taking much too long to explain, Drogo cut her off. 

**"POINT IS! SHE COULD'VE SAVED PRIMULA! SHE COULD'VE EXCHANGED HER LIFE FOR PRIMULA BUT INSTEAD, SHE LET HER DIE!" **

"Primula... this- this all about her?! YOU DID THIS TO HER BECAUSE OF PRIMULA?!"

"HER BODY WAS FRAIL AS IT IS, GIVING BIRTH TO FRODO REALLY TOOK A TOLL ON HER-a-and I... watching her die..." 

Bilbo was beginning to understand yet he saw it as no excuse for his actions. "Primula was weak from the start, Drogo... you know she didn't have long to live-"

"SHE COULD'VE SAVED HER, BUT SHE DIDN'T!" Grabbing Bluebell's hair, she winced as she held Drogo's hand to try and lessen her pain 

"Drogo, stop it!" Tossing her down on the floor, Bluebell didn't dare look up nor get up. Kili had to pull Fili back from going after Drogo when he saw Bluebell be treated like trash. 

"... I-I'm s-sorry sir..."

"Fili, don't." Whispering to his brother as he pulled on his arm, Kili could feel Fili shaking with fury.

"You better hold onto me Kili... I might end up killing him even if he is her father-!" 

"Fili..."

"Drogo, what you've done, do you think Primula will forgive you for this?! For harming your daughter and son?"

"Don't say that..."

"How could I not?! She is your-"

**"SHE IS NOT! BLUEBELL WAS NOT BORN FROM PRIMULA, WE FOUND HER!"**

"...?!"

"?!?!"

"What-?" Bluebell eyes widened in shock as Bilbo was lost for words himself. 

"P-Primula is not...?" Looking up at Drogo, Bluebell tried to say something but no words were able to leave her mouth. Seeing this, Drogo's lips curved to a sickening smile, 

**"What did I tell you?"**

"B-but-"

"I told you, didn't I?" Lowering down to Bluebell's level, he lifted her chin to stare directly at her.

~~

_~~_

_"Primula, my love, I think we should take a break-" Looking back with a bright smile, she chuckled. _

_"Nonsense, I can still see the town we've just left and I'm feeling quite energetic today." Lifting her hands in the air with much excitement, Drogo could only smile at his wife_

_"Please do not overexert yourself, my love."_

_"I know, Drogo. You always remind me to take it slow-" Stopping mid-sentence, Drogo walked ahead of his wife but stopped when she stopped talking. Turning behind to see Primula had gone quiet and was falling behind, he worried she was feeling ill again._

_"Primula? Is there something wr-" Looking at the direction she was looking at, his face softened. _

_"... How lovely." _

_A wagon had been slowly passing by them had caught Primula's attention, in the back were a human family. Two young boys were pestering one another but they were laughing, an older man- the father was trying to calm the rowdy boys while a woman in between them was smiling. In her arms was a newborn child, sleeping. _

_Watching the family in the wagon pass her, Primula sadly smiled as she unconsciously touched her abdomen. _

_"..."_

_"...Primula." Holding her hand, she didn't respond as she continued to stare at the family. Drogo hated to see his wife with such desperate longing._

_"**Someday**... I hope we can have a family like those lovely humans."_

_**Hope...** it was something Drogo still had for Primula._

<strike> _-Primula is lucky to still be alive, cherish her now while you still have her-_ </strike>

<strike> _-Primula is too weak to bear you a child, you should think about adopting-_ </strike>

<strike> _-Primula may die the following year, you best be prepared, Drogo-_ </strike>

<strike> _-Primula is not meant to have lil' sprouts of her own, it's best you don't encourage her-_ </strike>

<strike> _-Primula having children will weaken her more than she already is-_ </strike>

<strike> _-Primula shouldn't hope for something that will end up killing her one day-_ </strike>

_But then again... hope was something Drogo was beginning to find impossible to believe in _

_'....'_

_"Come, my love, we should get to the valley before night falls..."_

_"...Yes." Smiling at her husband, she began to walk ahead as Drogo stared at her with slight guilt_

_'... I'm sorry, Primula.'_

_As she continued to walk, she heard a faint whisper,_

** _'May our little one give you joy until it's time...'_ **

_Looking back, she saw Drogo was walking towards her but nobody else was around. "??"_

_"Primula, something wrong?"_

_"I just hea... no. No, it's nothing." Smiling, she held out her hand for Drogo to hold in which he happily took as they continued down the road._

_'Perhaps I am hearing things...'_

_~~_

_~~_

_Walking through the forest, Drogo had done his best to try and cheer Primula, but no matter what he said- Primula was grateful her husband was trying so hard to cheer her up, but she couldn't help but think about that human family she saw earlier in the day._

_"...Primula." Realizing she was lost in thought, he only held her hand making her come out of her train of thought._

_"Drogo... I-I'm sorry, I'm being quite gloomy, aren't I?" _

_"... you need not apologize to me, Primula. It's I who should apologize to you..."_

_"Nonsense." Gripping onto his hand a little tighter, she smiled, "I am nothing but grateful to you. Choosing someone like I and marrying me even though everyone had warned you I'd be nothing but trouble-"_

_"They are wrong!" Quick to defend Primula, she couldn't help but chuckle. Cupping the side of his face, he leaned into her touch as she warmly smiled at him._

_"I don't deserve you, my love." Placing his hand on top of hers, he smiled, _

_"That's my line, my love..." _

_"Well, two hopeless romantics are quite the match, aren't they?" Chuckling, they both continued on their path. _

_As they continued on their path, Drogo realized they were losing daylight and only had come half-way through the forest. They weren't going to make it back to the next village by tonight. _

_"Primula, I think we should find shelter for tonight." _

_"Oh, has the day passed already?" Looking up at the darkening sky, she looked at Drogo apologetic. Drogo just smiled in response._

_"Don't worry, we are on holiday, after all, there is no need to rush towards it all." Reassuring her it was fine, he could see her be a bit relieved she hadn't ruined anything. _

_Looking around, Drogo noticed a large tree with a large burrow within the roots. Around the burrow were many flowers and large leaves covering up the burrow making it almost impossible to see. Placing his pack down, he began to investigate the burrow- pushing the leaves to the side, he peeked inside and saw it was deep and roomy for both to fit inside. "Primula!" _

_Walking over, she was surprised to see the covered burrow, "Are you sure, Drogo? There may be-"_

_"No poisonous leaves or roots of the sorts nor any fungus, it's actually lined with leaves and flowers inside as well." Surprised, she peeked inside and saw Drogo was right. Slipping inside, she jumped down and was surprised to see a nicely decorated burrow- she was sure it could be mistaken as someone's home. Looking around at the flowers growing around, Drogo had set their packs inside and quickly covered up the burrow. _

_As Drogo was busy with hiding the burrow, something had caught Primula's attention or rather it was hard to miss. _

_"Drogo, have you seen this?" Looking over his shoulder, he was startled by what Primula was pointing to. _

_"That wasn't there when I checked..." It was a flower bud surrounded by a few rock boulders, the petals haven't bloomed yet, but what was more surprising was the sheer size of the flower. It was almost half the size of Primula and she was smaller than most female hobbits._

_"Come now Drogo, a flower of this size can't just grow in an instant... could it?" _

_"It's impossible... even if magic does exist... couldn't it?" _

_"Should we be worried?" Primula asked worriedly._

_"It's only an abnormally large flower, what harm could it do?"_

_"...I-I suppose so."_

_"Come Primula, you should get some rest." Rolling out the blankets on the ground, Drogo held out Primula's medicine. _

_"What of you, Drogo?"_

_"I'm going to keep an eye out for a bit-"_

_"You should rest as well, Drogo..."_

_"I'll be fine, my love." Pressing a kiss on her forehead, he ushered her to rest as he stared at the entrance of the burrow._

_"Don't be up all night, Drogo."_

_"I won't." Smiling at her once more, she laid down and began to close her eyes without realizing the flower near them, the small roots have begun to curl around Primula's hand and emitted a faint green glow for a moment._

_~~_

_~~_

_The next morning, Primula was the first to wake. Opening her eyes, she saw Drogo resting beside her with his arm curled around her. Smiling fondly at the hobbit, she gently moved his arm and tucked the blanket over him. Rummaging through her pack for food, she realized something in her hand. _

_"What is this?"_

_Touching the thin root, she was surprised to feel how warm it was. 'It's warm?' Realizing the root was connected, she followed the trail to see it led to the flower they saw last night. A little worried but not wanting to wake Drogo, she walked over to the flower. A little wary of the bud, she kneeled in front of it and hovered over the bud. _

_'Were there gems on these rocks yesterday?'_

_Seeing as it wasn't harming her, she gently touched the bud. To her surprise, the bud was warm and breathing._

_"?!?" Retracting her hand from the bud, she was unsure if she should be near it, but she had a feeling it was harmless. _

_"Primula?" Yawning, Drogo had gotten up. _

_"Drogo-! You're awake, you should sleep a little longer..." Hiding her hand behind her back, she smiled at her husband._

_"No, I shouldn't, we should head to the next village- as nice as this burrow is, we shouldn't stay long. I'd prefer it if you were to rest in a room."_

_"You don't have to worry about me, Drogo, if anything I prefer being outside than being cooped up in a stuffy old room."_

_"Even still..." Drogo couldn't argue with Primula, from the day she was born, she was unable to stay out for a long period of time due to her condition. She hated staying inside for too long hence why they decided to go on this walking holiday for a while. _

_"I saw a few berries and nuts from our trail yesterday, I'll go pick some. I'm sure the rations we have are not enough."_

_"I'm fine, Drogo-"_

_"I won't be gone long." Leaving no room to argue, Drogo left the burrow leaving Primula alone. _

_Glancing back at the bud, Primula was unsure what to do. "If Drogo saw this, he'd most likely panic..." Looking at the root around her hand and back at the bud, she sighed before chuckling. _

_"It's as if you had chosen me to be your mother... how funny it would be if you were to bloom with a child inside." Talking of such nonsense, she began to cough violently. Placing her hand above her chest, the tightness inside was painful as she continued to cough. A moment later, the coughing ceased as she was trying to regain her breathing. _

_"I may not have long..." Sighing, she sat back up and saw the root on her hand was glowing. _

_"Oh? Are you worried about me?" Primula knew it was ridiculous of her to be thinking the flower had feelings or understood her, but it wasn't exactly normal and she was seen as an odd one. At the moment she couldn't care if she looked crazy talking to the abnormal bud._

_Feeling something in her hand, she looked down to see a Primulas (Primroses) blooming in her hand._

_"This..." Fully bloomed, Primula brought it close to her face and smiled, "Thank you lil' one." Gently stroking the bud, she smiled the bud itself had emitted a faint green glow. _

_"I wonder... will I ever be able to give Drogo a child." Stroking her abdomen, she sadly smiled, "I am much too weak to give birth, even if I was healthy... my body refuses to grow a child... something I truly wish for myself and Drogo... just one. Just one would be enough... I would love that child unconditionally, I'm sure Drogo would spoil our child rotten." Chuckling as she imagined a family, she didn't realize the bud beginning to bloom._

_"...Even if our child was as odd as I. I just wish... I just wish I can give a child to Drogo, just one-! But I can't do anything! I'm so useless! Why did I have to be born with such sickness-!!" Her emotions had flooded as tears began to roll down her cheeks. As she continued to cry, the bud had fully bloomed as a comforting voice whispered, _

** _'Our little one will bless you._ **

** _Look after our little one, Primula... until you are able to produce one of your own.'_ **

_Shocked to hear a sudden whisper, she looked around to see who was speaking to her, but nobody was around. _

_"Am I going crazy...?" Wiping away her tears, she heard a faint whimper. Looking down, she saw a small child in the open bud._

_"I-I really have lost my mind-!" _

_Shocked to see a child, she looked around to see if anything else as if she was expecting someone to appear. Hovering over the child, Primula hesitated if she should go near the child, but instinct took over when the child stirred awake and stared at Primula. Blinking a few times, the child giggled and held out her arms to Primula._

_"Y-you..." Gently taking a hold of the child, she giggled once more making tears well in her eyes, "A child... you are perfect... **thank you...**"_

_"Primula I'm-" Frozen stiff, Drogo was shocked to see Primula crying and a child in her arms. "Primula... that..."_

_"Drogo... we've been blessed... **by Yavanna herself.**" Smiling, Drogo was lost for words. _

_~~_

_~~_

_(Months later)_

_"Have you heard of Primula's child?"_

_"She has a child?! How is that possible?"_

_"Well, it seems she had been with child before they left the Shire for their holiday and she gave birth then."_

_"Oh, Yavanna! But that's impossible, her condition-!"_

_"<strike>Quite the miracle</strike> according to everyone."_

_"Goodness..."_

_"But the child doesn't really look like her nor Drogo, I wonder if she took the child..."_

_"Primula? She'd never-"_

_"But she is quite desperate to have a child. Even Drogo wishes for one-"_

_"Even still, Primula would never do such a thing... would she?"_

_"Who knows, but all I know is that Primula had returned with a child with Drogo."_

_"Well, at least they have a child they always wished for."_

_"I suppose so... the child is a little odd though."_

_"Seems like the child has taken the oddness of Primula of all things..."_

_"It would seem so-" _

_Drogo walked away from the gossiping hobbits and found a different route to head home from the market. Gripping onto the basket in hand, he heard more gossiping hobbits,_

_"Is it even possible for Primula to have given birth in her condition?"_

_"She is quite frail and I even heard that she is barren... the main reason she can't give birth..."_

_"Who would've thought... poor Drogo."_

_"Well, imagine everyone's shock when she returned from their holiday trip with a child in hand."_

_"She may have taken the child from someone..."_

_"You too? She is not that type of hobbit."_

_"Yes, but she is desperate for a child to give to Drogo-"_

_"Shh!" Seeing Drogo walk past them, they quieted down and immediately walked away._

_"You think he heard?"_

_"Heard? You were practically yelling it! Every hobbit is talking about it, of course, he heard!"_

_"Well, you were too!"_

_"At least I knew when to be quiet."_

_~~_

_~~_

_Arriving home, he closed the door behind him and sighed. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside and smiled seeing Primula singing a soft lullaby to the sleeping child in her arms as she sat in the rocking chair._

_Seeing her husband arrived, she smiled and continued to sing as the child's eyes began to close._

_Once she was lulled to sleep, she quietly walked into the nursery and placed the child down before walking back outside to greet Drogo._

_"How was the market?"_

_"Just fine, I thought I'd make you mince pie, for old times sake."_

_"Oh, let me help-"_

_"It's alright, Primula. You should keep an eye on the child."_

_"...Oh, alright." Hearing the sadness in her voice, he was quick to apologize but Primula didn't want to hear it as she disappeared into the nursery. _

_"..."_

_The sun had begun to set and Drogo was done with dinner. Seeing as Primula still hasn't left the nursery, he decided to go and get her. Raising his hand to the door, he heard Primula's voice but it sounded in pain. _

_"...I'm so sorry, Bluebell. Drogo seems to find this much too odd after all. I had hoped he'd start calling you by the name we both loved but he still calls you, 'that child'..." Bluebell took hold of one of Primula's fingers._

_"I had thought... perhaps that... no, of course, this is odd..._

_I bring home a child that I didn't even bear and I lie to everyone saying you are mine..._

_I still had hoped Drogo would love you as much as I do, but perhaps wishing for that is... give him time, Bluebell, he'll understand what a gift you are." Smiling at Bluebell, she giggled and continued to hold on Primula's hand._

_Bringing the giggling child up towards her, Primula smiled and nuzzled the top of Bluebell's head, **"My little miracle bud."**_

_Drogo stood there unable to interrupt and decided to leave Primula alone. Sitting alone at the table, he gripped onto the table,_

** _"How could I love something like that when she is obviously causing you pain and others to speak ill of you..."_ **

_~~_

_~~_

_A few years have passed and the gossip around Primula hadn't ceased. Drogo would once and a while speak his mind by telling everyone to mind their own business or to stop pestering them, but deep down he had wished Primula didn't bring the child back with them even if it was cruel to leave the child alone in the woods to survive..._

_He had accepted Bluebell as if she was their own but deep down he still resented the child for causing so much trouble for Primula, but he didn't show it. Time to time Drogo would show his disinterest towards Bluebell, but not too obvious for Primula to realize. Drogo couldn't bear to see Primula in tears again for not accepting the child she called her miracle bud._

_Sometime within their years together, Primula and Drogo realized she was the child of Yavanna as a mark that wasn't there before had appeared, along with her random blessings of helping their garden grow in full bloom or making flowers appear out of anywhere._

_Primula knew she was special, but she wished for Bluebell to live as normal as possible. She knew harboring the child of Yavanna could ruin her reputation even more than it has, but she wished for Bluebell to live the way she wished and not to be used as a tool for blessings._

_Drogo thought otherwise but reluctantly agreed to hide Bluebell's gift. Later in the years, Drogo makes use of Bluebell solely for his own selfishness and hatred towards Bluebell..._

_Drogo only wished the best for Primula, no matter what, she was all that mattered to him- until..._

_"D-Drogo! Drogo!!"_

_"Primula?! What is it?! Are you alright?! Primula?!" Panic arose in Drogo when he heard Primula yell his name and run inside the house. Fearing the worst that she had gotten hurt or in pain, he rushed to meet his wife._

_Seeing her looking around in the living room, he eyed her up and down to see where she had gotten hurt but instead he was met with a beaming smile with tears running down her face._

_"Primula? My love, are you alright-"_

_"Drogo... I'm with child."_

_"...What?" It took a second for Drogo to process the information. _

_"I'm with child. Yours!! I-I finally have a child..." Gently touching her abdomen, Drogo's shock changed to pure joy as he hugged Primula and spun her in the air._

_"My love!! This is wonderful news!! W_ _e're having a child!!"_

_As the two were excitedly cheering over the news, Bluebell had walked out of her room confused._

_"Mama? Papa?"_

_"Oh, Bluebell!" Drogo placed Primula back down as she rushed over to Bluebell._

_"Why is Papa so happy?"_

_"We are having a child." Drogo hadn't finished what he really wanted to say as he just smiled at Bluebell_

<strike> _'Now that we have a child of our own, you can-'_ </strike>

_"A child?"_

_"That's right Bluebell, you are going to be a big sister."_

_"R-really?!" Bluebell's smile widened as Drogo was surprised by Primula's words._

_"Isn't that right, Drogo?" Smiling as she glanced at her husband, Drogo was unable to deny her happiness. Smiling back he nodded as he kneeled next to her and looked at Bluebell._

_"That's right... we're going to be a family..."_

_"Yay!!" Primula chuckled at Bluebell's excitement while Drogo stayed silent and smiled._

<strike> _'Why...? We finally have a child of our own... why does the child that caused you such pain need to stay?'_ </strike>

_~~_

_~~_

_The next few months had been hard for Primula as her body was getting weaker the closer the day of the birth drew. When the day of the birth came, she had successfully given birth to a healthy hobbit son, but her health had begun to deteriorate no matter what she was given. _

_A few days had passed from her giving birth to their son, but Primula no longer had the strength to fight to live..._

_"Primula, please... you cannot leave me alone..." Holding his dying wife's hand, she weakly smiled at him _

_"Y-You'll have Bluebell and Frodo... please... for them, live on." _

_"Primula-" Unable to hold his tears, he started to cry as she cried herself _

_"I love you Drogo..." _

_"Mama?" Bluebell came into the room holding a sleeping Frodo_

_"My bell, come here." Extending her hand, Bluebell rushed over as Drogo took hold of Frodo_

_"My bell, my precious bluebell... my little miracle bud..."_

_"M-Mama, p-please don't go."_

_"I-I'm sorry, b-but I know you'll be a g-good girl a-and help your father and take c-care of Frodo."_

_"I-I will. M-Mama..."_

_"B-Bell, you're special, you have the mark of Yavanna. I-It depends on y-you h-how you use it, but I-I know you. Y-You are a g-good girl and p-put others before yourself. I don't want you to live as others expect you to because of how you were born... l-live the way y-you wish..."_

_"M-Mama..."_

_"You can do it. Y-You are my little miracle bud a-after all..."_

_"M-mmh." _

_"T-Take care of Frodo for me... o-okay?"_

_"O-of course." Gripping onto Bluebell's hand a little tighter, Bluebell began to cry as Primula stroked her head_

_"D-Drogo... take care of **our** **children...**"_

_"...P-Primula-"_

_"T-Take care of..." _

_Seeing her husband and their child in his arms, she couldn't help but smile. Glancing the last time at Bluebell, the memories of meeting her for the first time flooded over her. With the last remaining strength she had, she whispered, _

_"My little miracle bud...." Drawing her last breath, Primula passed. _

_"M-Mama!! Mama!! N-No! No!!" Gripping onto the lifeless hand, Bluebell continued to cry. As the tears fell upon her body, primulas and hydrangeas began to grow around her. _

_"Primula..." _

_That day, Drogo's hatred and resentment towards Bluebell cracked._

_"Mama..."_

_"You..."_

_"P-Papa?" _

_ **"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!"** _

_"P-papa, n-no! A-Ahhhh!!"_

~~

~~

"..."

"You should've never been born."

"...."

"Unforgiveable..."

"Say something dear cousin?"

"Drogo..." Glaring at the surprised hobbit, Bilbo's fists began to shake.

"DROGO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS."

Staring at the consort, Drogo began to laugh as he pulled on Bluebell's hair. Bluebell didn't bother trying to lessen her pain as she sat there still in shock.

"She is my property, Bilbo. Why should I pay for something as trivial as-"

"Property? Did you just call Bluebell property...?"

"Oh come now, Bilbo, it's not as if you truly care for-"

**"DROGO BAGGINS... YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS."**

**"...I'd like to see you try, Bilbo Baggins."**


	25. (XXIII). Drogo & Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the truth behind Drogo's resentment towards her, Bluebell saw her life as meaningless.
> 
> Bilbo and Thorin see that trying to convince Drogo is useless.  
Bilbo demands that Drogo pays for his crimes against Bluebell.
> 
> It all goes wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! Hope you enjoy this chap, I was having trouble writing the "action part" so it might look a little rushed, please forgive me. ;;w;;

_ **"DROGO BAGGINS... YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS."** _

_ **"...I'd like to see you try, Bilbo Baggins."** _

_~~_

_~~_

The tension has risen as Bilbo was beyond furious while Drogo found Bilbo's fury hilarious. He merely saw it as a child's temper tantrum.

"Drogo- ack!" Feeling a sudden pain in his abdomen, Bilbo stumbled a little, but Thorin was quick to catch his consort and help him regain his balance.

"You shouldn't stress yourself so much, Bilbo... wouldn't want to harm your lil' one, would you?" Seeing it as his advantage, Drogo was feeling more confident they'll be able to leave soon. Bilbo clenched his mouth shut as he glared at Drogo, he knew he wouldn't be able to express his anger and frustration as he wished. Bilbo took a deep breath and did his best to regain his composure. 

"Drogo, this is enough. You've abused the poor girl for far too long... _let her go_."

"And what makes you think I would do as you ask?"

"Drogo, this has gone far long enough._ Do you honestly think this is what Primula wanted?_" The mention of his late- wife's name struck a chord in him. A sudden twitch in his hand as the memories of Primula began to flood in an instant. 

**"W-What would you know of what she would've wanted...?" **

"**I know she would be very disappointed** seeing you treating Bluebell this way."

Glaring at Bluebell, Drogo felt the overwhelming sense of rage boil in him again. "She is the reason Primula had a harder time in the Shire... **she's the reason...!**"

"She's also the reason why Primula had looked happier since she had gotten married to you!" Another chord had been struck. Drogo felt a slight twinge in his heart while looking at Bluebell.

"N-No... Uncle Bilbo..." Desperate yet afraid, Bluebell spoke. It was just above a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "H-He's right... I-I... I ruined Primula's life... to her I may have been a blessing from Yavanna, but... what kind of blessing am I if I made her life harder than it was...?" 

Bilbo's heart began to hurt just hearing the guilt and hopelessness in her voice. "Bluebell-"

"I... I should've tried harder... I should've done what you asked... I-I should've saved Primula..." Grasping onto the edge of Drogo's cloak, Bluebell wept as she lowered her head to the ground. "I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not being able to save Primula... I-I'm sorry for making her life harder than it had to be... I-I only wished for us to be happy... I-I wanted Primula to be happy... s-she took care of me as if I was her own a-and yet I-... I-I'm sorry..." 

"Bluebell..." 

Drogo balled his hands into a fist as he gritted his teeth, "Y-You...!"

"I-I'm s-so sorry..."

"You should've saved her... Y-You..."

"Did Primula really want you to be acting this way? Towards the child, she accepted and loved as her own?" What felt like years, Drogo remembered the last few words Primula had said to him before she passed, 

_"D-Drogo... take care of **our** **children...**"_

_"My little miracle bud...." _

_"I love you Drogo..." _

Remembering her final words, Drogo felt as if his heart were to be ripped to shreds. Clenching his fists and staring at Bluebell's pathetic form, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt and disappointment. Right there and then looking at Bluebell, Drogo felt as if he's seen a glimpse of Primula crying. 

"Primula..." Hearing Drogo whisper his late wife's name made Bluebell look up, Drogo was staring at her with compassion. Bluebell didn't know how to react while Bilbo was starting to feel he was getting to Drogo. As Bilbo continued, the dwarves behind had been planning to take Bluebell away from Drogo when they had a chance. 

"It's much too risky, Fili." Whispering to the frantic prince, Fili's hands clenched to a fist

"I cannot just stand here and watch-!" Shushing his brother, Kili placed his hand over his mouth. 

"Dwalin, what do you think?" Balin asked glancing at his brother, Dwalin didn't turn his head as he whispered back. 

"I say we take the lassie when his guard is down."

"When would that be and how?" Nori asked. 

"We'll figure something out." Kili honestly didn't know how they'd be able to carry with the plan when they were at a disadvantage. 

Drogo and Bluebell were practically at the edge of the entrance with no dwarven guards behind them. Even if the two decided to make a run for it, they wouldn't be able to catch up with them unless Drogo forced Bluebell to block their path nor could they hit them with an arrow as Drogo may use Bluebell as a shield. 

"That's not very reassuring, Kili." Oin sighed as Kili continued to watch the situation in front of them.

"Fee...?" Glancing to the side, he saw Frodo in tears as Dis brows were furrowed.

Flashing him a sad smile, he ruffled his hair to try and calm down the hiccuping hobbit. Dis gently grasped her son's hand but did not face him as she continued to watch Bilbo and Drogo converse, "Fili... please don't do anything reckless. We don't know what Drogo may do to Bluebell if you act irrationally."

"..." 

\--

\--

"Drogo-" Hoping Bilbo had convinced Drogo, he was about to continue when he heard Drogo speak barely in a whisper

"... What does it matter any more?"

"What...?"

"I've come this far already... Primula, yes she would be disappointed in me..."

"Then-!"

"What's the point...?

Might as well bring my sin to my grave..." Looking back at Bilbo, a pained smile appeared on his face before it shifted to a sickening smirk,

**"I'm taking her back with me. Since we are in this situation it seems I won't be able to take Frodo back with me. Bilbo, I expect you to return with my son in the spring as promised."**

"Drogo..."

"I do believe we should wrap up our conversation here now, we have a long journey ahead of us. See you soon, Frodo." Gently smiling at his son, Frodo flinched at the sudden smile towards him making Dis tighten her hold on the boy. Harshly grabbing Bluebell's arm, he pulled her towards him and dragged her to follow

"Bell!!" Hearing Frodo yell out her name, she looked back and saw Frodo trying to stretch and reach for Bluebell as tears rolled down his cheeks. About to respond, she saw Fili beside him staring at her in desperation- Bluebell sadly smiled as the tears fell once more. Looking at Fili one last time, she mouthed her final words and let her body be dragged out the main gates. 

Fili watched her reaction holding himself back to run towards her right there and then, but it was harder when he saw what she said to him. 

<strike> _I'm sorry..._</strike>

<strike> _Forget about me._ </strike>

Clenching his teeth, he pushed Kili off of him and ran straight towards Bluebell and Drogo.

"FILI!"

"FILI, STOP!!" 

_'I just need to get him away from Bell-! I'll just-!'_

Ignoring the dwarves and Bilbo behind him, he ran after them and drew his fist back ready to attack Drogo, but froze when Drogo turned around pulling a dagger to Bluebell's neck. 

"So... you must be the dwarf that had been trying to court my child." Drogo didn't hide his malice nor disgust as he spoke to Fili who stood there shaking with his fist raised.

"F-Fili... d-don't."

"Let. Her. Go."

"... You dwarves really must not be able to hear through your dense heads. I heard Bluebell had an incident with a dwarf, was it something like this?" Turning to face Bluebell, she closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart.

"Let her go." 

Sighing, Drogo whispered to Bluebell, "To think you'd kidnap Frodo and come all the way to these dwarves to just and flirt with a dwarven prince.** Have you no shame?**" 

"...."

"Drogo!" Bilbo was behind Fili ignoring Thorin and the other dwarves, "This is enough-"

"Bilbo, I do believe we came to the conclusion that talking me out of this will not work. And forcing your dwarven soldiers on me will make me slip my hand..." Showing his seriousness, he made a shallow cut on Bluebell's cheek making her wince.

"Stop it!!" Bilbo grabbed Fili's arm as he pulled the frustrated dwarf behind him. 

Fili knew he could easily take Drogo down, but seeing as Bluebell was much too afraid to go against Drogo, who knows what Drogo would make her do in his defense. 

"Bilbo, I don't need to tell you that you should let us go on our way, do I? I do think that would be the best option right now."

"Drogo, do you honestly think you'll be able to leave Dale without anyone trying to help Bluebell? It's only one way in and out through the city." Drogo smiled as he held the dagger back to Bluebell's neck 

"I shall take my chances. Who knows, if all things go wrong- Bluebell and I shall be off to the afterlife and I am sure you will take good care of my son. As much as I don't like the idea of him with dwarves, he'll be comfortable here." Bilbo was in disbelief hearing the words leave Drogo's mouth 

_'He's gone utterly mad...!'_

"Drogo, you can't be serious-!"

"I believe I showed you how serious I am, Bilbo. Must I prove it again?" Raising the dagger again towards Bluebell's face, Fili staggered forward but Bilbo pushed the dwarf back.

"Wait-! Perhaps... perhaps we can have a trade?"

"A trade?" Chuckling, he pointed the dagger to Bilbo and raised a brow, "What can you offer to trade with me for something as precious as this child? I may not care for her but she is worth much more than you can offer."

"Take me instead."

"What?"

"Bilbo-!" Fili pulled on Bilbo's hand as Bluebell shook her head.

"Why would I take you?"

"You are obviously doing this for wealth." 

"Purely one of the reasons..."

"You are standing under Erebor, one of the wealthiest kingdoms on Middle-Earth-"

"As tempting as that sounds, Bilbo... I'll have to refuse. I'd rather not go anywhere near such cursed gold, don't think I haven't heard about dwarves and their sickness with gold." Laughing, he looked at Fili, "To think you'd marry a dwarf with such sickness, tsk tsk. You've lost your 'hobbitness' Bilbo Baggins."

"Don't speak ill of my Uncle!" Fili was quick to defend Thorin

"And you..." Pointing the dagger to Fili, Drogo scoffed.

"Don't be so fooled by her innocent kindness, she's poison. She's led you on, merely child's play on your feelings-"

Lowering her gaze, Bluebell whispered, "No..."

"Hm?" 

"...Y-You're... You're wrong..."

"...Do speak up, Bluebell.** You know how much I hate when you murmur.**" Grasping her cheeks, he pulled her face back up making her face Bilbo and Fili. On the verge to cry and scared, her lips quivered as Drogo tightened his grasp to make her speak again.

"I-I... I didn't... I... Fili..." Unable to hold the waterworks in, it spilled making Fili's heart clench seeing Bluebell in such fear and despair.

_'You don't have to tell me, Bell...'_

"I quite tire of our sentimental conversation, don't try and stop us again, Bilbo-" Letting go of Bluebell, Drogo sheathed his dagger. **"-I really would hate to harm you." **The way he said it seemed quite the opposite of what he implied.

"As would I, but we are way past that now."

"What-?" Thinking Bilbo was back to threats, Drogo thought nothing of his words but wasn't expecting a sudden hit to the stomach with the hilt of a sword by Bilbo. Gasping for air, Drogo faltered and fell to the floor as Fili was quick to pull Bluebell into his arms. 

"Bilbo, nice shot!" Fili grinned as Bilbo grinned, 

"You honestly think I'd come unarmed? I'm carrying a child for Yavanna's sake, of course, I'm prepared."

"UNCLE-!" Yelling out in warning, Bilbo was quick to turn around to block Drogo's attack.

"That was cheating, Bilbo..."

"Considering you don't play by the rules, I thought I should have to bend the rules a little."

"How kind of you, why don't you let me return the gesture!!!" Bilbo knew he won't be able to hold Drogo back for long. Carrying a child and trying to defend yourself was not an easy task.

"Fili, take Bluebell inside!" 

"But Bilbo-!"

"Uncle-!"

"NOW!" Turning his head to yell at the two, he didn't realize Drogo's next attack. 

"You're wide open, Bilbo." Knocking the sword out of his hand, Drogo wrapped his hand around Bilbo's neck as the edge of the dagger was close to his face, "Gotcha." Bilbo held onto Drogo's arm trying to break out of his hold

"D-Drogo, p-please let him go! I-I'll go with you so leave Uncle Bilbo alone!" Begging for Bilbo's life, Fili didn't dare let go of Bluebell as she tried pulling out his grasp.

"I had a better idea, Bluebell. I think it'll be much better for us if we all went together. He'll be with us until we safely cross through Dale and Laketown."

"F-Fili...t-take....B-Bell- ack! I-Inside...!" Conflicted of the choice between saving Bilbo or taking Bluebell inside to safety, Fili stood there gritting his teeth as he heard the dwarves behind him coming closer.

"I-I can't just-"

"I-it's an o-order F-Fili-!" Caught under Drogo's hold, Bilbo struggled through his words. 

"U-Uncle Bilbo..."

"Bluebell, come to me." Not a suggestion, Drogo held out his hand. 

"B-Blueb- bell... n-no." Growing irritated with Bilbo's words, Drogo applied more pressure on his hold making Bilbo's voice hitch and struggle against his hold. 

Panicking as she saw Bilbo struggling to breathe, Bluebell shakily gripped Fili's arm around her, "....F-Fili let me g-go..." 

"N-No."

"F-Fili..."

"I-I won't... I-I can't-!" 

"This drama is getting quite tedious. Bluebell, here. NOW." 

"Forgive me Fili."

"What-?" Feeling a sudden pressure around his waist, Fili was too slow to pull away from the sudden wrapping of roots and was pulled away from Bluebell and thrown towards the dwarves heading their way. Knocking into Kili, and Nori, Bombur tripped over the two and made the other dwarves be knocked down like dominos. 

"Get off me, you big oaf!"

"Fili you alright?!"

"Get Bombur off of us, quickly!!" 

"Thorin!"

"He dares harm, Bilbo-!" 

"Thorin, calm down! You will make things worse like Fili irrational actions!" Dis ordered but Thorin wasn't having it.

"Do not let him escape!!" Dwarven guards ran after the hobbits, but Drogo merely smiled.

"Bluebell." Not even needing to further explain, Bluebell blankly stared at the dwarves and flicked her hand. 

"..." In an instant, the ground shook and a wall of trees blocked their paths.

"What-!" 

"Cut it down!!" 

"Let's head on down, shall we?" Changing his grip onto Bilbo's arm, he ordered Bluebell to bound Bilbo's hands. She immediately complied as roots wrapped around Bilbo's wrists.

"Bluebell..."

"...I don't want to see you get hurt, Uncle Bilbo... I'm sorry." 

"Let's move." Pushing Bilbo too suddenly, Bluebell was quick to help Bilbo from falling. As they began to move down the road, Bluebell glanced over her shoulder to see Drogo was following them but keeping an eye behind them. Taking the chance, Bluebell spoke with Bilbo,

"Uncle Bilbo... when I'll give you an opening to run-"

"Bell, no."

"?! Uncle Bilbo- he will hurt you-"

"I am not leaving you alone with him."

"...Please don't be stupid, Uncle Bilbo. Just run when I tell you to-"

"STOP REFUSING HELP FROM US!" Grasping Bluebell's hands, she looked at Bilbo in shock from the sudden rise of his voice 

"... I only want to keep you and Frodo safe. I'll be fine-"

"Why do you think your life is any less deserving of happiness than anyone else? Nor any less worthy than anyone?"

"... Because-"

"Because she's a curse, Bilbo. There really is no point in trying to convince her otherwise, she knows it too." Drogo smiled while Bilbo glared at him.

"She is not."

"... You think whatever you wish, Bilbo, but unless you truly know what she is, it's best if you just leave her be. She won't disobey me.... **not again**." Flinching at the final two words, Bluebell unconsciously gripped her shoulder. 

"...."

"Bluebell... Drogo may tell you are worth nothing or a curse, but you aren't- none of those."

"..."

"Oh here comes the sentimental words again..." Rolling his eyes, Drogo pushed them further down the road.

"You are a blessing, Bluebell- Primula made it a point to let you know how much she was blessed to have you in her life. Her little miracle bud..."

It had been so long since she's heard those words. Not since Primula's death, all she's known for the past years was that she was the reason for everything bad to happen in Drogo's life and that she was not worth living when Primula was dead. 

"..." Drogo face darkened but ignored the warmth of remembering Primula

"She loved you as if you were her own, didn't she let you know every day?"

"... she-"

"Even if you may not remember, isn't it obvious I, Thorin, everyone and even Frodo care for you?"

"...I-I."

"Everyone deserves happiness, Bluebell. You, as well. "

"**Happiness is something she takes away very easily**, Bilbo. Do stop filling her head with nonsense." Hearing a crack in the roots behind them, Drogo pushed them again before walking past them. 

"Come on, those fools are almost done cutting through-"

"No-" Muttering under her breath, Drogo unsheathed his dagger and pointed it to Bluebell making her tremble.

"Drogo, please-" Standing in front of Bilbo, Bluebell continued to tremble, but she didn't back down.

"I-I'm sorry I took the very thing you cared about, i-it's true you shouldn't have taken me in, b-but nevertheless I am grateful. P-Primula-" Saying her name, Drogo gripped Bluebell's cloak as the blade was held to her neck. Blood was beginning to appear on the blade. 

"Bell!"

"...W-Will it give you relief if you kill me?"

"... It would." Staring into Drogo's eyes, she saw nothing but pain and anger. 

_'... I caused all this pain'_

"Then do it."

"BELL!"

"?!"

"I ruined your life... I took away your wife and Frodo's mother. I've brought nothing but pain and misery to you since you both found me that day... if killing me will justify everything and bring everything back to normal where Frodo won't have to fear his father then do it. Take my body back to the Shire, bury me and my body will bless the Shire until the next arrival of the child of Yavanna... if there is..."

Hearing her say those words, Drogo gripped the dagger with a slight tremble. Glaring at the girl, he saw nothing but guilt and pity in her eyes. Unable to stand the look in her eyes, Drogo was ready to harm her again but it was odd, he couldn't do it. 

"Bell wh- DROGO DON'T YOU DARE!!"

"..." Letting go of Bluebell, he began to laugh startling Bluebell. 

"... I hurt you, beat you... I even almost killed you at one point... How could you look at me like that?" Opening her mouth to reply to Drogo, Bluebell was cut off when she realized the dwarves had taken the opportunity of when Drogo faltered to surround them. 

"Drogo Baggins, you have made yourself an enemy against Erebor. You have not only attempted kidnapping and threatened the consort under the Mountain but have also harmed and caused much harm against the niece of the consort." Hastily grabbing Bilbo as a shield, Drogo smirked.

"If I do remember correctly, even if I were to have a trial here, my punishment is to be done in the Shire, isn't it, Bilbo?"

"...It is, Drogo."

"I had thought as much, but oh how funny... we aren't in the Shire." Drogo knew he was finished the moment the Bilbo had found out on their secret, but he took a chance anyway. 

"You cannot get away with this any longer, Drogo. Own up to your crimes and if Yavanna is willing, repent to Primula in the afterlife..."

"...Yes, I am to die no matter where my trial is done, aren't I?" 

Drogo's crimes against Bluebell itself were worthy of banishment and humiliation but to harm a child of Yavanna, it was seen as the greatest crime and the ultimate fate of the criminal was death by stoning. 

"What if I do not wish to go back to the Shire with you?"

"It is over, Drogo. Do not make things harder than it needs to be." Thorin warned as the dwarven guards all held up their spears to Drogo. 

"If you haven't noticed, I am the one with a higher advantage here." Indicating Bilbo, Thorin snarled at Drogo. 

"Uncle Bilbo..." Looking at Bluebell, she smiled making his brows crease in confusion.

"Bluebell-"

"It'll be fine..." 

Not understanding, he didn't have time to figure it out when Bilbo was pulled out od Drogo's grasp and thrown aside to Thorin while Drogo was kneeling on the ground with roots wrapping around him. 

Grunting in pain as he tried to pry out of the roots, it continued to grow tighter around him as Bluebell walked towards him with her eyes glowing. 

"You could've easily hurt me like the last time... why the restraints?"

"... I don't wish to inflict pain on you."

"I hurt you... I'm sure you'd like to hurt me a little." Taunting her, Drogo smiled in confidence but faltered when she answered. 

"It'd make me the same as you..."

"... You astound me with your stupidity."

"..."

"Well... if you aren't going to hurt me, you might as well hand me over to the ones who are willing in your favor." 

"Drogo Baggins, you are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping and harm of the consort under the mountain. As well as harming and putting in danger the niece of the consort under the mountain and child of Yavanna."

Feeling a wave of relief, Bluebell unintentionally let the roots disappear back into the ground whence it first came letting Drogo free. **That was a big mistake. **

"You never learn, do you?" Wasting no time, Drogo ran to Bluebell and revealed a hidden knife in his cloak and thrust the knife down towards her. Unable to move, Bluebell decided to accept her fate...

"BLUEBELL!!!" Dwarven guards and the company ran after Drogo as Thorin and Dis had to hold Bilbo and Frodo back from running towards Bluebell.

As if time had begun to slow down, Bluebell felt her legs give out and fall to the ground as Drogo's knife was coming closer down to her. Seeing a sudden flash of her past memories like a film, she watched the glint of the knife thrust towards her. 

"YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER COME INTO OUR LIVES!!" 

Hearing a sickening squish, Drogo fell on the floor with the Dwalin pinning him down and tossing the knife away from him. Nori was quick to bind Drogo's arms. Having fallen on top of Drogo in a quick attempt to stop him, Dwalin had to push the other dwarven guards off of him. 

As Dwalin pulled Drogo up to his feet, he heard a wretched scream. Remembering Bluebell, he was quick to turn his head and look for Bluebell to see how badly she was injured, but...

"Bluebell?! Bluebell?!"

"Oin!!"

"Give me your cloak, quickly!!"

"Bluebell-!"

"Bluebell, lassie-!!"

"Kili, help me carry him-!"

"F-Fili...?"

"Kili! Get a hold of yourself!!!"

"A-Augh!! Fili!!" 

"Dis! No, stay back!! Don't let Frodo see!!!" 

**Fili's body laid limp over Bluebell with a large amount of blood spilling below them. **

"FILI!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell I'm sorry QwQ...  
I'm sorry the action part of the story was crap, but I suck at trying to explain the scene that I was imagining... Forgive me QwQ


	26. (XXIV). The Child of Yavanna Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being injured, Fili is taken to Oin's medical ward and immediately tended to. 
> 
> Drogo is captured and taken to prison, even though he wasn't able to kill Bluebell, he is ecstatic with the outcome which causes Bluebell to worry.  
Bilbo and Bluebell find the knife is poisoned and go to warn Oin to only find that Fili's state is deteriorating fast. 
> 
> In the midst of it, Bluebell realizes she can save Fili but Bilbo immediately forbids her to do what she wishes to do to save Fili. 
> 
> Bluebell unable to follow through with Bilbo's request and does what she can to save Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, we are in the second to last chapter!!  
I can't believe I'm finally finishing this first part of my story- thanks to everyone for reading this story, commenting and leaving kudos. I honestly don't know how you are still reading through my terrible writing but I'm still very grateful. QwQ
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story to the end!
> 
> (Update: Sorry guys!! Writer's block went on longer than I thought, I'm really sorry for the late update!! TT--TT)

"Fili! Laddie!! Stay with us!!" 

"Quickly Kili-!!" 

"Hang in there Fili-! Don't you dare pass out on us!! Stay with us a little longer!!" 

Kili was struggling to carry his older brother on his back as he ran through the halls following Oin. Bluebell was still on the floor, shaking as she was staring at the blood on her dress and hands, unable to get the image of Fili bleeding out of her head. 

As Dwalin was dragging Drogo away, he smiled and stared at Bluebell, "**Now you will know how it feels to lose someone you truly love**... I wasn't expecting this to happen, _but I'm glad it did_. YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!!" Dwalin pulled Drogo away as a few guards followed while Bluebell was now shaking uncontrollably. Drogo's laughter was the last thing to pierce through Bluebell's ears. 

"-Bell-!"

"BLUEBELL!!" Snapping out of her trance, she looked up with misty-eyes to see Bilbo holding back his tears and gently shaking her shoulders

"U-Uncle B-Bilbo- I-I..." 

"Fili is with Oin; he'll be just fine. You should be with him as well-"

"I-I hurt him... I-I didn't want-" Unable to control her tears and tremors, Thorin kneeled beside Bilbo and placed a hand over Bilbo's on her shoulder.

"Bell."

"U-Uncle T-Thorin, I-I'm so-sorry I-I-!" Lowering her gaze as the image replayed in her head, Thorin spoke. 

"Bell-!" Saying her name with a bit more force, she looked back up. Thorin sadly smiled, "It'd hurt Fili more if he saw you blaming you for what he chose to do. _He chose to save you_, don't let it go to waste. Don't let Fili be alone when he wakes up." Helping her up on her feet, Bilbo wiped away the few remaining stray tears on Bluebell's face and flashed her a comforting smile. 

"Fili will be fine, Oin won't dare let him die on his watch." Nodding, she decided to put her trust in the healer. Glancing back at the small pool of blood from where she collapsed, she couldn't get rid of the fear clenching onto her. 

_'F-Fili...'_

What should've been reassuring words, Bluebell still couldn't get rid of her fear and worry bubbling inside as well as Drogo's words. She knew it was merely him trying to shake her up, yet she felt there was more behind what he meant.

As Thorin began yelling out orders to the remaining guards, Balin and Ori were trying to calm Bluebell down, so she didn't revert to her shocked state- Bilbo noticed the knife Drogo had used was a few steps away from him. Looking at the blood-soaked knife, Bilbo winced at remembering Fili jumping in front of Bluebell and hearing an awful tear and squish. Shaking his head to erase the horrid memory, he shakily went closer to the knife when he saw a small glint catch his eye in the small blood pool. 

Carefully kneeling, he saw it was a hair bead- specifically the bluebell silver bead he had seen Fili carry. Placing it into his pocket, he rose to return to Bluebell but smelled a familiar floral scent amid the iron from the blood. Following the smell, he realized it was coming from the knife itself. Inspecting the blade, his eyes widened in fear and panic. 

Wasting no time, Bilbo rushed down the halls as fast as he could and pulled Bluebell immediately to follow him.

"Bilbo?!" Balin called out to his running consort, but Bilbo had no time to waste and ignored the calling dwarf. 

"Balin, what is the- where are Bilbo and Bluebell?" Thorin asked. 

"He took off after looking at this... what is this smell?" Picking up the knife with a handkerchief, Balin wasn't familiar with the smell. Thorin took a small whiff and was confused as well, but recognized it was floral.

"Flowers?"

"In any case, Thorin, you should go and see Fili."

"But-"

"I know how much that boy means to you, Thorin. I shall see to it that everything is back to normal here as my brother is taking care of our 'guest'. Dis will need someone." Grasping Balin's shoulder as a sign of thanks, Thorin rushed after the two hobbits. 

"Fili will be fine... will he not?" Ori asked, concerned. 

"...May Mahal have mercy." 

\---

\---

\---

Arriving at the medical ward, Oin panicked at the sight of an out-of-breath Bilbo. 

"Bilbo! For Mahal's sake-! You should not be running in your condition, how many times must I yell at you-! I will confine you to your bed chambers if I must-!!"

"Oin-! Fili's wound-!"

"Aye, the laddie is fine. I've stopped the bleeding, and he's awake." Sounding confident as he pushed back the veil to show them he was fine. Dis and Kili were on his left with tear-stained cheeks as they were smiling in relief. Frodo was on his right, holding Fili's hand. 

"Fee..."

"I-I'm alright, sorry to worry you." Smiling back as he weakly ruffled Frodo's hair ignoring the pain in his chest. 

"Laddie, you were fortunate, an inch closer, and Drogo may have stopped your heart completely." Oin was extremely relieved he was able to save the dwarven prince as he explained to Fili his close death encounter. 

"Well... that wouldn't have been any fun, haha..." Dis flicked his forehead. 

"Amad-?!" Grunting in pain, Dis narrowed her eyes and glared at Fili. 

"I told you not to act so irrationally, and you didn't listen. Oin just said you could've died-!" Dis was doing her best from keeping her emotions from exploding in front of everyone ad Kili held her shoulder, trying to calm her down. 

Feeling guilty, he grasped her hand and smiled apologetically, "Amad... I am sorry, but I had to- I couldn't just stand still and-" Unable to continue, he saw Bluebell and Bilbo in front of him. "Bell..." 

Walking towards Fili, Frodo moved aside and held her hand as he saw her shaking. Casting her eyes down at Fili, his heart clenched at seeing her tears pouring out as she grasped onto his sleeve. 

"Y-You idiot... wh-why...?" Fili could only smile as Bluebell continued to cry and weakly hit his arm in an attempt to reprimand him for his actions.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I-I should be the one asking... y-you fool-!" Taking her hand into his, he smiled. 

"I'm glad you are still here with me." Bluebell couldn't answer but let the tears continue to fall as she felt the warmth of his hand in hers. Dis and Kili had slipped out of the way with Frodo to allow the two to be alone. 

Closing the veil, Dis sighed as Kili held her arm, "Amad?"

"He is much more of an idiot than you are, Kili..." Chuckling, Kili smiled. 

"He is quite the dwarf, isn't he?" 

"A fool is more like it. That boy is going to be getting an earful from me-!" 

"Dis." Looking up, she saw Thorin had arrived. 

"Thorin..."

"How is he?"

"...The idiot son of mine will be fine." Smiling in relief, Thorin embraced his sister as she began shaking a little. 

"He's a strong lad."

"I had thought that he... Mahal, I don't know how I would've reacted if he-" taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her brother's embrace and wiped away the stray tears.

"You needn't be strong in front of me, Dis. You almost lost your son-"

"He is much too reckless on the times he shouldn't be..."

"Like his father?"

"I would've thought Kili would be much like him."

"Amad, must you always make fun of me?"

"If you hadn't been such a troublemaker, then I wouldn't give you an earful like always."

"...Point taken." Raising his hands in defeat, Dis and Thorin smiled. As the three were relieved to know that Fili would be alright, but the relief and happiness didn't stay for long. 

"F-Fili?! F-FILI-!!! MASTER OIN!!" Hearing Bluebell's frantic screams, Oin and Bilbo ran to her as Thorin, Dis and Kili weren't far behind. 

"Kili, Thorin, I need you to hold down his arms before he hurts himself further!" Doing as asked, the two dwarves held Fili's arms down as his body continued to spasm out of control while he was screaming in pain. 

Inspecting the wound, Oin noticed his injury had sickly purple veins growing out of it and spreading throughout his body, much like the time when an orc arrow-blade poisoned Kili. "OIN!!" Dis yelled in desperation, the healer ignored the princess' yells and tried to concentrate. Upon inspecting the wound and the spread, Oin got a small whiff of the floral scent making his eyes widen in fear. Rushing to his shelves, he scrambled up and down to find the book. 

"OIN! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Kili yelled.

"Oin... you know I am right..." Bilbo spoke with much fear in his voice, making all the other clueless dwarves grow frustrated. 

"Bilbo, what are you talking about-?!" 

"Someone please tell me what is happening to my son!" 

"Oin!"

"He's beginning to burn up-!" 

"ONE MOMENT!!" Practically ripping the pages out of the way, he finally found the page he was looking for. 

**The Purple Poison- Aconitum Napellus**

"Bilbo..." Rushing over to the healer's side, Bilbo was silent.

_'I was right..._

_but the smell... it's different from the usual scent...' _

"Oin...?" Not liking the silence between the hobbit and the healer, Dis was beginning to fear for her son. 

"His tremors have stopped, but he is still burning up..." Thorin released his hold on Fili's arm to feel it hot to touch. Fili breath was becoming erratic. 

"Bluebell." Bilbo called.

"Uncle... this smell isn't just Aconitum Napellus..."

"So, I was right... Bluebell, you know every plant and flower better than hobbits and elves. Would you be able to know what-"

"Uncle, I may be the child of Yavanna, but my knowledge and blessings can go so far... There could be any number of plants or flowers, many of them so similar in scent..."

"... We only have one choice then." Turning to look at Thorin, Bilbo pulled his husband out the door. 

"U-Uncle?"

"You help with Oin in keeping Fili temperature down! I'll be right back!" Unable to reply in time, Bilbo and Thorin had disappeared as she was quickly pulled to help Oin find and mix the few salves, ointments, and antidotes. 

"What can I do to help?" 

"Lady Dis-"

"For Mahal's sake, Oin. I cannot just sit still when I may be helpful to you."

"We may not know much as you two, but we want to help." Kili pitched in. 

"Place this rag over the laddie's forehead, Kili I need more Bellis Perennis-"

"Oin, you realize I have no idea what you need...?" Oin looked at the dwarf in annoyance making Bluebell quickly translate, 

"Daisies, Kili. The small white flowers with a yellow center-"

"Frodo can find daisies!!" Smiling at the boy, Bluebell nodded, 

"Frodo, pick some daisies with Fili and come back quickly, okay?" Nodding, he pulled the clueless dwarf and ran to the royal garden.

"Dis wipe away any sweat you can and try and cool his head as much as possible!" Oin ordered as Dis continued her task.

'_inùdoy...'_

_~~_

_~~_

_(Moment ago)_

"Y-You idiot... wh-why...?" Fili could only smile as Bluebell continued to cry and weakly hit his arm in an attempt to reprimand him for his actions.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I-I should be the one asking... y-you fool-!" Taking her hand into his, he smiled. 

"I'm glad you are still here with me." Bluebell couldn't answer but let the tears continue to fall as she felt the warmth of his hand in hers. Dis and Kili had slipped out of the way with Frodo to allow the two to be alone. 

"Y-You could've died..." Sitting down as she continued to hold his hand, Fili sadly smiled.

"I know."

"Why... you should've let him... you should've... now because of me, you're hurt..." 

"Why else would I try and save you...?" Weakly chuckling, he let go of her hand to wipe away the lingering tears on her cheeks. "I told you... Menu tessu."

_'Why...?_

_How could you love someone as broken as me?_

_How could you give yourself up for someone who shouldn't have been born in the first place...?_

_Why must you make me feel so safe?_

_Why must you be the one to make me feel I deserve a small amount of happiness in my life...? A life I genuinely don't deserve._

_You can love anyone else yet...'_

"F-Fili..." Unable to say what she wanted, she grasped onto his hand as it cupped the side of her face. 

"Bluebell... this time, will you stay?" Staring at Fili in shock, he softly smiled as he continued.

"Stay in Erebor...

**With me. Would you give me a chance this time?**" She remembered he asked a similar question back in Yule. He had confessed to her that day just as she wished to confess her feelings back to him, but thinking about everything that's happened now; she wasn't sure if she was worthy of his love. Even if she felt unworthy of such love and happiness, she couldn't deny what her heart wished...

"Fili-" Ready to give him the answer she should've given him that day and not the lie the day before she left. Just as she was ready to say 'yes,' she began to feel Fili's hand tremble. 

"Fili..?" 

"B-bell... I-I can't- a-ack!!" Grasping on the bandages dressed around his chest, he began to shake uncontrollably and writhe in pain. 

"F-Fili?!! FILI!!" Panicking as Fili began screaming in pain, Bluebell screamed for Oin and Bilbo. 

_\--_

_\--_

_(Bilbo and Thorin's side)_

"No!!"

"Thorin-"

"He had almost kidnapped and could've hurt you and our child-! Not to mention-"

"Yes, Thorin, I am aware of what he's done, but I must."

"How am I to leave you alone with that hobbit?!"

"Because you know he will not speak to me unless it is only me. He is on the other side of the prison door, Thorin, I hardly doubt he can hurt me through it."

"Amrâlimê, I merely cannot bear to see you in that state again..." Cupping Bilbo's face into his hands, Thorin sighed as Bilbo smiled. 

"I know... but I'll be just fine. Trust me."

"I do... I just..."

"I know, but I must. I must know what he put on that knife-blade."

"...I will have Dwalin close by in case."

"Thank you." Stepping out of Thorin's embrace, Bilbo made his way down to the dungeons as Thorin spoke to the guards.

~~

~~

"My Yavanna, you have come to grace me with your presence, Bilbo?"

"...You do not get to speak of Yavanna, Drogo."

"Oh, you are very right... although the situation we are in... I can't say this is very civilized for us hobbits to speak to one another."

"Civilized or not, you no longer became a civilized hobbit when you harmed Bluebell."

"Ah yes... how is our child of Yavanna?"

"..." Hearing Bilbo being silent, Drogo chuckled.

"So his condition has worsened... how unfortunate. He'll be gone within a mere few days, the poor prince~" Smiling as he spoke, Bilbo could hear Dwalin crack his knuckles as an attempt to calm himself from beating the living daylights out of Drogo. 

"What poisons did you place on your knife blade, Drogo?"

"Oh come now, Bilbo, you know these flowers as well as any other hobbit."

"You mixed two or three poisons, Drogo... tell me what they are."

"Why should I?"

"It's the least you can do, if not for Bluebell and Frodo, do it for Primula. it's the very least you can do for her children."

"..."

"Drogo, even after everything you've done to Bluebell, I'm sure Primula would forgive you..." 

"...No, she wouldn't. Not what I've done... when the time comes for me to see her, she will not love me anymore." 

"...Yes, she would be disappointed, perhaps even horrified at what you have done, but if I know Primula... from what I've heard and known about Primula is that she loved you very much Drogo...

When you had come back on your walking holiday with Bluebell, she and I would frequently talk. In all that time, she would only speak of how she wishes to make you happy with a family in which she wished to provide. That girl wanted nothing more than to make your life more comfortable than her own." 

Taking in the new information, Drogo only gritted his teeth and turned his back to him. 

"...What good does that do to me... what good... am I?" 

"... When Primula died-"

"Stop..."

"-When she died, the last time I saw her, she only asked for one thing from me."

"...E-Enough-"

"... She asked that I make sure you were happy with your children."

"..."

"I failed her final wish considering I couldn't even see past your facade."

"I do not wish to hear this anymore; go away."

"Drogo-"

"If you thought to tell me these things will make me rethink about what I've done and told you what you wish to know, you are very mistaken, Bilbo." Startling Bilbo, Drogo gripped the bars on the prison door and smiled, 

"I am irredeemable."

"...Drogo, you truly have lost yourself." Almost feeling sorry for the hobbit in front of him, Bilbo's face softened as Drogo's expression faltered for a moment. 

_'When did you become as mad as you are now, Drogo...?'_

"The Drogo you knew died with his beloved that day; I regret nothing." Darkly grinning, Bilbo flinched at the expression. 

"... You will truly not tell me?"

"Tick tock, Bilbo... Tick tock."

"... Goodbye Drogo."

"...Bilbo."

"..."

"Take good care of my son."

"..."

"...I do not wish for him to die as young as Primula did."

"You have two children, Drogo."

"...Frodo is _my only child_."

"You truly are an utter fool, Drogo Baggins..."

"..." Leaving the dungeons, Dwalin grabbed the torch and guided Bilbo out while Drogo sat back down and sadly chuckled to himself. 

"... Primula, you shouldn't have trusted me so."

~~

~~

"-Gently, Dis. That's it. Make sure he drinks it all." Oin held Fili's head up as Dis did her best to have her son drink 

"...How is he?" Looking up, Oin sees Bilbo and Thorin. 

"We've managed to keep his temperature down, but he is still in pain... I've just given him something to try and ease the pain a bit, but I'm afraid it won't last for long..."

"...." Thorin walked over to his nephew and sister whilst Bilbo continued to talk with Oin.

"Were you able to get what you were looking for?" Bilbo sadly shook his head

"He wouldn't tell me anything..."

"But we are sure that one of the poison is _Aconitum napellus?" _

"Yes, I can be sure of that even if he refused to confirm nor deny it..."

"I best get to work-"

"What can I do to help?" Hesitating, Bilbo rolled up his sleeves indicating he wasn't leaving. 

"... Best you grind these to a paste and add the Bellis Perennis when the laddies return." As Bilbo got to work, he noticed a lack of a hobbit. 

"Where is Bluebell?"

"The library."

"..." 

"Bilbo, she's-"

"I know..." Feeling guilt rise in him, Oin patted his back to try and console the hobbit.

"It's neither fault."

"I just hope she truly understands that..."

"She will." 

~~

~~

"..." 

"I found you, my Bell." Sighing in relief, Bilbo smiled, "I didn't think you'd be hiding in the back." 

"..." In deep concentration, she ignored the pregnant hobbit; Bluebell continued to scan through the open books spread out in front of her. 

"Bell..." 

"..."

"Bluebell." Taking a seat beside her, he raised his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch. Backing his hand off, he gently placed it back and saw her red puffy eyes.

"U-Uncle B-Bilbo... O-Oh I-I'm sorry I-" 

"Bell, it's alright." She relaxed as she sadly smiled back, "Have you found anything?"

"... A few, but the closest are these."

"Hmm... still many to narrow down from."

"...Yes."

"... Bluebell-"

"I know what you are going to say, Uncle, you've already told me before we went to go see Fili."

"Bluebell, do you truly understand?"

"..."

"_It's not your fault_, Fili is hurt because he chose to save you."

"... _He shouldn't have_."

"Don't say that Bluebell."

"You heard Drogo... he never wanted me, nor was I born from Primula."

"Bluebell-"

"I've only caused grief and misery to those around me."

"That is not true-"

"..." Looking at Bilbo, she opened her mouth but closed it. Turning back to her open books, she shakily showed Bilbo the plants and flowers she found. 

"Bluebell..."

"...I-I want to focus on helping Fili first, _Bilbo_. Fili, first... we can worry about myself later."

"... Very well." Looking through the choices she made, Bilbo began to erase a few she's chosen from as she agreed. 

_'You could've switched places with Primula-!'_

"Bilbo...?"

Humming in response, he continued to read through the books while waiting for Bluebell to continue.

"... I could save Fili."

"Did you find anything?" Looking at Bluebell hopeful, she held her hand above her mark. 

"...I-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Bluebell. I forbid it. Absolutely not."

"This is my choice-"

"Bluebell." Raising his voice, he shook his head. "I forbid it. I do not want you to waste your life just when it was saved."

"Bilbo-"

"We are done discussing Bluebell. I do not want you to bring it up again... Please. My heart cannot bear another loss if... Primula would not want you to either."

"..."

~~

~~

Bilbo immediately set Roäc to Thranduil and Elrond in a request for a healer and to come as soon as possible, for it was life and death. As the two continued to narrow down their search, they didn't even realize how much time has passed until Thorin came for them. 

"Bilbo, you should've been sleeping by now." 

"Thorin... has night come already?" Looking around to see the torches lit and the library was a bit darker than before. "I had lost track..."

"... Amrâlimê, you mustn't cause much distress upon yourself and our child."

"Yes, I know. I apologize, Thorin." Smiling at his husband, Thorin helped Bilbo up from his seat.

"Bluebell-" 

"Amrâlimê, I think we should leave her alone for a bit." Tilting his head to the side, Bilbo turned to see Bluebell busily going around the shelves and reading them, not realizing Thorin had arrived. 

"... Could you have someone watching her? I'm afraid to leave her alone."

"Don't worry, Bofur and Bifur will be watching over her; they've been here since this afternoon. They all worry about her as well, as do I..."

"...."

"She's been through a lot today; I don't want to cause her any more distress by forcing her to her room."

"... Alright." Reluctantly agreeing, Bilbo allowed himself to be escorted back to their room while glancing back at Bluebell.

As the night continued to grow quiet, Bluebell was left alone in the library with the two dwarf guards to stand by the entrance. 

_"The lassie looks tired..."_ Bifur signed.

Bifur signed back to Bofur, "Well, who can blame her..."

_"You think we should help her?"_

"I think it's best to let her alone, don't want to scare the poor thing."

"..." The two dwarves continued to observe the hobbit. They hadn't realized that she had found it.

"...N-No."

\---

\---

\---

"Bifur, Bofur, I had thought you'd be spending the entire day in the library with Bluebell." Bilbo was surprised to see the two dwarves join them for lunch.

"The lassie had passed out in the morning, we just took her to her room." 

"Thank you two... you must be exhausted-"

_"This is nothing, Bilbo."_ Bifur signed.

"How is Fili?" Bofur asked as the two took a seat at the table with the rest of the company. 

"... He's not getting any better."

"His temperature spiked again last night, and he was having a hard time breathing."

"..."

"...Has Bluebell found anything?"

"I think she is still narrowing down-"

"...Bilbo." A soft voice called out made Bilbo lookup. 

"Bell-! You shouldn't be walking around so soon; you should get some rest-"

"... I found it."

"Wha- that's wonderful! I knew you could- Bluebell?" Hearing sniffling, he realized Bluebell was crying.

"... I-I tried finding an antidote... b-but... I-I'm sorry-"

"Bell, what is-"

"...I-I'm sorry." Unable to stop the tears, she hid in her hands as Bilbo felt her tremble under his hands.

"Bell-"

"O-Oleander... i-it's Oleander and W-Wolfsbane..."

".... A-Are you sure?"

"...I-It is." Bilbo had to swallow the rage boiling within him.

~~

~~

"What do you mean there is no cure for Oleander and Aconitum Napellus?"

"... There is no cure for it from what we know. If it was just Aconitum Napellus then we might've had a chance to help Fili cured." Oin regretfully explained as Dis was holding Fili's hand. 

"Y-You have salves, ointments, and antidotes for all poisons we know, Oin! W-We've gotten a few new ones for the elves themselves!" 

"Lady Dis-" Ready to scream at the healer again, she closed her mouth and looked at Fili. It was very unlike of Dis to lose her temper like her brother but she couldn't help it at this moment. Staring at Fili's deteriorating state she knew she was wasting her breath, 

Taking a deep breath, Dis voice faltered, "...H-How long does he have?"

"Dis-" 

"... I know you all tried your best, I'd rather spend the last days with my son rather than getting myself worked up over false hope."

"..."

"... 3 days, we may even have 4 if we are lucky."

"... Very well. You did your best, Oin, thank you..." The dwarves all left the room as Kili followed. 

"Bluebell." Startled by her name being called, she turned to see Dis holding out her hand. "Would you stay a bit?"

"..." Looking back at Bilbo, he smiled encouraging her to go. Hesitating a moment, she walked towards the waiting hand. Oin was the last to leave as he closed the doors. 

Taking a seat beside Dis, she gently grabbed Bluebell's hand. 

"L-Lady Dis-"

"Dis... Just Dis, remember?" Smiling at the shaking hobbit, Bluebell felt guilt weighing on her heart.

"Bluebell, I want you to know something.

The way Fili is now... it's not your fault. My reckless boy decided through his selfishness to save you.

He did it because he wanted you to be safe. 

He did it because he cares for you.

This is not your fault." 

"W-Why does ev-everyone keep telling me that..." Unable to look Dis in the eye she lowered her gaze to her lap 

"Because it is true. Bluebell, I will never blame you for what is happening to Fili as Fili would wish you to not blame yourself for what he wished to do."

"..." Too overwhelmed, the tears fell to her lap as she couldn't respond. 

"He loves you too much to let you see in such pain." Pulling Bluebell towards her, Dis sadly smiled and hugged her.

"Everything will be alright, Bluebell, we will hurt for a while, but we will not be alone." 

_'How can you be so kind to me? I am the reason Fili is dying..._

_I want to save him..._

_I want him to live... rather than I-!'_

\---

\---

\---

It was an exhausting three days for everyone. On the third day, Fili had opened his eyes and seen everyone was surrounding him, 

"Y-You all are gathered as if someone is dying..." Chuckling at his dark humor, he looked around to see everyone but the one he truly wished to see.

"...B-Bell."

"Fili, she-"

"...Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine." 

"... I-it must b-be hard for h-her to see me i-in such an s-state."

"... Shall we go and bring her?"

"I-it's fine... I-I don't w-want t-to force h-her." 

"Y-You don't have to..." Weakly looking to the side, he saw the familiar bright blue eyes. 

"B-Bell..." Taking a seat beside him, he weakly held up his hand to her cheek. 

"You l-look terrible." Bluebell stifles a smile as he chuckles, "P-Possibly worse t-than I do."

"... Fili-"

Understanding the two needed space, everyone walked away to the other side of the room.

"B-Bluebell... my amrâlimê."

Grasping Fili's hand, Bluebell felt tears threatening to spill, "Don't cry, B-Bell... it ruins y-your beauty."

"F-Fili... I-I'm-"

"Don't... y-you have n-nothing to apologize for, n-never."

"... Y-You sh-shouldn't be here. It should've be me."

"Bell-"

"I-I should've been able to s-stop him- n-no, I should've known-!"

"Bluebell-"

"I'm sorry, Fili I-" Immediately cut off, Fili pulled her towards him and a sudden warmness on her lips. 

Pulling away, he brushed away the stray tears from her cheeks. Smiling at Bluebell, her eyes were in shock, "I've always wanted to do that."

"...W-Why?"

"Isn't this w-what they do? T-Those who are i-in love with each other?" Fili's voice was getting softer the more he spoke.

"...T-That's not fair, Fili."

Chuckling, he held onto her hand, "Why not?"

"I-I never told you..."

Tightening his hold on her hand, he smiled. "...Men lananubukhs me... My B...ell..."

"Fili...? F-Fili..." Grasping onto his hand, she could feel his grip was limp as his chest had stopped rising.

"F-Fili... N-No... Fili. Please..." Placing her head against his chest, she heard nothing.

**Fili was no longer here.**

\---

\---

"Bluebell... Fili's funeral is tomorrow."

"...." 

"... This was meant for you." Kili placed the silver hair-bead on her lap. Looking down at the bead, Bluebell hand hovered over it.

"...Bell." Gripping on the hem of her dress, Bluebell turned to see Frodo.

"... Frodo, I'll be alright." Mustering up her best smile, Frodo pulled himself up into her lap and cupped her face.

"Bell is swad... it's okay to crwy, Bell."

Her smile beginning to falter, she wrapped her arms around Frodo and nuzzled into the boy's hair. "Frodo..." Hugging her back, he heard her whisper in his ear."

"...I lwve you, Bell."

"...I love you too, Frodo. Thank you." Releasing Frodo, she smiled before he leaped off the bed and ran off, leaving Kili confused. 

"Kili...do you trust me?"

Surprised by the sudden question, he nods. "Of course." 

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"... Move Fili's body to the garden."

"Bluebell-"

"Please..."

"... When?"

"Now." 

~~

~~

"Bluebell... should I be worried?" Kili asked as he laid his brother on the stone slab table. 

"...Everything will hopefully be alright."

"Bell?" Smiling at Kili, she replied. 

"Sorry for tricking you, Kili."

"Tricking me- Woah!!" Suddenly pushed out of the garden, he tumbled on the floor and saw roots sprouting out of the ground and closing the door.

"Thanks for the past months, Kili. I'm glad to have met you." 

"Bluebell!" Running back, the doors closed as roots grew over it and acted as a lock. Pounding on the door, Kili smashed into the doors a few times, but to no avail, the doors stayed shut. 

"SHIT!" Looking around for another way in, he saw there no other entrances. 

'Got to get Bilbo!' Running off to find the consort, Bluebell sat behind Fili and lifted his head onto her lap.

"... Fili, you shouldn't have been the one to leave. 

I wanted to save you, but Bilbo forbade me to do this.

I know this is selfish of me, but... when you come back, I hope you can forgive me." 

Placing a hand on her mark and the other on his cheek, a soft green glow began to emit around her. As the glow emitted around her, plants and flowers of all kind began to grow around them while a thin root wrapped around Fili's hand connected from Bluebell's side. 

_Yavanna, this child of whom you've blessed with your mark, please hear my prayer._

_The blessing you have bestowed upon me is to come to an end as I ask to make an exchange upon the one that lays before me._

Continuing in her prayer, the soft light began to spread through the garden.

~~

~~

_(Frodo's side)_

"Uncle Bilbo? Torwin?" Peeking into the courtroom, Frodo saw all the dwarves were all gathered around the table.

"Frodo." Mustering up a smile best he can, Bilbo held out his hand, signing Frodo to come towards him.

Walking over to the hobbit, he lifted him onto his lap, "What about Bluebell?"

"Bell is sad... Kee came to cheer Bell up."

"Mmh... give her some time, Frodo. She just needs a little time."

"..." Chewing on his bottom lip, Frodo looked around at the quiet group. "Is Fee not coming back?"

"... No, he's not my boy." 

"Like Mama?"

"... Yes."

"Bell crying a lot... she sad. She said she wanted to tell Fee she loves him." Bilbo was sure he could hear his heart crumbling for Bluebell. 

"Fili knew, Frodo. He knew."

"... Uncle Bilbo, Bell is not my real sister?"

"..." Remembering the story they heard from Drogo, he had forgotten all about that.

"...Frodo-" Thorin picked Frodo up and placed him on the table while lowering his gaze to match Frodo's. 

"Frodo, just because she is not blood-related to you does not mean any less that she isn't your sister. She cared for you and still does-"

"I know... I lowve Bell a lot. I lowve Bell no matter what." Ruffling Frodo's hair, he let out a shy smile. 

"... Uncle Bilbo?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"... Are you angry at Bell or me?"

"Whatever for?"

"... We didn't tell you the truth. We lied, did a bad thing." 

"...Oh, Frodo. I am not mad, just... a little sad that Bell was too scared to tell me."

".... Uncle Bilbo-" Interrupted, Kili came crashing into the room, catching his breath. 

"Kili?!"

"What in Mahal's name are you running around like a mad dwarf for?"

"She- he- augh...." Unable to accurately say what he wanted, Kili leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Kili, what is the matter?" Dis asked worriedly.

Taking a deep breath, he looks at Bilbo, "Bluebell... garden with Fili..." Bilbo didn't need Kili to elaborate. Bolting out of his chair faster than ever, Bilbo made a mad rush to the garden ignoring the protests of the dwarves behind him.

"Kili, what about Bluebell-" 

"Uncle. **She is going to try and bring back Fili..."**

_~~_

_~~_

_(A few days ago)_

_"Bilbo, I've heard from Bofur you had forbidden Bluebell of something..."_

_"He heard?"_

_"He says he's sure half the mountain when you yelled at Bluebell."_

_"... I only wished she didn't make a risky decision."_

_"Care to share?"_

_"... You are aware of Bluebell's gift?"_

_"Yes, she bears the mark of Yavanna."_

_"... We spoke of the sacrifice." _

_"The sacrifice?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"I didn't realize the child of Yavanna had such power."_

_"It's not much a power, Thorin... it's a sacrifice to replace one's life for another."_

_"... I see."_

_"Thorin if there is one thing you must know about the child of Yavanna is that yes they can produce many blessings to those she wishes. But... like past children, their emotions get the better of them and when in the rare case they do the ritual of the sacrifice... they don't always succeed."_

_"... What do you mean?"_

_"... I mean they can both die and not come back, neither of them..."_

_"I forbade Bluebell from doing so. I do want to see her risk her life over something that may not be possible..."_

_"... Bilbo-"_

_"I know she will try and convince me, but I... I don't want to lose her just when I finally got her back..."_

_"... We'll be there for her, Bilbo. You may not have been there for her in the beginning, but we will be there for her now."_

_"... I only hope."_

_~~_

_~~_

_'Bluebell!!!'_

Wasting no time to run after his consort, the dwarves all followed while Dis stayed behind with Frodo.

"Everything will be fine, Frodo."

"... Bell told me I was a good boy."

"Frodo?" Looking down, Frodo was shaking. Wiping his curls out his eyes, she was met with glassy orbs. 

"B-Bell... she said bye..." 

_~~_

_~~_

_"Frodo... I have to go now."_

_"Go?"_

_"... I'm sorry for everything, Frodo. I only wished to make you happy, but I took everything from you."_

_"Bell?"_

_"... You make sure you don't give Bilbo too much trouble, okay? You're such a good boy, after all."_

_"Bell... where are you going?"_

_"...I'm sorry Frodo, I'm sure you would've been happier without me."_

_"N-No! I lowve Bell-! I-"_

_"Frodo... keep Bilbo busy for me, okay? W-When Fili wakes up... everything will be fine."_

_"Bell-" _

_"Go, Frodo. Now." _

_"N-No, Bell... y-you promised to stay."_

_"... You're a good boy, Frodo. Stay good and live happily with Bilbo." Pulling out of the hug, she quickly wiped his stray tears and pushed him to head to the doors._

_~~_

_~~_

Having finished her prayer, flowers and plants have begun to grow around Bluebell and Fili. Lightly grasping onto one of his lifeless hand, she sadly smiled as the tears flowed.

"Don't worry, Fili... I-I'll right things back to the way they were supposed to be...

You deserve to be happy, unlike me..."

"BLUEBELL OPEN THESE DOORS!!" Looking up at the shaking doors, Bluebell let out a small chuckle and whispered to herself.

"... Forgive me, Bilbo." 

Looking around the garden around her and the stone walls, she took a deep breath and looked back down at Fili's face. "Exchange this life for mine..." The soft light disappeared while her mark burned brightly. 

"BLUEBELL!!" Feeling the energy leaving her body, the roots holding the doors closed were weakening. The doors were rattling against the stone walls. 

Fili's hand connected to the root of Bluebell's was taking the energy traveling into his body, making it glow much like Bluebell's mark. 

As the last of her energy was sapped out of her and into Fili's body, she weakly tried to look at the now wide-open doors and a somewhat running hobbit towards her. Smiling one last time, she whispered her last words, and with that, everything went dark. 

"BLUEBELL-!!!"

_"Thank you... for loving... me." _

~~

~~

"Alyan, are you alright?" Elrond asked 

"... Bell."

"Alyan?" Concerned for his nephew, he tried shaking him out of his thoughts.

"... She's gone." Looking down at the necklace in his hands, the bluebell had cracked. 

~~

~~

"..."

"....-ll."

"...."

"...-ell."

".... m-mmh." Opening her eyes, Bluebell winced as she got up with the help of the stranger. Blinking a few times, she was able to see clearly. At first sight, she saw the fog. Nothing but fog going on for miles as the ground, Bluebell was sure it was stone with small gems embedded within the cracks. 

"Where...?" Hearing a sigh, she turned around to see the one who helped her up. "Who...?"

"‘ibinê, what are you doing here? You should not be here..." 

"...A dwarf? I-I'm sorry, sir, could you tell me where I am?" Astonished by the height of the dwarf, she did her best not to be overwhelmed by the odd height difference. 

"... You know where you are, my ‘ibinê. _As much as I wish you were not here_."

"... I- Fili. Sir I-"

"I do hate you calling sir, my ‘ibinê."

"I-I apologize, I'm Bluebell-"

"I know who you are. Quite well. Much like how all parents know their children. At least I would hope..." 

"Have we met...?" Chuckling, he stroked his beard before kneeling and taking out his hand in which Bluebell accepted.

"I am Mahal. Come, my ‘ibinê, there is much to discuss. My wife wishes to speak with you; we shouldn't keep her waiting..." Gently picking Bluebell up, he cradled her in his arms and began to walk through the fog.

"Mahal...? Your wife? that's-"

_"Your mother." Feeling a sudden warmth around her, she looked up to see a slight glow blind her before a beautiful woman appeared sadly smiling at what her husband was cradling. _

_"Yavanna..." _

_"I had wished to see you later than so soon, my Bell."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (inùdoy)- son  
(Menu tessu)- You mean everything to me  
(amrâlimê)- My love  
(Men lananubukhs me)- I love you  
(‘ibinê)- My gem
> 
> (Aconitum Napellus/ Monkshood/ Wolf's Bane): a perennial herb is often grown as an ornamental plant due to its attractive blue to dark purple flowers. All parts of the plant, especially the roots, contain toxins. Aconitine is the most dangerous of these toxins. It is most noted as a heart poison but is also a potent nerve poison. Raw aconite plants are very poisonous. They are used as herbs only after processing by boiling or steaming to reduce their toxicity.
> 
> (Bellis Perennis/ Daisies): Also known as the common daisy, this flower holds a wealth of medicinal properties despite its unassuming appearance. When used in an infusion, it acts as a laxative as well as an expectorant to purge the body of toxic matter. It is also used as a home remedy to help treat physical disorders such as arthritis and rheumatism. Direct application to the skin through an ointment or poultice aids in healing wounds.
> 
> (Nerium oleander/ Oleander): is a shrub or small tree in the dogbane family Apocynaceae, toxic in all its parts. It is the only species currently classified in the genus Nerium. Eating only a small part of this plant (which flowers in white, pink, or red) can be fatal. In one case, just one leaf was enough to harm a child. Symptoms of poisoning include drowsiness, slowed heart rate, and shaking.
> 
> I'm not an expert so good ol' Google to the rescue and small imagination (the mixing of poisons and the effects of it)  
-(References I used)-  
https://www.proflowers.com/blog/medicinal-flowers-and-uses  
https://www.poison.org/articles/why-is-monkshood-considered-a-poison--174  
https://plants.ces.ncsu.edu/plants/nerium-oleander/  
https://www.goodhousekeeping.com/home/gardening/advice/g1174/deadly-poisonous-plants/?slide=10


	27. (XXV). There and Back Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having wakened up, Bluebell meets Mahal and Yavanna.  
She has so many questions, but before she can ask them, they tell her a story.  
The story leads to many questions and answers. 
> 
> Will Bluebell be able to do what past children of Yavanna were refused many times?  
Their life for the one they wished to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had writer's block and lack of motivation to finish it, but nonetheless- I HAVE FINISHED!!  
Welcome the last chap- hope you enjoy it.  
:3

It was silent.

Nothing but silence and a dense fog surrounded Bluebell. 

Bluebell's fingers twitched as she regained consciousness and tried to get up on the floor she was laid on. Moving her hands against the floor, she tried getting up, and to no avail did her body make an effort. Trying once more, Bluebell's arms shook as she tried to get up, but it gave out on her, and she was back on the ground.

Opening her eyes, the image was hazy as her body was feeling numb. 

It was such a familiar scene, much like back then- Drogo had returned home in a sour mood and had drowned his frustration in alcohol. Grumbling his way towards the kitchen, Bluebell had accidentally bumped into him and made him stumble on the table and drop the ale waiting for him onto the floor. He had beaten her till she was numb and on the floor no longer moving. Bluebell was unable to move for a few days as Frodo tried to help her, ignoring his father's protest. 

It wasn't as painful as back then, but the same numbness was there, making it difficult for her to move.

Her consciousness going in and out, she tried to recall what it was she was doing before she wanted to get herself up. Unable to find the reason through her fuzzy mind, she slipped into the familiar blackness but not before she heard a small chime in the distance.

~~

~~

Waking up the second time, the pieces had come back to her. She was here to exchange herself for Fili, at least she had hoped she'd done it. 

Hearing a muffled voice above her, she tried to focus on the voice as she forced herself to open her eyes. The one calling her name had gently touched her head, causing a sudden warmth to spread through her body. She felt the numbness disappear, and the voice was growing clearer. 

"...ll."

"-ell."

"Bluebell." Finally, having the energy to open her eyes, she met with the same fog. 

"...m-mmh." The hand on her head had lowered down to her arms, making her flinch at the contact, but his gentle grip made her ease into his touch. Helping her up to her feet, he didn't move his hand as Bluebell adjusted her eyes to the fog and leaned against the steady hand as a crutch. 

Blinking a few times, she noticed something shining on the ground. Looking down, she noticed the ground she stood on was a smooth mineral with small gems embedded inside. 

"W-Where...?" Unable to understand where she was, the hand on her arm disappeared as a heavy sigh breathed behind her. 

"‘Ibinê, what are you doing here? You should not be here..." Turning around, she expected to see a face and not a pair of heavy boots. Following up the trail, she noticed the one who had sighed was the size of a man- no a little larger than a man, perhaps the size of Beron, yet his features screamed 'dwarf.'

"Who...?"

_'A dwarf...? But he's quite taller than most...'_

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but could you tell me where I am?" The fog around them had started to clear up as she could see him looking down at her. 

Feeling a little overwhelmed by his height and stare, Bluebell did her best not to shuffle under his gaze. Thinking she had offended the ma- dwarf, she opened her mouth to apologize, but his deep voice spoke first.

"... You know where you are, ‘ibinê. _As much as I wish you were not here_."

Not understanding what he meant, she had a sudden flash of Fili pop in her mind and whispered under her breath, "I- Fili..."

Kneeling down and slightly bending his back to meet Bluebell's height, she unconsciously took a step back as he continued to stare at her, "S-Sir I-"

"I do hate you calling sir, ‘ibinê." Embarrassed by her rudeness, she shyly looked him in the eye and apologized before introducing herself- sort of.

"I-I apologize, s- Uhm... I'm Bluebell-"

"I know who you are. Quite well. Much like how all parents know their children. At least I would hope..." Bluebell was sure she saw him smiling under his beard, but she wasn't sure.

There was something about this person that kept Bluebell at an ease of sorts while a familiar warmth had surrounded her when he began to stroke the top of her head like she was a child. Such a familiar touch yet so foreign, much like she's met him... _a long time ago_.

"Have we met?"

This time, she heard him chuckle as he took back his hand and stroked his beard. Unconsciously he touched a small silver bead in which Bluebell immediately recognized the significance of the bead- it was marriage bead. Having been lost in thought for a moment, he turns his head as if he's heard someone calling for him and looks back down at Bluebell. Holding out his hand, she stared at him.

"I am Mahal.

Come, ‘ibinê, there is much to discuss. My wife wishes to speak with you; we shouldn't keep her waiting..." Gently picking Bluebell up, he cradled her in his arms and began to walk through the fog.

_'Mahal? Isn't that the creator of dwarves...? _

_Why is it that I meet him and not-'_

"Mahal...?" Looking back down at the hobbit, he nodded. 

"I'd prefer it if you'd call me, adad. It is appropriate, after all, ‘ibinê." Glancing down up, she saw a shy smile hidden within his beard. 

_'Adad...? But that means father..._

_Surely he realizes I am a hobbit- perhaps it's best I don't anger him...'_

"M-Maha- Adad." Hearing her correct herself immediately, he couldn't help but stretch his smile a bit more.

_'It's been a long time since I've heard that...'_

"Uhm... you said _'your wife,'_ does that mean-?"

_"Your mother." _Feeling that same warmth around her once more, she looked up to see a slight glow blind her before a beautiful woman appeared sadly smiling at what her husband was cradling. 

"Yavanna..." 

_"I had wished to see you later than so soon, my Bell."_

Walking closer to her, Mahal leaned to her side and kissed her cheek, "Amrâlimê." Smiling lovingly at her husband, she looked down at Bluebell, who was still in shock.

"Dearest, you should put her down, she is not a sprout any longer."

"She will always be ‘ibinê." 

"My love, of course, I know that as she is mine, but I'm sure she isn't feeling all that comfortable with a random man carrying her like a glass doll. Well, she may think of you as a stranger, dearest; after all, she hasn't met us before _officially_." Staring at his wife, his nostrils flared, and reluctantly, he let her back down on the floor.

Chuckling at her husband's dramatic, she leaned down to Bluebell, "_Your father_ can be quite the drama queen when he wants to be."

"I am not."

"You were pouting, my dearest."

"I do no such thing." Looking away as he guarded himself with his usual stoic expression, Yavanna merely giggled and turned her attention back to Bluebell.

"...W-When you say, father, he is really-?"

"Why, of course. _You are my child, after all._" Understanding her shock and confusion, Yavanna stood back up and placed a hand on Mahal's chest and smiled.

"Quite strange to meet your parents this way, isn't it?" Slowly nodding, Yavanna glanced at Mahal, who glanced back and waved his hand in the air making the fog to disappear completely. 

"Perhaps a change in scenery." Looking down at the ground, green pastures began to spread from her feet, and in an instant, the atmosphere had changed. No longer in a mountain-like atmosphere but green fields, bright blue sky, and trees were surrounding them. 

Looking around surprised by the sudden change, Bluebell looked down to see flowers growing around her. 

"O-Oh..." 

"Is it hard for you to control what you wish to grow?" Turning around to answer, she saw that Mahal and Yavanna had reduced their sizes quite similar to Bluebell's height, but still slightly taller. 

"I... Sometimes it depends on my feelings."

"Emotions are what shows and proves that you are alive." 

"They sometimes get out of control..." Staring at the fields, she guilty looked down at the flower in front of her. Yavanna stared at Bluebell and noticed her body had tensed as her sentence had faded out.

Realizing what she meant, Yavanna placed her hands on Bluebell's shoulders as she felt Bluebell's body relax a bit from her touch. 

"He should've suffered..." Mahal said.

"No... I shouldn't have done it even if I say it was self-defense... Frodo had seen what I'd done."

"Drogo..." Whispering his name in malice, Yavanna glanced back at her husband. Looking guilty at her husband whose hands were gripping on itself

"Dearest..."

"He may be part of your creations, amrâlimê, but Bluebell is _our child_."

"...I know. I do not mean to make excuses for what he's done. Primula has been devastated-"

"Primula...?" Perking her head up at the name, Yavanna sadly smiled. 

"Perhaps you'd like to meet her, my Bell? She did raise you after all-"

"N-No..." Shaking her head, she took a few steps back. 

"Bluebell?"

"... I-" Walking away, she bumped into someone as a gentle touch hit her shoulders. 

"I had missed you, my little miracle bud." Bluebell felt as if her heart had stopped as she slowly turned around. The once familiar gentle smile and the loving, warm eyes, she never thought she'd see her again. 

"Primula...?"

"You've grown up beautifully, Bluebell. Beautiful much like Yavanna, herself." Unable to look her in the eye, Bluebell lowered her gaze.

Primula knew why.

"Bluebell..."

"...I'm sorry."

"... Bluebell. Look at me." Gently hooking her fingers under Bluebell's chin, she had her look back up. "I never blame you for what has happened to me. I was born with a weak body, and it was my time-"

"B-but I could've saved you."

Smiling, she shook her head. "It would've killed me if you had done so, besides..." Brushing the stray hairs out of her face, she cupped Bluebell's face. "As sad as I am that you had such a hard life and are doing this... I'm thrilled to see you again." 

It was too much; the tears had spilled over.

"No mother wants their child to sacrifice themselves for them, that's our job."

"F-Frodo misses you; he asks what you were like."

"I hope you told him only good things." Chuckling, she nodded, "The only things I can think of are good things about you."

Smiling, Primula laughed again, "How wonderful. I'm glad to know I was a good mother."

"You were... you still are."

"Thank you, Bluebell."

"I should be thanking you-"

"No. You were my little miracle bud, Yavanna gave me the chance to experience what it was like to have and raise a child. As much as I'd love to be there for Frodo as I was for you, I know you're taking care of him. I am forever grateful for that; I am only sorry that Drogo couldn't do the same to you..."

"... He took care of Frodo; he<strike> didn't hurt him.</strike>"

"... He should've taken care of you both." 

"Don't blame him so much, Primula... he very desperately misses you." Primula felt her heart crushed as she saw Bluebell trying to be so brave and explain why Drogo the way he turned out to be. 

"Bluebell... you don't need to defend him. I know what he's done to you..." 

"... he told me once.

It was a year after you died... he drank so much and was depressed that he left me alone for once.

He pulled on my hand and started crying and told me...

_'You aren't our child yet... why is it every time I look at you, I see Primula...?'_"

"I am very sorry, Bluebell. I never wanted you to live a life with so much pain..."

"... It's okay. I hadn't meant to be there anyway."

"Bluebell-"

"I'm grateful that I got to meet you again." Cupping Bluebell's face, she stared right into her eyes 

"Bluebell. 

You mean as much as every creation created, perhaps more. 

You were born for a reason.

You deserve happiness and love. Every second of it."

Not knowing how to respond, Bluebell stared back at Primula, trying to process what she said. "I-I..."

"I know my words may just slip out of you at the moment, but what Drogo has said to you all those years. 

None of it is true. 

I am glad and grateful to be given a chance to raise you as my own. 

You are my little miracle bud."

"... I'm the grateful one." 

"Bluebell. I do hate seeing you here when you shouldn't be..."

"I had to." 

"You are still young, even if it is for-"

"In the past, I had thought of coming here sooner because..." Shakily taking a deep breath, Primula held her hands trying to calm her down. Opening her mouth again to explain why she was doing what she was doing, Primula sadly stared and asked. 

"... Does he truly mean that much to you?" Primula's gaze softened as Bluebell sadly smiled and nodded.

"Fili." Primula didn't have to be an expert to see the light in Bluebell's eyes when she told Primula the name.

"_You are in love..._" 

"... I don't deserve his kindness, but y-yes I... I do care for him deeply." 

"Does he love you back?" Blushing, she nodded, making Primula stifle a chuckle.

"He's... confessed to me a few times..." Forgetting the situation they were in at the moment, Primula listened as Bluebell rambled on about Fili. She couldn't help but smile as she spoke fondly of him.

"Oh my! Quite the romantic he is." It was Bluebell's turn to chuckle. Behind her, she was oblivious to Yavanna's excited expression, while Mahal seemed to be pouting at the mention of a suitor. Primula did her best not to laugh at her maker's spouse while Yavanna was quietly laughing.

Within a whisper between themselves, they spoke. "Oh my. I was aware of her elven friend but also a dwarf, how lovely- Dearest, are you pouting?"

"I am not. I do no such thing."

"Why must you pout? It is one of your creations that has taken an interest towards our daughter, are you not happy for her?"

"... She is still young."

"My love, She is of age."

"She is still a child."

"You are much too protective... what will you do when she wishes to produce our grandchildren?"

"Oh, they would be quite adorable little- amrâlimê-!! No!!" Yavanna wasn't sure to think of her husband's protectiveness as adorable or troublesome.

"Oh, dearest... you are quite a handful at times."

"Wha-? Amrâlimê, I merely hate the thought of our daughter being intimate with another..." Grimacing at the thought, Yavanna chuckled. 

Glancing at the two bickering creators, Primula thought best she should give Bluebell back to them. 

"Bluebell... have you thought this through?"

"Yes..." Hearing the hesitance in her answer, Primula was sure Bluebell wasn't prepared. 

"... Bluebell, there is a reason why Bilbo warned you about this."

"That I may not be able to bring him back?"

"...Yes."

"I know..."

"Bluebell, Mahal won't allow for another to-"

"Primula." Pulling Bluebell back, Mahal stared at Primula as a warning.

"I apologize, Mahal."

"Dearest, there is no need to be so harsh on Primula. I apologize, Primula."

"It's quite alright. I shouldn't have tried to explain something that I have no clear knowledge of." Smiling at her creator, Mahal pulled Bluebell away. 

Looking back, she saw Primula smiling at her as Yavanna speaking to her before she pulled Primula away towards the forest.

Offering his arm to hold, he spoke, gaining Bluebell's attention. "Won't you walk with me?" 

"What of-"

"She will join us, ‘ibinê." Reassuring the hobbit with a small smile, she grasped the offered arm as he began to walk. Allowing herself to be pulled along, she and Mahal walked towards the small hill with a tree up ahead. Glancing up at Mahal, Bluebell nervously bit her lip,

"...Are you disappointed?"

"Of what, ‘ibinê?"

"...Me? For doing this...?"

"Not disappointed, no." Sadly smiling at her, he shook his head. 

"... Mad?" Chuckling, they continued to walk until they came to their destination and had Bluebell sit against the tree. 

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I was." Remembering what Primula was about to say, Bluebell was a little too afraid to bring it back up when she saw Mahal's expression earlier.

"I am not mad at you, ‘ibinê, I just merely wish... my wife and I were to raise you, but after hearing Primula's cry and desperation... she could not help but answer it." Staring at the dwarf as he spoke, she saw his expression had saddened the more he spoke. 

"Creating our own is easy yet to try and create a child that is half of ourselves takes time... _Too much time_."

_'That explains why we are born at different times... but-'_

"Has all of them come back the way I have?"

"... Only two have done what you have."

"How many have you created like me and given to Middle-Earth?"

"Not many. You are our 7th child.

Our other children have either taken their own life or another has taken it...** we never see them here, they become a part of Middle-Earth- a never-ending blessing.**" 

"So they all remain on Middle-Earth..." Although it was sad to learn she didn't come back to her parents in the end, becoming a part of Middle-Earth was comforting a sense- as if her purpose to give blessings will continue even when she is gone. She wasn't to indeed disappear from the ones she cared about. 

"‘ibinê, you weren't meant to be given to Middle-Earth. You were meant to stay with us, we were to raise you. I did not wish to give you up like the others, you were our children... You, Bluebell, were supposed to be ours this time...." Taking a deep breath, he sighed. Bluebell could hear the regret and loneliness in his tone, it hurt her to know that he wasn't given the chance as he wished. 

"I am sorry, my love..." Appearing like the wind, Yavanna was standing in front of her husband with her hands cupping his face. Caressing his face, he leaned into her touch and smiled.

"I do not blame you, amrâlimê. I know you only wished for your children to live a little happier during those dark times and when you heard Primula in pain- so desperate for a child... I understand why you gave Bluebell to her. We can always create another for ourselves."

"Do you hate me, my love?"

"I could never. Menu tessu." Holding onto Yavanna's hands, she sadly smiled back at Mahal before turning to Bluebell and grasping her hand.

"I am sorry, Bluebell... I never wished for you to go through such hardships. I just couldn't bear to see-" 

"Please don't apologize. I understand. 

As much as I went through... without it I'm sure I never would've met Fili." 

"I don't deserve such a wonderful blossom like you." Hugging Bluebell, she tensed a little but immediately found herself melting into Yavanna's embrace. It was odd to feel such nostalgia from someone who Bluebell's never met yet she could feel just from the embrace much like Primula how much she truly cared for Bluebell.

"Y-Yavanna... I'm very glad to learn about myself but..." Chuckling, she nodded. 

"I do apologize, my blossom. I didn't mean to keep you away from him; I was just..." Caressing Bluebell's cheek, she softly smiled. "I'm glad to know you've grown into such a wonderful lady." 

"It was help from Primula and Bilbo." Laughing, Yavanna helped Bluebell up on her feet.

"Yes, they've done such a wonderful job, perhaps more than I think I can do." Gently grabbing Bluebell's hand, Yavanna led the way

"Come, we've kept you waiting long enough."

"..." 

"Dearest?" Glancing back to see her husband not following them, he began walking after them.

"I'm coming..." 

~~

~~

Back where Bluebell first started, Yavanna's body was like a night-light navigating through the dense fog.

"Dearest, you must stop with the dramatics of the fog."

"Nothing wrong with a little atmosphere."

"I can barely see anything..."

"You light the way."

"... Dearest, that was terrible." Bluebell couldn't help but laugh as the two continue to bicker like an old couple- well...

"Watch your step, amrâlimê." Pulling Yavanna's hand back towards him, Bluebell following. Bumping again into Mahal, she turned to see the two had turned back to their overwhelming size. 

"Did you have to have the poor dear kept alone here?"

"Worry not, amrâlimê, he isn't alone." 

"Oh? Did you already tell Frerin?"

"I'm sure I do not need to tell him that his nephew is here, much like Primula knew Bluebell was here."

"A parent's instinct, dearest."

"Hmm..." 

"Frerin...? He sounds familiar..." Bluebell mumbled. 

"Dearest-"

"‘ibinê, pardon me." Startling Bluebell, he picked her up in his arm and led through the cave-tunnels as Yavanna followed, providing a soft light in the darkness. 

_'A chime...?'_

"Do you hear it, ‘ibinê?" Looking at Mahal confused, he smiled, 

"Some dwarves can hear the stone they walk upon, the mountain speaks to them."

"Speaks?"

"Much as nature speaks to you. You know when there is to be a weather change or if the plants are in need to care."

"... N-Not always."

"Nothing to be ashamed of ‘ibinê. It takes a bit of practice as you were born with these gifts."

"I had always wondered how I knew khuzdul... it just seemed just to be there." Mahal chuckled.

"So tell me what you hear, ‘ibinê." Looking ahead of the darkness, Bluebell heard the chime getting louder.

"A chime..."

"Oh?"

"I-Is that odd?"

"Not at all, ‘ibinê. It's just interesting how you are like your mother."

"Yavanna?" Glancing back, Yavanna smiled, "When I am looking for my dearest in the mountain, I listen for a chime. Much like a bell."

"What of you, adad?"

"Hm?"

"When you look for Yavanna?"

"Oh..."

"Yes, how do you always find me? You have gotten yourself lost in my Shire a few times, yet in the forest, you can find me."

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he cleared his throat, "Ahem... Uhm well..." The two stared at Mahal, waiting for an answer as he struggled to provide one, almost as if he was embarrassed to tell how he's able to find his wife.

"Dearest?"

"Well... the floral scent- ahem..." Clearing his throat again, Yavanna began to giggle, making Mahal grumble in frustration before sighing in defeat.

"... Perhaps another time, amrâlimê." Silently laughing at her husband's flustered face, she agreed as Bluebell was confused. 

Walking for a while through the cave-like tunnels, they had finally arrived in front of large-stone doors. Opening the doors, a large room filled with gems of all kinds embedded on the walls. Stone slabs were in the middle of the room, as well as two dwarves. 

"Frerin, I had thought you'd be here."

"Apologies, Mahal, I had-" Putting up his hand, the dwarf silenced.

"There is no need for that; he is family." Bowing at the creator in response to how grateful he was, he noticed the two other presences.

"My lady, Yavanna, you are truly looking more radiant any gem as always." Chuckling at the flattery, Yavanna thanked the dwarf. 

"And who is this lovely halfling?" Bluebell pouted but ignored it. 

_'Dwarves...'_ Written clearly in her face, Mahal and Yavanna chuckled. 

"Frerin, this is Bluebell Brandybuck. She was raised by Primula and is our daughter." A little taken back by the information but not shocked, he smiled and bowed at Bluebell.

"Frerin, at your service."

"Bluebell, at yours." Smiling back at the dwarf, she gasped as she saw his face.

"Hm?"

"O-Oh, I apologize, I Uhm... it's just... are you perhaps...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bluebell. We didn't tell you, did we?" Yavanna asked.

"‘ibinê, this is Frerin. He was the brother of King Thorin, Lady Dis, and uncle of Fili and Kili." 

"Oh-! The resemblance is uncanny!" 

"Well, I always have been the good-looking one." Joking, Bluebell chuckled. 

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Master Frerin."

"Just Frerin is enough, my lady."

"Oh, please, just Bluebell or Bell, if you prefer."

"Well then, Bell. Might I ask what the child of Yavanna is doing here?"

"Oh... Uhm." 

"She's come in place of Fili, Frerin." Mahal explained.

"My nephew...? Wh- 

oh...

oh...?

OH.

**OH~!**" Grinning ear to ear, Frerin laughed as Mahal sighed, and Yavanna did her best to hide her apparent giggles. Bluebell was a blushing mess. Overwhelmed with embarrassment. 

"Ha ha ha, Oh Mahal, who would've thought my nephew's 'one' would be the child of Yavanna! Way to go!" Laughing a little harder, Mahal kept his arms crossed and said nothing as Yavanna tried calming her husband.

"U-Uhm..."

"Oh, I apologize, Bell. I do not mean to make it sound like I am making fun of you."

"I had hoped not, Frerin." Mahal said in warning. 

Frerin grinned as he held out his hand to Bluebell. "Come, Fili is still asleep." Taking his hand, he guided her to Fili sleeping on the stone slab.

"Fili..." Afraid to touch him, Bluebell hesitated.

"I had thought it odd. When one dies and arrives here-"

"They awaken?"

"Yes. Seeing as you are here, I assume you had come for him."

"... Yes."

"Bell, have you thought this through?"

"What do you mean?"

"... You won't be seeing my nephew again if you go through this."

"... I am aware."

"Is that what you want?"

"...N-No. No, it's not what I want, but if it means he gets to live then-"

"And what of when he wakes to find you not by his side but in his arms lifeless?"

"... He'll understand."

"I don't think he'll be able to bear it." 

"... He wasn't supposed to be here. It should've-"

"Been you. Yes, I've seen the scar on Fili's chest."

"..."

"Bluebell, I understand you think you are doing a noble thing, but if anything, it is selfish." Ready to yell at Frerin, Mahal opened his mouth, but Yavanna placed her hand over his mouth.

"Let him speak, dearest." 

"..."

"... I know. I know it's selfish of me to be doing what I am doing, but... I can't bear to see Fili taken away when it wasn't his time."

"And it's yours?"

"My life matters not compared to Fili's-"

"Why is that?"

"Because... well-"

"Because my nephew is a dwarven prince? A son? A nephew? A warrior? A friend?

His life is precious as much as yours, Bluebell."

"...I'm not-"

"Bell, everyone's life is worth something. 

There is no life that isn't worthier than another.

Each life, _your life_ is worth everything. I'm sure my nephew wouldn't like to see you throwing away your life for his when he saved yours." 

Tears rolling down her face, she gripped on the hem of Fili's shirt, "I-I k-know... h-he showed me...

he told me...

h-he didn't have to l-love me...

he shouldn't have, b-but he did-!

He showed me k-kindness and a-accepted me despite my many flaws and h-how broken I was...

I-I couldn't bear to repay it w-with my b-brokenness, but I still ended up falling for him. 

He s-saved me mo-more times than he knows, I-I just...

I can't bear to be without him-!!" Bawling against Fili's arm, Frerin smiled as he rubbed Bluebell's back. 

"As I'm sure he can't bear to be without you. 

I'm sorry, Bluebell if I sounded too harsh, but I felt as you needed to know how much this may hurt you and my nephew if you go through with this."

Crying uncontrollably, Frerin pulled Bluebell to his arms and let her cry against his chest. "The pain you'll feel how much you miss the ones you love until you can no longer see them... 

The pain can truly eat you alive."

Even though it'll hurt and you'll miss the one you love, you'll eventually be able to move forward..."

Listening and seeing Bluebell the way she was, Mahal, sighed.

"Dearest... will you truly refuse after hearing our child confess her love for him?"

"... How could I refuse our child?" Sadly smiling, she rubbed his arm, 

"Will you be alright?"

"... Do you think she would've begged me or fought me until I changed my mind upon her request to exchange her life for his?"

"Well, her stubbornness is one thing that has come from you..." Chuckling, he smiled.

"She wouldn't have been happy with us, would she?"

"I'm afraid not... she already has a family who cares for her deeply."

"... I just wish-"

"I know, dearest. We can always try again."

"Are you willing to wait so long again?"

"Even if we cannot, I will still have you for all eternity."

"As do I." 

"Such a dramatic."

"Only for you, amrâlimê." 

~~

~~

"Bluebell?" Wiping away her remaining tears, she turned to see Yavanna in a similar height. 

"Bluebell, what you choose, we will grant it." 

"I-I had thought...

I had thought that after telling me... I had thought you wouldn't allow it."

"I did not... but, what kind of father would I be to the be the one who caused such tears. 

Even if I refused, you would've tried to change my mind on the matter."

"The stubbornness of dwarves?"

"So, I've been told." 

"We hobbits can be stubborn if needed."

"Oh? Do you hear that, amrâlimê?"

"Dearest..." Smiling as she warned him, Mahal cleared his throat and looked away. 

"Frerin..." 

"I know... you needn't explain to me. I would've done the same thing for my family. 

I apologize for my harshness."

"N-No. I'm thankful, Frerin."

"So Bluebell... what will you do?"

"... I-"

\---

\---

\---

_"Fili."_

"Be-..."

_"Fili. Everything will be fine..."_

"...ell." 

_"I'm so grateful to have met you..."_

"Fili...?"

"....Bell."

_"Fili... I lo-"_

"FILI!!" 

Hearing his name called, he felt his consciousness awakening, Fili's eyes opened to see a bright light. Squinting at the sudden sun, Fili groaned as he opened his eyes once more and saw blurry images around him.

"Wh-

Where...?"

"Fili..?" Weakly looking to his right, the image was becoming more evident.

"Amad...? Kili...?"

"Oh, Mahal!" Wasting no time, Dis threw her arms around her son as he grunted.

"A-Amad... b-breath..."

"Dis, let him breathe." Following the voice, he saw Thorin as Dis let her son go and wiped away her tears. 

"Uncle..." Shakily breathing out a relieved sigh, he smiled at his nephew. Leaning against his forehead, he muttered a prayer of thanks, 

"You've returned."

"... What-" Unable to grasp what was happening, he looked around to see all the dwarves smiling at him, some in tears and grinning ear to ear. The only ones he didn't see were hobbits...

"Bell...?" Saying her name caused everyone to look at one another warily. Not liking the silence, he forced himself up from the bed while ignoring the immense pain in his chest.

"W-Where is Bl-bluebell?!"

"...Fili." Kili started, but it was too slow for Fili. 

Forcing the covers off of himself, Fili got off the bed to only stumble onto the ground in a painful thud.

"Fili!"

"You mustn't move! You had just come back to life and can't be forcing yourself to move laddie!" Oin warned as Kili and Bofur helped the shaking prince.

"B-Bell. I need to see her-!"

"Fili..."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"..." The dwarves all looked at one another, unsure of what to do until Dis broke the silence.

"Fili... she is the reason you are back.

She couldn't bear seeing you the one to fade, so she..." Wide-eyed, he looked around, hoping it wasn't right. Hoping to hear that Oin or someone had found a miracle antidote of sorts and were able to save him.

"N-No... No."

"**...Fili, you've been asleep for almost a month now.** We had begun to worry it hadn't worked that you both hadn't..." Pushing the two dwarves off of him, he ignored the pain and mustered all his strength to find Bluebell.

"FILI!"

_'No. Bluebell, please...! _

_Tell me; it isn't true-!_

_Please-!_

_Mahal, please-! Not her!! PLEASE!!!'_

~~

~~

Arriving at the garden, he leaned against the stone doors catching his breath as he weakly pushed the doors open. Pushing it wide-open, his eyes widened as he shakily walked towards what he was seeing. 

In the middle of the garden, an empty tree had grown over the stone table and chairs. The roots were embedded into the mountain itself as it grew out towards around the other plants as if it was feeding them. The tree itself was supplying to the different plants and was growing around the few gems on the walls. 

Right in the center of the tree itself was someone wrapped inside with only her upper half visible as flowers of all kind had surrounded her. 

"B-Bluebell...?"

"Fili... you are awake... I'm glad." Smiling at the dwarf, Fili couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the pregnant hobbit beside him. 

"N-No... s-she should've-"

"I had warned her as we tried to stop her..., 

but we were too late. She had already done it."

"S-She wasn't supposed to-!"

"We do anything for the ones we love, Fili..."

"N-Not this...! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Not caring his voice was hoarse and hurting, he crumbled in front of the tree and gripped the roots.

_'Bluebell-!_

_Bluebell!!'_

"The flowers... she wanted you to know." Sitting beside Fili, Bilbo pointed to the odd flowers surrounding Bluebell. Weakly looking up, Bilbo began to tell him. 

"Purple Hyacinth-"

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

"Pink, yellow, Red, Lavender roses-" 

_Happiness and gratitude- Thank you for making me happy. I'm forever grateful to you._

_Joy, gladness, friendship- I'm glad to have met you, to have made a friend. You made truly happy even if it was a short while._

_Love, Respect, Courage- You gave me the courage to fight against my fears. Although it was quick, you helped me through so much. _

_Love at first sight- I never thought I'd be able to find someone to love, nor did I think I was worthy of it._

"Lilac Asters-"

_Take Care Of Yourself For Me- I pray you to find happiness and love, better than I. _

"...Red Carnation."

** <strike> _I love you._ </strike> **

** <strike> _I Love You, Fili. _ </strike> **

"Y-You should b-be here... n-no..." Gripping his shirt, he silent cried as Bilbo wrapped his arm around him and handed him the familiar silver bead. 

"She brought you back, Fili. Please don't let her last gift to you go to waste." Grasping the bead, Fili gritted his teeth and did his best to control his tears, but only her name spilled like a mantra. More broken and in pain than the last.

"B-Bluebell...

Bluebell...

**B-Bell...**" 

He was never to see her radiant smile

Those greenish-blue eyes, more beautiful and brighter than any emeralds and sapphires

Her small comforting touches

Those contagious laughs that brightened his day

Her hands he held that would melt away his concerns and fill him with love

<strike>He'll never see her again.</strike>

"Fee... don't cry." Unable to stop the tears from overflowing, Frodo held Fili's shaking arm

"Fee, don't cry... Bell won't leave.

She come back..."

"Frodo, my boy..." 

"Uncle Bilbo, I prowmise, Mama told me."

"...Primula...?" Staring at Frodo confused, he continued

_"Bell will come back. _

_Yavwna~ and Mahal~ don't lwke Bell sad._

_Bell gwave all enwergy to Fee so she can't come bwack now._

_Little mirwacle bud will return as spwring appears within the cold of winter."_

Bilbo would've thought Frodo was merely trying to cheer him and Fili up, but never did he or Bluebell told Frodo of Primula's nickname to Bluebell. 

"Fili..."

"Yes... I heard."

"If she was able to bring you back, she will be able to come back to us."

Chuckling, he wiped the stray tears, "Would we be going mad to believe this...?"

"How much worse could we get when we're already seen as odd?" 

Laughing amongst themselves, Frodo smiled at the tree. 

"Bell... come back home."

**Spring will come, and so will happiness. Hold on. Life will get warmer. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘ibinê- my gem  
adad- father  
Aulë- one of the many names of Mahal. (In Eriol's Old English- Aulë/ In Sindarin- Gaul/ Aȝūlēz/In Khuzdul- Mahal)  
Amrâlimê- my love  
Menu tessu- You mean everything to me  
*credits to Anita Krizzan for the spring quote!!!!  
*credits to google for flower symbolism- cuz I know none.  
*(I couldn't find the name of Dis' husband so I instead used Frerin- seemed appropriate)
> 
> -YUP LISTENING TO SAD LOVE SONGS DEFINITELY MOTIVATED/ INSPIRED ME TO FINISH :D OMG AND IT'S 4AM AH HA HA... OH DEAR...
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end! I'm sorry my writing isn't the best, but I did my best ^^;;  
Uh, well onto part 2!! Uh... wahoo!


End file.
